Book 3 Twilight Continued
by brengal
Summary: Because this is a fantasy anything can happen, Bella learns that vampires live by a different set of rules which even Aro can't change. An involvement with more than one man or woman is legally possible but Bella surprises even the vampires.
1. Chapter 1

BOOk 3

1

THOMÀS

Aro and I had been making love in our apartment at the castle and we were talking.

"I love you Cara, you mean so much to me, I want to chain you to my side to make sure you're safe and well," he was in earnest.

"I have so many people to take care of me, even your little son, why are you so worried about me," I said.

"But I want to take care of you myself Cara and run around with our children, beside you constantly." He said.

"I want you to be with me as well Aro," I said.

"Will you mind if I always share your bed and always have my arm around you pulling you close to me?"

"No of course not, I miss you when you're gone from me," I said.

"This is what I want and I will have it," he spoke emphatically.

"You said you have had many women before me, did you marry any and have children?" I asked.

"In my human days I was quite a flirt," he said, "A man of many conquests, I lost count of the many women I took to my bed; it was in fact a woman who changed me. I thought I loved her; she became pregnant and insisted I marry her; on our wedding night she changed me and I went through hell because of her, I vowed no woman would ever rule me again and set out to prove my point. After I met you I knew you ruled me too because I couldn't get you out of my mind."

He continued.

"The child she had was the same as Aro and Carlotta and I love him very much; he's a man now and he's also like me in his thinking as well as his looks, if you met Thomàs he would desire you too as I do and I wouldn't be able to refuse him but I keep him away from you partly because I'm selfish and partly because I refuse to subject you to another man; there's also another reason I need to keep him away from you but I won't tell you about it now."

"Does your son come to the castle?" I asked.

"Yes Cara, but not to our apartment and I only show you off when he's not around, the problem is that he often shows up on a whim so I can't be sure you won't bump into him," he said.

Several weeks later, Rachel brought the children to see their papa, he had obviously ordered it and he indulged in them, showing them and me off as usual; later on Aro had a meeting to go to and so he had Vicente show us out. When we reached the front door I realized I'd left something at the apartment.

"I need to go back and get it," I told Vicente.

Little Aro insisted on accompanying me back to the apartment while Rachel waited in the car with Carlotta, Emma came as well and Vicente took us back; I retrieved the item and Vicente called Aro to tell him about the delay, we were soon walking back to the car.

Someone was standing at the door looking at the car and I thought it was Aro from behind with the long black straight hair.

"Aro?" I asked and he turned around.

It wasn't Aro but a younger version of him and his eyes swept over me taking in everything about me; his eyes then alighted on Little Aro, who in turn was staring at him, Little Aro spoke first.

"You not my papa, Mama he not my papa, we go before Papa get mad."

He pushed me towards the door and Emma ran to get the car door for me, George was there first and he Emma and Vicente helped Little Aro and I into the car; we drove off quickly but I looked back and saw Vicente speaking to the stranger, I wondered who this was.

After that I saw the stranger frequently, he seemed to be aware of when I came and went, it was as if he were watching me and when he saw me he seemed to take in everything about me; I was always with Emma and usually Vicente would be waiting for me, or bring me to the door when I left. Often the twins came with me and Rachel would be there as well, if Aro greeted me or came to say goodbye, the stranger wasn't so obvious; if he was there I didn't notice him because my eyes were only for Aro. Aro would pull me into him and look deeply into my eyes, then he would kiss my lips, long and lingering, my arms would reach up to his shoulders trying to wind around his neck and sometimes he would lift me so I could and our kissing would be more passionate then he would finally put me down and send me on my way, playfully spanking my behind. I always giggled and ran out to the waiting car with Emma close behind me; I always blew him a kiss and he would always smile and blow one back before turning on his heels as the car drove away, if the stranger saw this he would know how much in love Aro and I were.

As always I wore a skirt made out of chiffon or light cotton fastening around my hips and open at the front with the light cotton tube bra and a bare midriff, most of the time if I was with Aro my breasts would be bare and if the stranger was watching he would know that.

One evening I went back to the castle with Emma because Aro had sent for me, Vicente met us at the front door.

"You must come to Master Aro's office, he wants you to meet someone," he spoke in Italian.

I took Emma's hand.

"Emma I'm afraid, I'm not sure that this is a good thing."

"You're ok, sweetie, Master Aro will take care of you," she said squeezing my hand.

Whenever Aro wanted me to meet someone, I worried in case there was some big event pending and he would want to show me off, I was afraid I would disappoint his guests but of course I was never disappointing to Aro, he and Edward would be angry with me for worrying but in this case I just didn't have a good feeling about this meeting.

We arrived at his office and Vicente took me inside while Emma waited outside.

"Ahh come inside Cara," Aro said smiling, "I have someone for you to meet, and Emma is with you, is she not?"

"Yes," I said and looked around.

The same stranger I had often seen was standing beside Aro, the resemblance was very great except the stranger was younger by about twenty years but still much older than me; he looked over me as he had several times before.

I immediately went over to Aro and he embraced me and kissed me.

"This is my beautiful wife Isabella, the mother of my most recent children," Aro said.

He pulled me in front of him so I was facing the stranger and pulled my long hair back so it didn't cascade down the front of me.

"Isabella this is my favorite son, Thomàs."

"I'm honored to meet you Thomàs," I spoke in Italian as Aro had spoken to me.

"And I you," Thomàs inclined his head towards me.

"Thomàs wants to know why I didn't invite him to the wedding," Aro told me.

I looked at Thomàs and he wasn't smiling, I didn't say anything.

"I told him you were much too beautiful for his eyes to behold," Aro said, "And I'm not willing to share you."

"I'm not willing to be shared," I said smoothly.

"The little boy and girl I've seen her with, they're yours Papa?"

"Yes, Aro and Carlotta are truly my children," Aro said proudly.

"The little boy Aro, spoke to me one day, he was very protective of her," he inclined his head towards me again.

"He would be, I instructed him very well, whenever you saw her she was never alone, is that so?" Aro asked him.

"Yes that's so," Thomàs answered, "I've seen her on many occasions, she has intrigued me and I watched for her to walk by me so I could observe her again and again."

"Did you know she belonged to me?" Aro asked.

"The children very much resemble you and somewhat they resemble her so I guessed at first but then I've seen her with you; I could tell you have a strong infatuation for her and she with you, her eyes are only for you and her naked body gives you great delight," Thomàs said.

"Does her body give you delight too?" Aro pushed me towards Thomàs.

"Very much so," Thomàs admitted.

He reached out and lightly brushed his hand over my breast as if he owned it, I tried to ignore the thrill I felt but he saw my nipple stand out; I wanted to step back but Aro held me there.

"I want her Papa, I couldn't stand to just observe her any more, that's why I came to you, it's my birthright to have her," he was insisting.

"If she were only mine I would gladly share her, it would make me proud for you to take her but she's owned by another who agreed to share her with me, I would need to consult him," Aro said, "He may not agree."

"Bah!" Thomàs exclaimed, "What right does anyone have over me?"

"Her husband," Aro said.

"This is so insignificant, I will fight to have her," Thomàs said angrily.

"You won't fight for her because you won't win," Aro said.

I was suddenly angry.

"How dare you talk about me as if I have no say so? Who do you think you are? You have no rights over me and you won't destroy those I love to possess me, I won't agree to anything you might demand of me so this argument between you and your father is pointless," I finished.

"I have every right," Thomàs said.

He seemed amused by my outburst.

"Not over me," I insisted, "I didn't become a vampire to be owned by any man who chose me."

"That wasn't your choice either," Thomàs said.

"It was most definitely my choice," I emphasized.

Aro smiled and nodded.

"Bah! Thomàs exclaimed again, "Don't you have faith that I could win her Papa?"

"Not at all, she has too many champions," Aro said.

"I have friends too Papa," Thomàs said.

"Do you forget who I am?" Aro said angrily.

"I didn't forget Papa but maybe you did or you'd give her to me now, I will have her," Thomàs insisted, "One day you will be mine I promise you."

He looked at me meaningfully.

"And I promise I will never go to you willingly," I said.

"That's irrelevant," he said as he stalked out of the door.

I sighed with relief.

"I put him off for now Cara, but he _is_ entitled to you by birthright as he indicated and he will have you, I need to talk to Edward, hopefully he'll approve…," he tailed off as he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Don't I have any say so?" I wondered.

"Not in this case Isabella," Aro said.

"He's gone though hasn't he?" I asked hopefully.

"Only from this room Isabella, he won't leave the castle," he told me.

"I don't understand why I'm so desirable," I said.

"You aren't a man, Cara."

We went to our apartment and Aro placed me on the bed, proceeded to undress me and then him. Emma was bustling about but Aro was impatient and proceeded to make love to me before Emma left the room.

"Aro please be patient, we have all night," I said.

Of course it was the wrong thing to say because he was not going to be put off, my mouth was covered by his mouth and all I could do was gasp as he thrust deeply into me.

"Am I hurting you Cara?" he asked.

"No Aro it feels good, please don't stop," I said.

He continued making love to me until morning and then he arose and showered.

"Stay and rest Cara," he said, "I have a meeting and I have to leave now unfortunately."

He kissed me and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

2

BIRTHRIGHT

I was still resting under Emma's watchful eye when Aro called later and told me Edward was on his way with the children.

"Emma I need to shower and dress before Edward arrives, please help me," I said to her.

While I was in the shower there was an impatient knocking at the door and Emma went to see who it was, as Emma opened the door Thomàs pushed past her.

"Where is my father?" he asked.

"He left for a meeting already," Emma answered.

He heard the shower water turn off and assumed his father was in the shower so he walked quickly to the bathroom and saw me as I stepped from the shower. I had been unaware of all this activity beforehand and I didn't immediately see him as I started to dry myself off; I suddenly had the impression I was being watched and thought Aro had returned for some reason; out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed at who I thought was Aro.

"Aro why are you watching me, I thought you had a meeting?" I asked.

There was no answer so I turned around to see Thomàs leaning on the bathroom door, observing me.

"So do you like to watch naked women shower?" I asked.

Only one woman," he answered.

"And…?" I wondered.

"I like what I see," he said smiling.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me?"

"Most women would have immediately grabbed a towel and run screaming from the bathroom," he said.

"I'm not most women," I said.

"I can see that, you realize you're very appealing," he told me.

"So I'm told but I don't understand why," I said.

"How many children do you have?" he suddenly changed the subject.

"I have three," I said.

"How many belong to my father?" he asked.

"All of them," I said.

"I mean his blood?" Thomàs asked impatiently.

"Two, they are the twins you've seen with me, Aro and Carlotta," I informed him.

"And the other one belongs to your other husband?" he questioned.

"Indirectly, she's a human child and came from a home where she was abused, we plan to adopt her if her mother relinquishes rights to the child, Jenny is six yearsold and she and your father get along very well together."

"You're a vampire but you keep humans around you?" he asked.

"I guess I'm a different vampire because I get sick if I'm around human blood, which is why I'm supposed to be resting now; I interact with humans very well," I said.

"You have sex with them as well?" he asked.

"No I don't," I said indignantly, "I don't have sex with everyone I meet."

"So you do whatever my father tells you to do?" he questioned.

"Yes I do, if I refuse he calls me stubborn and is angry with me but I've learned to trust his decisions regarding me, he always knows what's best for me, I love him very much and I'll do anything he tells me to."

"Did he tell you to rest?" he wondered.

"Yes, he also told me not to talk to anyone unless he said it was ok," I said.

"Will he be angry?"

"Probably," I told him, "Emma, I need to get dressed," I told her.

Emma came in the bathroom and helped me brush my hair.

"Emma's with you all the time?" he asked.

"Yes your father wants her to be constantly with me."

"If my father wants you to lie down and rest, why are you getting dressed?" Thomàs questioned.

"I got tired of standing here naked while you watch me," I said, "Plus the children are on their way here."

Before I could move or object, he picked me up and held me in his arms while continuing to look over me; then he raised me up towards his face and planted a kiss on my breast before placing me on the bed.

"Do you often take liberties?" I said angrily.

"I don't normally pay much attention to women, they tend to give themselves to me, I give them what they want and then they move on," He said.

"I've seen you watching me a lot," I said.

"You fascinate me, the fact my father married you means something, the way he obviously adores you and the way he shows off your body; he wants the world to see your flawless skin, your perfect not too large, not too small breasts with nipples perched on the end, waiting to fly away, your tiny waist and hips, your beautiful womanly parts, slender arms and legs; but most of all your glorious face, perfect forehead, no flaws, slight dimples in your cheeks, beautiful full lips ready to be kissed and your eyes, sometimes honey, golden which seem to darken until they become as black as ebony with long sweeping lashes covering them sometimes; those eyes are smiling at me now."

He had perched himself on the edge of the bed beside me and leaned over me with one hand on either side of me, flat on the bed supporting his weight.

"It appears you have inspected me in detail, is there anything about me you don't know?" I asked.

"Yes of course, I don't know how you taste and smell on the inside, the inside of your mouth is waiting for my tongue, your breasts are waiting for me to suck out the flavor and ah, those womanly parts are longing for me to come inside to explore and excite you, I want to taste and put my face in there to feel your warm moist softness like velvet and smell your luscious scent; I want to run my fingers over every part of your body until I know it off by heart, your very name calls out to me, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella," he stopped.

I laughed.

"If my father told you to sleep with someone would you?" he asked.

"I don't know why he would want me to but if he told me to I would because I would trust it to be in my best interest," I answered.

"If he told you to sleep with me, would you?"

"I would obey him."

"What if it were only in _my_ best interest?" he pursued

"You are his son and he has your best interests at heart, he would probably concede eventually if he could," I said.

"Why don't you make it easier on him and tell him you will sleep with me if you know he'll concede, he only holds back because he promised you no more men," Thomàs said.

"I have no desire for you Thomàs," I said, "The other men in my life, I love."

"If I make you desire me will you allow me to make love to you if my father orders it?" he probed.

"If your father orders it, I will sleep with you regardless but you can't make me desire you," I said.

"I think you desire me already but it would make the experience more enjoyable if you did, would it not?"

"I would think so," I conceded.

His face came down close to mine and his lips brushed mine softly, I could feel his breath on me and almost taste his scent, his face came down to my breasts and I gasped as his tongue brushed my nipple causing it to rise and I felt heat moving through my body as my sex organs responded.

"So you want me too," he said smiling.

I didn't answer because I knew it was true. His face moved down my body to where my legs lay slightly open and I felt his cold breath there, he breathed in deeply.

"Ah yes Isabella, you want me," he said triumphantly.

I wanted to deny it but my mouth wouldn't say the words, he was so much like Aro and I knew I wouldn't have the strength to refuse him, but did I want to refuse him?

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly as his face returned to mine.

"Eighteen," my answer was automatic.

"How old would you be as a human?" he asked.

"Twenty," I responded.

"You're a baby, I thought as much, now I want you more, before you're ravaged by men,"

He noticed my questioning look.

"There are many vampire ways you obviously are unaware of but with my father's permission, many men may have you, you haven't come out yet, I presume?' he asked it as a question but he apparently knew the answer.

I had questions myself but Aro walked in at that moment.

"She already was ravaged by men but not with my permission," Aro said, "So you're too late."

Thomàs didn't change his position.

"How so?" he asked, his eyes still on me.

"Look at her breasts," Aro said.

"I see your mark on one and Caius' mark on the other."

He looked up at Aro with a questioning look.

"Caius took her along with two other of my vampires, they ravaged her for several weeks and would have gone on longer except they were caught and no longer live to boast about her," Aro spat, "To think they were _my_ vampires and one a woman," he said disgusted.

I raised my hand to grasp Aro's but Thomàs missed nothing.

"Here's another mark I know well,"

He intercepted my hand.

"Did he ravage you too?"

"No but he threw me around and broke a few bones before he bit me, I was still human then," I said.

"He changed you then?" Thomàs asked.

"No, Edward sucked out all the venom," I said.

"Edward?" he looked at his father.

"Yes Edward Cullen, he's her husband and he's here," Aro informed him.

Edward walked in just then and Thomàs stood up; Edward bent over and kissed me.

"So rogue, you want her too?" Edward asked.

"Very much so, she mesmerizes me," Thomàs replied, "I will have her with or without your permission."

"It's not my permission you need, it's hers," Edward reminded him.

"She already wants me, don't you Isabella?" he asked me.

I wanted to say no but I didn't answer.

Thomàs smiled, "See there's no denial."

I found my voice.

"You can't have me, I said, "I belong to Edward and Aro."

"You belong to me too by birthright and I intend to take what's mine." Thomàs said.

I looked at both my husbands but they were looking at each other and walked away, obviously to discuss the matter.

Little Aro came in to see me, he saw Thomàs.

"Who you, not my Papa?" he questioned.

"I'm your brother, Thomàs," Thomàs informed him.

"You my brother, I have big brother, Mama?" he asked me.

"Yes sweetheart," I said.

Little Aro went over to Thomàs and held out his tiny hand, Thomàs took it in his own.

"Hello little brother, I'm pleased to meet you," he said warmly.

"I pleased to meet you Thomàs; you love my Papa and my Mama too?" Little Aro asked.

"I believe I do," Thomàs said eying me.

Little Aro jumped up on the bed with a little assistance from Thomàs, he lay on me and held my face and kissed me.

"I love you Mama, you get better, ok?" he asked.

"I'm a lot better, love, I said.

He held on to my breast with his hand and latched on to me, drinking for a while as I stroked his head; first one breast then the other, he smiled up at me.

"I thirsty Mama," he said breathlessly.

"That's ok," I said gently, "Take your time."

Eventually he was done and he sat up.

"I go play now, is ok? Carlotta need me."

He jumped down and ran into the other room.

Thomàs had continued to gaze at me and had observed this interaction, I remained naked on the bed unable to move from his gaze; he sat down beside me again.

"Your eyes are black because you need to hunt, come with me Isabella," he said.

Before I could object or respond, he picked me up in his arms and carried me out towards the door.

"Emma," she looked up at the sound of his voice, "I'm taking your charge, you'd better come and bring your cell phone."

He carried me out to his car and we drove off to the forest; when we arrived he watched me hunt, I could feel his eyes drinking in my body.

"Don't you want to hunt?" I said as I came back towards him.

"Yes of course, now it's my turn but it's not blood I desire," he spoke seductively.

I knew his plan.

"You can't have me," I said.

"Yes I can and you won't disapprove," he said.

"My husbands will," I said desperately.

"We'll see," he smiled.

He pulled me down on the grass and his arms held me down as he lay on top of me, I attempted to struggle but it was a half hearted attempt; he looked into my eyes boring deeply.

'Now your eyes are golden," he said and then, "If my little brother can do this, so can I."

His lips came down hard on mine, I couldn't move my head, there was so much force behind his kiss; his tongue opened my lips and pushed its way into my mouth, I gasped but my mouth relaxed and I found pleasure in what he was doing. My tongue found its way into his mouth and the passion seemed to be overpowering; he released my mouth but his lips moved down to my neck, my shoulder, my chest, settling on my breast and he found my nipple which he teased with his tongue causing it to rise, then his mouth enclosed my breast and he fed from me, gently sucking, then he stopped.

"There's still some nectar in there, my little brother knows what's good," he said.

Suddenly his teeth grasped my breast and he bit down hard causing me to cry out but even the pain and the stinging I felt didn't cause me to struggle, his lips went lower and lower down my body and my legs opened without his help. He pushed my legs up and back before burrowing his face into me and I felt his tongue and his teeth, his lips made their way back up to mine but his fingers and hands continued to explore inside me; next he came inside me and I sighed with satisfaction as he thrust deeper and deeper into me and I responded as he knew I would.

"You want me don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted, "I want you, please do it again."

He laughed triumphantly.

"You're mine Isabella, I claim you."

He made love to me again and I suddenly started weeping, the tears flowing down my face, he kissed me gently and brushed the tears away from my face.

"You're a very unusual vampire you cry," he said.

I laughed.

"Are you happy or sad?" he asked.

"Both," I said.

"Please explain."

"I want you to continue what your doing to me, it makes me happy but I'm sad because I'm allowing it," I said, "I'm betraying both my husbands."

"You didn't allow me to make love to you, so you can stop feeling guilty," he reminded me.

"But I didn't stop you," I said.

"It wouldn't have done any good for you to try to stop me, at least this way it didn't hurt," he said smiling.

"Would you have hurt me?" I asked.

"If you didn't let me in I would have forced you, so yes," he said.

"If you would have forced me, I would have hated you," I said.

"Not at all you would have still begged for more, I prepared you anyway at the castle and you wanted me so badly then, you couldn't deny it without lying," he said confidently.

"You're right I did want you then too," I admitted and then wept some more, "And I want you again now."

He continued to make love to me as the day turned to dusk, he was fully clothed when he brought me here but now his clothes lay discarded as he had removed them with my help.

"You're a very passionate young lady," he said running his hands through my hair and getting tangled, he pulled my head towards his and kissed me.

"I still want you," he said.

He moved his hands down my body and inside me, I gasped.

"Do you like what I'm doing Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes," I blurted out and lifted myself to his hand as he continued causing me to cry out, soon he was inside me again and thrusting himself deeply into me; I cried out again, the passion was too much for me to bear.

I pulled myself as close to him as I could go and our tongues intertwined as we kissed; then it was my turn to move myself down to where my mouth could grasp him and I bit him so he cried out this time. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me as he thrust himself into me over and over again causing me to cry out this time.

"Do you regret biting me?" he asked.

"Not at all," I laughed, "Do you regret biting me?"

"Not at all," he answered laughing too.

It was morning before we finally stopped, poor Emma was sleeping in the car but awoke when we came, and she jumped up and wrapped me in a blanket she found in the car, tutting that I had been laying on the grass the entire day and night.


	3. Chapter 3

3

POSSIBLE PREGNANCY

I was embarrassed to return to Aro but he was quite happy to see me.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"No Cara, it would have happened eventually, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," I said reluctantly.

"Why are you afraid Cara, I would have been more upset if you hadn't enjoyed yourself?" he wondered.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I think you need to shower and get the leaves out of your hair, then rest in bed and wait for me," he told me.

I was pretty sore after my passionate night but Aro wasn't about to leave me alone and he was passionate too; I didn't admit to my pain, I still felt guilty about what I'd done and I still had to face Edward.

Thomàs had left me off at our apartment and I didn't see him again that day, I went home to Edward and of course he was his usual unselfish self and insisted it wasn't my fault; he wasn't about to give me a break either and was passionate with me all night. In the morning I was so sore, I was in tears but I wouldn't tell Edward what was wrong and I had to go to the castle later; thankfully Thomàs wasn't around again and Aro told me to rest because he had a long day and didn't need me to help him.

It was late in the evening when Aro came and the second he went inside me, I jumped in pain and he was concerned.

"What's wrong Cara?" he asked.

I burst into tears and told him of my soreness due to too much passion.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday, Cara?" he asked.

"Because I'm ashamed of what I did and so I just held it in."

"And Edward?" he asked.

"He was passionate too but somehow I managed to last the night without complaining," I said.

"What kind of passion causes this much pain Isabella?" he wondered.

"Too much, Aro," I said ruefully.

"Did he force himself inside you?"

"No Aro I promise he didn't, he said he would have if I hadn't allowed it but we made love non stop for the whole day and night, I couldn't stop myself," I said, "Aro I love your son, am I wrong?"

Aro smiled, "No, on the contrary I'm very pleased, I want this."

Aro inspected me and saw an area of redness due to friction, he called Vicente to bring him some ointment which when applied was very soothing.

"I'll leave you alone tonight Isabella," he said.

"No Aro, please don't punish me, I don't mind if you make love to me," I said.

"I'm not punishing you, you did nothing wrong, why don't you accept that?" he insisted, "My son has a right to you and no one can take away that right, I accept it why can't you?"

"I'm sure Edward is upset too," I said.

"Actually he isn't, he accepts what is, we talked about it and he was in agreement, if Thomàs hadn't run off with you so quickly you would have known what had been decided."

I hugged Aro and he kissed me.

"I love you and Edward so much, you care so much for me," I said with relief.

"Well I insist you lay beside me and rest young lady, the blood sickness still has you though I don't understand why you're so emotional," he said.

************************************************

A month later, I started throwing up in the morning and this continued every day. I hadn't seen Thomàs since our passionate day and night so I figured he was done with me, which didn't improve the way I felt about myself; both Aro and Edward were angry with me for blaming myself for my love making spree and I didn't ask why Thomàs had left, I just thought he probably would go and find some other woman now he was done with me, he conquered me and moved on to more exciting women.

Carlisle was afraid the blood sickness was getting worse again, so he decided to do some tests; something about the results surprised him, he spoke to Edward and Aro and they seemed elated with whatever he told them. Carlisle then told me of his findings.

"Well young lady, that passionate interlude with Thomàs did some good because you're pregnant," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive and the pregnancy test is positive too," he smiled.

I should have been overjoyed but I wasn't, in fact I was so unhappy, I burst into tears.

"Bella I thought you'd be happy, what's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought Thomàs loved me but I haven't seen him since and now I'm pregnant with his baby; if he still wants me I'll be happy but obviously he doesn't," I sobbed.

"I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't been around but I think you're wrong about him not wanting you Bella, I know him very well and he wouldn't do that to you," he said.

"But it's been two months, Carlisle," I said.

Carlisle couldn't talk me out of my misery, I went to the castle later that evening, I was so unhappy, and I lay on the bed and sobbed while I waited for Aro; at some point I stopped crying and just lay on my stomach. It seemed much later than usual for Aro to come and I wondered why he hadn't arrived yet, I was just about to call Emma when I heard the door of the apartment open then close and I settled down to be miserable, knowing Aro was finally here.

I felt Aro slip into bed beside me and wondered why he hadn't said anything because he usually did; I rolled towards him and he immediately pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately so I couldn't breathe, I pulled away from him.

"I missed you Isabella, I thought about you every second I was gone," he said.

It wasn't Aro.

"Thomàs!" I exclaimed, "You came back?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I, Papa knew I would be back, I had a message in my room when I went to shower and change before returning to you but I had to leave at that moment; I told my father why I had to leave, didn't he tell you?"

"No," I said, "Maybe he thought you had told me and I didn't want to bring up the fact you were gone in case he was mad at me for allowing you to make love to me."

"Why would he be mad?" Thomàs wanted to know.

"I thought he would be but neither he nor Edward was angry because you and I made love," I said.

"Of course not they had no reason to be angry, I had their approval, I just couldn't wait for them to tell me; I had to have you," he said, "Just like I need you now."

He made love to me as before, over and over again.

"I can't get enough of you Isabella," he said.

"I thought you left because you had conquered me and moved on, and then when I received the news from Carlisle today I was so unhappy."

"What news would make you unhappy?"

"Well I'm not unhappy about the news if you still want me," I said.

"What news?" he almost shouted.

"The news that I'm pregnant, that news," I said.

"You're pregnant?" he was obviously stunned.

"Yes I'm going to have your baby, Thomàs," I said, "Didn't Aro inform you?"

Thomàs was in to repeating everything I said.

"You - are - going - to - have - my - baby?"

He said this slowly emphasizing each word.

"I'm going to be a father?" he was still stunned.

"Are you angry?" I wondered.

He grabbed me and kissed me hard on my mouth.

"You beautiful, wonderful, amazing vampire," he laughed then kissed me again, "How could you possibly be pregnant?"

"I don't know but Carlisle said I am," I thought he possibly was pleased, "Are you happy?" I ventured cautiously.

"Am I happy? She asks me," he said, "Is this heaven and this little girl an angel? Is happy the best word to describe how I feel? No," he answered himself, "I'm not happy, I'm more than happy, I'm ecstatic."

He shook me.

"You are the only woman I would have wanted to bear my child but I didn't consider in my wildest dreams you would, when I first saw you I was fascinated by you and I felt there was some reason we met; I thought I needed you and I intended to find a way to get you alone but of course it was impossible, my father had you so closely watched. I wanted you so badly, I could taste you and I fantasized about you in my dreams; whatever I dreamed about you was nothing compared to the real you, you're everything I want and need, you're the air I breathe, the ground I walk on, I worship you Isabella and you 're absolutely mine. Every nook and cranny of you belongs to me, and the baby inside you is all mine; yes I'm happy, are you happy my love?" he concluded.

"Now I know your mine and you're happy, I'm happy too," I said.

We made love after that.

Now that everything was perfect between us and with Edward and Aro, I was blissfully happy. The Cullen's were all pleased I was pregnant and once my emotions and the morning sickness had settled, my pregnancy became an enjoyable experience. I received lots of attention; everyone around the castle would pat my belly as I went by including Vicente and Marcus. I had started to know several of the castle vampires and the humans and they spoke to me by name.

Of course I was never alone, Thomàs _never_ left my side; if I was with Aro or Edward awake or in bed, he was there, if I was at home with the children, he was there, if I went to Carlisle's house he was there, at the store he was there, if I went swimming or hunting he was there. I also went with him if he had meetings or had to go out of town or even out of the country, I was with him. Edward was still in school so I didn't see him as much as I would have liked and Aro was in meetings constantly, some of which I had to attend but not all the time. I had my studies too and Thomàs would be with me sometimes trying to distract me; he wanted my attention for himself and if my studies took too long he would intervene.

Love making was not an option, it was mandatory and it was whenever he felt like it, the only excuse being if I was making love to Aro or Edward at that moment. There wasn't a time I didn't enjoy his love making but if I was busy with the children or studying etc. I had to stop what I was doing and cater to his needs; at first I would get stubborn and he would be angry but then I would succumb to his wishes, never once being unhappy that I did.

"La mia piccolisimo bambina (my little child), is it worth being stubborn?" he asked.

"It's just that I have a lot to do and both Edward and Aro will be angry if I don't do those things," I said.

"Is there ever a time you haven't completed what you need to do?" he asked.

"No but…," the 'but' faded into oblivion, he wouldn't listen to 'buts'.

"Come to me now, mia amore, I demand it,' he said.

I came and he made love to me, afterwards he helped me complete my tasks.

He was very controlling, just as much if not more than Aro and Edward; I had become used to being controlled and it was never bad for me, even Emma had to report me if I didn't conform and of course Alice continued to observe my every move. I still had that stubborn streak that wanted to be independent and sometimes I was allowed to be but it always turned out better for me in the end if I was controlled and it was comforting to know I had so many people taking care of me.


	4. Chapter 4

4

BODY PIERCING AND LABOR

My baby was getting bigger and of course my abdomen was bare wherever I went, all three of my men were into constantly touching my abdomen, feeling the baby's movements and talking to the baby.

I had E-mailed Renee and told her I was expecting another baby and she was happy to have another grandchild but I was afraid to tell her about Thomàs and I let her think the baby was Aro's; I hadn't actually lied to her but she just assumed and I left it at that.

"I think this baby is going to pop out of her abdomen one of these days, don't you agree, Edward?" Thomàs said.

Edward had been engrossed in his studies and I had been helping Emma wind some yarn into a ball; I had been standing at the ball end, of course Thomàs was watching me closely.

"I hope not Thomàs," I said, "There are still four months to go," I said.

"Thomàs is a physician just like my father and he knows a great deal about delivering babies, so between Carlisle and Thomàs, you're in good hands," Edward said without looking up.

I went over to Thomàs and he immediately started massaging my abdomen.

"You didn't tell me that Thomàs," I said.

"I prefer not to talk about me, only about you," he said.

"I think that's important for me to know," I said.

"It's only important for _me_ to know, Isabella, you just need to know I love you and I'll take care of you," he told me.

I rolled my eyes just as Edward looked up and saw, he laughed.

"You know, I'm not a newborn anymore and I'm entitled to my opinion, it's time you started treating me like I'm your wife and not a child, doesn't my opinion count?" I said.

"You know Thomàs, we should treat her the way she deserves, she has been very compliant since I changed her and I think it's time to loosen up and let her make her own decisions if that's what she wants," Edward said.

I held Thomàs' face as he looked up to me, then I lowered my head to kiss him; he pulled me down on his lap and held me.

"So, little Miss Independent, I want to take care of you, don't you want that too?" Thomàs said.

"Of course I want that, Thomàs, but at least ask my opinion about things and consider my answers, I know I can offer good suggestions on how to take care of our children and even on how to take care of you my love; I'm not just a pretty face or a sex object, I went to school too and I'm smart."

"Does that mean you don't want me being with you constantly?" Thomàs asked.

"Not at all I like being with you and I'd miss you if you weren't with me but at least include me in your conversations and take me places where I want to go sometimes."

"I think Edward and I can handle that, little miss, but what about Papa?"

"Aro will continue the way he always does with me and I will continue to do what he insists on but at least you could agree with some of my ideas and I know he'll listen to you better than me," I said.

Thomàs squeezed me and I laughed.

"This girl is devious, she wants us to get Papa to do what she wants, I guess she's a lot smarter than we gave her credit for," he said.

"You realize of course that even Aro has no control on certain vampire rules as in your involvement with Thomàs which is called birthright," Edward said.

"Yes I realize that and I'm prepared to acknowledge the vampire way of life no matter how difficult for me to comply but you could familiarize me with all the rules so I won't be shocked," I said.

"We'll try to apprise you as they come up but there are so many and they aren't written down anywhere, you have to remember that vampires live many years longer than humans, they don't anticipate an 'after life' on a higher plane and so morality isn't an issue; neither is killing each other or lying, in other words there is no moral code and other than yourself, there are no health issues. Vampires don't have diseases which occur in humans including sexually related diseases from promiscuity, there's no such thing," Edward told me.

"You mean vampires won't get sick from sleeping around," I asked.

"Yes that's what I mean, and sleeping around isn't considered a bad thing, in fact it's encouraged in more ways than one," Edward informed me.

"Well I'm safe from that because I'm married," I said.

"Rape is considered a bad thing and is punishable by death as occurred with Vince and children are not supposed to be used or changed even though it has happened and we do need to keep a close eye on Jenny; there is however an agreement that can occur between the husband of a woman or the wife of a man which you have already experienced as the sharing rule; this can become much more complicated in the 'coming out' ball," Edward continued to inform me.

"What's a 'coming out' ball?" I wondered.

"It's a ball which shows off your beauty and availability, just like a debutant ball in the human world except as a vampire you're not necessarily single," he said.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

I started to think out this new information so I could form a question in my mind, I started to think that maybe it wasn't a good thing for me but I was dragged from my reverie as Thomàs spoke to me.

"I want to change the subject because I have a surprise for you," he said.

"I don't need any more surprises Thomàs," I said.

"You may not like this one at first but you will eventually; I want to be married to you."

I groaned.

"Don't worry; I'm not in to wedding ceremonies either but I intend to give you a ring and you will wear it in an unusual place, I am into body piercing within reason, this will be permanent because once in place there will be no seams, Carlisle will assist me to place it," he told me.

I didn't have a good feeling about this but soon I had the ring in place as a permanent fixture with no seams as he had promised, he was into body piercing of sexual organs and so there it was smooth and round with a diamond engagement ring hanging from it and I had to get used to the constant stimulation it caused; along with the initial pain.

"You had no more ring fingers and I wanted to do this because you belong to me too, you already have my name and now you have my rings so I am your husband and you are my wife," Thomàs informed me.

I nodded and he kissed me and wiped away my tears.

"Are you happy to be my wife Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes Thomàs, I'm very happy, I just don't like where you put my rings," I said glumly.

"When our baby comes out, I'll show you how beautiful they are on you and I know you'll think so," he said.

Edward and Aro were pleased and said how good the rings looked and Carlisle thought so too; the wedding ring needed to be turned constantly at first and it made me crazy but once it healed, it slipped around easily and I could stand it to a certain extent.

When I went to the castle, Thomàs showed off my rings but said to look and not touch, he knew it would bother me if people started fingering them, the two rings jingled together when I walked and I was sure people could tell who was coming, I was embarrassed at first but as my due date came close, the rings didn't bother me anymore so long as no one touched them.

I was with Thomàs in his apartment when my labor started, he knew exactly what to do so he didn't panic; he called Carlisle to let him know what was going on and that I was fine.

"I'll call you if I have a problem, Carlisle," he said.

As my labor progressed it became more and more painful but Thomas worked with me helping me relax, I found myself able to control the pain.

"Did I tell you how much I loved you?" I said in between contractions.

"I think you should keep telling me, so you don't forget when the pain becomes unbearable," he said smiling.

"Is it going to get worse?" I asked.

"Much, much worse, mia amore," he said and kissed me through the next contraction.

He made love to me then and that definitely helped me forget the pain.

The contractions became stronger and closer together until finally there was a gush of water; Thomàs put his fingers inside me to check my progress, then he called Carlisle.

"Isabella is doing very well, her water just broke and the baby is ready to push down," he told him.

He listened to Carlisle's response.

"No, I'm not going to have her push yet, I'm going to let the baby labor down," Thomàs told Carlisle.

He paused while he listened to Carlisle again.

"No, she doesn't need any pain medication," Thomàs answered.

He continued to listen to what Carlisle was saying.

"I think you should send Alice over to help with the baby," he said and paused, "Yes, I think it will be within the hour."

He hung up the phone and continued to coach me.

"You're doing exceptionally well mia amore," he told me.

He kissed me through the pain again.

"I think I should try this with my patients," he said smiling.

"I don't think so," I said, "Let their husbands kiss them."

"That's what I meant, you silly girl," we laughed.

"How do you feel Isabella?" he asked.

"I feel very relaxed and I'm not afraid of the pain, thanks to you my husband," I said.

"You continue to amaze me," he said, "For being so young, you're very stoic," he said and stroked my hair.

He helped me through the next several contractions, wiping the perspiration from my forehead and kissing me often; I felt the baby pushing down, wanting to come out but he talked me out of pushing.

"Just let the baby do the work, relax and breathe," he said.

Then he stood me up.

"Let's walk," he said.

He took me outside the apartment and we walked around the walkway of the castle, we stopped often when I contracted and he kissed me, but then we continued until the pressure was too great and I was sure the baby was coming out; he put his fingers inside me while I stood.

"I think you're right my love, the baby is right here," he said.

He insisted on me walking back to the apartment which wasn't far, and he called Carlisle as we walked to say it was time; then he hung up.

"Alice is here in the apartment and she has blankets for our baby," he told me, "The baby is going to slip out so you don't have to do much more my love."

When we arrived back at the apartment, Alice greeted us.

"How is she doing?" she asked Thomàs.

"Very well, the baby will come out with the next contraction or two," he said.

He still made me walk and the baby's head started to show.

"Stand still and I'll help the baby out, open up your legs and hold on to Alice," he instructed.

The baby slid out and the placenta followed quickly, there was no blood; the baby started crying immediately, he cut the baby from the placenta and handed him to Alice, then he looked at me.

"How do you feel my love?" he asked gently.

"I feel fine now the pains gone," I said.

"I need you to lie down on the bed while I examine you," he told me.

I lay down and looked at my flat abdomen as I felt his fingers inside me.

"It doesn't look like I was pregnant," I said amazed.

"It doesn't look like it down here either," he said.

Alice handed me the baby and Baby Thomàs latched on to my breast right away.

Thomàs lay down beside me, he'd been naked with me during my labor and I could tell he was going to make love to me; Alice could see that too.

"I think I'll leave before things get hot and heavy," she said, "Emma's here if you need anything," she added.

"Thank you for coming Alice," I said as she left.

"You know I'm going to make you pregnant again," he told me, "Are you ready to have another baby so soon?" he asked.

"I want you to make love to me, so if that means I get pregnant then so be it," I said.

"I promise you, you will be pregnant because things _are_ going to get hot and heavy, using Alice's words," he said.

He kissed me and from there things did get very hot and very heavy, in between we talked to Baby Thomàs, he seemed content to glug on my breast while his papa glugged on the other one.

The next day everyone came to see the baby including the twins and Jenny. Little Aro was fascinated with the baby and wanted to know how he came out of me, his papa was there to show and tell, Carlotta wasn't so interested.

"Why you not have a baby girl?" she asked.

"We didn't get to choose," I said to her, "Maybe the next baby will be a girl," I said.

"Are you pregnant?" Alice wondered.

"Thomàs said I would be if we made love and we did, so I'm sure I am; things got pretty wild after you left," I said and smiled as I remembered.

"You and Thomàs did a great job of delivering that baby, I would never have believed anyone could have so much control and he came out of you while you stood, that's amazing," she said.

"Thomàs was the amazing one," I said, "He made me calm and helped me handle the pain, it was so much easier with him being with me."

Carlisle came over.

"Congratulations Bella, I hear you did a great job," he said.

"I couldn't have done it without Thomàs, he was so good to me," I said.

"Thomàs tells me you're pregnant again?" Carlisle asked.

"More than likely," I said smiling, "I'm not looking forward to the morning sickness but I'll know for sure when I start throwing up."

Jenny came over to me and lay down beside me; she stroked the baby's head.

"He's so cute," she said, "Was it hard to get Baby Thomàs to come out?"

"It wasn't easy but his Papa helped me so much," I said.

"Do you love Thomàs as much as Papas Edward and Aro?" she asked.

"I love Thomàs very much Jenny and yes I suppose I do love him just as much."

"Did you marry him too?" she asked.

"Yes I did but the ceremony was just the placing of the rings," I said.

"Where are the rings?" she asked.

I showed her.

"This one is so beautiful," she said as she touched the diamond ring.

"You're right it is beautiful, I wasn't able to see it before because of my large abdomen," I said.

Thomàs came over to us and lay on the other side of me.

"So do you like your rings," he asked.

"I love them," I said smiling.

"Do you mind where they are now?" he asked.

"I think I like where they are," I said shyly.

"I think you do too," he said knowing the pleasure I felt last night.

"Do you want more pleasure?" he asked.

"I'd like that," I said still shyly.

He kissed me, "Don't be shy young lady, I'll make you happy again as soon as everyone leaves."

I was shy to admit that he was right about the rings and I buried my head in his chest.

"I'm glad you put the rings there," I said with a muffled voice.

"I'm glad I did too," he said, "I decided that I wanted some pleasure too so now I have a ring just like your wedding band," he showed me.

I touched it gently.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"The ring or me?" he was joking.

"Why you of course," I said laughing but I was serious.

"I'll soon see how well you like the ring when it's inside you," he said.

Later on I found out and I found I liked it very much, our love making was wonderful.

"You realize little girl, you've made me the happiest man ever," he said.

"Am I a little girl?" I asked.

"You're a very little girl with three old men who love you very much," he said.

"I suppose you are old but I don't think of you that way, Edward doesn't look older than me, even though he's much older. The important thing is that none of us will age anymore but I suppose I'll continue to be your little girl no matter how many children I have."

"I'm afraid if you continue to make love to me, you're destined to have many children because the chances of you getting pregnant immediately after you deliver a baby are pretty high," he said.

"I suppose I'll have many children then because I'll always want to make love to you," I said.

"You are la mia piccolisimo bambina," he said.

I laughed, "I think I like being your little child but what about this little one?"

"This is my son, Isabella and he will soon be a man, you'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

5

PREGNANT AGAIN

I _was_ pregnant again and the morning sickness started in full force; this time Thomàs was with me during this part of my pregnancy and realized what I had gone through the last time while he was gone.

"I can't believe you went through this without me," he said.

"Carlisle thought it was still the blood sickness," I told him, "We had no idea of my being pregnant."

"Well it will never happen again because I'll try never to leave you, little one," he said.

I was very comforted to have my husbands so attentive, for they all were; Aro had me helping more at the castle and he made me stay often with him, Thomàs stayed also because he wouldn't leave me but Aro didn't mind, he actually enjoyed his son being around, loving his wife _and_ making babies.

When I was with Edward, Thomàs was there too; Thomàs and Edward had been friends, particularly because Carlisle and Thomàs were physicians, so it had been easier for Edward to accept that Thomàs had a birthright to his father's wife and therefore allow Aro to give me to Thomàs. Edward was also pleased that Thomàs made me pregnant because the babies belonged to all three of them and that made him a papa too.

During the summer, Edward was around more and had only one more year of school before he was finished for good, I had continued to do home study for Dartmouth and had managed to keep up with Edward, I wanted so much to go to school with Edward for the last year and I suggested it; Edward didn't think it was a good idea.

"Bella you just had a baby, you're pregnant again and you have the twins and Jenny to take care of; they all need you, why can't you just continue with you're home study?" he asked.

"But I miss you Edward," I said.

"I would rather drop out of school than have you go there with me," he told me.

"No Edward I wouldn't want you to do that," I said. "I liked it when we went to school together and I miss that," I said petulantly.

Things have changed Bella, you can't do things the way we used to," he said.

I burst into tears just as Thomàs came into the room.

"I think you're just emotional Isabella, now stop giving Edward a hard time and accept the way things are," Thomàs said.

"I guess you're both right," I sobbed.

"Now go and be a good mama and take care of your children," he told me.

"Yes Thomàs," I said.

I left the room but I was still very emotional and Emma tried to console me.

"You're just emotional and it will pass, you'll realize that both Edward and Thomàs are right; it's true your children need you," she said.

"But I have needs and I need Edward," I said.

Thomàs came to get me.

"Ok young lady, you asked for it and you're going to get it," he was determined.

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder carrying me up stairs; I screamed all the way up.

"No, Thomàs, please don't do it, please," I pleaded.

"I made you pregnant and therefore it's my fault you're emotional so I'll take care of you," he said.

He threw me on the bed and started to undress, I thought I'd try to escape but he caught me; he had managed to unfasten his pants so he pushed open my legs and thrust himself inside me. The entire struggle went out of me and I immediately calmed down; he smiled at me.

"You didn't need Edward, you just needed one of us," he said.

"I don't feel emotional now Thomàs, I think you cured me," I said.

He kissed me and made love to me, I responded to his caresses and we became passionate together.

"I should be emotional more often," I said later.

"I have a gift for you," he told me.

He opened a long thin box and I looked inside, it was three strings of diamonds and other precious stones; on one end of each was a fastener.

"Where do they go?" I wondered.

"They attach to your wedding ring and hang down from there, he informed me, they can be removed at night or at any other time," he said.

He attached them to my ring and then stood me in front of the mirror, holding my shoulders.

"They're beautiful," I said.

"Just like the person who wears them," he said.

He turned me around to face him and we kissed.

"I love you so much," I said, "I feel so honored to be your wife."

"They're meant to be shown off, so you won't cover them up will you, I feel as Papa does and I want your body to be visible because it's beautiful," he said.

"I won't wear them in very public places but otherwise I will, I promise," I conceded.

We went down stairs and I apologized to Edward for my emotional outburst.

"I _will_ drop out of school if you need me to," he reminded me.

"No Edward, I'll be alright, just make love to me when I get difficult and I'll be like putty in your hands," I said.

"You mean I missed out," he asked smiling.

"I decided it was my problem so I'd deal with it," Thomàs said.

They both laughed; Rachel brought Baby Thomàs in to me and he latched on to my breast, he started sucking immediately.

"My boy knows exactly where the best nectar is," Thomàs said.

"Yes and I have too much for him alone, thanks to all of you," I said.

"Yes Isabella and we need to keep it that way," Thomas said.

Rachel went back to the other children and I sat down with Emma; Thomàs and Edward started talking together.

"Papa is having problems Edward," Thomàs said.

"How's that?" Edward asked.

"Certain people are trying to discredit him, if he's not careful they might find out some secrets, it's all connected with…" Thomàs said and nodded towards me.

I heard this and thought of the several times I had gone with Aro to the tower while he sustained himself and then made love to me; his sustenance was human blood unlike the Cullen's who drank only animal blood. I remembered Aro telling me on the day prior to our wedding, how he had enemies and even though he was very patient with me, he was very intense for me to learn the castle business. I also knew he had been teaching certain things to Edward and Alice; in fact Alice was over at the castle a lot while Edward spent a lot of time there during the summer when school was out. It seemed he was allowing the Cullen's and Thomàs to take over and I wondered why.

Edward had given Thomàs some kind of signal for him to change the subject and I knew he would read Thomàs' mind so I couldn't listen to any more of the conversation. I knew neither Edward nor Thomas would answer my questions but I intended to talk to Aro, after all he was my husband and I should be entitled to know what was happening; of course Thomàs would be with me unless I could give him the slip; fortunately Edward couldn't read my mind so only Alice could warn him so I had to act fast.

"Emma would you come for a walk with me," I asked her, "I'll give the baby back to Rachel and then we can go."

"I'll go with you," Thomàs said.

My heart sank.

"No Thomàs, please let me go without you, I'll be with Emma," I said.

Immediately both men became suspicious of me and looked inquisitively at my face.

"Normally you can't stand to be away from us but suddenly out of the blue you don't want us around?" Thomàs said.

"Ok," I said, "I want to see Aro."

"You were planning to walk to the castle?" Edward asked.

"No of course not but I could easily run there," I said.

"With Emma?"

I realized I was caught and decided on attack rather than defense.

"Why can't I go to see Aro by myself if I choose?" I said.

"Oh really," was the next comment.

"Well I am his wife and should be able to speak to him privately, shouldn't I?"

Up came the eyebrows of both men.

"It could be something sexual," Thomàs said smiling.

"Yes it must be that even though we all have the same access to her," Edward said.

He winked at Thomàs.

"You two think you're so funny don't you?"

"No darling, you're the funny one, do you really think you can leave without a truthful explanation?" Edward said.

The phone rang and I knew it was Alice, I handed the baby to Emma and ran outside, I almost made it to my car but Edward caught me.

"Cars don't run without keys love," he said.

He pulled me onto the grass and kissed me; I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When I was human and we weren't married, he would pull back at this point but not any more, there wasn't any reason to stop so he made love to me.

"Do you really need Aro?" he asked me eventually.

"I guess not," I said submissively.

I decided to wait for the time being but I would find a way to talk to Aro alone.

"What were you thinking little miss, did you think you could run faster than me?" Edward asked.

"I guess I wasn't thinking but maybe I wanted to try," I said.

"You did have something in that head of yours," he said.

"Nothing of importance,' was my reply.

"Everything you think or say is of great importance, my love, so spill or I turn the ring," he was determined.

I sighed.

"Do you love me Edward?" I asked.

"You know I do," he answered.

"If you were worried about something important, wouldn't you want me to know about it so I could help you?"

"No, you would be the last person I would want to know?" he said.

"Don't you think as your wife, I should know even if it was worrisome?" I asked.

"No love, I would deal with it," he said, and then added, "I knew this had something to do with our conversation earlier, I think you heard too much."

"Edward, I need to know these things, I'm not a child," I said frustrated.

"No you're not a child but you worry too much about anything and everything, there's no need for you to worry at all." he insisted.

"I want to be able to take care of you as well as you're taking care of me, why won't you let me?" I pleaded.

"Do you love me Bella?" he asked.

I knew where this was going, I nodded.

"Then let me do what I love to do, as in take care of you, I want you to take care of our children and I want you to just love me, to be there when I need your love. If I'm worried or upset about something, I want to be able to come to you for your love but not to worry with me; I want you to help me forget my problems by allowing me to come inside you, to make love to you, to kiss and cuddle with, to smile your beautiful smile at me and laugh with me, I happen to know that both Aro and Thomàs feel the same way," he said.

He kissed me and I kissed him back which led to making love again.

"I love you so much Edward, I wish you'd let me help," I said.

"You do help by being you and loving us, you know I can't live without you so I have to protect you," he said.

"I want to protect you too and none of you will let me," I said.

"You don't need to love," he insisted.

"Well at least let me protect Aro then."

"You can talk to him and see what he has to say, I'm not going to speak for him," Edward concluded, "Now let's change the subject."

The subject was serious love making which I thought a great subject so I put the rest at the back of my mind.

Later that day Thomàs brought me to the castle along with Emma and the baby, we went to his apartment first and Aro came to us.

"You should have brought all the children," Aro said.

"I can have George bring them with Rachel if you want," I said to him.

"Yes I think it would be a good idea and then Rachel can take care of this little man while the two of you come and help me," he said.

"I can bring the baby with us if that's alright; I used to do that with the twins," I said.

"Listen to this little girl, Thomàs, she's such a wonderful mama," Aro said, "If that's what you want Isabella, you can bring the baby."

"Thank you Aro," I went to him and he embraced me and kissed me.

I called home and Edward said he'd send the children with Rachel as soon as they were ready.

"Papa, this young lady wants a little time out with you, why don't you take her back to your apartment until the children arrive and then we'll both help you later," Thomàs said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Aro asked.

"I have a few phone calls to make but I will come and join you of course; I can't believe I'm allowing Isabella out of my sight," Thomàs said.

Aro took me, Emma and the baby back to our apartment and he soon had me lying in bed beside him.

"What are these," he wanted to know as he grasped the strands of jewels.

"Thomàs gave them to me as a gift, do you like them?" I asked him.

"They're almost as beautiful as the wearer," Aro said.

"That's what Thomàs said exactly," I said.

We both laughed.

"I want you Isabella," he said, "I keep thinking I can exist without you but I can't."

"I'm here for you and I always will be Aro, I don't want you any less now I have Thomàs," I said.

"I can't imagine my life without you, you brighten my room when you come in and my bed is like a cloud when you lay on it," he said wistfully.

"Why are you talking like this Aro, if you want me to stay with you constantly, just tell me, the others will come here when they need me," I said, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong for your beautiful little head to worry about," he said.

Here was the wall again, he kissed me gently at first, then became more passionate as we made love; he made use of my ring to excite me, which it did.

"Are you going to let me help you with your problems?" I asked later.

"No Isabella, of course not and I will hear no more about that subject, do you understand?" he insisted.

"Yes Aro but…," I started to say something.

He kissed me again and wouldn't let me speak, finally I relaxed with him and he moved down my body until he came to the ring, seeming to have a fascination with it, he kept turning it, making me gasp; he then explored me, touching, pulling, tugging on me before going inside me with his fingers.

Thomàs came then and joined us in bed then he and Aro had some kind of conversation about my womanly parts before finally making love to me.


	6. Chapter 6

6

A PROBLEM WITH JENNY

The children arrived and Aro insisted we go to the big room to show off the children, he pulled on a robe leaving it open at the front and pulled down my knit bra making sure the front of my skirt was open as well, I put the baby to my breast and we went to the big room; Marcus was there.

"How are you Isabella?" he asked pleasantly, "Are you pregnant again?"

"Yes Marcus," I said smiling.

"Come here and let me look at your rings," he said.

I was no longer embarrassed to show off my rings because of where they were and no one seemed to care where they had been placed, just that they were beautiful. I went over to him and he handled them gently and the strings of precious stones; Aro came over to us.

"The jewelry is beautiful but the child outshines them, don't you think Marcus?" Aro said.

"I caught a whiff of her scent when I looked at the rings and yes she is beautiful," Marcus admitted.

"Go close to him Isabella and let him smell you," Aro said.

I went up to him and he put his face close to me, Aro pushed me closer.

"Be careful in case I want her too, she does have a beautiful scent, I agree and she feels like velvet," Marcus said.

"I do plan to have a coming out ball when I feel Isabella is ready for it, several of my friends are interested and so Marcus as my brother you definitely will have priority. I need to be sure Isabella accepts our vampire ways before I show her off, it was hard for her to accept me and then Thomàs but I feel she will come around eventually, she's still very young and vulnerable; then of course I'm still dealing with her acceptance of my son Aro." Aro said.

I had very little idea what they were talking about and Marcus still fingered my rings so I didn't try to move.

"Women are so much more beautiful when they're uncovered and they smell so much better," Aro said, "If I had my way, all the women in the castle would be dressed like Isabella."

Aro pulled me close to him, he held my free breast, and the baby was still feeding from the other.

"See how beautiful her breasts are Marcus, and even Isabella constantly covers them up; I'm always pulling her top down," he said.

Thomàs came over to us.

"I agree Papa, I think you should get rid of these tops Isabella," he said.

"I don't want to go in public with my breasts showing, I already show off the rest of me," I said.

"Isabella we'll discuss it later," Thomàs said, "This child gets very stubborn, Marcus."

"Isabella you're too beautiful and shouldn't cover anything up," Marcus agreed.

"Thomàs we don't need to discuss it later, I'll do what you want," I said resignedly.

I pulled the top over me and the baby while Emma helped and then she took the top from me, all three men agreed that it was a definite improvement.

"You men are all the same," I laughed.

While we had been occupied, the children had been roaming around the room talking and interacting with the other occupants, most of these vampires were known to us but just a few we didn't know. One young vampire had been hanging around with Jenny on previous visits and they seemed to have fun together; Jenny, however, was only eight years old and he was at least my age.

Usually the twins were also with Jenny but on this day they were preoccupied with some card tricks another vampire was showing them, I had glanced around the room several times and I know Emma had too; Rachel had taken the baby from me and was changing him when Carlotta came running to me.

"Where Jenny, she not here Mama?"

I jumped up panicking and Aro and Thomàs immediately started looking for her, she was soon found but she wasn't alone, the young vampire was with her. Aro dragged him into the room while Thomàs carried Jenny in.

"What were you thinking?" Aro spoke angrily to the young vampire whose name was Sam, "Do you realize she's only eight years old and it's against the rules to change children," he continued.

"Jenny is my daughter even though she's human, and her Papa Edward will absolutely refuse to allow her to be changed even if I request it, which I do not."

"But she wanted it," the young man insisted.

"She's much too young to make that decision and further more before you take liberties with my children, you ask permission," Aro said angrily.

Thomàs put Jenny down and she ran to Aro.

"I'm sorry Papa, Sam was so nice to me, he smelled so good and he said I was a special little girl," she said.

He picked her up and hugged her.

"You realize Papa Edward and your Mama will be reluctant to allow you to come to the castle anymore Jenny and I think Thomàs and I will have to agree," Aro said.

Jenny started to cry then.

"I'm sorry Papas, I'm sorry Mama."

"I think it's time to go home," I said.

Rachel, Emma and I, with Vicente's help, took the children out to the car while Aro and Thomàs dealt with Sam, who obviously should have known better. When we returned the problem had been dealt with and Aro smiled at us.

"You didn't kill him did you?" I asked with alarm.

"Don't you trust me young lady, surely I can handle problems without always killing," Aro said to me.

"I'm sorry, of course I do," I said.

He pulled me to him.

"He still lives this time but after the next mistake, he dies," Aro spoke ominously but winked at Thomàs and his eyes sparkled.

I smiled, "You're teasing me," I said.

They laughed.

Thomàs and I helped Aro with his work until quite late and then we went back to our apartment and to bed, I was still worried about Aro but he had forbidden me to bring up the subject, so I suppressed as much as possible in my thoughts, I had many questions too regarding other matters but tonight was just for love.

*********************************************

The summer seemed to fly by and my baby grew inside me, September came and I was six months along; Thomàs and Edward took the twins and me hunting and as the baby got bigger, I needed to hunt more.

As the weather became cooler I wore clothes more appropriate for the winter weather, even though I didn't feel the cold. I wore long heavier skirts with long sleeved blouses or sweaters, Cullen style, but no underwear still; the skirts came under my belly still with buttons down the front and flying open while the tops were loose fitting and covered my belly. The tops had buttons down the front which were mostly unbuttoned at least partially and my husbands hands usually lifted up my tops to expose my bare belly so they could massage me or they exposed my breasts for the baby's enjoyment or their own. I absolutely enjoyed the attention I was given, I decided no woman could possibly be happier than I was.

Alice wanted to give me a birthday party again and all the men thought it a great idea; she had been the one to coordinate all the children's birthdays and of course they had been indulged against my better judgment.

"Isabella stop worrying and enjoy our children, just love them and they'll turn out fine." Everyone told me.

My husbands' decided the four of us needed to get away for two weeks after I delivered the baby but before I advanced too far in my next pregnancy so the exact time and place was going to be a surprise; I pretended to be annoyed at the surprise aspect but I wasn't really, I had started to enjoy my surprises.

Alice and Jasper bought me some new outfits which were 'Cullen' style but met my husbands' criteria as well.

Rosalie had wondered what to buy me and Thomàs suggested different lotions to massage me with when I was in labor, or even just pregnant, so she and Emmett bought quite a few different scents.

Thomàs spoke about my last labor to everyone.

"I wanted it to be a private thing with mostly just the two of us, it was perfect and Isabella was as usual perfect. I'd like all her labors to be similar, resting at first with a little sex to enhance the contractions but as much relaxation as possible; I then massage her and help her breathe as her contractions become stronger and towards the end we walk," he remembered.

"I was privileged to be present for the actual birth and the baby just slipped out while Bella was standing, it was beautiful," Alice said.

Carlisle spoke then.

"How did you feel about your labor, Bella?"

"It was painful but Thomàs was constantly helping me through it," I said.

"Is it hard having so many partners?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"It's very pleasant for me," I said, "It would be hard if any of them didn't want me anymore," I added.

"That isn't ever going to happen," Edward said.

"That's very true," Thomàs agreed.

The next night I was in bed with Aro and Thomàs, we had made love and I was resting in between them; I'd been having contractions on and off and Thomàs was massaging my abdomen gently, I was so relaxed.

"How do you feel now, mia amore?" he asked.

"Much better," I said.

He kissed me.

"Do you think the baby wants to come out now?" I wondered.

"The baby isn't going to come out too soon Isabella, are you impatient?"

"No I like being pregnant," I said.

"It's a good thing because you soon will be again, I'll make sure because I can't stay away from you," he said smiling.

"I know."

He kissed me again and then continued to massage my abdomen; Aro was playing with Little Thomàs and wasn't paying any attention to us.

"Relax little one," Thomàs told me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I wasn't sure how long I lay with Thomàs massaging me because I was so relaxed; I wasn't sleeping with Thomàs and Aro any more, there were more men in different rooms, each one flashing through my mind and then Aro, Thomàs and Edward telling me I must accept because I had 'come out', I saw myself pleading with them.

"Please don't make me!" I exclaimed loudly.

Suddenly Thomàs was shaking me.

"Isabella what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think she had one of her visions," Aro said.

I tried to sit up but Thomàs held me down so I rolled towards Aro and started to weep.

"Aro, do I have to come out? Please don't make me, I'm happy the way things are now," I pleaded.

"My sweet little girl, you're not ready for that yet, soon you will be and I'll know when the time is right," Aro said.

"Please don't make me," I begged still crying.

"Isabella you'll be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you," he insisted.

"But Aro…," I started to say.

"Do you trust me?" he asked me.

"Yes of course," I told him.

"I have to obey the rules too, Cara, even though I do have a certain amount of control; I'll always make sure you're safe and well but you will do as I ask when the time comes won't you?" he looked me in the eye as he spoke.

"I'll always do whatever you ask, because I love you," I answered him.

"You're a good girl and I know you won't disappoint me," he said.

Vampire rules were difficult for me but I knew I could do anything if my husbands' supported me and I knew they would.

I started to contract again so Thomàs calmed me down again and I sighed, he smiled at me.

"Why the sigh?" he wondered.

"You're making me so relaxed," I giggled, "How many women could claim to be as well taken care of as I am?"

"I promise you, when you come out, you'll be even happier," he said.

I wondered.

Another month went by and I was still blissfully happy, I had continued to E-mail Renee, she knew I was pregnant again but again assumed the baby was Aro's; I still didn't have the heart to straighten her out and tell her about Thomàs, I was afraid she would disown me if she knew I had a third man.

Edward was with me one day when I was E-mailing Renee; I was sitting on his lap so he could easily read Renee's E-mails to me. Of course she asked about my children and how the pregnancy was coming along, she referred to all the children as Aro's children and Edward questioned that.

"Didn't you tell Renee about Thomàs?" he asked.

"I'm afraid to," I told him.

"If I were the father of you're children, I would be upset if Renee didn't know about me," he said, "Does Thomàs know this," he questioned.

"He doesn't know about my mother," I said.

"You will E-mail your mother and explain her mistaken thinking, Bella and then you will invite her to come and meet Thomàs as well as the children; I think both she and your father should come and spend Christmas with us," he said, "You will E-mail her now or I will call her and you can explain over the phone."

"I'll E-mail her but then I'll probably have to call her and explain things better," I said.

My E-mail read: Hi Mom, I need to invite you here for Christmas so you can see my children and meet their fathers', the children don't all belong to Aro. I married a third man and he is Aro's son by a previous marriage, he is also the physician who delivered my first baby after the twins; Baby Thomàs is named after his father and the baby I'm carrying has the same father. Edward wanted to be sure I clarified this, after you acknowledge this E-mail I'll call you and try to explain. Love Bella.

Renee's E-mail read: Please _do_ call me. Love mom.

I looked at Edward and he dialed the number for me.

"Hi Mom it's me," I said.

"So you aren't satisfied with two men, you have to have three?" she asked, her tone wasn't agreeable.

"It wasn't my choice," I said, "There's some kind of rule that gives a grownup son a birthright to have his father's wife and Thomàs took that right and married me," I informed her.

"Just like that?" she questioned.

"Yes, just like that," I answered.

"What about Edward and Aro?" she asked.

"We're still happily married," I said.

"How do you know whose children they are?" she pushed.

"I told you I can't have children with Edward and even though the twins belong to Aro, I can no longer conceive with him either," I said.

"But the physician you can?" she asked.

"Yes I keep getting pregnant with Thomàs," I told her.

"Do you love him?" Renee asked.

"Very much," I said.

"This is a very strange relationship," she said.

"The important thing is that I'm happy and I and my children are well taken care of, they love their papas as I do," I said, "Will you come and see your grandchildren?" I asked.

"Yes of course but _you_ get to invite your father, I'm not sure how he'll accept this news," she said and laughed.

I was also dubious when I called Charlie, at Edward's prompting, I told him about Thomàs.

"You have three husbands and they all get along?" he asked.

"Yes Dad," I said.

"This is something I have to see for myself," he said, "Of course I'll come and see my grandchildren, I can't wait."

After I hung up the phone, Edward called to Thomàs who was in the other room.

"Bella has some news for you Thomàs," he said.

"Edward, why are you so mean to me?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Let's go for a walk, Isabella and you can tell me your news," Thomàs said, "Are you coming Edward?"

"No I'll stay here; I have some things I need to take care of."

He winked at me.

Thomàs and I went for a walk and after we were quite a distance from the house, he stopped and kissed me.

"I love you Isabella," he said.

He wanted to make love to me but I stopped him.

"Don't you want to hear my news?" I asked.

"Yes of course, mia amore," he said.

He pulled me down onto the ground lying beside me and he continued to kiss me on my neck.

"Did I tell you I have parents?" I questioned.

"No my love, do you?" he asked still kissing me, now on my shoulder.

"Yes they're human parents and they're going to visit us at Christmas, they want to meet their grandchildren and…," I hesitated, "And you."

"Why did they wait so long, mia amore?"

"I was afraid to tell them about you, Thomàs," I said.

He stopped kissing me.

"Oh so this is what the mystery is about, they assumed my children belong to my father and you didn't tell them the truth," He said.

I nodded.

"And Edward made you tell them?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"I should be but I'm not, I understand how difficult it would be to explain to human parents that you have three husbands and I suppose they're shocked," he said.

I nodded.

"Ok bobble head, let's make love and then I'll think up some kind of penance for your keeping me a secret."

We made love and he tweaked my rings.

"It's hard to see your rings now your abdomen is so big," he said, "How will we show them to your parents?"

"Not," I said, "There's no way I'm showing myself off in front of my parents, I'll be too embarrassed."

"I want them to see your rings and the jewels, Isabella, I guess that will be your penance," he was determined.

No amount of pleading would change his mind and Edward laughed.

"I think Renee will think it sexy but I'm not sure about Charlie, I suppose we'll find out though," Edward said.


	7. Chapter 7

7

CHRISTMAS VISITORS

I decide to E-mail Renee and tell her about my body piercing so she'd be aware ahead of time; the conversation went like this:

"So your wedding ring is down there?"

"Yes Mom, the last time I looked at my rings they were very beautiful, but I can't see them now because my abdomen is so big, Aro and Thomàs don't believe a woman should cover up her body so most of me is naked and the rings are very prominent usually; I wanted to warn you because I know they won't let me cover myself up, I'm used to being naked now and my relatives are used to me but I didn't want you to be shocked, maybe you could warn Charlie for me. The engagement ring and the jewels which hang down are very expensive precious stones and Thomàs will be very angry if I cover them up."

"Well thanks for warning us."

My parent caught a connecting flight and George picked them up at the airport, they were told to go to the front entrance where the taxi cabs were and George would be waiting in the Limo; he had his name badge on and they knew to look for George, they both found him without any problem.

I was excited to be seeing my parents again but nervous that they would again notice a difference in me and also those seeing my naked body worried me; Edward rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"Thomàs we seem to have a nervous wife on our hands," he said.

Thomàs massaged my neck as my parents arrived, I had been fortunate that this was winter and so I wore a long sleeved top and I was able to button my skirt with great difficulty, because of my large abdomen and it peeked through in between the buttons, Thomàs let me get away with it for now but I knew it wouldn't last long

The Cullen's had come to greet my parents and we went through the introductions in case my parents had forgotten who everyone was, my Dad was very pleased to see Alice and Carlisle and even Edward, my mother was happy to see Esme again and Esme showed her through the house now that it was furnished and Renee loved it.

Our children were excited to meet their grandparents; Jenny was the first to give them a hug.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," she said in English but she had definitely picked up an Italian accent from speaking mostly Italian.

"This is your foster child?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I said, "This is Jenny and she has learned Italian very well."

"I see she has a strong accent considering she was born in the states," Charlie said, "As do you," he added.

I nodded.

"This is Aro, our son," I said.

"I've seen the photos you've sent but he looks much older than a two year old, he looks more like four years old to me," Renee remarked.

"How do you do?" she asked him.

Little Aro had only spoken Italian around us but Edward had taught the children some English words.

"Ciao, voi grandmamma?" he said, "I pleased meet you."

Renee was delighted.

"Here is Carlotta," I said.

"I pleased meet you, grandmamma," Carlotta said.

"Oh I love those children," she said.

"This is Baby Thomàs," I said.

He gurgled and Renee laughed.

"All the children are very similar," she said.

"That's because their fathers are very similar too," I said.

Thomàs came over to me.

"This is Baby Thomàs' father and the reason my abdomen is so big," I told Renee.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Thomàs said, "I love your daughter very much and we make beautiful babies."

"I hear you deliver them too," Renee said.

"I'm a physician and deal with births but Isabella and I have a special bond when she labors with me," he said pulling me to him.

"Thomàs is with me constantly, so you will rarely see us apart," I said.

Aro arrived then.

"Is my beautiful wife taking care of you?" he asked, "You see how pregnant she is, Thomàs is so proud of her she carries her babies well," he told my parents.

I noticed Edward and Alice smiling because they knew what was going to happen next, I rolled my eyes at them.

Aro unbuttoned the buttons covering my abdomen and showed off my abdomen to Renee.

"Cara, why are you covering up your body, you know I don't like that?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry Aro, I didn't want to shock my parents," I said.

"Has she told you of our ways, Renee?" he asked.

"Yes she said you preferred her to be naked," Renee answered.

"Let me explain why," he said.

He walked off with Renee delving into an explanation of why he believed women should be naked.

I saw Charlie having a conversation with Alice that seemed pretty deep and was just about to go over there when Thomàs who had been holding me, turned me around to face him and unbuttoned what Aro had started.

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to fasten those buttons?" I asked smiling.

"Do you realize what a waste of time it was to button your skirt?" he asked me.

He massaged my abdomen stirring me up.

"I think Baby Thomàs has had enough," he said, "Do you want me here or in our room?"

"I think our room is more appropriate but do you think we should leave just now?" I asked.

"I'll excuse you, you do need to lie down, and you've had too much stress waiting for your parents, go up stairs and I'll join you shortly, mia amore, I'll take the baby to Rachel and let Papa and Edward know where we are."

Charlie saw me starting to leave.

"Where are you going Bella?" he asked.

"Thomàs wants me to rest for a while," I said.

"Your dress is unbuttoned," he noticed.

Aro and Thomàs unbuttoned it, they don't want my body covered up, Dad," I said.

Alice came over.

"Bella you go, I'll explain to your Dad," she said.

"I went up stairs to the bedroom and lay down, I had been contracting downstairs and the contractions were getting stronger; Thomàs soon came, he undressed and lay down beside me, he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"How are you feeling mia amore?" he asked gently.

"A little overwhelmed and this baby is kicking me a lot today," I said as a few tears crept down my face.

He looked at my face and traced the tears with his finger.

"That's why I wanted you to lie down, you seem tired today, I think it's time for the baby to come out; are you having contractions?"

"Yes, I'm having quite a few actually," I said.

He put his hand on my abdomen and soon I had a contraction that he could feel.

"Those feel pretty strong," he said, "Let me see if anything's happening."

He put his fingers inside my vagina to feel if my cervix had started to open up.

"Hmm," he said, "Things are happening, I think you're going to have this baby soon, Isabella."

He kissed me and made love to me, and then the contractions became stronger and more painful.

"Good, I was hoping to encourage some action," he said.

He dialed a number on the phone and spoke to someone.

"Isabella is going to have the baby probably before morning, so please excuse us to her parents," he said, "Yes let Carlisle know but he shouldn't need to come, I'll call him if I need him and have Alice stand by. Are you coming? Ok we'll expect you as soon as you can come, there's plenty of time, I'm going to have Isabella relax for a while, if we start walking I'll let you know, ok." He hung up the phone.

"Edward is going to help me with you, Isabella, I think you'll like that," he told me.

"Yes, I'd like him to be here as well," I agreed.

"Now you need to relax, remember the last time?"

"Yes I remember, I'll do whatever you want, just tell me," I said.

He had me relax by the power from his eyes and his hands; he constantly talked to me to keep me focused. The pain became stronger but I closed my eyes and concentrated on his voice as it soothed me; his hands gently massaged not only my abdomen, but every part of my body. If I moaned because of the pain, he made me look at him and breathe with him; he also made love to me often and it caused me to focus on the sensual feelings I felt and not on the labor pain. Eventually though, the pain seemed to overpower everything else and I knew it was time to walk; Thomàs called Edward, he came and they both carried me downstairs and outside.

Then we started walking, we walked up and down the patio, sometimes they would let me rest but when I stopped walking it hurt more; next my water bag broke and I felt the baby coming down.

Thomàs felt up to my cervix and told me the baby just needed to come down more so we would continue walking.

What I hadn't realized at the time was that I had an audience; Renee had noticed us outside and was obviously interested; me laboring standing up with one naked man plus Edward who wore his pants but was shirtless.

They were both distracting me from the pain either with kisses or by massaging me using the creams I had received for my birthday. Renee noticed that sometimes we'd laugh when one of us would say something funny.

Alice came over to Renee, Alice had blankets for the baby and she was preparing to come out to us, I happened to look up and see them so I smiled and waved; Renee's shocked look made me giggle.

"Young lady," Thomàs said, pulling my face to look at him, "You aren't supposed to be distracted; I'll take you upstairs if you don't concentrate."

"I'll be good," I said, but giggled again and made him smile.

He looked at Edward and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you changed this girl, she's too human?' he asked.

Edward laughed.

"I sometimes wonder that myself," he admitted.

Edward had pulled me towards him and his arms were wrapped around me while his hands massaged my abdomen; Thomàs held my face in between both hands and made me look at him, I giggled again and then the pain came back.

"Tell me what you're feeling, Isabella," Thomàs said.

His eyes mesmerized me.

"Lot's of pressure," I said and smiled.

"You're handling this very well," he said.

"That's because you and Edward are helping me," I said.

I grimaced with another wave of pain.

"I think the contractions are becoming closer now," I said.

"Do you want to walk again?" Thomàs asked.

"No I'm fine like this," I answered, "I think the baby's head will soon show, I have something in my vagina and it's not you or Edward," I joked and they both laughed.

"I guess it's not Aro either because he's with Renee," Edward said.

We all laughed again.

Thomàs checked me with his fingers again.

"You're right mia amore, the baby's in your vagina, two more contractions and the baby should start to show her head," he said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" I asked.

"Oh you just had a boy so now we'll have a girl and she'll have your name," he informed me.

I wrinkled my nose.

"If that's what you want," I said.

"That's how it will be my love," he was determined.

Another contraction brought the baby further down, Thomàs had me feel and I could feel the baby's head.

"After the next contraction, I want you to kneel down and as the baby comes, I want you to guide her out," he instructed me.

With the next contraction I felt the opening to my vagina stretching and I knelt down as Thomàs had instructed me, both my men sat down near me. The next contraction brought the baby's head out and the next contraction helped me guide the baby out of me, I saw it was a girl and she was beautiful; the placenta soon followed and Thomàs detached the placenta from the baby while I brought the screaming baby to my breast and she latched on easily.

I was so excited I couldn't contain myself and hugged both my men.

"You let me deliver my own baby," I told Thomàs, "That was so neat."

He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Whoa," he said, "Not here young lady, do you want to be pregnant again so soon."

"I want to make love to you so if that comes with the package then so be it," I said.

"Well let's go back up stairs, I think Papa wants to see you too and you should show your Mom the baby," he reminded me.

"Oh yes, I do have an audience," I remembered.

We went inside the house and I was still excited, Aro hugged me.

"Did you see me deliver the baby?" I asked him.

"Yes of course Cara, you did exceptionally well, I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Did you see, Mom? Thomàs was so good with me and so was Edward," I said happily, "I had a little girl, she's so beautiful, look at her," I was so exhilarated, bouncing around feeling not in the least like I just delivered a baby, Renee looked at me in amazement.

"I can't believe how well you look," she said.

"I'm well, I'm perfectly fine, look at me and I can see my rings again," I said laughing.

Renee looked at my rings.

"Wow that's a beautiful ring, too bad for it to be covered up," she said.

"I wish," I said laughing, "Thomàs doesn't mean for it to be covered up, Mom, didn't Aro explain that to you.'

Thomàs held me around my waist from behind me and kissed my neck.

"Oh yes," Renee said, "I guess it's healthier not to wear underwear, I can actually see how it would be cleaner and smell better too, I'm all for it."

"I don't mind so much now, I'm getting used to not wearing underwear but I would like to wear jeans sometimes or a pant suit," I said.

"Cara you're beautiful and you need to enjoy being free, I don't wear pants either unless I must," Aro said, "Unfortunately it's much too often, I'm a man."

"Did you convince my mother to do the same?" I asked.

"He tried and when I return to Florida, I may do just that at least around the house, I'll see what Phil thinks, if he notices a difference, I mean," Renee said.

"If he gets to enjoy you as often as he should, he will notice,' Aro said.

Renee giggled.

"You're just as beautiful as my little Isabella, I would definitely take you if I didn't have her; but she needs me too much so I haven't time for another woman, speaking of which, are you ready to go upstairs little one?" he now turned his attention to me.

"Yes Aro," I spoke shyly because my mother was there.

"So soon?" she asked.

"I told you Mom I'm fine," I said.

Alice took the baby from me, I'll bathe her and bring her up to you in a while," she said, "Go and enjoy your men now and your Mom can help me with the baby."

"What about Baby Thomàs, doesn't he need to feed?" I asked.

Rachel gave him a bottle, you have some saved but we can bring him up to you later too," she said.

"Thanks Alice, you're so good to me, take care of Charlie too, wherever he is," I said.

Aro took me upstairs where Thomàs and Edward were chatting together.

"I think this is the longest you've gone without being pregnant Isabella, since you've known me," Thomàs said.

"Well I guess it won't be for much longer because I'm here," I said.

"Can I beg for her first?" Aro asked, "I need to get back to the castle."

"Of course Papa, Edward and I can wait a little longer, let's do a little hunting while we're waiting, ok?" he spoke to Edward, then to Aro, "Take all the time you need Papa, call us when you're done.'

Aro was soon in bed with me and we made love.

"Are you happy with your family, Cara?"

"Yes my love, I'm very happy and you made it possible for me to have Thomàs," I said exultantly.

"Do you still want me as much as you did?" he asked.

"Of course, I can't imagine being without you, I need you often,' I said, "You make me feel very good Aro, I don't want you ever to leave me."

"I want you always to be happy Cara; you must always do exactly as I ask, do you understand?" he told me.

"I promise to do whatever you tell me even if it makes me unhappy," I said.

"It might make you apprehensive but never unhappy in the end, it will be difficult for you at first but very fulfilling both to you and those with whom you come in contact," he told me.

"I'll do anything you ask me to, I promise," I said.

He kissed me, "Of course you will; you're a good girl."

We made love again before he had to leave, I knew this had something to do with my vision and my coming out; I was afraid but determined to do whatever he requested me to do because I loved him so much.

Edward and Thomàs soon came back and found me thoughtful.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward asked.

I told him what Aro and I had discussed.

"So now you're worried about your coming out?" I nodded.

"You worry too much," Thomàs said, "Let's celebrate the birth of my beautiful baby daughter and not think of other things just now, Edward and I have waited long enough and we want you now."

His enthusiasm for his new baby made me laugh, soon he and Edward claimed me then we rested for a while.

"What shall we have this time, Isabella, a boy or a girl?" Thomàs asked.

"I guess one or the other," I giggled.

"Are you happy to be pregnant again?" he asked.

"Very much so," I said smiling.

"Will you still be happy when we get to number twenty or more?" he asked smiling at me.

"I won't be happy if you stop making love to me, so I'll have as many babies as is necessary," I said.

"You two have eternity to make babies, so I guess you'll never stop," Edward said and laughed.

"Do you prefer her pregnant or not?" Thomàs asked Edward.

"I think I prefer her pregnant, I love to massage her pregnant belly and feel the baby move," Edward said.

"It seems we're all in agreement then," Thomàs said, "Lot's of babies and one continuously pregnant woman."

"I'm glad we all agree, I love that you two are so compatible with each other," I said happily.

"We go way back, my love," Edward said, "I'm amazed we chose the same woman."

"You always had good taste, Edward, maybe that's why it took so long to find the perfect woman," Thomàs said.

"Yes and you come along and make her more perfect," Edward said.

"How can I be more perfect?" I asked.

"When you're pregnant of course," he said.

We all laughed.

"I'm sure Aro prefers her pregnant too," Edward said.

"Papa loves babies, you see how he dotes even on Jenny, the little human girl," Thomàs said.

"I think we all love her," Edward responded.

"Yes even me," Thomàs admitted, "How is Renee accepting all this?"

"She's amazed that I feel so well immediately after having the baby and am ready to have sex; she actually can see why its better health wise not to wear pants and underwear, Aro convinced her in his usual charming way and so she's thinking about trying it with Phil," I said.

Both men laughed.

"Too bad all women can't accept life without restrictions," Thomàs wondered.

"Maybe that's how come it took you so long to make love to me Edward," I said.

"How long did you hold off?" Thomàs asked.

"Two years actually," Edward said, "But part of that time was when I tried to stay away from her."

"Well you know, it didn't take me very long to realize what a prize she was," Thomàs indicated.

"I'm sure you would have taken her immediately no matter what, but when I met her she was human and I was ready to kill her at first because she affected me so strongly, then I realized I loved her; she constantly wanted me to make love to her but I managed to hold off until we were married, with great difficulty I might add," Edward remembered.

"You actually waited until you changed her?" Thomàs asked sounding incredulous.

"No, she wanted sex before I changed her,"

"Well she apparently survived," Thomàs said.

"With her bad luck, I'm surprised," Edward said.

"Are you finished talking about me as if I wasn't here?" I asked.

"No, but speaking about sex," Edward said.

"I wish you'd stop talking about it and get on with it," I said laughing.

Soon we were making love again and I was in heaven, Alice came in with the babies and helped attach them to me, then she left.

"The little man still needs you?" Thomàs asked.

"It would appear so," I said.

"That's good, let him continue, he obviously knows what's best," he decided.

Thomàs started talking to Little Thomàs so that he giggled but wasn't about to let go of my breast; twenty minutes later he still continued to feed and Thomàs decided it was long enough so he called Rachel to come and get him and she did.

"He should sleep the whole night now," he told her.

"Yes Sir," she said sleepily.

"We'll keep this little one, she can stay with Isabella all night," he informed her.

"Very good Sir," she responded as she left.

"Thank you Rachel," I added.

"Hopefully that young man will be hunting by the time the next baby is born; it's good that we have nine months in between," Thomàs said.

"I suppose you should start teaching him then," I said.

"I suppose you're right mia amore," he said and then kissed me, "I love you my perfect little wife," he said.

"You're my perfect little wife too," Edward said, not wanting to be outdone.

"I'm only perfect because I have three perfect husbands," I said, "Who keep me straight all the time."

"That's the other thing, Thomàs, it took two of us to tame her before you even came along," Edward joked.

"You call that taming her?" Thomàs was also joking, "I had to work on her quite a lot myself."

"Will you two stop it please or I'll go to the castle with Aro and he won't waste time talking," I said.

"Tomorrow you get to spend the whole day and night with Aro," Edward said.

"What about my parents?" I asked.

"Don't worry your little head about them, they'll be well taken care of," Edward told me.

Aren't you coming with me, Thomàs?" I wondered.

Emma will bring you, but Papa wants you all to himself, I think he freed himself of all his appointments to be with you," Thomàs said.

"I can't believe you're allowing that," I said in surprise.

"I can't believe it either but I am and you will go to Papa, I think he wants you up in the tower again."


	8. Chapter 8

8

FAMILY, ARO AND COMING OUT

Aro was pleased to see me and he brought me to our apartment.

"I'm glad you came so early little one, we'll spend some time here and then I need to go to the tower room with you; later would you like to do something else today?"

"Can we go to the beach again like we did the day before our wedding?" I asked, "I could spend forever with you there."

Aro was pleased with my request.

"Why Cara, I thought you'd want to return home with Edward and Thomàs," he said.

"No, I want to be with only you," I was certain.

"Then we'll do that my dear," he said smiling.

We made love but then he wanted to talk.

"Do you love me, Isabella?" he asked.

"Why are you asking, you know I do very much?" I wondered.

"You will continue to love me, no matter what occurs?" he persisted.

"There is nothing you could ever do to me or make me do, to stop me from loving you; if you make me do something I don't like, I know it's because you have no other choice and I will comply because I trust you," I told him.

"I love you so much," he said, "I need you constantly."

"Then have me constantly, I'm yours," I said, "I'll stay by your side constantly, you'll have to force me to leave your side; Edward and Thomàs will have to drag me away from you if that's what you want."

"If you were constantly by my side, I'd get nothing accomplished, you distract me; that's why I don't call you as much to assist me, I need you too much," he said.

"But I want you too, when you left last night I wanted you to stay in the worse way even though I had Edward and Thomàs; I didn't beg you to stay because I knew you would leave regardless, don't you know how much I want you and love you?" I asked.

I kissed him in frenzy and he became very passionate with me, we both continued to be very passionate until he finally pulled me out of bed.

"Let's go to the tower room now," he said.

We both went there naked and he called for his sustenance, it appeared to be another prostitute and she went to him willingly; soon she lay crumpled at his feet and then he came to me and we made love on the marble floor, Vicente came when we were done and removed the body.

"I'm taking Isabella out of the castle, please let Emma know we're gone, she's in our apartment," Aro said.

We ran out to his car still naked and so long as he was with me I didn't care, the weather was cold and I'm sure if any humans saw us they would think us crazy; we came to our rock by the sea, the sea was rough with water foaming up around us but our bodies didn't mind the cold or the wet and we were isolated. This time he pulled me into the foamy water and we went far out underneath the foaming waves where it was calm and quiet away from the screaming gulls; when we reached the sea bottom he made love to me over and over again.

When we eventually returned to the rock it was dark, the gulls had quieted down but not the waves; we stayed on the rock until morning and I knew I had to return because my breasts were full.

When we arrived at our apartment, Thomàs was waiting with Rachel and the children.

"We need to shower," Aro said," "And then Isabella can have the babies, Emma please help her," he ordered.

Aro was out of the shower and dressed by the time I came out and Emma had amazingly detangled my hair; Aro and Thomàs were deep in conversation when I came to them, Thomàs kissed me and handed me the baby, she latched on and I started leaking from the other breast so Rachel brought me Little Thomàs. Aro picked me up and deposited me on the bed, I made him kiss me and I wanted him to stay but he broke away.

"I have some important matters to take care of but I expect you to be here when I return," he said to me, "Thomàs please check on her, I may have been too passionate with her as you are sometimes."

"Don't worry Papa, I'll take good care of her," Thomàs said.

Little Aro climbed up beside me on the bed and put his arms around me.

"I love you Mama, we missed you, you gone too long with Papa," he said.

"Papa needed me, Aro, and he still needs me more tonight, but you can stay if Papa says ok," I said.

I knew Aro would allow his sons to stay and so Thomàs would stay as well, Thomàs examined me as his father requested but he said there was no problem; he also checked the rings and replaced the jeweled strings which had been removed prior to my labor, Little Aro helped him.

After Baby Thomàs had fed, Rachel took him and I spent time with Jenny, Carlotta and Little Aro; Jenny knew by now that being naked was not a bad thing so she didn't question me about that any more.

Aro had been teaching the girls not to wear underwear so they didn't, nor did they become embarrassed if they were naked around the family. Aro practically insisted with Carlotta to run around free as he called it but Jenny, he was more careful with because of her previous traumatic life; she was seven years old now and a little shyer than Carlotta who was younger but wiser.

Little Aro was encouraged to be naked and being a boy, he was proud of his body, which he liked to show off even at his age; he was just like his father and brother, he was very attached to me, also encouraged by his father and often told he must take care of me, because of this he was very protective of me.

Rachel took the children home except Baby Isabella and of course Little Aro, his Papa had given him permission to stay and so he curled up with me in bed on one side of me and Thomàs and the baby on the other side. Thomàs did more to me than just lay beside me but Little Aro and I talked together with frequent interruptions. Little Aro reprimanded Thomàs if I gasped.

"Thomàs you don't be mean to my Mama, you love her like me," he told Thomàs.

"I am loving her little brother, and she likes what I'm doing," Thomàs said.

"You make more babies, Thomàs?" Little Aro asked.

"Yes of course, your Mama has another baby inside her now, Aro," Thomàs answered.

"Oh goody, I like when Mama and you make babies," he said, "Why Mama not have big tummy?"

"The baby has to grow inside Mama and then her tummy will get bigger, you'll see," Thomàs answered his questions.

"How come only you make babies and not Papa Edward or Papa?" Aro was very smart at figuring things out.

"You have to be part human to make babies, little brother, and I am," Thomàs said.

"Do I be?"

"Yes, little brother you are,"

"Can I make babies with Mama?"

"Not yet, little brother, but when you become a man you can; Papa will have to give you permission," Thomàs said.

"Papa already told me I can but I have to be big like you and Papa," Aro said proudly.

"This is that birthright thing isn't it?" I asked Thomàs.

"Yes," he said, "You're not going to get upset are you?"

"I'm thinking about it," I said.

"You have a few years before you need to worry young lady and he may not even want you by then," Thomàs told me.

"But he will and you know it Thomàs," I said.

"I'm sure he'll want you, he'll be a fool not to want you," Thomàs said, "So accept the inevitable and don't try to fight it, you know Papa is already encouraging it," he continued.

I sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice do I."

"The only alternative would be to leave us and I don't suppose you would want to do that," he said.

"I wouldn't want to but if I was pushed hard enough I might," I said.

"You wouldn't get very far and you know it, I for one would find you and bring you back," he said and kissed me.

"The sad thing is, I would want you to find me, I couldn't live without any of you," I acknowledged.

I turned towards him and put my arms around his neck, he rolled on top of me and we made love, I wondered if I would ever have even the courage to leave; I relaxed then and enjoyed his love making, I didn't want to think about what might occur, just what was now and just now I was very happy.

Aro came after lunch, Thomàs and Little Aro were outside playing ball and Emma and I were rolling a ball of yarn for her knitting, while chatting together, I was laughing at something she said.

I had devised a plan to make sure Aro knew I wanted him desperately and Emma was aware of my plan because she was the only person I could relate my fears to who would listen. I dropped the ball of yarn immediately and ran to him so he could kiss me, which he did, I made the kiss last as long as I could before he pulled away.

"What did I do to deserve such a kiss?" he asked smiling.

"Didn't I tell you how much I love you and I need you," I said.

I jumped on him and he carried me to the bedroom, this is exactly what I wanted and I unfastened him as soon as he deposited me on the bed; he and I became very passionate and soon he was inside me and we made love. Afterwards he spoke to me.

"Do you want to leave now, or would you stay with me another night."

"I want to stay with you Aro," I said, "I want you to keep making love to me," I pleaded.

"I won't be easy on you, you're making me very passionate Isabella," Aro said.

"I want you to be passionate with me, please Aro," I told him.

"Thomàs will take you home now to see your parents and then you will return to me tonight, do you agree?"

"Yes Aro," I said.

He left me and I felt like I was winning so I was happy to go home with Thomàs.

Edward looked at me suspiciously when we arrived home and pulled me aside.

"What's this sudden major obsession with Aro, more than usual?" he wondered, "Speak young lady," he insisted.

"I love him," was my reply.

"Of course you love him, but this is more than that."

He looked at my face and held my gaze.

"You're still worried aren't you?" he asked.

"No one will answer my questions or tell me what's going on with Aro so I decided to be with him as much as possible and for him to be absolutely sure I love him, I knew you'd come to me if you need me; I don't think he'll want to go away if I make it impossible for him not to want me," I said.

He stroked my face and kissed me gently.

"You know love, he isn't going away, and he's worried about you; if he could deposit you on a desert island away from vampire rules, he would but he can't. It's necessary for you to understand that, no amount of extra love you give Aro will change destiny but it's good for him to know how you feel anyway," he said.

"Do you mind if I spend extra time with him even if I can't change the inevitable then, Edward?" I asked.

"No of course not but be aware, he isn't alone, all of us care,' he said.

"Thank you for letting me be with him anyway," I said.

"No problem love, you spend as much time with him that he needs," Edward told me.

Thomàs came then.

"Papa wants Isabella to come again tonight and he wants me and Little Aro there as well," he said.

He and Edward exchanged glances and I knew Edward read Thomàs' mind, then Edward nodded. I excused myself to go up stairs and I wept, whatever was going to happen was coming to a head, I knew it was bad because Aro was so worried and it was obviously nothing he could change; it had to do with the 'coming out' and my vision.

"I'd had Baby Isabella with me constantly and Rachel came in with Little Thomàs, Renee was with her.

"Let me take Isabella and bathe her, then I'll bring her back but Thomàs wants his Mama now," Rachel said.

She took Isabella and Renee stayed to talk.

"What's the matter, you were so happy yesterday and now you seem depressed?" she wondered.

I didn't want to relate my problems.

"I think I'm having a little postpartum depression, Mom, I'll be fine," I said.

"Take it easy, Bella, I think you overdid it and you need to rest," Renee said.

"I think you're right Mom," I agreed, "I promise I'll rest for a while after I finish feeding Little Thomàs."

"Your babies are not only beautiful but very smart too," she said.

"I'm glad you think so Mom, I love having children, I didn't think I was the type who needed them but I guess I am and I do need them."

"I decided to stay here a while longer and be a grandmother if you don't mind, Charlie is leaving tonight because he has his police chief responsibilities to attend to," Renee told me.

"I'd love for you to stay Mom and I'm sure the children will love having you around but why is Charlie leaving so soon, we didn't have Christmas yet?" I wondered.

"I don't know," Renee said.

"I guess I'll go ask him after I'm finish breast feeding," I decided.

"You really should rest Bella."

"I will Mom, I just need to talk to Charlie," I said.

Rachel came back and I showered and dressed while Renee held my new baby daughter who was fast asleep; I left them in our bedroom and searched out Charlie, I found him sleeping outside on the patio. Of course Thomàs saw me about to slip outside and he stopped me.

"And where are you going my pretty maid?" he asked.

"To talk to Charlie," I said, "Renee told me he's planning to leave tonight and we haven't had Christmas yet."

"Do I get a kiss first?" he asked.

I kissed him and would have left him but his arms encircled me, his eyes searched my face and he saw tears squeeze out of the corner of my eyes.

"Those tears aren't because Charlie is leaving, I presume," he said.

"No…," was all I could say before the flood came.

He pulled me into the living room and sat me on his lap.

"This is about Papa isn't it," he probed.

I nodded, it was impossible to speak; he kissed me again this time with some urgency and I responded to him, it felt like he was hurting too. He held me tight and I let him, not wanting to move; he was sitting on a sofa and he lay down pulling me with him, we stayed there.

Renee came downstairs with the baby wondering where I was, Thomàs took the baby from her then he bared my breast so the baby could latch on and she did.

"Did you talk to Charlie?" she asked me.

Thomàs answered for me.

"I stopped her because she was upset about something not related to Charlie but she's resting with me for a while, we'll catch Charlie when he comes in though," he said.

"I knew she was upset about something, she blamed it on postpartum depression," Renee told Thomàs.

"It's more than that but she does need to rest," he said.

"Do you mind if I sit down here too?" she asked.

"Of course not, we're so happy you came to see the children and I suppose seeing the birth was an added plus, what did you think Renee?" Thomàs asked her.

"I thought it was amazing the way you handled her, calming her and she had the baby without any pain medication or anesthetic," Renee remembered.

"Isabella responds very well to my directions, we are very much in love and I rarely leave her side, all I have to do is talk to her, look into her eyes and she'll do anything I ask her to do; she's the same way with Edward and my Papa," he told her.

"All of you love her in the same way?" Renee asked.

"Without a doubt, she's the most perfect woman even though still a child, she's so young in comparison to us but to make love to her is like being in heaven; she's a wonderful mother to our children as well as being so beautiful," Thomàs said.

"Wow," Renee said.

"Every part of her body is beautiful and we'll not allow it to be covered up, her hair, her face, her neck, her breasts which are so perfect with nectar inside," he bared my other breast so my mother could see.

Next he opened up my skirt so she could see my abdomen.

"This is beautiful as you can see, would you even know she was just pregnant?" he asked, "It becomes more perfect as her pregnancy enlarges it; all of us love to touch her and massage her. Then of course here are her woman parts which need to be shown off, she has my rings and precious jewels to encourage people to look and admire."

His hand slipped in between my legs and I groaned.

"No, Thomàs, not in front of my mother," I protested.

"Your mother isn't naïve, her body and yours are the same, I want to show her how well you've healed."

He sat up and insisted I open my legs wide.

"This is so embarrassing," I told him.

He ignored me and proceeded to explain to my mother how perfect my woman parts were even though I'd had so many children.

"See how beautiful she remains, her scent is beautiful too," he said.

Renee smiled, "I see what you mean," she said.

"Each time we enter her it's as if she's still a virgin but we've enjoyed her many times," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Thomàs you're giving my mother a little too much information, please let me put my legs down."

He and Renee both laughed but he brought my legs together finally.

"She does have one flaw, however, and that is her stubbornness but it's a minor flaw and easily rectified by us," Thomàs remarked.

They continued to talk as Thomàs lay beside me again, he massaged my abdomen causing me to completely relax; I lay beside him with my eyes closed, awake and listening but too relaxed to want to contribute to the conversation.

Alice showed up and wafted Renee off somewhere, she obviously knew I was upset and Thomàs was comforting me and we needed to be alone; when they were gone he moved himself on top of me, kissing me passionately and soon making love to me.

We were lying this way when Charlie came in.

"Don't mind me," he said.

He sounded embarrassed.

"Don't leave Dad please, I want to talk to you," I said, "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, why are you leaving so soon; we didn't have Christmas yet?" I asked.

"I was feeling homesick, I'm not used to being away from Forks," he said.

"Please stay," I pleaded, "The children need to get to know their grandpa and it should be really exciting for them on Christmas day; I don't want you to leave Dad, I miss being close enough to visit you."

"Well maybe I'll stay on until Christmas is over but then I do need to leave," he said.

"Thanks Dad, I love you," I said.

"I love you too kid," he said affectionately, "I'll go and find those grandbabies of mine and leave you two alone."

He left and Thomàs kissed me.

"I love you," he said.

"How much do you love me?" I teased.

"Too much," he said.

"Show me then," I encouraged.

We made love some more before getting up and searching for everyone Rachel took the baby from me and handed me Little Thomàs in exchange; I latched him on and then we found everyone in the big room decorating for Christmas. Of course Alice was in charge, telling all the children what to do. The main decoration was the huge Christmas tree, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had cut down and put in a tree stand; Alice, Rosalie and Esme had brought lots of Christmas tree decorations and more for the rest of downstairs and outside. All the guys, Charlie and Carlisle included went outside with a stepladder to put lights around the house while all the women and children including Renee decorated the inside.

I wanted to help but the answer was a big resounding NO! by everyone; Thomàs went outside with the guys but made me promise not to move from the sofa where he placed me.

"If you move one inch, young lady, I'll take you upstairs and no more fun for you," he told me.

"Thomàs why can't I help too, I feel fine?" I wondered.

"Remember you're pregnant again Isabella and you need to take it easy, you knew it would happen if we made love so you must suffer the consequences."

"Pregnant women do things all the time," I said.

"Not this one," he closed the subject.

After I fed Little Thomàs he ran around getting in every ones way but having as much fun as every one else, Rachel brought the baby to me and she latched on so I resigned myself to just watching; Rachel joined Emma who was already helping and making every one laugh, Little Aro was quite serious amongst all the fun, he came over to us as Thomàs returned to sit beside me.

"We go to Papa tonight?" he asked.

"Yes little brother we're going to spend time with Papa tonight," Thomàs told him.

This brightened up his little face and he ran off to play.

"There's a much stronger relationship between Aro and his son than with Carlotta, I said.

"Sons have to be prepared for who they should choose to have their children," Thomàs told me, "If the father's wife is perfect as in your case, then the son may choose her as in my case; sons rarely choose their own birth mother, I didn't and Aro won't because you aren't his birth mother. My sons won't be encouraged to choose you because I want you for myself, Little Thomàs seems to prefer you at the moment though and if he does choose you I won't discourage him. Most fathers have more than one wife, not usually at the same time but it might take a while to find that perfect woman to share with their sons; I'll help my sons find a perfect woman but I don't intend to have another woman myself, you're my only woman."

He kissed me and I kissed him back, our kissing seemed to last a long time, then Alice came over.

"I know you want to help Bella, so I have a job for you and you don't have to get up, just sit there with Thomàs and make paper chains," she handed me the colored paper strips and the glue and left us to it.

I was delighted to finally be able to help and once the chain was long enough, Thomàs worked from one end and I from the other.

The rest of the guys came in from outside and someone brought wood for the fire, if Aro had been here it would have been perfect for me; Charlie was beginning to accept me not wearing much in the way of clothes, it seemed natural for my breasts to be exposed because of my constant breast feeding, if the two youngest children weren't feeding, Little Aro would often latch on and he would stay on for as long as he could, not necessarily drinking but enjoying me nevertheless and of course my men but Charlie didn't necessarily know that. Charlie saw that every one else accepted my nakedness, if I tried to cover myself, Thomàs would uncover me; Edward and Thomàs were very free with kissing, touching and massaging my body and I was mostly in between them, never alone. Charlie could tell that these two men absolutely worshipped and idolized me as I did them, he could tell they felt the same way with the children; in the end he was satisfied that I was extremely well taken care of and would never lack for anything.

At one point Edward had gone to tend to the children and Thomàs was engrossed in his son even though he still sat with me, Rachel had taken Baby Isabella to change her; suddenly Charlie was sitting beside me and he actually put his arm around my naked waist.

"I'm glad I stayed Bella, I felt out of place with all this nakedness and kissing and cuddling but it's so normal and accepted here; I've been watching the interactions between you and these two husbands of yours and I'm so impressed, I had a hard time accepting Edward in the first place but I can tell he's so good for you and now Thomàs too. I watched you from the bedroom window when you gave birth and I felt privileged to see how beautiful it was, Renee screamed in pain when she had you and yet you guys were actually smiling and joking during the contractions. I noticed too that Aro seems to have a great reverence for you and he's very protective of you, he's old enough to be your grandfather and yet the light shines in your eyes when he's with you; it seems they all have a certain purpose for making you happy and you _are_ happy," he concluded.

"Yes Dad, I'm very happy and I'd be even happier if you'd consider retiring and come and live with us, we have so much room and someone to cook your meals for you, there's hunting and fishing, interacting with your grandchildren; Thomàs and I intend to have many more children and they could use two sets of grandparents," I told him.

"How many children do you intend to have?" Charlie questioned.

"As soon as we have sex after I deliver one baby, I get pregnant, the only way to stop it would be not to have sex, there isn't any birth control that would work; but we don't want to stop anyway," I informed him, "I love being pregnant and having babies and there isn't any reason not to have more children, financially or otherwise."

"Are you pregnant now?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I am, I'll be surprised if I'm not but I'll know for sure when the morning sickness starts, usually after the first month," I said.

"You seem to have this down pat," Charlie said laughing.

"Well when one of my husband's is a physician and my father in law too, I can't go too far off the mark," I said, "Besides even if I didn't get pregnant the first time we had sex, we have several times since," I added.

"Well I'll consider living here after I retire, but I do have to go back home for a while, Bella," Charlie said.

"Well think about it seriously Dad, ok?"

Thomàs had given his son back to Rachel and said we needed to leave for the castle.

"I'll see you in the morning Dad, I'm spending the night at the castle with Aro and Thomàs; Little Aro is coming too," I said.

I kissed him on the forehead.

"Wow your lips are cold," he commented.

We left then and I was eager to be with Aro, he met us at the front door and I jumped into his arms as he swung me around kissing me heartily.

"I think you missed me, Cara," Aro said smiling.

"I wish you could have come over to the house Aro, the Christmas decorations are all up and the children are excited for Christmas Day."

"I'll come over and spend Christmas with everyone, I promise,' he said.

I was relieved to hear that, I knew nothing bad would happen until the holidays were over at least.

When he made love to me, I gasped as he went inside me.

"What's the matter Isabella, did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No I think it was just anticipation, I looked forward to you all day," I said.

"How could you miss me so much when you have two other men to keep you occupied," he wondered.

"You're just as important as they are," I said.

"I think you're just being kind," he said.

"No Aro…," I started to say but he kissed me and then became very passionate so neither of us spoke.

Little Aro was inquisitive about the love making process and Thomàs explained everything to him as Aro and I made love; it was amazing that a two year old could comprehend these things but he did.

In the morning Aro and I talked.

"I don't want you to go away from me," I said.

"Did I say I was going away, young lady?" he asked.

"No but I'm afraid that every day or night I see you will be the last time because of my vision and because of the things you say to me."

"I will never leave you of my own free will and when you realize how many years I've been here, why would I leave now Cara," he said, "I have my queen and she has my children, this is the first time in my existence that I've been truly happy, I can't leave you my love."

"But my vision?" I asked.

"Did it show me going away?"

"Not exactly but…," I couldn't finish.

He kissed me and came inside me making me gasp as I had done the entire night from the pleasure he gave me.

"I will never leave you my dear, it's true there are things happening which need my attention but I love you too much to go away from you my beautiful wonderful girl."

"Am I going to help you some more, Aro?"

"I think your main job other than making us happy, is helping take care of your children and having more children; I'm very happy Thomàs is keeping you pregnant," Aro told me, "However, I will be showing you off soon, something I'm reluctant to do but I have no choice, I have enemies who insist on this so I will be having another ball where you will be the star along with the Cullen women; I know you've been very compliant with my wishes but I still feel you need some preparation. This will be a huge step for you to take, Thomàs, Edward and I are concerned you won't be able to handle it and your vision obviously concerned you; if you can't handle it my enemies have plans to end our relationship, there are certain rules I have no control over and this is one of them," he said.

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked.

"For most vampire women it's acceptable, it's just a part of our existence and not bad but for you my delicate flower it's different, not bad but hard for you to accept; it will be very bad if you don't comply."

"Then I'll do it, whatever it is,' I said.

"Yes you _will_ do it, I'll make sure you do but you may not love me afterwards," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

9

CHARLIE AND EMMA

Thomàs brought me, Emma and the children home, I felt elated that everything was fine with Aro in that he didn't plan to leave me but everything else, I placed at the back of my mind, I was determined to enjoy Christmas with my parents and my family.

My parents were happy to see us and surprisingly Charlie went to the kitchen to help Emma even though he he'd never been very helpful when it came to cooking meals.

"Emma's showing me how to cook," he said.

Emma blushed.

"Do you think there's something going on between Charlie and Emma?" Renee wondered.

"If there is, it's about time," I said, "He needs a woman and Emma's great."

I talked to Emma later.

"So what's this with you and Charlie?" I asked her.

"Charlie needs a woman and when you were there cooking for him, he realized it was something he could get used to and when you married Master Edward and moved away, he missed having you around; it was hard getting used to being alone again," she said.

"I thought maybe he'd get together with Sue Clearwater but I guess not," I said.

"Well he seems to enjoy spending time with me," Emma said.

"Actually I'm glad he's interested in you Emma because it may encourage him to retire and come here to live."

"Well these are early stages and I've been quite happy being single plus I'm not sure if Master Aro will approve of me being involved with a man and not taking care of you Bella," Emma said.

"Would you like me to approach Aro or are you not ready for that yet?"

"It would be good to know if I'm allowed to pursue a relationship before it would be too late to pull out," she said.

"I'll talk to Aro the next time I'm with him then," I resolved.

Christmas Eve was the next time for me to go to Aro, it had been decided for me to be completely alone with Aro; Thomàs brought me over to the castle but stayed in his own apartment to attend to business. The children were excited that Christmas Day was coming and knew they would awaken to plenty of gifts, I was treated as one of the children and so the Cullen's wanted me out of the way to wrap and organize the gifts.

"You go and make Aro happy and Thomàs and Aro will bring you back in the morning," Alice told me.

Even Emma was allowed to stay home and enjoy the fun but I didn't complain too much because I wanted very much to be with Aro; it seemed lately I couldn't get enough of him even though I would have felt the same way if I was separated from Thomàs or Edward for any length of time.

After Thomàs left me at our apartment, Aro kissed me and carried me to our bed; he soon had my clothes off and he being already naked was obviously ready for me.

"Are you sorry Thomàs isn't staying?" he asked.

"Thomàs was with me all day and Edward too," I said, "Aro I want you all night."

That pleased him and he made love to me fiercely and forcefully; during a break in our love making I asked about Emma.

"If Emma were to pursue a relationship, would you object," I asked.

"Well now my love, maybe you could answer your own question, I want to know your reasoning as well," he answered.

This was a change, it was usually a flat out yes or no, mostly no but I assumed the answer to this question would be yes I do object; I decided to be diplomatic.

"I would think that if Emma were to concentrate on a relationship of her own, that her time watching me would not be as thorough, however, I do have Thomàs with me constantly and Edward is constant when he's not in school, Alice also watches me diligently and even Little Aro watches me when I'm at home or he's here with me," I said, "I realize of course that you wouldn't allow one less person to watch me and you would never release Emma because she knows too much, but if the person she was interested in was also spending most of his time at our home, and Emma was given certain rules you might agree. The other consideration is whether the other person is vampire or human and he's human, at least the person I have in mind; he also doesn't know who we are but I've tried to persuade him to retire and come to live with us Aro,' I concluded.

"So we have two problems and not just one Cara," Aro said, "One is your father who you would like to be closer to and the other is the budding relationship between he and Emma."

"Emma wasn't sure you would approve and so she doesn't want to go too far with the relationship," I said.

"You want your father to be happy?"

"Well yes I do." I said.

"You realize, the longer he stays with us, the more likely he will be able to figure out who we are Cara."

Aro was gentle as he spoke.

"I suppose so," I said.

"If he does realize and doesn't accept us, he will have to die Cara," he spoke firmly.

"No! You wouldn't do that to him, would you?" I wondered.

"There are rules which must be obeyed my love and you've been around us long enough to learn the consequences," he answered me just as firmly.

The tears started to cloud my eyes and he kissed me.

"If he does accept us, he will be a human around vampires as you once were and I don't have to tell you the consequences of that, Emma is completely under my protection and so is Jenny at the moment but my protection will only stretch so far Cara," he told me.

"If Emma and my father lived separate from us?"

"I want Emma with you unless one of us gives her permission as tonight," he said.

"So you're saying it's impossible?" I asked.

"Aren't you saying that too Cara?" he questioned.

"I don't want it to be impossible?" I said stubbornly.

"If Emma had a relationship with someone in the castle, be he vampire or human, it would be feasible," he said.

I wept now and he comforted me.

"If the relationship occurs without any help from you little Miss, we'll deal with it," he said.

I knew this was a concession, I smiled at him through my tears and I kissed him; he kissed me back and we made love again, I knew better than to continue the discussion.

In the morning Thomàs came very early and grabbed me, kissing me heartily.

"Papa I can't be away from this girl ever again," he said, "Don't ever ask me to."

Aro smiled, "Let's shower, then we can go to the house and not keep those excited children waiting."

I'd had Baby Isabella with me all night and she came with us into the shower, Thomàs took her from me after I'd soaped her up and rinsed her off; he dried her and dressed her while Aro and I finished showering and came out. Thomàs insisted on helping me dress and then he proceeded to brush my hair.

"I think Emma will have to fix it when we get home," he said.

He kissed me and would have made love to me but Aro insisted on leaving.

"You have all day, Thomàs let her be for now," he said.

Thomàs drove us home, the three of us in the front seat, I was sitting next to Thomàs and he kissed me often; he stopped at the front door so George could come and park the car in the garage and he carried me inside while Aro walked behind us.

The children were already up still in their night gowns and pajamas and eager for us to come to where the presents were. Little Aro ran over to me as Thomàs stood me on my feet, he hugged me.

"Oh Mama, you home, did you have fun with Papa?" Little Aro asked.

"Of course," I said, "I love being with Papa and now he's here to be with us."

"Oh Papa, Papa, you here?" we so glad."

He ran to Aro and received a big hug, Carlotta too ran over to him and soon Jenny and Little Thomàs ran over too; Thomàs called to his son.

"Hey don't I get a hug too?"

Then all the children ran to him and soon he was rolling on the floor with them and everyone laughed; Edward came over to me and I received a big kiss and a hug from him.

"I missed you love," he said.

"I missed you too Edward," I said.

Soon everyone was settled and it was time to open the gifts, Emma fixed my hair while Alice started handing out the gifts; of course all the children did well even Little Isabella and all the adults received gifts too including myself. Aro bought me a new gown for the ball; it was very beautiful and actually covered me up.

"I'm not going to display you completely to all those people,' he said, "I don't want to display you at all but I have no choice."

Edward and Thomàs bought me a horse with the stipulation that I could only ride it in the very early stages of my pregnancies and they would teach me to ride it; I would be taking a trip to Jasper's ranch in the South of the United States to pick one out.

Charlie and Renee received gifts too and Renee even was given a gift to take home to Phil; the endless mound of gifts finally dwindled down and everyone helped clean up, the children ran off to play with their new toys and Emma and Estella, our housekeeper, served refreshments to the humans.

Aro decided to spent time the children and the adults at the house while Edward and Thomàs took advantage of this time to take me hunting; we did a lot of rolling around in the grass and talking together as well.

"I listened to Aro's thoughts Bella," Edward said.

"What about?" I asked.

"About your conversation last night regarding Emma and Charlie," he said.

"Well I guess there's no point in bringing it up because he doesn't even want Charlie to come and live here," I said.

"I can also read Charlie's thoughts Bella," he told me.

"What's Charlie thinking?" I asked.

"He thinks there's something different about you but he can't quite put his finger on what it is," Edward said.

"Is he freaked out?" I wondered.

"No, actually he's quite cool with the change, he thinks you're more beautiful and he puts that down to you being pregnant, he thinks you have a glow about you, as we all do by the way, he was amazed with your labor and delivery."

"Yes he told me that," I said.

"He was concerned about you having three husbands, but he sees how well we all love you and pay so much attention to you along with how well taken care of you and our children are that he thinks it's great and wonders about the sex," he said.

"Of course a man would think about that," I said laughing, "But the sex is the best and I do love being pregnant."

"He noticed how cold you are and how rough your skin is so he spoke to Carlisle who made up some excuse but he told Charlie that you are in the best of health and not to worry in the least," Edward told me.

"So what did Papa say about Charlie living here?" Thomàs wanted to know.

The tears came to my eyes again.

"He thinks it's a potential problem," Edward said, "I do agree with Aro but I can understand Bella wanting to take care of her father, we didn't think there was any way for her to be with her parents after she changed but because of her being unable to stand human blood, it isn't a problem, the rest of us handle humans very well, even Aro."

"I find myself wanting to do what Isabella wants, I think she's mesmerized me," Thomàs said.

I giggled in spite of my tears.

"If we all agree to protect him, would that help?" Thomàs wondered.

"The main problem is if he realizes who we are and won't accept us, we couldn't allow him to live," Edward said.

"Do you get from his thoughts that he's interested in Emma?" I asked.

"Actually yes, I did hear him thinking about Emma," Edward said.

"What did he think?" I asked.

"Charlie likes her and loves the way she takes you under her wing and interacts with the children, he thinks she's a great cook and enjoys the conversations he's had with her," he told me.

"I would love to see something happen between them but I can't interfere or Aro will be angry with me, he said if something came of this relationship, we would deal with it but he's insisting that Emma give her full attention to me; I think Charlie would better accept us if he _were_ involved with Emma," I said.

"I agree that Emma needs to take care of you absolutely, but I'm constantly with you and I refuse to be separated from you for even one second, Papa and Edward will have to accept that so I don't mind you being away from Emma's watchful eyes periodically, how about you Edward?" Thomàs asked.

"I agree love, although when I'm at school, I'd like more than one person watching you so either you need to be at the castle with Aro and Thomàs or you need to be at home with Thomàs and Emma, remember you were abducted from my arms and if Emma had been there she could have called for help sooner than I was able to and if the two of us had been around with the Jenny situation with Vince, it would never have happened; you know how you seem to get into dangerous situations and have to be protected," Edward reminded me.

"Alice keeps an eye on me too," I said.

"Yes she does but she isn't constantly with you, if she or Rosalie, or even any of our family for that matter, are with you, then Emma could take a break love," Edward said.

"Because we love you and you need your father, we'll talk to Papa and see what we can work out," Thomàs said.

I was lying between the two of them and I rolled on top of Thomàs and kissed him exultantly, Edward moved over and I kissed him too.

"I love you both so much," I said in between kisses.

Suddenly Edward shushed us; we listened and heard footsteps and a conversation between two people.

"Emma I really like you and I've never felt this way about any woman since Renee, I can't believe I've carried a torch for her all these years but since I've been here with Renee, I realized I don't love her anymore and I'm able to let go; you've helped me to see that too," Charlie spoke to Emma.

"I really like you too Charlie and I've been quite sheltered since I came to Italy; thanks to Bella, I don't have to be constantly at the castle but I have obligations which I can't ignore, Aro is my employer and he's extremely strict, Bella must be under my constant supervision unless she's with others who watch her, at the moment she's with Edward and Thomàs so I know she's safe," Emma told Charlie.

"Bella's never been watched as closely as she is now," Charlie remarked.

"Maybe you aren't aware of the reasons this is necessary but believe me there are many, I'm sure you _do_ know how accident prone she was and still is; you must also be aware of how beautiful she is, this makes her very desirable, plus Aro's prominence causes her to be widely known and admired," Emma said.

I couldn't believe she was talking about me and I wanted to say something but Edward put his finger to my lips.

"Bella seems very well loved," Charlie said.

"I don't know of any woman so well loved," Emma said, "You should be proud you have such a beautiful daughter."

"I am very much and she wants me to retire and come here to live," Charlie said, "I would but I don't know if I'm ready to retire and leave my friends yet."

"Well that's a decision _you_ have to make," Emma said.

"I'll miss you though Emma," Charlie said.

Next there was silence but Edward smiled and then the footsteps retreated towards the house.

"Ok Edward what happened during the silence?" I demanded.

Edward kissed me.

"This," he said and then smiled.

Why are you smiling Edward?"

"I think they're heading to Emma's room to continue; I think Charlie really has a thing for Emma," he said, "And Emma really has a thing for him."

"And I had nothing to do with it," I said smugly.

I was still lying on top of Thomàs and he rolled me over so he was on top of me

"Enough talk, let's make love Edward."

We did until Little Aro came looking for us.

"Papa need you Mama," he said.

"I'd better go," I told my men.

I stood up and shook out my skirt, Edward helped pull the grass from my hair and then we walked back to the house; Aro was waiting, he had baby Isabella and Little Thomàs, he smiled when he saw me.

"The three of us need you Cara," Aro said.

"I think I've been neglecting my babies Aro."

I kissed all three of them.

"Let's go up stairs then, are you two coming as well?" he asked Thomàs and Edward.

"Go ahead Papa, I'll come and get my son after he's had his fill."

"Edward?" Aro asked.

"I'd better go and romp around with the other children for a while," he said, "You go and enjoy your wife Aro, we already did."

Thomàs carried me upstairs while Aro brought the children and soon Aro and I were lying together on the bed with both children breast feeding; Aro had removed my skirt which was all I wore and then undressed himself.

"I missed you Isabella," he said.

"I'm sorry, we went hunting and then we were carried away with each other plus we did a little eavesdropping too," I said.

"Who were you eavesdropping on?" Aro asked.

He came inside me and I gasped.

"Why do you gasp when I enter you Cara?" he asked, "Do I hurt you and you won't admit it?"

"No my love," I said, "It actually feels wonderful and the more you do to me the more I want you."

I wriggled my body so we were the closest we could possibly join ourselves together and then I sighed, he kissed me and we made love which was perfect.

"About the eavesdropping?" he reminded me.

"We heard Charlie and Emma talking and they seemed to like each other, then they did this," I kissed him.

"Was it exactly like this?" he kissed me.

"No it was more like this," I teased and kissed him again.

We both laughed.

"I love you so much I said.

Thomàs came in with Renee and he grabbed Little Thomàs who didn't want to let go of me.

"Mama, Mama," he said.

We all laughed at his protests.

"Now it's my turn," Aro said.

"You're having sex?" Renee was embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Mom," I said, "We're not embarrassed."

"Come right in Renee and see how I enjoy this beautiful child," Aro said.

"I'm not used to watching people having sex, especially my daughter," Renee said.

"It's a perfectly normal occurrence between a man and a woman," Aro said, "And we fit together perfectly."

Thomàs came and propped me up higher with pillows so I could see Renee.

"Mom don't be such a prude, we were doing this privately in our room and you came in on us so we're not going to stop because you came," I said.

Thomàs took his son downstairs.

"I just came to spend a little time with you Bella, I'll be leaving in the morning, I miss Phil and he called to say he missed me," Renee said.

"As soon as Aro finishes with me, I'll come and spend time with you Mom but we need each other and I don't want to miss any time with my love," I told her.

After she left Aro and I became very passionate.

"I love that you want me," he said.

"Will you stay tonight please?" I asked.

"You want more of me?" he asked.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I, I love you?" I said.

"If I stay it will be to teach my son," he said knowing it was not my preference.

"I want you Aro whatever your conditions," I replied undaunted.

"You must go to Renee now," he told me.

"Are you sending me away?" I teased.

"Until tonight little one and then "I'll make you gasp again," he said smiling.

I smiled, "Will you call Emma to help me shower and Rachel to take the baby for me?" I asked.

He called them and then dressed so he was decent when they arrived; I kissed him.

"Please will you stay until I'm dressed then we can go downstairs together?" I asked him.

He nodded and sat on a chair and started flipping channels on the TV; before I had finished showering Thomàs returned and I heard them talking together.

Emma and I talked too.

"Your father's very sweet," Emma told me, "I like him more than I should."

"I talked to Aro last night and he doesn't want me to involved in any way," I said, "I know he'll be angry if we discuss it, he'll read your mind if he touches you and he'll know if I'm disobedient; I can't advise you Emma."

I was very impatient to go back to Aro and ran to him as soon as I could, he allowed me to unfasten his pants so he could slide into me again while Emma fixed my hair; Thomàs laughed.

"You notice how she takes liberties with me?" Aro teased.

"The fact that you love Papa so much is very pleasing to me," Thomàs said.

"I love all three of you the same but I miss Aro the most," I said, "Please let me be with you more?" I asked Aro.

"When Edward goes back to school, you and the children can stay with me at the castle more if you desire, Isabella," Aro said.

I kissed him.

"I want that so much," I told him.

Emma came to fix my hair and I kept kissing him.

"Bella, I can't fix your hair if you won't keep your head still," she laughed as she spoke.

Aro moved his lips down to my breast and I held his head close to me; his hand brushed Emma's arm and he looked up.

"Ah I see you're being a good girl Isabella," I knew what he meant, "Emma did you enjoy having sex with Charlie?" he asked bluntly.

Emma blushed, "Do you mind Sir?" she asked.

"Not in the least, I love to have sex with my Isabella so why would I mind if you enjoy sex with your man, you're a desirable woman and Charlie is lucky to have you but you'll miss him when he's gone; have pleasure with him while you can, I'm sure I can find you a man at the castle if you need sex when he leaves," Aro told her.

Emma giggled, "I'm ok with just one for now Sir, do you mind if he returns periodically to see me," she wondered.

"Not in the least so long as you remember your first priority Emma, I may even arrange for you and Isabella to go and see Charlie; I'm sure Thomàs will insist on going too with the children, of course that means Rachel, I'm only allowing this because Isabella is obedient to my wishes," he said.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir," she said happily.

When my hair was finished she started to sit down.

"No Emma, you may go back to Charlie, Aro said, "I'll call you if Isabella needs you again."

"Thank you Sir," she said and she left.

"We'd better go down to Renee, do you want to remain like this?" he asked me.

I nodded, we went down stairs and sat on a wide chaise lounge so that Thomàs could sit beside us, Alice brought a blanket to cover us so Renee wouldn't be embarrassed again; I let Aro drink from me under the blanket but Renee wasn't fooled.

"Do you two ever stop?" she asked.

"Unfortunately too much," I said.

"When are you going to bring the children to Florida to visit me, Phil would love to see them?" Renee asked.

I was at a loss to know what to say, the last time I went to Florida, I was still human and I wasn't sure if there was enough winter for me to be outside; Aro seemed to sense that I needed help so he let go of my breast and pulled the blanket down.

"I think the children could come and visit you for Spring break, at least all but Baby Isabella," he told her, "I'll send Rachel with them so you'll have help taking care of them."

"Bella can't come," she wondered.

Thomàs spoke then.

"Isabella is pregnant again and by that time she'll be three months along, I don't want her traveling then," he said.

"Bella's pregnant again?" Renee was surprised.

"Yes of course," Thomàs seemed irritated, "Isabella and I have been intimate several times since the baby was born and because she refuses to stay away from me, she becomes pregnant immediately; this is a good thing." he said.

"Well yes it's a good thing," Renee tried to recover herself; "I'm just surprised it happened so soon."

"Why are you surprised, Isabella and I are very fertile?" he wondered.

"So Bella will be having a baby every nine months?"

She was still incredulous.

"Absolutely, unless she stops wanting me," Thomàs said.

"That won't ever happen," I said.

"But you're a physician, can't you use birth control?"

Renee obviously wasn't pleased.

"Why would we use birth control if we both want many children?" Thomas asked.

"What about her health, financial needs?" Renee asked.

"Renee my dear," Aro interrupted, "Isabella has never been healthier than now, she's young and fertile, now is her time to have babies if she wants them, she loves being pregnant, she loves her babies, we love that she supplies us with children and we will, all three, continue to take care of her and our children. There are no financial worries, I'm very prominent and wealthy, Thomàs is an eminent physician with plenty of money, Edward despite his youthful appearance is very wealthy in his own right plus he has family who are also very wealthy and prominent people who love Isabella and the children," he informed her, "She and the children will want for nothing and will never be abandoned."

"I suppose you're right," Renee finally conceded.

"Of course they're right Mom, I've never been happier and I love that I'm supplying you with another grandchild; now that I know I'm able to have children, I want them," I said.

"What about your education Bella?"

Renee was picking at straws.

"Isabella is very well educated and she's continuing her Dartmouth studies," Aro answered for me, "Don't worry Renee, you won't be disappointed in your beautiful daughter."

"Well to get back to the original question, will the children be willing to come to Florida without their mother," she asked.

"The two boys might have a problem," Aro said, "But the girls will love to come Little Aro will come if I tell him he must and he will be there to protect the other children; the littlest boy shouldn't need to be breast fed and he won't be a cry baby even if he misses his Mama."

I held Aro's face between my hands.

"I'll miss them," I whispered.

"Then we'll have to keep you busy until they return," Aro said.

That was the end of the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

10

VISITORS

Renee and Charlie finally left me the next day with myself and the children crying, Aro had already gone back to the castle much to my chagrin and now my parents leaving put me over the top; I went to our bedroom to be alone but not for long, Thomàs came soon to check on me, he pulled me to him and let me cry for a while until I finally stopped.

"I didn't want anyone to see me cry," I said.

"You know that isn't possible here," he told me.

"I really want my father to come and stay with us but I'm afraid he might find out who we are and not be willing to accept us," I said.

Emma came into the room.

"I couldn't find you Bella, I looked all over the house," she said.

It was obvious she was teary too and Thomàs rolled his eyes.

"Not another cry baby," he said.

We both laughed at him; Edward and Alice came in the room.

"We're getting more visitors," Edward said.

"Who's coming," I said glumly.

"Our friends from Alaska," Alice said, "Remember they're vegetarians just like us."

"Oh yes," I said.

I was trying to sound excited but not really, I remembered that one of the women from Denali, Tanya, had a thing for Edward and one of them, hated the wolves because they had killed her boyfriend Laurent when he tried to kill me as a human, her name was Irina I recalled; Edward came over to me.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"She and Emma are both upset because her parents left," Thomàs told him.

"I'll get over it soon," I said, "But I'm not sure about Emma," I smiled.

Edward knew immediately what her problem was.

"Emma," he said, "You and Charlie?"

Emma nodded.

"I guess there are no secrets around here," she said.

"Hey," Alice said, "I'm jealous; you had sex with my man?"

Emma blushed and we laughed.

"I think it's catching," she said.

Everyone looked at me then.

"Hey, don't look at me," I said, "There are several people in this room who think sex is great."

"And who does Emma hang around with the most?" Alice asked.

"Oh, so I'm a sex maniac but it takes more than one person to have sex and I'm not necessarily the initiator," I said.

"Well I admit we do force ourselves on you and you fight like the dickens to stop us," Thomàs said.

Everyone laughed but it was mostly because Thomàs kissed me and I immediately put my arms around his neck responding to him; he winked.

Rachel came in and brought the two little ones to feed, Thomàs picked me up and laid me on the bed, Little Thomàs latched on immediately, he knew how to find what he wanted and Baby Isabella didn't need much help.

Thomàs proceeded to take my skirt off and massage my abdomen with some lotion, Alice decided it was time to leave and she stood up.

"When are your friends coming? I asked her.

"This weekend," she answered.

"Where are they staying?" I wondered.

"At our house but they'll come over here to visit," she said, "They'll want to see Edward and meet you and Thomàs, maybe Aro will want to meet them too."

At this point Thomàs was kissing my abdomen and Alice wasn't about to stick around, Edward came over and kissed my lips.

"I'm going to check on the other children love, then I'll be back with Rachel and she can take Little Thomàs from you, Emma will stay until I return, ok?" he said.

"Hurry back please, Edward, I said.

Rachel had already left and Edward and Alice left then.

"Isabella aren't you going to fight me?" Thomàs asked.

"Why would I fight what I want?"

He came up to my face and kissed me.

"I love you Thomàs."

"Open your legs for me, mia amore, I want inside you," he said.

I did as he wished and then I felt him inside me, gentle but firm, I sighed.

"Are you happy now young lady," he asked.

"Very much so," I said.

"Whose father do you miss the most?" he asked, "Yours or mine?"

"Yours of course," I answered readily, "I miss my father as a father but I miss yours because he gives me great pleasure as you and Edward do."

"Would you like him to come?"

"Will he come?" I asked.

"Here's the phone,"

He gave me the phone and I punched in the numbers, Aro answered.

"You miss me already little one?" Aro asked me.

"How did you know it was me?" I wondered.

"I have a special phone just for you my dear, when you dial that number I assume it's a distress call," he told me.

I smiled, "Will you come to me?"

"Of course but Little Aro must be there too, that's my requirement," he insisted.

I grimaced but answered in the affirmative.

"I'll do whatever you request just come please?" I begged.

He laughed and hung up.

"What was the face you pulled?" Thomàs asked.

"He wants Little Aro to observe our love making and I'd rather not," I said.

"But you'll agree to anything as long as he comes?"

"Yes," I said.

Thomàs laughed.

"Why are you bothered by Little Aro being here?" he asked.

"Because he's so young and I don't think he should be subjected to that," I said.

"You're very young too," Thomàs indicated, "And you're doing extremely well," he said.

"I'm an adult Thomàs," I said.

"You think you are but in essence you're a little older than he, eventually you'll realize what I'm saying is true, when he matures he'll be closer in age than the three of us and eventually he'll pass you."

"I see what you're saying but he's my son and he calls me Mama," I said.

"In the not too distant future he'll address you as Isabella and you'll enjoy his advances, so you should think of him as a mature boy; he'll be eighteen before you know it and you're eighteen forever, soon he'll pass you by in age but like myself, he'll never die," Thomàs informed me.

"Will he give me children?" I wondered.

"More than likely," Thomàs said.

"Wouldn't it be better if he found his own woman?" I asked.

"What would be better than you?"

"Rosalie, Alice, the Denali girls, to mention a few," I said.

"The three men you are spending the night with tonight would not consider any of those women superior to you, my love, and Papa would not want a woman other than you to bear any of his sons children, it would be like second best and insulting to even suggest it," Thomàs said.

"You've never met the Denali girls, have you?" I asked.

"Edward rejected them and I trust his taste in women," he remarked.

I laughed, "So I can't talk you out of me?"

Papa and I have been around and tried many women but we've stopped looking now, what does that tell you; Edward has chosen very carefully, he knew exactly who he wanted."

"The Denali girls are very beautiful," I said.

"So is Rosalie and Alice, plus I've never bedded an ugly woman," he said.

"So what's so special about me?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, you're very intriguing as well as beautiful and childlike, I'm drawn to you, you're a sorceress; I knew I wanted you the minute I saw you and I could never give you up or ever want another woman besides you, you're perfection to me. You act more human than vampire and yet we're drawn to _you_ and not the other way around.

"I'm drawn to you," I said.

"But not in the same way a human is usually drawn to a vampire," he told me, "You love me absolutely and unconditionally, I could beat you and you'd still love me."

"Would you beat me?" I asked.

"That depends, you would have to make me very angry such as reject me because I would never let you go," he said.

Edward came in with Rachel and she took both babies.

"I'll bring Isabella back after I change her," then she left.

"Oh Edward, Aro's coming and he wants Little Aro here," I said.

He called Rachel and told her to bring Aro when she brought the baby, Edward looked at us.

"I don't see much of a change since I left, have you two moved?" he asked.

"We've been talking, but if you don't mind I'd like to finish what I started," Thomàs said.

"I'll take a shower," Edward said.

He disappeared into the bathroom.

Thomàs kissed me and I kissed him back, soon we were making love; Aro arrived soon after and by the time Edward came out of the shower, we were all naked in bed, Rachel brought Little Aro who was excited to see his Papa.

"Papa you come?" he asked.

"Yes son, we have some more lessons to learn, are you ready?"

"I love to learn about Mama, she's my favorite woman, Papa," he said.

The night was spent in action rather than conversation and in the morning I smiled.

"You look very happy Cara," Aro said.

"I'm very happy," I said.

"Are you sore love?" Edward asked, "We really gave you a workout last night."

"No I'm used to you all by now," I said.

Aro left soon and Edward took the children to Rachel, Emma came in, she had left last night when Edward had arrived and she seemed cheerful enough; I ran over and hugged her.

"How are you feeling today, Emma?" I asked her.

"I'm over it, how about you Bella?" she countered.

"I'm over it too but I had plenty to keep me occupied last night," I said smiling.

Just then Thomàs called me into the shower and Edward joined us; Emma laughed.

"I see what you mean," she said.

"You just missed Aro," I called from the shower.

"Oh my goodness how was that?" she asked.

"I had a wonderful night for the most part," I called to her, "They were very gentle and loving to me."

"What wasn't so good?" Edward wanted to know.

"I'm still having a hard time with Little Aro being there," I said.

I looked at Thomàs.

"You mean after our talk last night, you're still having a problem?" Thomàs asked.

"I'm afraid so," I admitted.

"Maybe I will have to beat you," Thomàs said.

He tried to grab me but I was slippery.

"As soon as you're out of the shower, I promise you," he said.

I ran out of the shower and Emma had a towel for me as well as one to wrap around my hair but he came out at the same time and dried himself off sooner than me; he picked me up and threw me on the bed, he turned me on my stomach and started spanking me hard on my behind, Edward came out of the shower laughing and no amount of screaming on my part caused Edward or anyone else to come to my aid.

"Please stop," I begged Thomàs, "You're hurting me."

"I want to hurt you," he said laughing.

I struggled to no avail and his strong hand continued to pound on me.

"You can't make me change how I feel," I said tearfully.

He stopped and turned me over.

"Whose choice was it to become a vampire?" he asked me.

"Mine but I didn't know any of this," I said with tears streaming from my eyes.

"If you had known these things would you have changed?" he asked.

"I love Edward too much, I couldn't live without him but at least I would have had a choice, everyone else I met was just a couple and didn't live such complicated lives."

"Do you love Papa?"

"Yes of course," I said, "I'll do whatever he makes me do, I promise, I already have."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I did until a few minutes ago," I said.

He kissed me and I started to fight him but soon my arms went around his neck and I kissed him back.

"I think you still love me," he determined.

"I think I do," I said.

Edward by this time was dressed.

"I'm leaving you two alone, I have things to do," he said.

Thomàs had continued to kiss me and soon we were making love.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Emma asked.

We didn't answer, we were too busy.

The visitors arrived on the weekend at the Cullen's residence, Edward said it would be easier for them to come over to our house than for us to go there, so we waited for them and they came in the afternoon; I made sure I was breastfeeding the two youngest children because I wasn't sure how they'd react to my lack of clothing.

Aro was going to come over later but when they arrived he wasn't there, Edward and Thomàs both held me around my waist as we stood to greet them while the older children stood close to us; Rachel and Emma were close by, I was nervous and both men knew it.

"Settle down Bella," Edward said, "There's no reason for you to be nervous."

Tanya was first through the front door and her eyes immediately lit on me, she spoke to Edward.

"Edward I missed you so much, how are you?"

"I'm very well," he replied, "Let me introduce you to Thomàs, he's Aro's son and this is Bella our wife."

Thomàs and I said together, "How do you do Tanya?"

Thomàs spoke, "These are my children, Little Thomàs and Baby Isabella."

Edward spoke again, "This is Jenny, our soon to be adopted daughter and these are Aro's latest children, Aro and Carlotta, they're twins; why don't you join us in the living room."

All the Cullen's had come over with them and seating was scarce so Thomàs pulled me onto his lap on the chaise lounge and Edward sat beside us. The conversation continued around me and I concentrated on the babies as they fed, at some point Little Thomàs wanted to go and play and I let him go; he ran out of the room to find the other children who had gone off to play.

Tanya concentrated her conversation mostly towards Edward and Thomàs but she looked at me a lot and even though I tried not to look at her, I was conscious of her looking at me and I was embarrassed. Aro finally arrived and normally I would jump up to meet him but this time I continued to try to be inconspicuous.

"Well good day everybody and how is my good friend Carlisle," he said flamboyantly.

Carlisle stood up and introduced everyone and found a place for Aro to sit, Aro looked at me.

"Isabella, come to me child," he said.

So much for my being inconspicuous, Thomàs helped me stand and took the baby from me; I walked to Aro and he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

"So have you met our beautiful Isabella and the children? Isabella is pregnant again and will give us another child in September I believe; she's a wonderful mother to our children and they love her very much. My young son Aro is very partial to her, my older son Thomàs makes babies with her and he delivers them too" Aro informed them.

I held my face close to Aro's shoulder still trying to be inconspicuous; he moved his hand up and down my back.

"What's wrong Cara, are you feeling sick?" he asked.

I saw a way out and nodded my head.

Thomàs would you take her upstairs, I think the morning sickness is affecting her," Aro said.

Thomàs picked me up and as we left the room, I heard Aro still talking about me.

"You didn't tell us you were sick Isabella," Thomàs said.

"I didn't want to bother you," I said.

"I thought you were more quiet than usual," he said.

Emma had followed us up stairs and she came over as Thomàs laid me down.

"Can I get you something Bella?" she asked.

"No I'm fine really," I said.

I didn't want to be fussed over but I didn't say that.

"I'll get her some medication if you'll bring her a glass of water," Thomàs told her.

"No Thomàs I'm fine," I said again.

He indicated for Emma to continue and soon she returned with the water, Thomàs insisted I take the medication; I took it reluctantly, in truth I did feel nauseated but not from the morning sickness, it was more from embarrassment

Carlisle came up to see me.

"I gave her something for nausea," Thomàs told him, "I actually think she was stressed because of our visitors, her morning sickness hasn't started yet; she was fine this morning."

So he knew me very well, Thomàs watched me very closely, he knew everything right or wrong with me.

"I'll go and report back to Aro, he's concerned and he'll probably come up to check on her," Carlisle said.

Carlisle left and I felt so miserable, tears began to flood my eyes and soon I was sobbing into the pillow.

"Isabella what's wrong?" Thomàs asked.

He sat beside me on the bed and pulled me up so he would see my face; he wiped the tears from my face with his fingers but they still kept flowing.

The words suddenly tumbled out, "Thomas I'm so embarrassed, I tried hard not to bring attention to me and I ended up being the center of attention, Tanya kept looking at me from the moment she walked in the door and I know she was wondering why on earth Edward picked me over her, she's so beautiful and I was wondering why too and then I was the only one half naked, I'm sure they're laughing at me; then Aro started to bring more attention to me and I just wanted to become invisible."

"Well I'm sure you'll hear from Edward what her thoughts actually are and if Papa touches her, he'll know too, but young lady what does it matter what anyone thinks, so long as Papa, Edward and I think you're the most beautiful creature ever created and we want everyone to see what we see," he told me, "Your breasts are beautiful, perfect, why would you want to be covered, my rings encourage people to see another very beautiful part of your body which I won't allow to be covered up; now it's time to go back downstairs, hold your head up and be proud of who you are."

Of course I had no choice but to do what he insisted so I pulled myself together, Emma straightened my hair and Thomàs fixed my skirt just so; he took me to the mirror and made me look at myself; I saw a beautiful young woman with perfect looking breasts and body, absolutely gorgeous hair and she was smiling at me, I looked at Thomàs through the mirror, he was smiling at me.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"I don't see this as me, she's someone else and yes she's beautiful," I said.

He touched my nipples so they stood out and so did the girl's nipples.

"It appears she has the same reaction," he said, "I think she must be you, little one."

I turned around to him and he kissed me.

"Are you ready now?" he asked.

"Yes Thomàs I'm ready," I said with determination.

"Let's go then Isabella," he said as he took my hand.

We went down stairs slowly and I held my head up high; as we reached the bottom step, Aro saw me; Thomàs let go of my hand and I ran to Aro as he stood up, he gathered me into his arms and kissed me heartily before speaking.

"I think you must be feeling better Isabella," he said smiling.

"I'm feeling much better, Thomàs cured me," I said.

I turned to our guests feeling very confident now.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you, I feel much better now, I'm pleased you came to see us," I said.

The guests looked at me in amazement, I was so different from before; Aro walked with me while I went around to talk to everyone just as Aro had taught me to speak to diplomats and other important people; I laughed at the funny comments they made or grew serious when it became necessary, I held on to Aro's arm and his other hand patted mine, showing he approved of me.

Edward and Thomàs beamed at me from across the room while our guests seemed to enjoy my interaction with them; Tanya still observed me even when others tried to claim her attention, Aro and I finally sat down in the circle of chairs where she sat and I opened the conversation with her.

"Well Tanya how do you like Italy?"

"It's a beautiful country so far that we've seen," she said.

I had decided to try to draw the conversation away from myself but somehow it always came back to me.

"Aren't you from the States?" she asked.

"Yes I am," I answered.

"I wondered because of your accent," she stated.

"Oh well," I said, "I speak Italian most of the time since I've been here, Aro and Thomàs are Italian and the children speak Italian; of course you're probably aware that Edward is fluent in the language.

"Yes of course but I'm amazed at how you have adjusted from being a mere human," she said.

"She was never a mere human Tanya," Edward interjected.

"And I'll second that," Aro said, "Isabella was amazing to me from the moment I first laid eyes on her and she continues to amaze me Tanya."

"Me also," Edward said, "I thought I wanted to kill her when I first saw her but now I know I could never have killed her."

I could see the conversation had turned towards me and I didn't want to talk about me.

"There are many things to see around here," I said, "Have you had any opportunity to see sights yet?"

"No we just came straight to the Cullen's but we're here for two months until the weather starts to warm up," she said.

"We almost came to school in Alaska but Edward thought Dartmouth a better choice, I would have loved to see for myself how beautiful it is there," I said enthusiastically.

"You can come anytime and visit us, the weather is most appropriate for our kind," she indicated.

"I'd love to come, I think the children would like it too, even Jenny."

I smiled at Edward who pulled a face as if to say he wasn't excited about Alaska.

"Thomàs will take me there, won't you please Thomàs?" I smiled my beaming smile at him as I pleaded.

"Isn't Alaska all snow and more snow?" Thomàs asked.

He obviously refused to be taken in by my smile.

"That's exactly what it is," Edward said.

"Now Edward you know it isn't that bad," Tanya complained.

"Why do you think we moved from there Tanya, Forks has a good amount of rain and occasional snow but come on, be real," Edward said.

Emmett who was sitting with us nodded.

"I definitely agree with you Edward," he commented.

I rolled my eyes and they laughed at me.

"I guess it's our turn to be stubborn now," Edward said, "Definitely no Alaska.

"You're so mean, you shouldn't say that in front of Tanya," I said frowning.

I was actually frowning because I would like to go to Alaska.

"Oh Tanya already knows how we feel," Edward informed me.

"I'm used to these guys putting down where we live, Bella," Tanya said, "But if you can persuade them to bring you, you're welcome anytime."

"Maybe I'll have to go without them," I said hopefully, tongue in cheek.

"You can try, Miss Stubborn," Thomàs said and he was grinning.

"Oh Aro," I said, trying some feminine charm.

I slid onto his lap putting my arms around his neck and I kissed him, he kissed me back but then pulled my arms down.

"Not now Cara, you can try to persuade me later," he laughed as he spoke and winked at Thomàs.

He didn't however remove me from his lap but held me there and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Even if I say no?" he asked.

"I'll always love you," I said and he pulled me closer.

"This child can be very persuasive indeed," he said.

He was sitting on an easy chair and leaned back with me.

"I think it's time to feed the children, your breasts feel quite full," he said.

He called Rachel to bring the children and Little Aro came too.

"I came to see you Papa," he said.

"When the two little ones are satisfied, you can come up with us son," Aro said.

Little Aro sat down near his Papa and waited patiently, Baby Isabella finished first and Thomàs took her and showed her off to Tanya while Little Aro climbed up to take the baby's place. He had gone through a period of just wanting to hunt as Carlotta continued to do but his Papa encouraged him to pay attention to me, he liked to breast feed again and his Papa encouraged him in that; he liked to cuddle with me especially when Aro was with us, I had an enormous milk supply, probably because everyone liked the flavor. Little Thomàs would drink until he was overflowing so Thomàs watched to make sure he didn't overdo it and then took him from me.

"Now it's your turn Papa," Thomàs said.

I pulled Aro's head towards my breast and he took it in his mouth, it gave me satisfaction to do this for him and I felt a 'let down' so I knew so I knew there was plenty for him, I held his head to me and I bent my head and kissed his head often; I became teary because I was so overcome with love for him, I wanted to make love to him now.

"I love you so much," I whispered to him.

Fortunately the attention had strayed from me and I looked at Thomàs in a pleading way, he knew what I needed.

"Papa, I think you need to take Isabella upstairs, you're making her crazy," he said.

Aro stopped and looked at me.

"You need me Cara?" he asked.

I nodded and he immediately stood up and lifted me off the chair; Little Aro jumped up too.

"Come little ones," he addressed me as well as Little Aro.

He took me upstairs and laid me on the bed while he undressed.

"Help Isabella out of her skirt," he told Little Aro.

Soon we were naked on the bed and he kissed me.

"I'm not finished drinking Isabella, but I want to give you pleasure too," he said.

The anticipation of his love making made me gasp with pleasure as we made love.

"Do we have to go back downstairs to our guests or can we stay here until morning now?" I asked him.

"What's your preference my dear?"

"To stay here with you," I said.

"In this you shall have your way, but as far as going to Alaska, you'll have to fight that out with Edward and Thomàs, my love."

"Please persuade them Aro, I'd love to go to Alaska,' I said.

"Won't you miss me if you go?" he asked.

I snuggled into him.

"Why won't you come with me? You can feed from me until we return," I asked.

"You probably could sustain me young lady, it's an idea worth considering, I could probably arrange a week out of my schedule and I'll have you all to myself; we could bring whichever children wish to come and of course Emma and Rachel.

"Thomàs wouldn't want to leave me for a second," I said.

"In that case he'll have to come too," Aro said.

"I love you, I love you so much," I said.

We kissed and our love making accelerated.

"I should let you have your way more often," he said smiling, "Don't you think so son?" he asked Little Aro.

"I think you should always be good to her Papa," Little Aro said.

When Edward and Thomàs came upstairs after the guests had left, we told them of our plans.

"Why don't you go after school starts and then you don't have to take the older children?" Edward suggested.

"Well Jenny will be in school but Aro and Carlotta are still too young aren't they?" I asked.

"I suppose we could wait until the summer but physically the twins are close to six years old and mentally they're much more mature, I could find them a tutor for now because they really need to start learning," Edward said.

"School starts immediately after the new year, right?" Thomàs asked' "And your friends are staying for two months?"

"Oh yes that's right," Edward said, "So you possibly could go back with them."

"There's just one problem, Isabella's pregnant and I don't want her traveling after she's three months along, I told her mother that too, plus which it will be spring break around that time,"

"Thomàs it's only for one week and if all the children go to my mother's house except the baby, it won't be that stressful, please I'll be barely three months along, I promise I'll be good and you and Aro will be there to take care of me," I pleaded.

"And who wanted to be pregnant?" Thomàs asked.

"I do want to be pregnant and I don't want you to stop making me pregnant but how can one week be a problem, Thomàs?" I asked.

"Who's the doctor, you or me?" he asked.

"You are," I conceded, "I guess I can't go Aro, Thomàs is right, if I don't listen to him he won't make me pregnant anymore and I couldn't stand for him not to make love to me."

"I'm glad you agree mia amore because I don't think I could stay away from you either," Thomàs told me.

"See Aro, all you have to do is take away the sex and she'll do anything," Edward said.

"Well in this case it seemed doable but you're the doctor, Thomàs, I'm perfectly fine with your decision," Aro said, "The children are going to visit their grandmamma in Florida?"

"Yes Rachel will go with them, they should be fine," Thomàs said, "Aro is a big boy and he'll help with the other children."

"Papa, I'd rather stay with you and Isabella," Little Aro said.

"But you will go if I desire it?" Aro asked.

"Yes Papa," he answered glumly.

The next two months were very pleasant, we got to know Tanya's family well, they came over to our house frequently, probably because Tanya wanted to spend time with Edward, which was obvious, but Edward on the other hand was not interested in Tanya other than as a friend; nor could she persuade him to visit her in Alaska.

"Bella can't come and I wouldn't want to visit there without her," he said.

Later he told me he didn't trust her without me around, so during most of the two months, both Edward and Thomàs would constantly be near me, only when Edward was at school would I be alone with Thomàs; of course I enjoyed being with both of them.

"If I'm with you she won't bother me," Edward said of Tanya.

"She really has a thing for you Edward," I said.

"I know but I'm happy with just you love, I don't need another woman in my life," he told me.

"You make me feel so selfish," I said.

"Why love?" he asked.

"Well I don't want you to have her and yet I have two other men," I said.

"It wasn't your choice love, but at least you love them, I don't love Tanya and I never have, but I do love you and I always will," he said.

"I love you too Edward," I said, "Everything I have, Aro, Thomàs and the children, would mean nothing if I didn't have you, I don't know how you put up with me, making love to other men and enjoying it."

"There's something about your happiness, I'd hate to think I'd forced this on you and you were unhappy," he said.

"But you didn't force this on me, Aro did," I said.

"I had a choice, I could have said no and fought him for you, I would have won, but I knew it was best for you, then when Aro devised a way for you to have children, I knew I'd done the right thing, of course when my friend Thomàs came along and claimed you; I knew I had no choice in this. The good thing is that Thomàs makes you pregnant which is very good for you and I reap the benefits too; I still have you, we have children, and we have great sex together. I love when you're pregnant, you're smart, you're finishing school, you learned to dance, play the piano, speak different languages, you're very beautiful, you're body retains its shape after each pregnancy, my family loves you and we have a home together; what more could I ever want?" he finished.

"When you put it that way, I guess we do have everything," I said.

"You do continue to amaze us all though," he said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Well the fact you _can_ get pregnant and breast feed for one, you're the only vampire I know who can't stand human blood, the fact that you actually get sick, you cry, you throw up, you're so human and yet not human, you get along with humans without wanting to kill them and you get along with most vampires too; they absolutely love you at the castle."

"Everything I am I owe to you Edward, you changed me into who I am and I don't regret my existence at all," I said.

"I realize I was slow to give you what you wanted, but we still have eternity to enjoy what we have," he told me.

One day shortly after this conversation, I was working on my school work and Tanya came over.

"Edward's not here," I told her as she followed me into the living room, "He's at school."

"I'd like an opportunity to talk to him alone," she said frowning.

"I'm not sure he wants to be alone with you," I told her.

"Bella, would you help me, I know you two are married but you do have two other men so you're into sharing and I want to share," Tanya said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to ask him to sleep with me, plead if you have to, I'm sure I could make him love me too if I had the opportunity to prove it," she said.

"You're asking me to ask him to do something he wouldn't even do for me until we were married, I'm not sure I can do that, he doesn't go for multiple relationships; I'm the first and only woman he's ever slept with and I love him too much to force him into a relationship," I said.

"Please Bella, I love him too, I've always loved him and I need the opportunity to prove that he can love me," Tanya was pleading with me.

"I can't believe I want to help you but I do, I have no doubt that he loves me and so I can see sharing him with you if he agrees to it, I'll ask him but there are no guarantees, I will at least insist he talks to you; if he knows I allow it he may agree," I said.

"Thank you Bella, I'll always be grateful to you," she said.

Thomàs was with me during this conversation and he had heard the previous conversation between Edward and me; when she left he came over to me.

"I think you're wonderful to allow Tanya to share Edward with you but based on the conversation you had with Edward the other day, I don't see him going for her."

"Does he have a choice?"

"I suppose not if you agree," Thomàs said.

"Well wish mw luck, I promised I'd try so I will; if he'll talk to her at least," I said.

When Edward came home after school, I kissed him as passionately as I could muster, Edward looked at Thomàs

"Go for it she obviously wants you now," Thomàs said.

The three of us went up stairs and Edward and I made love, Thomàs pretended to read but he was obviously interested in how the conversation would go.

"Edward I spoke to Tanya today and she'd really like an opportunity to speak to you alone," I said.

He kissed me.

"I know what she wants Bella, I already told you I'm not interested," he said.

"Would you at least talk to her?" I asked.

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Because I'm asking you to Edward," I said.

"If I talk to her alone, she'll come on to me," he said.

"Would it make it easier if I give you permission?"

"Why would you do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I feel sorry for her and I want her to know how wonderful you are,' I said, "You encouraged me to be with Aro and I didn't want to but I did and it turned out to be a good thing; so now it's my turn to encourage you," I said.

"Bella?" he said.

"All I'm asking you to do is talk to her, if things go further, I won't mind because I know you love me," I said.

"Bella?"

"Please Edward, at least talk."

"Bella I love you too much to sleep with someone else."

"And I love you too much to force you," I said, "But I do give you permission if she persuades you."

"I'm afraid she will persuade me, she's tried before and I almost gave in," he said.

"Well for now give in to me," I said seductively.

We made love again and then Thomàs came over.

"I think you need to go for a walk, Edward, Tanya's here," he said.

"I'll just talk to her downstairs," Edward said.

"You can use one of the spare rooms if you need it," I said, "Thomàs I think you and I need to go for a walk, call Emma please."

Emma came and fixed my hair.

"I probably should take the baby with me," I said.

"We'll get her on the way down," Thomàs said.

We stopped in the nursery, picked up Baby Isabella and then Thomàs, Emma and I came downstairs; we left as discretely as we could.

When we returned later, they weren't downstairs and I decided she had persuaded him and they were probably in a spare room.

"I think she persuaded him Thomàs," I said.

"Never mind them, come and sit with me," he said.

Thomàs and I enjoyed each other for what seemed like hours and finally Edward and Tanya came downstairs, she seemed happy; he took her out to the car and Thomàs and jumped up to see how they said goodbye, it was a long kiss.

"Well," I said when Edward finally came in.

"I have to admit it was pleasant and I made her happy but she isn't you," he said.

"Are you going to make her happy again?" I asked.

"I plan to before she leaves but if she wants me after that she'll have to come here, I'm not going to Alaska," he seemed determined.

"Do you think you can love her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Bella, I don't know if I have room in my heart for two lovers," he said, "I'll sleep with her if that's what the two of you want but I can't promise to love her."

He kissed me and I knew he wanted me from the urgency of his kiss, he pulled me down onto the chaise lounge and we made passionate love.

"This is heaven," he murmured, "This is my preference."

The next day when Edward was at school, Tanya came to see me again.

"Thank you Bella, your persuasion worked," she said.

"I'm glad you're happy Tanya," I said.

"Is he happy with me?" she wanted to know.

I decided to be truthful with her.

"He said the experience was pleasant," I told her.

"Enough to do it again?" she asked.

"He said he would at least until you leave but he won't come to Alaska, you'll have to come here if you want more," I told her.

"I'll come as often as I need to," she said, "I'll make him want me."

She left happily and it became usually for her to come every day to see Edward after he returned from school and they made use of the spare room; he always wanted me after she left and he refused to spend the whole night with her even though she pleaded with him.

"Oh Bella," he said one day, "Why did I agree to this?"

"I'm sorry Edward, it was my fault," I said.

"Why don't you tell her the deals off?" Thomàs wondered.

"She'll be leaving soon and I'll persuade her not to come back," Edward said.


	11. Chapter 11

11

WOLFGANG

Aro usually called for me to go over to the castle everyday while Edward was at school, the two occasions Tanya has caught me was in the morning while I was doing my school work and I'd leave for the castle after completing it. Thomàs and Emma always came with me and now I only breast fed the baby on a regular basis, Little Thomàs went hunting with Little Aro and Carlotta.

Even if Aro had spent the night with us, which was more often than not, he really looked forward to seeing me and would usually be waiting at the door of the castle when we arrived; Thomàs loved to see the way we greeted each other.

My pregnancy was almost two months along now and Aro, as with all my men, had to feel my abdomen; suddenly it seemed larger than it should be.

"Little one, do you just have one baby in there?" Aro wondered.

"I thought the same thing this morning," Thomàs said, "I'm calling Carlisle to see if he can do an ultrasound, we either have a large baby or more than one."

"Good idea," Aro said."

"Why don't you go with Papa and I'll call Carlisle, I have some other calls to make as well," Thomàs said.

"We don't have time to go to the apartment but come to my office and I'd like you to assist me with my next appointment; Vicente will keep them outside while we make love, bring the baby," Aro told me.

When we arrived at his office he instructed Vicente and once inside, he lifted me up on the desk, came on top of me and we made love.

"I longed for that all morning Isabella, you're my morning pick me up, did you finish your school work?"

"Yes Aro, I did," I responded.

"Good girl, now stand up and let me look at you."

He stood me up and smoothed out my skirt, fixing it just right at the front; he then removed a brush from his desk drawer and smoothed out my hair, I wondered why he was being so particular.

"Now you're beautiful again Cara," he said smiling.

"Your appointment won't think I'm underdressed?" I asked.

"Does it still bother you Cara?"

"I wasn't thinking of myself, only if your appointment would be embarrassed or something," I answered.

He frowned at me.

"Why would you be concerned about someone you've never met?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know, maybe it still bothers me," I said.

"This man, who you will meet, is probably the least likely to be embarrassed at the sight of a naked woman, on the contrary, he will derive pleasure at the sight of you and it is my wish that he should do so; indeed if he fondles you I won't object," Aro told me, "He is my very good friend and has both of our best interest at heart as you will soon discover," Aro said, "Thomàs is on his way back, you can sit on his lap if that will help you Cara."

"No I'll be fine, I promise."

Aro's appointment was obviously a wealthy gentleman and he was appeared to be enjoying me immensely.

Aro who is this beautiful young lady, you have here?"

He asked the question with an American accent.

"This is my wife Isabella, who I have spoken of, and the child has the same name," Aro introduced me.

"She looks pregnant too," the man said.

I found my voice.

'My baby's due in September," I said.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this going to be a big baby?" he asked.

Thomàs arrived just then.

"It's either going to be a big baby or more than one," he said, she seemed to pop out suddenly and we're hopefully going to find out today," Thomàs told the man.

"Well ciao, Thomàs," the man said, "You and your father have been hiding this beauty."

"Papa wanted you to meet her as she will soon go before the board," Thomàs said.

"_Now_ I understand what all the fuss is about," the man indicated. "Isabella, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"No Sir, I believe this is the first time we've met," I said timidly.

"My name is Wolfgang O'Rourke and I'm Aro's lawyer," he told me in a booming voice.

"How do you do?"

I held out my hand to shake his but he grabbed it and pulled me over to him; he let go my hand but his hands then held my face, he looked at me for a moment and then lightly brushed my lips with his.

"Your beauty astounds me," he said still gazing at me.

He then held me away from him but continued to gaze at my body.

"Aro may I taste her?" he asked without taking his eyes from me.

"You may but I guarantee, you'll want more," Aro told him.

"So be it," Wolfgang said.

His mouth enclosed my breast and he sucked on me for a second or two.

"You're right Aro, her succulence is divine and I won't rest until I obtain more," he then addressed me, "My very great pleasure, young lady."

He continued to look at me as if in awe.

"Is Isabella the same age she looks?"

"About the same," Aro said, "Plus five children so far."

"She has five children and one on the way?" Wolfgang sounded astonished.

"She and Thomàs are expecting their third child, I have my twins and Edward and she adopted a little human girl who is now seven years old," Aro informed him.

"So, what _is_ your age my dear?" Wolfgang asked.

"Eighteen," I answered.

"And you let these old men molest you?" he asked.

Aro smiled at me.

"I love them very much and they love me, they take very good care of me and our children," I spoke with confidence.

The baby woke up then and I latched her onto my breast.

"So she does breast feed, no wonder she tasted so divine," Wolfgang said.

"She's a very human little vampire," Thomàs said.

"I guess so," Wolfgang said continuing to look at me.

He suddenly let go of me.

"Well time is money and I'm sure it's the same with you, I'd love to have this young lady visit me at my home and we could have some leisure time together, with your approval of course, we'll talk about it later though, we should get down to business for now; it appears you're losing money on this particular business," he pushed some paper work across the desk to Aro, "You need to take steps to rectify the situation before it gets out of hand."

"Alice was trying to help me with this but there is so much mind changing, she can't get a handle on it," Aro confided.

I listened to the conversation intently, as Aro had taught me to do, while they threw figures around; my math had improved tremendously since I became a vampire and I started working out the problem in my head and suddenly I knew what to do.

"Aro, this problem can be easily solved," I interjected.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

I explained the solution I had arrived at and all three men looked at me strangely, they were obviously thinking about it. Wolfgang picked up his phone and pressed out some numbers; he was soon having a conversation with someone which seemed endless, he spoke of my solution before hanging up and then he looked at me.

"Well things are definitely looking better thanks to this young lady, she must be smart as well as beautiful," he said smiling.

"They'll continue to get better," I said, "I saw in my mind that things would improve."

"Clairvoyant too?" Wolfgang asked.

Aro nodded," I knew there was a reason for her to be here other than show her off," he said.

"Well I definitely want to see her at my home tonight, will you bring her?" Wolfgang asked, "My wife will be honored to meet her and I can have some leisure time with her which will definitely help the cause."

"Take it easy with her, she isn't quite ready," Aro said.

'She'll be better when I'm done with her," Wolfgang said, "She's a very smart young lady as well as beautiful."

"I could use your help with some more financial matters," Wolfgang told me.

He winked at the other two men.

"I'd love to help you but my life is very busy at present," I said.

"I'd pay you," Wolfgang said.

The idea of earning money sounded very good to me.

"She does have many obligations Wolfgang, besides the five children she already has, she has school and she helps me considerably as well," Aro informed him.

I must have looked a little crestfallen.

"You realize you're going to have to allow her a certain amount of time with her future obligations, so allow me the time I will eventually get anyway, we'll use the job as an introduction and see how we go from there, I'll try her out tonight, the child is obviously willing to have a job she'll get paid for, look at her face," Wolfgang said.

Aro and Thomàs looked a little concerned.

"Come now, give me something to work with," Wolfgang pleaded.

"I guess you're right," Aro eventually said, "We'll bring her over tonight."

Aro looked at me.

"Would you like to have a job Isabella?"

"Very much so," I answered.

"This job will be a little different than what you'll be expecting, young lady but it pays well and Wolfgang will be a perfect employer, he'll treat you very well," Aro told me.

I wondered what he meant by 'a little different than what you'll be expecting' what could be different with finances.

"Do you mind if Isabella and I leave now, Papa?" Thomàs asked.

"No that's fine, Wolfgang and I are almost finished here," Aro said.

Thomàs took me back to his apartment and we lay on the bed, he kissed me and I kissed him back.

"You love me don't you?" he said smiling.

"If I could climb inside you I would," I said, "I can't stop making love to you Thomàs, please don't tell me I can't," I pleaded now.

"You may detest me after tonight and Papa too," he said.

"I'll never detest you, I love you too much," I told him.

"I hope that's the case because I'll never let you go, I'd prefer you didn't have a job mia amore, I just want you to be mother to our children and be free from any other worries or concerns," he said.

"But Thomàs…," I started to say.

"I think working at the castle is too much for you at the moment at least and even school is stressful, Isabella," he said.

He sat me up in front of him with my back facing him and started massaging my shoulders.

"Relax young lady, you're definitely stressed," he said.

I turned around to face him kneeling in front of him and looking as seductive as I could.

"Thomàs, I need you more than I need work and I love being pregnant and having your children, please make love to me now," I said.

His hand reached in between my legs and explored my woman parts causing frenzy in me, I kissed him and he kissed me back but then moved his mouth to my breast causing me to moan at his stimulation. His teeth held on to my nipple as somehow we rolled on the bed and I lay underneath him, we made love passionately. Afterwards we talked some more.

"Having my children is one thing but I want you to take care of them, they need their Mama and not a nursemaid, Rachel is there to assist you but not to bring up our children," Thomàs explained.

"You're right Thomàs, my priorities should be my children and the more I have, the more I need to be with them," I concurred.

"Actually your main priority should be towards you men but the children come in a close second, your schooling third and work needs to be out of the picture unless it's something you're obligated to do," he said, "I had planned to talk to Papa about you not having to work here, sex is good, I think that helps you to relax too, I think he'll agree with me," Thomàs seemed confident, "My priority, and Edward agrees one hundred percent, is that you should be taken care of and I know Papa considers it his priority too."

"You are all too good to me but I just want to have a certain amount of independence, I don't have to work but I want to be able to decide what's best for our children and me," I said.

"Shouldn't we all decide that?" Thomàs asked.

"Yes of course but it's all one sided and I'm not included in the decision making of anything, especially of myself; you're always talking over me, yet about me, I'm not even consulted about myself, I'm not a baby and even though I look eighteen, I'm more experienced than that now; Edward's treated differently even though he looks seventeen so why can't I be treated the same way, Thomàs?" I questioned.

"The truth is we _want_ to baby you, we love you so much and we do know what's best for you even though you don't always agree at first," Thomàs told me, "Remember also, Edward has many years over you with much more experience."

He spoke wisely.

"In most things I agree but I don't like being paraded naked in front of strangers, they ogle at me and today Aro let Wolfgang handle me," I said.

"Wolfgang isn't a stranger to us and we need his help in a matter regarding you, it was important for him to see you and fondle you, you will learn more tonight with respect to that; we have not and will not allow any stranger to ogle at you, any man who sees you and handles you as Wolfgang did won't be a stranger and he'll have _your_ permission as well as ours to handle you sexually," he said.

I shuddered, "No man other than the three of you will have my permission," I said.

"We'll see." he said knowingly, "Some of your requests we might consider but I'm compelled to want to protect you and I won't let you out of my sight most of the time, I realize I must be separated from you on occasion but it won't be to allow you freedom, you can't induce me to allow it."

He pulled me to him and kissed me, I returned his kisses expectantly and then his kisses became more urgent.

"You can't stand to be apart from me," he said in between kissing me.

He held my face so I had to look at him.

"I love you," was all I could gasp out.

"Tell me you want me with you constantly," he pursued.

"Yes I want you constantly," I agreed.

"With you constantly," he corrected me.

"Yes, yes," I conceded, "Make love to me now please."

He made love to me.

"I can't stand not to have you do this; please say you'll always make love to me Thomàs."

"I'll always want to but should I constantly allow you to be pregnant?" he wondered.

"How can you prevent it?" I asked.

"There has to be a way, I just have to find it," he said, "The human methods are too flimsy and the medication they use won't work on you."

"Do you know that for sure?" I asked.

"I don't see how it could but I'm not willing to try in case it has a detrimental effect on you," he said.

"I'd be willing to try it," I said.

"Does that mean you don't want any more children?" he asked.

"No I want more but if you don't think I should…" he kissed me so I couldn't finish talking, my words ended in "Mmm."

"I want more babies too but I don't want to overwhelm you mia amore, He said smiling.

"You and Edward will help me, won't you?"

"You are such a child, even though you try to be so grown up, I love you little one," he laughed, "Of course we'll help you but I don't want to stress you out from the pregnancies and dealing with a bunch of little children clamoring for their Mama."

"The pregnancy doesn't stress me out, Thomàs and I love our babies, not being able to make love to you would kill me, please don't ever stop; you made me love you and now I need your love, I have three men who truly love me and I need all of you. I was whole and happy with Edward alone but having experienced the love you and Aro have given me; I want it all and it won't feel perfect if I'm not pregnant." I emphasized this.

"Very well Isabella, if you want more babies, you shall have them but I'll try to find a way to put more space between your pregnancies…,"

I started to protest.

"Without disrupting our love life," he continued, "But you need to be with our children and teach them, not working, do you understand what I want?"

"Yes I will promise but you will respect some of my needs too, won't you?" I asked.

"We may need to compromise on some things but we'll have a meeting and discuss everything, ok my love?" he said.

"Ok," I said but he started kissing me passionately and then slipped inside me.

"Ahh," I sighed.

We didn't talk any more, we just knew what we each wanted and made love.


	12. Chapter 12

12

PLANS AND A TRAUMATIC EVENT

Thomàs eventually looked at his watch.

"We have to go and see Carlisle, let me call Papa and see if he wants to come too," he said.

Aro said he'd wait for us in our apartment when we returned, he was too busy at present to leave so Thomàs drove us to Carlisle's house; on the way he called Edward and Edward said he would meet us there, Emma came too of course and so did Baby Isabella.

Edward was there when we arrived and knew immediately from Thomàs' mind what we had been discussing.

"So love, you want to be independent?" he asked me.

"Yes I do, I'm not a newborn anymore and my mind is older than eighteen, Edward," I said.

"Well we'll discuss it later, I'll come over to the castle and we'll talk about it when Aro's free," he said.

He kissed me and I kissed him back, then he lifted me up so I could put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you earlier but Aro had a meeting he wanted me to attend," I said.

"That's not all he wanted, is it?" Edward smiled.

"Making love on his desk isn't the most comfortable place," I said ruefully and smiled.

"I see you also met Wolfgang too?" he questioned me.

"I don't like him but I have to go to his home tonight and I'm not looking forward to it," I said and grimaced.

"He's a very good friend of Aro and Carlisle, once you get to know him, you'll like him, I'm sure, Bella," he said smiling,

He knew exactly why I didn't like him.

"He's an excellent lawyer and you'll soon learn how important he is to you as well as to the rest of us." Edward told me.

"He shouldn't need to fondle me, Edward," I told him.

"He's very forward with women as you'll soon learn love."

"Aren't you jealous?" I wondered.

"Why should I be jealous? I can have you pretty much anytime I want you, I don't mind if he has a little pleasure, in fact I like that he honors you and I know Aro and Thomàs feel the same way."

"I'll never get used to the vampire way of thinking," I said.

"It's just a matter of time."

"Don't you have school?" I wondered.

"I thought I'd take off today, later you can come home and we'll celebrate," he said.

"What shall we celebrate?" I asked.

"The fact that I'm not going to school?" he suggested.

"How about my independence?" I smiled wickedly.

"We'll see about that," he said.

I pouted and he laughed.

Carlisle was ready for me then and Edward put me down. Thomàs took me to Carlisle's office and laid me on the examining table.

"This ultrasound machine is much better than the old one I had," Carlisle told us.

He put some gel on my abdomen and moved the scanner over me, Thomàs, Edward and I waited in anticipation.

"Well young lady," he finally said, I rolled my eyes, "It looks like Thomàs made two babies for you this time," he smiled.

Thomàs kissed me and I smiled happily.

"We can definitely celebrate this," I told Edward.

"You definitely are going to stop work now Miss," Thomàs told me.

"Can we tell the others?" I asked excitedly.

"Go ahead," Carlisle said as he wiped the gel off me.

Edward took me to where the other Cullen's were but Thomàs stayed behind to talk to Carlisle; I rushed into the living room with Edward.

"Alice, I know you already know but I'm going to tell you anyway, we're having two babies this time," I said smiling.

Alice wasn't surprised but everyone else was and they all gave me a hug and congratulations.

"Thanks Alice for not telling anyone," I said.

"I knew you'd want to be the bearer of good news," she said.

"So have you run out of names yet?" Emmett asked.

"No of course not," I said.

Edward sat down and pulled me on his lap, I snuggled into him and he kissed my hair.

"Where's Thomàs," Rosalie asked.

"He's talking to Carlisle, probably about birth control," I said.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked.

"I figured it out with my brain, I don't need to read minds," I said.

Everyone laughed.

"You don't want any more children?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do and so does Thomàs but he wants to spread them out more, he's worried about me being too stressed out," I informed them.

"We'll all help you," Rosalie said, "I love taking care of your children."

"Yes indeed," Esme agreed, "Thomàs should call us if he thinks you're under any stress."

"These men are too protective of me," I said, but then I smiled, "I really like it though."

Edward pulled my face up and kissed me.

"I guess it takes three men to keep her out of trouble," he said eventually.

Carlisle and Thomàs came into the room.

"Did you come up with anything," I asked.

"Carlisle knows a company who he thinks will make some very durable condoms for me, they're super thin but very strong," Thomàs told us.

"You don't want to try the pills?" I wondered.

"I'm afraid of having you take pills, they might have a detrimental effect on your body and I'm not willing to risk it," Thomàs said, "Do you have a problem with condoms?"

"I've never used them, but I've heard that sex isn't as pleasant when you use them," I said.

"I haven't tried them either so I guess we'll both learn young lady," he said.

"I'm not a 'young lady'," I said, "And what about your ring?"

"What about my ring?" he asked, "I don't intend to stop making you pregnant, just delay it for two or three months and you _are_ a young lady."

"So that's what the eye rolling was all about earlier," Edward said.

"Well I'm twenty two years old and not a baby," I said.

"I thought you always wanted to be eighteen?" Edward teased.

"Even at twenty two, you're still a baby, so accept it," Thomàs said.

I rolled my eyes again.

"See what I have to put up with; I'm not a newborn anymore."

"No you're not," Edward said, "But I don't trust you alone looking like that."

"Looking like what, Edward? You don't have body guards on Alice and Rosalie, they're beautiful too."

"It's not completely your beauty, it's your provocative expressions and that wicked smile, not to mention that naked body," Edward said.

"Well that naked body is a subject of contention, Edward," Thomàs said.

"Yes, I heard your mind; let's see what the other girls think," Edward said.

"Ok but the decision isn't final because Papa isn't here," Thomàs said.

"Oh yes he is," Aro said as he walked through the door, I decided to join the party and then we can go to your house," he said.

Edward pushed me off his knee.

"Go to him silly girl and tell him the good news," he said.

"Come Cara, what's the good news?" Aro asked.

"We're having two babies instead of one," I said smiling.

I ran to him and he kissed me as he held me to him.

"Our little girl is so good at having babies," he said proudly.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm a grown woman, Aro," I said annoyed.

Aro looked at me and frowned.

"That was the wrong thing to say to her just now Papa, she's in a rebellious mode," Thomàs said.

Aro touched Thomàs briefly and was enlightened.

"Ah now I see," he said and smiled, "So are we listening to the other girls' point of view?"

"Aro come and sit down," I directed him to a comfortable chair and he sat down while I piled on top of him.

"I think the _little girl_ still loves you Papa," Thomàs said.

Everyone laughed as I snuggled into him, then Alice spoke.

"I have to agree with Bella on this subject," she said, "I like to wear clothes to cover my girl parts, except of course when I'm alone with my man."

"Oh you actually take your clothes off for sex?" Emmett joked.

"Didn't anyone tell you, that's what you're supposed to do?" Alice threw back at him.

Everyone laughed.

"Come now Alice, don't you think Jasper would like to see you naked occasionally," Emmett teased.

"Jasper and I have a private thing together and that's how I'd like to keep it," Alice said.

"Do you agree Jasper?" Thomàs asked.

"Far be it for me to disagree," Jasper said.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't forget, you're coming out too," Rosalie reminded Alice.

"That's different but I can still keep it private, she said.

I saw a meaning look between my three men.

"Let's keep to the present subject and not get into other matters," Thomàs said.

I knew there was something I wasn't suppose to know about the coming out.

"I do think Bella is beautiful without her clothes," Alice conceded, "She carries herself well and doesn't try to hide anything, I think she should continue to do what her men want, especially at home, here or at the castle."

"It just bothers me around strangers," I said.

"As a woman I agree with that stipulation," Alice said.

"How about Rose?" Jasper wondered.

"I like to dress up, so I wouldn't want to show off my body unless it was a fashion statement, I like to be subtle around strangers; just enough peeking out to make a man curious," Rosalie said, "I love Bella's rings and wouldn't mind one myself but only for private viewing.

"Do you accept donations?" Jasper teased.

We all laughed at that.

"How about you Esme?" Thomàs asked.

"I'd like to be fair to Bella's husbands'," Esme said, "I don't think I've seen her other than beautifully dressed around strangers, isn't that so, Edward?"

"Actually that's true but Bella's perception of a stranger is someone _she_ doesn't know; we are, however, very careful who we show her off to, Wolfgang is someone she considers to be a stranger because she just met him but he's someone we've all known for years and we're comfortable allowing him to enjoy her," Edward said.

"Isabella still has a hard time learning our vampire ways," Aro said, "She'll be more accepting soon, I'm sure."

"To get back to the question," Esme continued, "Fortunately Carlisle and I have been perfectly fine doing what we're doing and it wouldn't be good for my business if I walked around naked, I meet many strangers; however in Bella's case, I would imagine it's easier to make love if you don't have to constantly dress and undress, the same with breast feeding, pretty soon she'll have three babies to feed or should I say six."

Everyone laughed knowing what she meant.

"I do believe she has some autonomy now while she's in the public eye but I think all of us are proud of how beautiful she is and want our friends to see this too, she's such an amazing vampire and we love her so much. Bella you need to be proud of your body and not try to cover it up, Carlisle and I agree with Aro on the underwear issue and I no longer wear any, we walk around the house and garden naked too when we're alone."

I was definitely amazed at what Esme just revealed and suddenly felt better about the naked issue, knowing I wasn't the only one anymore; I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Jasper what do you think about her not being a newborn any more, should she be allowed more freedom?" Edward asked the question.

"As far as I'm concerned, she was never a newborn and with a little instruction in self-defense, I think, I think she'll be fine," Jasper said.

"Thomàs spoke, "Self-defense lessons aren't possible while she's pregnant but if I can keep her from becoming pregnant long enough to teach her, it will be fine; we'll see how the condoms work."

"Suppose I have to defend myself while I'm pregnant?" I wondered.

"If that's the case, you'll have no choice but in any case the aggressor would have to go through me to get to you," Thomàs said, "I'm not letting you out of my sight young lady," he added.

"Don't you ever work?" Emmett wondered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm going on a lecture tour in the USA with Carlisle; Isabella and the children will come with me, except the children who are in school, that is, we planned it for September after the babies are born and we'll be gone for two months; Tabitha and Emma will be in attendance of course," Thomàs said.

'Aren't you coming Edward?" Carlisle asked, "You're graduating aren't you?"

"Yes I'm graduating but what about the children?"

"There are aunts and uncles here," Alice said," Rachel will be here too."

"I'll be here Edward; Jenny, Aro and Carlotta will be well taken care of," Aro said, "I'll stay at the house."

I looked at him with a forlorn look.

"Don't worry little one, I'll come to you when you need me or I need you, you know I can do that." He kissed me and I smiled.

"We thought we'd take Jenny and the twins to Jasper's ranch when school gets out in the summer," Alice said, "I think they'd like a horse vacation, they'll be back before you leave though."

"That would be wonderful for them," I said, "Isn't spring break coming up?"

"Yes, next week, so all the children will be gone except Baby Isabella," Edward said. "They'll be gone for two weeks so you can rest," he told me.

"You understand Papa, why I don't want her to work anymore?" Thomàs asked Aro.

"Yes of course, but I still have the ball which will be quite demanding on her at first and I will have some social events occasionally; if she comes to my office it will mostly to see me or meet our friends and clients, it shouldn't be too taxing on her. If she doesn't feel up to it, we can always make exceptions in certain areas but I don't have control in all things as you know; the ball is going to be stressful indeed and if I could avoid it I would."

"I think that will be fine Papa, and as long as she listens to me, the pregnancy will go along well but if she gets over stimulated, I know how to relax her," Thomàs said, she will be coming to you often for some relaxation."

"I will definitely make her relax," Aro said smiling, he hugged me tighter.

"I love your relaxation techniques Aro," I said.

Everyone laughed.

"So what was the naked conclusion?" Emmett asked.

"She'll do as I ask," Aro answered.

No one questioned that response and I put my head down on Aro's shoulder, he lifted up my face and looked into my eyes, he saw tears.

"Don't worry child, you'll be happy with my decision." He smiled at me.

I knew he would let me have my way at least partially and I smiled at him.

"I love you," I told him.

"So is that everything?" Carlisle asked.

"One more thing," I asked, "When we go on the lecture tour, can we go to Alaska and visit Charlie?"

"Yes of course," Carlisle said, "And I'm sure Tanya will be happy to see _you_ Edward, I do have business there."

Alice laughed.

"I do see you and Tanya making out again Edward," she said gleefully.

I laughed too and so did Emmett and Jasper.

"It looks like our getaway is going to be the lecture tour," I surmised.

"I'm afraid so," Thomàs said, "It will also be minus Papa for the most part but if I can stop you from becoming pregnant we can have a getaway later, you can pick out your horse and practice self-defense."

When we arrived home, we spoke to the children and told them there were two babies instead of one.

"Oh goody," Carlotta said, "Maybe they'll both be girls."

Little Aro was excited to.

"How did Thomàs put two babies inside you Mama?"

"Sometimes it happens that way, we didn't plan it," I told him.

Jenny was pleased.

"I love when you keep having babies Mama and now I'm old enough to help take care of them with you," she said.

"I'd love to have you help me but don't neglect your school work, Jenny," I said.

"No of course not Mama but I want to help sometimes, ok?"

"Yes you may, love," I said and kissed her cheek.

"We all spent time with the children and I fed the baby, Little Aro wanted some too and so I let him; Aro was pleased.

"It's good that you let him enjoy you still, he'll never be too old," he said.

"I like when the children feed from me and I always have plenty left over for you," I told him, I want to spend as much time as possible with the children because they are leaving soon and I'll miss them."

"I think it's time for us to celebrate now," Edward said.

The children had gone off to play so we went up stairs and I had some leisure time with my men, I felt very relaxed afterwards.

"Maybe we can continue this tonight," I wondered.

We'll see," Aro said.

Eventually it was time to get ready, Emma helped me shower and fix my hair, Thomàs inspected me to make sure my skirt was just so and my body was otherwise naked.

"Are you going to let Wolfgang touch me again?"

"I'm not going to stop him Isabella, I'm proud that he admires you and I want him to enjoy you," Aro told me.

"I don't mind him enjoying me from a distance," I said.

"Isabella stop being so childish, if you want to be treated like an adult, then start acting like one."

Aro was angry and I didn't understand why.

"Why are you angry, what did I say that was wrong?" I asked him.

"Papa has a lot of things on his mind and the things you say don't help relieve the pressure," Thomàs said.

"I'm confused, why are you upset if I prefer Wolfgang not to touch me?"

"Enough! Isabella some of your questions will be answered tonight and you will obey me, do you understand?" Aro was still angry.

"Yes Aro, you know I'll do anything you want me to do."

My eyes filled with tears, Edward held me tight.

"I love you," he said.

Aro and Thomàs drove us to Wolfgang's home, it was a very large mansion and we were shown into a drawing room; Wolfgang and his wife were both there and Wolfgang stood up to greet us, he wore a robe similar to Aro's and I realized very soon that he was just as naked underneath as Aro was, his wife wore a gown too but she was more discrete.

"Ah," Aro remarked, "I see you like to relax as I do."

"Yes of course, it's very relaxing after wearing pants all day and I like to show myself off to my women too," Wolfgang said, "I knew a very pretty one was coming to show herself off to me and so I like to reciprocate."

He winked at me; I was embarrassed and looked down, so I wouldn't meet his eyes, I didn't see the looks between the men but I felt the sudden silence.

I didn't participate in the conversation with the men but I found Wolfgang's wife, Priscilla, very pleasant and very eager to make friends with me, we chatted amiably. I did get the opportunity to look around the room and my eyes lit on Wolfgang's male parts because he and Aro showed them off, I was used to Aro because I loved his body and I liked being naked with him even if we weren't making love. Wolfgang fascinated me because he was so huge and I wondered how he fit into such a petite woman; I noticed that the rest of his body was huge as well, he was actually larger built than Emmett and very muscular. He was younger than Thomàs looked but older than Edward, probably around forty when he was changed but there was no way to tell what his real age was but I doubted he was as old as Aro. As I reminisced, my eyes wandered down his body again, I recalled how huge Jacob was and wondered if _his_ male parts were this huge; it was something that never occurred to me before, why was I thinking this way….?

I suddenly realized that he was watching me.

"Do you like what you see, young lady?" he smiled, "Are you ready to try it out for size?"

I buried my face into Thomàs' shoulder and they all laughed; when their attention left me, I looked around the room for something else to focus on and I saw a beautiful painting over the mantel that attracted my gaze.

"Oh, what a beautiful painting!" I exclaimed to Priscilla.

"We have many such paintings throughout the house," she said, "But the one in our bedroom is one I'm partial to, would you like to see it?" she asked.

"I'd love to," I said.

I was thankful for the chance to get away from Wolfgang's constant observation but my hopes were suddenly dashed.

"Why don't _I_ take her upstairs my dear while you entertain her husbands'?" Wolfgang told her.

"Oh very well, I'm sure you can explain it better than me, Wolfgang," she conceded.

"Oh that's alright," I said, "I don't need to see it."

"I insist, Isabella, come."

I looked at Aro and he nodded his approval, I had hoped he would have stopped me from going but he didn't.

"Take as long as you need Wolfgang, we're not in a rush," Aro said.

Wolfgang led me upstairs and we entered his bedroom, I looked for the painting which he pointed out to me; as I looked at the painting I felt his breath on my neck.

"You smell so delicious," he said.

I turned around and realized his robe was gone and he was obviously aroused, I ran towards the door but he arrived there before me and stood between me and the door.

"Let me go, my husbands' will wonder where I am," I pleaded.

"They know where you are and what my intentions are Isabella," he told me.

"No!" I exclaimed, I screamed as he grabbed me.

He deposited me on the bed and ripped off my skirt, I struggled but he was much stronger than me and pushed my legs open so he could enter me, which he soon did; his thrusts were very forceful and painful to me, I screamed but it was stifled by his mouth on mine as he kissed me passionately forcing me to respond to him and I kissed him back relaxing my body.

He stayed inside me and we kissed for some time.

He finally spoke to me.

"I'm going to do this again but this time you won't fight me, I presume," he told me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked tearfully.

"This is your job Isabella, to make me happy and if you're a good girl, I'll pay you well," he said.

"I thought you needed help with finances?" I asked.

"That too, but at the moment this is my priority."

He thrust into me again and caused me to cry out in pain, he laughed.

"You need to relax more my dear, we'll continue until you accept me willingly,' he said.

I wept, "I'll never accept you willingly," I said.

"Oh yes you will before dawn."

He reached over me and grabbed his phone which lay nearby me, he spoke to someone.

"This is going to take a while, she's fighting me," pause, "Just leave her here with me, I'll tame her before morning," pause, "I won't damage her, I know the rules Aro.'

He hung up and I knew Aro and Thomàs had planned this with him, I wept.

He took me again and again until I responded to his caresses and no longer fought and screamed, instead I raised myself up to his thrusts and kissed him as passionately as he kissed me, his mouth found my breasts while his tongue teased my nipples causing me to moan and my hand held him to me so he wouldn't stop giving me pleasure; he turned my ring until I screamed with passion and he explored my woman parts with his hand and his tongue until I begged for relief.

"So now you accept me?"

"No I'll never accept you," I said.

"You're not fighting me now and you beg for more," he said.

"Isn't this what you want from me?"

"Yes of course my dear," he kissed me.

"I thought if I give you what you want you'll leave me alone," I spoke tearfully.

"You may have hoped for that but you know I'll never leave you alone, you'll come to me willingly, again and again, Isabella; one more night will convince you that you need and want me," he told me.

"No, no," I cried out and sobbed loudly, "I don't love you."

"I don't need your love or you mine but we need to enjoy each other and don't tell me you don't because I know you do."

He laughed as I tried to protest.

"No, please don't make me stay again, I want to go home," I pleaded.

He called Aro.

"She submits to me now Aro, but I need one more night to ensure she'll come the next time which will be at the board meeting," pause, "Yes I have to go out of town but I'll be back by then," pause, "She's fine, just a little teary but she loves what I do to her," pause, "Of course, here she is."

He handed the phone to me.

"I'm not fine, I hate him, please come for me," I cried hysterically, "Please Aro, I don't want this."

"Isabella stop being so childish and listen to me, Aro said.

"No I'm through listening to you or anyone else, I want to go away and never come back," I spoke stubbornly.

"If you won't listen to me young lady, I'll see you tomorrow," he hung up the phone.

I started to push buttons to call him back but Wolfgang took the phone from me, I screamed hysterically.

"I want to go home," I sobbed, "Please let me go."

I screamed and threw a fit, before long Thomàs came and I ran to him.

"Are you going to take me away, please Thomàs, don't make me stay."

He gave me something to calm me down and I clung to him but I continued to sob and cry; he held me until I calmed down.

"It seems you weren't quite ready for this little one, but now you need to continue, I'll come for you in the morning but I think you'll be better by then," he told me.

He stroked my hair and kissed me, the sedative had started to affect me, he massaged my abdomen and soon I relaxed.

"You'll stay now, ok?" he told me gently.

I nodded.

"Good girl," he told me, "If you massage her she'll probably respond more agreeably," he spoke to Wolfgang.

"You certainly have a calming effect on her," Wolfgang said.

"We have a special bond," Thomàs said, "I gave her a sedative but she won't sleep, she'll be more responsive to your needs Wolfgang, you don't need to be gentle with her and she'll accept you by morning."

Thomàs pulled me up from the bed where he'd laid me and I went to Wolfgang, Wolfgang kissed me and I kissed him back, Thomàs left and I submitted; he became more passionate with me forcing me to beg for more.

"Do you still hate me?" he wondered.

Some time had passed by now, I nodded and he pushed me down his body and made me give him pleasure, he cried out then.

"I think I like that you hate me," he said smiling.

We took some breaks and I chatted sometimes with his wife.

"You honor us by giving yourself to Wolfgang," she said, "I realize it was difficult for you but you'll get used to us eventually."

I smiled sadly, "I'm sure I will," I said.

Wolfgang was sitting in between us and he pulled both of us to him.

"I have my two favorite women with me here now," he told us.

Priscilla laughed but I just smiled weakly.

"I'm going shopping today Wolfgang," Priscilla said, "I'll buy a new skirt for Isabella."

"No, you don't have to, I have plenty, I don't mind being naked, I'm used to it; you don't have to leave," I said.

I almost pleaded with her to stay and keep me company in the hope that Wolfgang would leave me alone for a while longer but he was already handling me. She left and he fondled me, the sedative had worn off a long time ago but he had tamed me so that I submitted to him in every way even though I didn't want to; I was afraid he would keep me longer if I fought him anymore and I still despised him. I didn't enjoy his caresses or at least I refused to admit that I did; the truth is I wanted him and he knew it, I pretended to be coy or hard to get but he gave me so much pleasure, I longed for him to come inside me.

"You don't hate me now, do you?" he pursued.

"Yes I hate you but I like what you do to me even so," I admitted, having sex has always been my favorite thing to do but I prefer my husbands' because I love them, or at least I did, but now I'm not even sure if I want to be around them anymore, I trusted Aro with my life but I don't think I'll ever trust him again,' I said.

Tears came to my eyes and blurred my vision; it seemed I had no one to turn to anymore and nowhere to run to, I thought I had husbands' who loved me but they wouldn't make me do this if they did, my tears streamed down my face and I sobbed.

"Aro is someone you _should_ trust with your life, he hasn't broken that trust even though it seems so to you, it was very difficult for him to do this to you and you'll soon know why it had to be; you'll realize that I'm your friend too, Aro has enemies and I'm not one of them, he's too protective of you and that has caused problems with certain people in the vampire community. You're too human for your own good and all your husbands' realize this, your mind focus's too much on human morals and you don't allow yourself to be a vampire by enjoying what you can now have; having sex with men who admire you is a good thing and you can have your whole existence to enjoy it, you can have any man you want yet you just focus on three, but by law, you must expand your thinking Isabella," he shook me, "Forget the values you've previously set for yourself and give in to your innermost feelings, tell me you want me, give yourself to me; not for love but only for enjoyment, touch me, taste me, do anything to me that your heart desires and allow me to do the same to you."

He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately.

"Isabella, Isabella," he said between kisses.

"Tell me you want me," he said again.

I tried to form the words but couldn't say them, I struggled to free myself but he was much too strong; soon he possessed me again and I knew I wanted this, I gasped as he thrust into me with greater passion, frenzy overcame me as his lips found mine and our tongues intertwined; he freed my mouth to ask me the same question.

"Do you want me Isabella?"

"Yes," I admitted, "I want you."

Now the frenzy increased for both of us until the climax and then we rested while he fed from me; later he called Aro.

"I think I won," he told Aro, "She's finally mine."

After a short pause he handed the phone to me.

"How do you feel Isabella?"

"How do you want me to feel Aro?" I asked, "Tell me how to feel because I just feel empty and used, and are you happy that now he owns me, he's treated me well but you, Thomàs and Edward are the ones who haven't, if you give me some human blood to drink, I'll gladly drink it and hope to no longer exist because my existence is nothing without love and trust. I hate what you've done to me, the three of you are no better than Caius."

I listened to his response but wept.

"I understand how you feel but soon you'll realize it had to be this way, Isabella, your words sting because I would never do anything to hurt you if I could avoid it, if I had the means to change the laws for your sake I would. Unfortunately this is only the first step, there are more steps for you to take and I insist you obey me; I believe you will both love and trust me in the end. Thomàs will bring the baby, she needs you and she can stay all night, he will also give you another sedative which I think you need; I will personally come and get you in the morning because I need you too and I will have you," there was a slight warning tone to his voice, it was as if he was warning me not to fight him but I knew I wouldn't.

"I won't fight you Aro because I need you too,' I told him.

"This is good; I'll see you in the morning then young lady."

I submitted myself to Wolfgang's caresses once again and we were entangled in each other when Thomàs arrived with the baby.

"I see a definite improvement," he said.

"I would have preferred to lie in your arms, Thomàs but now I belong to Wolfgang, he and I are joined and it feels good to me, I intend to enjoy him the entire night and I don't need a sedative," I told Thomàs.

I took the baby and threw myself into our sexual activity, the next time I looked Thomàs had left.

Wolfgang's thrusts became more and more powerful with much more force behind them, as our passion escalated, I was now completely relaxed with no more pain and I begged for more stimulation, more kissing, more thrusts, over and over again.


	13. Chapter 13

13

SPRING BREAK

The morning finally came but now I could leave, I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted or what waited for me at home; I still detested Wolfgang for his part in the plan and the pain he caused me but I knew I wanted to feel him inside me again.

Aro brought me home but I wouldn't speak to him, he made love to me and I let him but the tears continued to flow for several days; I continued my life but without the usual enthusiasm because my three men had hurt me.

Things continued, however, as if I'd never had my sexual interlude with Wolfgang, no one mentioned it to me or questioned me about it; I was treated as if nothing had occurred, I began to feel as if those two nights and one day was just a horrible nightmare and it was done with, I also realized that the ground didn't open up and swallow me for misbehaving, I had no reason to feel guilty.

Finally I accepted that my men did love me even though I had sex with another man, making love to them was, if it were possible, even better than before; I realized they had arranged my sexual interlude but I continued to blame myself for causing it to happen. As the days went by, I found myself longing for Wolfgang, I was so angry with myself but the more I tried to forget the pleasure I had with him, the more I thought about it; I knew I didn't love him, in fact I still detested him. I became thoughtful, it was obvious to everyone except me that I had something on my mind and whenever Wolfgang's name was mentioned I looked up automatically; Aro looked at my face and smiled often, he knew where my thoughts were and he was pleased, I was embarrassed that he knew my thoughts from reading my face.

Edward too would hold my face to focus my attention when it drifted and he also smiled at what he saw, Thomàs guessed why my attention strayed and he just laughed. My eagerness to visit with Priscilla at her invitation was a definite giveaway but Thomàs took me anyway with Emma and rolled his eyes as we three women chatted amiably about everything imaginable except Wolfgang; I steered the conversation in other directions and when we drove home in the car, he looked at me knowingly and tutted, he and Emma laughed at their private joke.

Emma was my confidant and I had wept on her shoulder often since I had returned from Wolfgang's home.

"The master's _do_ love you very much, you'll understand that soon," she told me.

The children left the next week and the sexual interlude moved temporarily to the back of my mind as I communicated frantically with Renee to make sure the plans were the same all around; I stressed that the plane would crash or the children would be lost at the airport, or they would be miserable all the time they were gone because they missed me too much.

"Relax Bella, even if the plane did crash, the only one in any real danger would be Jenny and Aro will keep her safe," Edward told me.

"Did you teach the children enough English, Edward?" I wondered.

"Enough to get by love, but Jenny will assist there, she's fluent in English."

"Are you sure, she may have forgotten a lot?" I pressed.

"My darling child, I tested her and as I told you she knows English fluently, did you forget she also learns English in school," he said.

"Will the children sparkle in the sun?" I wondered.

"Not to a noticeable degree love," he told me.

"Renee won't forget to pick them up at the airport will she?" I asked.

"Isabella, please stop worrying or I'll give you a sedative," Thomàs said.

"Thomàs I'll be fine once they connect with Renee," I told him.

"No you won't, you'll find something else to worry about," he said.

"I'll be worried if they miss me too much, Thomàs," I said.

"Of course you will, but they'll be fine, Renee took care of you for many years and look how you turned out, young lady," Thomàs reminded me.

"I'll have to call them every day, I'm worried about Little Aro, I know he'll miss me," I said.

"No you won't call them; you'll let them alone to enjoy their vacation, they'll call if there's a problem, Aro was instructed to call Papa if he needed to talk and he knows to take care of the other children, Rachel's there too and she'll help Renee. Isabella you know they'll have a harder time if you keep calling them," Thomàs told me.

It had been decided that Alice and Rosalie would help me with the baby even though I was sure she would be no problem.

"You're going to have enough stress with the ones who are gone without having to deal with the baby as well, young lady," Thomàs said.

"You're definitely getting a sedative, I can see," he said, "Is this the way it's going to be when we go on the lecture tour?"

"Probably," I said.

"I think you're a fine little Mama, and I'm sure you'll enjoy being home with the children when they return," he said.

"Well I suggest you three men help keep my mind of the children while they're gone," I said.

"Too much sex may not be a good thing in your present state," he told me.

"You sent my children away and now you're taking sex away from me too?" I wondered.

"I said too much sex, I didn't say none, Isabella," he replied.

"I feel more sexual when I'm pregnant my love," I said seductively.

I encouraged my three men to give me lots of sex and they had no problem giving it to me, Thomàs was the most sexual of all, he couldn't get enough of me and he finally agreed that having sex wouldn't hurt my pregnancy.

Alice and Rosalie loved taking care of Baby Isabella and encouraged me to have pleasure with my husbands' so they could have her longer.

"It's too bad we can't breast feed her or we'd take her over to our house for the day," Rosalie said.

"Breast feeding is one of my pleasures with my children and that's one of the reasons I miss Aro and Little Thomàs, I love that they still want me," I told her.

"Aro won't ever stop wanting you, so don't expect it too soon," Alice told me.

"I can't see him wanting me when he grows up," I said.

"That's when he'll want you the most," she said knowingly.

Thomàs did give me a sedative because I continued to worry about the children and it made me pretty groggy, the girls came and latched the baby onto me while I was out of it and then she slept well too; Thomàs and Emma would sit in my room to make sure I rested but I was tired of being groggy so instead of taking the next dose of medication, I pretended to take it but hid it under my pillow, then the next time I did the same thing; I continued to rest but I felt much more like myself then I went to the bathroom to wash my face and threw the pills in the trash can. I would have been ok but of course Alice saw what I'd done.

"I couldn't understand why the baby was suddenly wide awake and screaming," she said.

"I'll take her, I know how to quiet her," I said. "She didn't feed very well the last time I fed her."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain medication you threw in the trash?" she wondered.

I put my finger to my lips and frowned at her, to no avail because Thomàs had already heard.

"You did what?" he thundered.

"Alice you're so mean, why did you tell on me?" I said.

"It's a good thing she did," Thomàs said, "Now what shall I do with you?"

"Nothing, you can't make me take the medication, it makes me too groggy," I said, "I promise I won't move or worry about anything, please Thomàs," I pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd listen to me, no one ever does," I said.

"Well I'm listening to you now, Isabella, I'll try a half of a dose," he decided.

"Why do I have to take anything Thomàs, I promise I won't move?" I asked.

"Very well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but if you get restless or worried about anything, you will take the medication," he said.

"I'll be good," I promised.

I lay down with the baby and she fed and went to sleep while I lay quietly with my eyes closed; I'm not sure how long it was but someone came and lay beside me on the bed and kissed me.

"Thomàs I'm trying to be good and you're distracting me," I said.

"Do you want a little romance?" he asked.

"So long as you don't get upset with me for not resting," I said smiling.

He kissed me again and I responded as his kisses became more urgent.

"I love you Isabella," he said in between kisses.

"I love you too Thomàs," I said.

I was breathless as we made love and then we relaxed.

"What brought that on?" I asked.

"I love you, that's all," he said.

He held me and he looked at the baby.

"She looks like you, she's beautiful too," he said smiling, "Shall we have two more beautiful little girls or two dashingly handsome boys who look like me, or one of each."

"I think one of each would be nice, don't you," I said.

"I don't know, maybe two little girls would be nice," he said, "Did you think of names yet?"

"Yes I did, one for a boy and one for a girl," I said.

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"If it's a boy, he will be Michael Henry, and if it's a girl, she will be Elizabeth Mason after Edward's mother," I told him.

"Maybe you should think of one more of each, just in case, unless you had a vision and know already," he said.

"No I didn't have a vision," I laughed.

"I see a vision just now, a vision of loveliness in front of me and I want her very much."

Thomàs pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"The girl you're talking about was just taken by a very handsome man and it looks like he's about to do it again."

I giggled.

"Is there a handsome man in the room?" he joked.

"Yes he's with the beautiful girl you talked about," I said.

"So you admit you're beautiful then?" he asked.

"Only because you say so, handsome man," I said laughing.

We kissed and I giggled.

"Come here beautiful girl," he said smiling.

He moved on top of me and continued to kiss me.

"Do you love me?" he wanted to know.

"You know I do," I said.

"Do I love you?" he asked.

"I think so," I said.

"You know so my love," he said.

With that he came inside me and we made love again and again just like the first time only better.

"Are you relaxing little one?" he asked smiling.

"I'm very relaxed doctor," I said and giggled.

"Do you need more relaxation?" he asked.

"Lots more," I said, "This is much better than the pills, doctor."

He kissed me again; he couldn't seem to get enough of me and me him.

"I love you so much Isabella, I need you so much," he said.

"I need you too Thomàs," I said.

We finally lay together just relaxing, he still kissed me often and I him, I closed my eyes and we lay for some time not speaking; all we heard was Emma's knitting needles clicking.

Eventually Thomàs spoke to me.

"One of the local hospitals has asked me to take a few patients and I said I would so they gave me an office; all of the patients I have will deliver before we leave on our trip but the last one is due about the same time you are, I'm hoping she will deliver before you go into labor. In any case, you will accompany me to my office or to the hospital when I deliver my patients and you will sit quietly with Emma in a conspicuous place until I'm finished. I'm only doing this as a favor to one of my colleagues but I decided because you're a big girl I can trust you to stay put; I want you close by me in case you deliver early, otherwise I'd leave you with Papa or Edward."

He was very deliberate on these instructions and I nodded in response.

"Just in case you go into labor while I'm doing a delivery of someone else's baby, I'm going to coach you on what to do until I come to you; I won't be far away from you so all you'll need to do is remember how we delivered our other babies and how relaxed you need to be to start with, I'm coaching Emma because she'll be with you."

"I'm not sure I can handle it if you're not with me Thomàs," I said.

"After I've coached you you'll be fine and I won't be away long enough for you to miss me, glorious girl."

He kissed me again.

"Are you going to have the other women labor like me?"

"As a matter of fact it's going to be an experiment and these patients have been handpicked by me to do what you and I do, they each have a husband or partner who is willing to work with the woman as I instruct them; I want you to meet all the couples and you will learn or at least remember what you need to know along with them learning too," he said, "They're all early enough in their pregnancies to do well when the time arrives but all except one will deliver prior to your labor and I'm hoping the last one will deliver before you and then I can concentrate solely on you my love."

I was so happy my husband was the instructor.

I seemed to spend most of my time resting for the two weeks the children were gone but I also spent a great deal of time E-mailing Renee to find out how they were all doing; Renee loved our children and couldn't get over how smart they all were, even Jenny who I knew to be completely human in comparison to the other children who were half vampire.

Of course Little Aro was homesick for his Mama but he was being responsible and making sure the other children were safe, Phil had decided to teach the boys baseball but he was amazed how well coordinated they were for their young age, even Little Thomàs; the girls decided to join in the game as well and Phil was floored the amount of home runs they had before finally winning the game.

The main problem I had while the children were gone was breast 'milk', I had way too much and this was partly due to my men feeding from me; Baby Isabella drank a small amount of what I had and Aro drank a large amount which I encouraged because the more he drank from me, the less he needed human blood, Edward and Thomàs drank some but not on a regular basis as Aro did. Wolfgang had increased my 'milk' production tremendously because he had drank often during our sexual interlude and even though it had been a while since I'd seen him, my need for him and that of my absent children caused a milk 'let down' every time I thought of them.

I took many showers to ease the pain of my overfull breasts and warm towels helped a little, I had Emma help me and she went shopping and bought a breast pump so I could relieve myself, I pumped just enough to ease the pressure and stop the leaking, usually until I could get to the castle and have Aro relieve me; in this way I was able to prevent Thomàs from realizing I had a problem. I somehow felt that if Thomàs knew I had a problem, he would take some steps to relieve me which I might not like such as finding someone else to drink from me which in turn could be sexual, I was thankful that Aro hadn't come up with that solution too.


	14. Chapter 14

14

TABITHA AND MARCUS

Edward had been looking for another nanny to help me when Rachel was gone and he found an English nanny who got along extremely well with Emma; she specialized more with babies and so she could help with the new twins when I delivered. Her name was Tabitha and she was a very English Vampire, as if I didn't have enough people ordering me around, I now had one more; since there was only one baby at present, she decided to take care of pregnant me.

Thomàs was highly amused by the way she ordered me around, whenever I needed to feed the baby, she made me lie down and I had to lie down a certain way.

"You need to take care of those babies inside you as well as this one young lady," she told me, "Master Thomàs and Master Edward told me you have a stubborn streak and I'm to make absolutely certain you take care of yourself."

"I don't have to lie down upstairs, I can rest in the living room, in the chaise lounge or outside on the porch if I choose and besides Emma takes care of me as well as Thomàs so I don't need anyone else taking care of me," I said stubbornly, "Thomàs stop laughing and please let me go outside."

"But Tabitha prefers you to lie down upstairs while you're feeding the baby and I concur," he said.

He picked me up with the baby, carried us upstairs, placed us carefully on the bed and then lay down beside us.

"You're so mean to me Thomàs," I was irritated.

He started kissing me and rubbing my abdomen.

"Is this mean?" he asked in between kisses.

"Mmm," was all I could say.

Of course Tabitha came to get the baby while we were making love.

"Are you sure that's good for her, being pregnant and all?" she asked Thomàs.

"This is absolutely the best thing for her and being her physician, I should know; don't you see how relaxed she is, Tabitha?"

"How do you feel young lady?" she asked me.

I was in ecstasy at that moment.

"Wonderful," I whispered, "Thomàs is so good to me."

"Oh now he's good to you but before he was mean," he said.

"I retract the mean statement," was my answer, "Please don't stop doing what you're doing Thomàs."

Tabitha went over to Emma who was sitting knitting.

"Doesn't it bother you to see them doing that?" she asked Emma.

"I've been seeing Bella making love to her men ever since I've known her so no it doesn't bother me," Emma told her.

"This child seems to be well cared for by her men," Tabitha said.

"Yes her three husbands' really love her," Emma said.

"She hasn't come out yet, has she?" Tabitha asked.

"No she hasn't but she's being prepared for it, for a vampire she's very delicate and hopefully she can accept what's expected of her," Emma told her.

I wondered what _was_ expected of me.

"I understand the other children will be home soon?"

"Yes and I miss them so, Little Aro is very attentive to his Mama, he didn't want to go but his Papa insisted; when his Papa says how it should be, no one disputes it, his word is law around here. Bella tries to get around him but mostly she has to back down because he'll get very angry with her; as a matter of fact Thomàs and Edward get mad at her quite frequently when she's stubborn," Emma said.

Thomàs and I, because of our exceptional hearing, could hear the conversation even though they whispered.

"Emma has you pegged little one," he said.

I pouted, "Just kiss me and don't listen to what they're saying about me."

"Hey you're leaking," he suddenly realized.

"That's because the children aren't here," I said, "The baby only drinks so much and you and Edward don't drink nearly enough, I'm hoping Aro is thirsty or I'm going to have to pump and save some," I told him.

Papa would like Marcus to drink your nectar and I think you should allow it, Papa's need for human blood has declined since he drinks from you and he's sure Marcus will feel the same way." Thomàs said.

"Aro calls it an aphrodisiac and he's always more passionate after he drinks from me, I don't want Marcus to get sexual with me," I said.

"What's the harm, he's an old man and he adores you, Papa dangles you in front of him in any case, I can practically see his mouth water for you," Thomàs informed me.

"I can't believe you want me to have sex with Marcus," I said.

"He's my uncle Isabella and I want him to be happy."

"Do you and Aro have any more relatives up your sleeve?"

"No, only Marcus," Thomàs smiled.

"Well I'm not going to encourage him Thomàs, I don't need any more men, you and Aro forced me to go to Wolfgang and now you're suggesting Marcus, why are you doing this to me?"

"Ok Miss Stubborn, but I think Papa would like you to make Marcus happy too," Thomàs said, "I know he hoped you would without encouragement, he feels you should recognize when men have a need for you; with our approval of course."

"This is something you would encourage?" I wondered.

"Isabella you're a vampire now, stop being so naïve, you encourage it yourself and you know it," he said.

"How can you say, I encourage it, explain what I do to encourage it so I can stop?" I asked angrily.

"You know what you do to turn men on."

"Yes for you and Edward and Aro, but I don't intentionally try to turn anyone else on and if I do, I'll stop whatever it is I do," I said.

"There's no need to stop, just keep doing what you're doing and enjoy the men you turn on," Thomàs said.

"No way, NO!" I exclaimed.

Thomàs shrugged his shoulders.

"One day you'll grow up," he said.

Thomàs took me to the castle but Aro couldn't relieve me enough.

"I'll call Marcus and see if he can help," he said.

"I don't want to have sex with him Aro," I said.

"He isn't going to hurt you," Aro told me, "You need relief right away and if Marcus is willing to do that, you must give him relief too if he desires it."

Thomàs gave me that 'I told you so look' and I looked at him angrily.

"But Aro…," I started to say.

"Enough! He exclaimed, "You gave Wolfgang a hard time and now Marcus?"

He immediately spoke to Marcus on the phone; as soon as he hung up, he looked at me.

"Isabella you're hurting and you need relief, Marcus will give it to you," he said, "I'd call Wolfgang but he's out of town."

"It's mainly because the children aren't here to help," I said.

"The majority of your children don't need breast 'milk' young lady," he reminded me.

"I can pump and save it, Aro," I said.

"For whom would you save it?"

"No one in particular," I said.

"Why pump when you can give an old man pleasure, he's been begging me constantly and I've said no, I'd hoped you would recognize his need and offer yourself but apparently human ideals still haunt you; you both have need of relief so now you can help each other out, Thomàs and I will be here even though in this instance you don't need protection, let him have his way if that's what he wants, I'll be angry if you fight him," he told me.

Aro wouldn't listen to my protests.

"Isabella I'm protecting you too much, it's time you grew up and accepted that you're a vampire and not human any more, you need to get rid of your human hang-ups and come out of your cocoon; you're not a caterpillar any more, you're a beautiful butterfly and extremely desirable, spread your wings and fly to those who desire you," Aro said, "With my approval of course."

This was final and soon Marcus came, my breasts were swollen and heavy and I was in pain when he arrived, I was also very tearful; partly from the pain but also because I knew he needed me sexually and I had no choice but to submit, I sighed with relief when he relieved me.

"Will you now relieve my long suffering?" he asked, "I have long desired you.'

"Yes Marcus," I said reluctantly.

He kissed me and had his way with me, sighing at the relief of his frustration.

Aro came and watched probably to make sure I didn't fight him, he waited until Marcus was done but constantly encouraged Marcus to take more time and for me to give Marcus more pleasure. Whenever Marcus thought he was done, Aro insisted that I stimulate him more so that Marcus groaned with pleasure and our sexual activity continued; I was sure Aro was teaching me a lesson because of my earlier objections.

"Are you both relieved?" Aro asked finally.

He smiled as he spoke and Marcus beamed.

"It was as I imagined it Aro," he then addressed me, "Thank you for giving an old man pleasure."

I nodded but then inwardly gasped at Aro's next words.

"She's yours whenever you need her Marcus," Aro told him.

"She can come to me every morning and I'll drink from her," Marcus said.

"I'll make sure she comes Marcus," Aro said.

I rolled over to hide my tears.

Marcus and he went into the other room and I heard Thomàs congratulating Marcus and reiterating what Aro had said.

Marcus left and Aro came to get me.

"Dry those tears young lady, let's go we have work to do," he told me.

"Can I shower first?" I asked.

"If you wish," he said impatiently, "Come as soon as you're ready, Thomàs and Emma will bring you."

I showered with Emma's help but continued to weep even though I didn't say much with Thomàs watching me, he knew I was upset and left me alone for a while; when I was ready to leave he hugged me.

"It wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

I shook my head because I didn't want to cry in front of him, he kept his arm around me.

"Let's go young lady," he said.

We left and went to Aro's office, I lost myself in my work and neither of them questioned me or bothered me except to talk about the work or give me more to do; we worked until late and I felt exhausted when we returned to the apartment.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight Cara?" Aro wanted to know.

"I'll stay, of course," I said trying to be nonchalant.

"Very well, come to me then," he ordered me.

I came to me and he kissed me.

"You're still upset I see Cara," he observed.

"I'm ok Aro, I said.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Aro wondered.

"No I'm fine, he was very kind to me," I told him.

"Very good, you'll go to him in the morning then," he told me.

"Yes Aro," I said.

The night was pleasant and no mention of Marcus was made after that, it seemed that by not mentioning it, they allowed me to work through my inhibitions myself, so the subject was closed and I responded to Aro because I loved him so much in spite of the anger and frustration I felt.

"I thought you'd give me a hard time Isabella?' Aro wondered in the morning.

"Why should I if I love you?" I asked.

"But you're still upset with me still," he said.

"It won't change anything to admit that," I said.

"No it won't but you can ventilate if you want to," he told me.

"No it won't help, it will only help if you tell me I don't need to go with another man," I said.

I became tearful again and he held me and brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"I know you think me mean to do this to you little one, but you'll soon realize this is good preparation for what's to come; now off you go, Thomàs and Emma will be there," he said.

Marcus and I went through the same procedure as the previous day, he drank until he was full, then we had intercourse, except he wanted more, and Thomàs told him to take as much time as he needed, so he did. I wasn't upset with Marcus so I responded to him and found myself enjoying him, he even made me smile sometimes.

"When you come tomorrow, I'll have a treat for you, little one," he said.

"You're so sweet Marcus," I said, "Unlike some others," I said under my breath.

"Let's go to my apartment until Papa calls for you," Thomàs said.

"As you wish," I said.

"The baby was with me and she was hungry so I let her feed when we arrived at Thomàs' apartment but I didn't speak to him.

"Come to bed," he said.

He helped me, I was still naked, he kissed me and I let him but not with the usual enthusiastic response I usually gave him.

"Why are you still upset?" he asked.

"Oh no reason," I said sarcastically.

"You were happy with him," he said.

"With him but not with you," I said, "I guess I can have sex with anyone and enjoy it but it doesn't make it right," I added.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they flowed, he held me for a while and let me cry and then he kissed me through my tears; soon we were making love.

"Was _that_ right?" he asked me afterwards.

I nodded and then traced my fingers on his face.

"I love you too much to leave you but I should," I said.

"I'd come and find you if you left," he said and kissed my hair.

"I'd probably let you find me and be happy you did," I said.

He kissed me and I returned his kiss passionately then we made love again.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

"Are you still going to make me go to Marcus?"

"Would you want to hurt his feelings?"

"No, I suppose not," I replied.

"Then yes, you must, are you going to continue to give Papa and I a hard time?" he questioned.

"No," I said and smiled, "Why can't I be mad at you for long?"

"Because you love me and I make you pregnant and give you beautiful babies," he said, "And you'll please Marcus because I ask you to and because you love Marcus too."

"I do love Marcus but more like a grandfather," I explained.

"Well grandfathers need sex too and you're a vampire and we like to make our grandfathers happy, do you realize how long an existence is without sex?" he asked and smiled at me.

I smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"Promise you'll always love me and continue to give me babies," I said.

"Always little one, I'll always love you," he said.

"Then I'll always want to please you no matter how hard it is for me to do," I said.

"Good girl, so long as you continue to make Papa and Marcus happy as well as myself and Edward of course, then you'll please me," he said.

We kissed passionately and our love making continued until Aro called, we were still kissing each other when we reached Aro's office.

"Am I to assume things are better?" Aro asked.

I turned to Aro and he pulled me into his arms, bending his head to kiss me, I returned his kiss vigorously and he pulled away.

"Not now young lady, I only have so much restraint," he said, "Did you enjoy Marcus or was it just his enjoyment?"

"Yes I enjoyed him too, he's very sweet, he said he'd have a treat for me tomorrow; I love my grandfather," I said.

Aro felt my breasts.

"They don't feel so hard, Isabella, I think we did the right thing," he said.

I pulled a face at him and he smiled.

"My methods might not be agreeable to you but they work, don't they?" he asked.

"My breasts feel better but not my feelings, I'm not sure how much more I can take, you forced me to go to Wolfgang and I'm not over that yet and now it's Marcus, will you promise not to send me to any other man?" I asked.

"If you go to another man it will be your choice, Isabella, I won't have to make you, you'll agree to it," Aro told me.

"Did you talk to Marcus?" I wondered.

"Yes he called to tell me he had three or four hours with you."

"Yes thanks to Thomàs, 'Oh just take as much time as you want' he told Marcus," I said.

I looked at Thomàs and he smiled at me.

"She needed extra time and she finally softened up," Thomàs told Aro.

"You make sure you don't rush him Isabella, he's an old man, he'll let you know when he's finished," Aro said.

"Suppose he needs all day?" I asked.

"I doubt if he'll need you all day Cara but let him tell you when he's finished, if it takes all day then so be it, you make the old man happy," Aro instructed me, "If he wants to rest in between and then continue later, let him."

"But I don't love him," Aro I said.

"Why must you always revert back to human morays?" he wondered, "Love isn't necessary in all relationships, it helps of course, but a woman's body is made for a man to enter and should be available for that purpose, it's the same if a woman desires a man; why do you have to love each other to give pleasure? I've had many women in my time, many of them desired me, so I obliged; the rest were women who I desired and they gave themselves to me willingly. Thomàs has had many women, all of whom desired him except you, Tanya desired Edward and he finally gave in to her with your permission; Marcus desires you and so you're obligated to give him pleasure and Wolfgang too."

"I don't derive pleasure from Wolfgang, I despise him for what he did to me," I said vehemently.

"Don't lie to me Isabella, you long for him to give you pleasure again, all of us recognize your behavior since you were with him," Aro said.

I was silent then because I knew it was true.

"I still despise him," I said stubbornly.

"Rape and violence is unacceptable, the sexual act should be consensual and approved by all concerned, in your case it should be approved by your husbands'."

"Even if I don't approve?"

"It's very unusual for a woman or a man, not to approve of a sexual rendezvous, you haven't learned and so you must be taught, eventually you will accept without qualms, if I don't force my hand now, you'll never accept," Aro told me.

"What if she becomes pregnant," I asked.

"You're an unusual vampire because you _do_ get pregnant with the right partner, but it would be very unusual for any other vampire woman to become pregnant; if she did, however, the man who impregnated her would take responsibility, it isn't a bad thing and most vampires have the means," he told me.

"So I must allow any man to take me if he desires it?" I wondered.

"In most cases, providing we give our consent; you need to learn to be aware when a man is interested in you so you can offer yourself to him, an arrangement as to the time and date should be made."

"You want me to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't you like having sex?"

"Yes but…," I started to say.

"You'll be given plenty of opportunities, Isabella, Marcus is good for you and we've observed that you want Wolfgang's pleasure too, you will start to enjoy these new freedoms especially as you realize this is the law," Aro told me, "You will do as I ask?" he now questioned me.

"If you tell me to I'll do it but I won't do it willingly and I won't choose to do it, I'll only go to Marcus because you desire it," I insisted.

"You will eventually go to a man because he desires it or you desire it and not because I ask you, you must always come to me first for my permission but rarely will I not allow it, I actually do _not_ desire it because I want you for myself but I also must observe to law; so far I've been able to protect you from other men but my excuses are becoming less valid and I must show you off."

He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"I love you Isabella, you're everything I could possibly desire and I don't like to share you but I must; if I could lie with you every day and night for the rest of my existence, I would be content, you're everything I need and want."

"Why can't we go to a quiet, out of the way place like Forks and not be subject to all these rules, Aro?" I asked.

"Now you're known there's no escape, if I'd left you alone in the first place, this would never have happened but I was selfish and I would have you; I don't regret my decision to have you, I prefer to share you than give you up completely, I could never give you up now."

He held me in a tight vice grip and stroked and kissed my hair, we stayed like this for what seemed a long time although in reality it was just minutes, I felt so loved and safe in his arms, I didn't want him to release me; Thomàs smiled.

"She's so good for you Papa," he said.

I held my face up for Aro to kiss me and he did, but briefly.

"That's all you get for now young lady, we have work to do."

Aro looked around suddenly.

"Where's the new girl to take the baby?"

"We didn't need her until now Papa," Thomàs said, "I'll take the baby for now and I'll have Tabitha come over with George and she can bathe her and keep her until she needs to feed."

"Emma's here isn't she?" Aro asked suspiciously.

"Yes of course Papa, she's right outside the door," Thomàs said.

"I was beginning to think you didn't bring anyone, Aro said sarcastically.

"Emma is practically glued to Isabella, you know that Papa," Thomàs said.

"Make sure the new woman travels with you whenever you have the baby and soon to be three babies," Aro insisted. "Why should she sit home and rest when the baby's in Isabella's care."

"I like having the baby with me Aro," I interjected.

Aro completely ignored me and spoke only to Thomàs.

"I want Isabella free to take care of _my_ needs, she can have the baby during the night or whenever she's not with me Thomàs, she must otherwise be completely and utterly mine."

"Of course Papa, I agree, I don't know why we didn't bring Tabitha, I think maybe because Isabella was in one of her stubborn moods yesterday and her breasts were hurting," Thomàs said.

"Oh yes of course, I'd forgotten the circumstances of why I allowed Marcus to have her, are you ever going to learn young lady, why must you always be stubborn?" Aro turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," was all I could think of to say.

"I'll call Tabitha immediately Papa," Thomàs said.

He made the phone call.

"She's on her way Papa," He told Aro.

"While we're thinking in these terms, I want Emma within inches of this child so she must be in the same room," Aro said.

He called Vicente on the intercom and told him to send Emma in; she came to the office looking concerned.

"Don't worry Emma, you're the only one who seems to take your job seriously, I just want you to be aware, you need to be in the same room as Isabella from now on except when you sleep at night or you're given permission otherwise; it's also important for the new girl Tabitha, to come with Isabella if the baby or babies as the case will soon be are with her. Ensure Tabitha complies with my orders and I personally will be the only one to change them if need be, Tabitha is on her way and I'll repeat this to her but you might warn her what happens when I become angry due to disobedience," he smiled at her then turned to me, "Isabella you wouldn't want anything to happen to those who are taking care of you, would you?"

"No Aro," I said.

"Where would you like me to sit in here Sir?" Emma asked.

"Wherever Isabella sits, you will sit beside her, if she sits in my lap, you will sit beside me or Thomàs or Edward, as the case may be; which reminds me the ball will be in one week and you will attend as Isabella's companion, you will give Vicente your measurements and he will provide you with a gown to wear," Aro said.

"Yes Sir," she said and pulled a chair up close to me.

I still stood because Aro continued to hold me during all these directions and didn't seem to want to let go of me.

"I want to start work but I have a hard time releasing my hold on you Isabella, I feel like you will somehow disappear from me if I don't try to prevent it."

He stroked my hair.

"Give the baby to Thomàs and let's get started," he said, "Thomàs wants you to stop working soon, I think the ball will be very stressful to you and so after this week, you will only come to see me for my pleasure or if I have some other important function for you to attend."

We worked for a while and then Tabitha came in, she looked flustered.

"Ah, you must be Tabitha our baby nurse," Aro said in greeting.

"Yes Sir," she responded.

"Edward said you came to us with high recommendations."

"Yes Sir, I do." Tabitha spoke confidently.

"I don't know if you've been correctly instructed on certain aspects of your job, but I intend to enlighten you," Aro told her.

"What do you mean Sir?" she asked.

"I have here a young lady who often chooses to make her own rules, she has a stubborn nature and will often do things her own way and not as I or her other husbands' desire; for example if I say things are to be a certain way, that's exactly how they must be and this will override anything Isabella tells you if it's the opposite of what I say," he informed her.

"I believe I understand that Sir, Emma told me your word is law and that Isabella often tries to get around what you say," Tabitha told him.

"Good, Emma knows my law very well; is there a reason why you didn't come here with them yesterday?" he wondered.

"I would have if I'd been instructed to but instead I took the opportunity to straighten the nursery, I could have come over any time Sir," she said.

"From now on, whenever Isabella has the baby, you will attend her regardless of what she says, or in this case, doesn't say; if she stays at the castle and has the baby with her, you will stay too; she will definitely need you when the twins are born. Vicente will arrange a room for you near our apartment and if you're needed during the night, which will be rare, you will come immediately," he said.

"Yes Sir, I'll do exactly as you say," Tabitha agreed.

"I don't know how you react to observing sexual activity but this will occur frequently with Isabella," he informed her.

"I've seen it already Sir," she admitted.

"Does it bother you?" Aro asked.

"It surprises me that she's so open with it but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Isabella isn't always the one who initiates the intercourse but it's true she doesn't usually object to wherever it occurs or whoever is present," Aro clarified, "It's good you're willing to get used to her sexual activity because it will occur more frequently with different partners and you will be expected to be close by, if not in the same room, so she can feed the babies; Isabella is very desirable and you as a vampire should realize this, her coming out will be this weekend," he indicated.

"Yes Sir, I'm sure I can handle it," she said.

"Isabella is danger prone and should never go anywhere alone, Thomàs and Emma are usually with her but she should always have more than one companion with her, her sexual partner will always be one companion but there should always be a second one, it's rare that Thomàs will leave her alone but in any case you and Emma should always be close. If for some reason Isabella chooses to go somewhere alone, you must inform one of us immediately; Isabella isn't a prisoner but she needs to be watched closely because as I said before she tends to do her own thing."

I was silent as Tabitha received her instructions because I knew he was right about me being danger prone; ever since I became involved with vampires, my life had needed to be protected. Edward started protecting me and now Aro and Thomàs were doing the same thing, I felt safer now than ever before and I was glad to be protected. The instructions regarding the multiple sexual partners I didn't agree with and I planned to make sure that didn't happen. I sat at the computer while Aro gave these instructions and he had come over to me massaging my neck and shoulders or stroking my hair and face; I captured one of his hands in mine, pulled it to my lips and kissed it.

"Isabella you're distracting me, come to me," he said.

I stood up and he held me in his arms again, I sighed.

Tabitha take the baby to our apartment but call if she needs to be fed, we'll come there; Vicente will accompany you," Aro instructed.

Tabitha left and Aro looked down at me.

"Why did you sigh young lady?" he wondered.

"Because I like it when you hold me, it feels good," I said.

"How good?" he teased me now.

I unfastened his pants and put my hands inside to find he was already aroused but I fondled him gently and he groaned.

"That good?" I wondered.

He sat down in his chair and pulled me down to straddle his lap then he brought both his legs to rest on another chair.

"Now Isabella, continue to give me pleasure," he said.

I continued to fondle him and he groaned again; Thomàs came over.

"Isabella why don't you make Thomàs happy too," Aro said.

"No Papa she can come to me later, let her concentrate on you," Thomàs said.

"Emma you should do this to Charlie, the next opportunity you get, it feels so good," Aro told her.

"Bella teaches me all the time how to take care of a man Sir," Emma said.

Aro groaned again.

"Isabella we need to finish it, help me go inside you quickly," he said urgently.

I helped him and somehow we made love on two chairs, I didn't want to stop but he tried to insist as I tried to kiss him so he'd continue and we fell through the chairs onto the carpeted floor, I was on top of him and we rolled over so he was on top of me, he kissed me passionately which led to passionate love making causing me to gasp; Emma watched us in amazement but Thomàs laughed.

"Isabella, Isabella why do you do this to me," Aro was still passionate.

I kissed him and he me, it was as if we couldn't stop.

"I love you Aro," I said between kisses.

He held my face to slow down my kisses and then he kissed me long and hard; next he thrust into me over and over until he released and we both relaxed finally. After a few more minutes he stood up and pulled me up too.

"Now we've had much more pleasure than I have time for, I may need to find another man to pay me for your services if you don't let me work; Thomàs I think you need to take her away from me so I can work, take her to your apartment and make her happy."

"As you wish Papa, come Isabella, I think a shower will be good young lady," Thomàs said.

He took Emma and I back to his apartment and told me to shower, I however decided to take a bath and I rested in the warm bubbly water. Thomàs came to see what was taking so long and smiled when he saw me.

"Why do you look so seductive, no matter what you're doing?"

"Do I look seductive Thomàs?"

"Very much so young lady, look at you."

He grabbed a large towel and pulled me to my feet; he lifted me out of the tub and placed me in front of the mirror.

"Look at yourself, so beautiful and pregnant," he said.

He ran his hands over my body, my face, my neck, my breasts, and my pregnant abdomen, then he found the ring and turned it; my body shuddered as he turned me around to face him and I looked at his glorious face, his eyes piercing mine for seconds before his lips tantalized my senses as they moved where his hands had moved.

I closed my eyes and my nose became in sensed by his body scent as his lips closed over my breast and his tongue lightly teased the nipple causing me to gasp; my arms had moved over his bent shoulders and my hands now held his head as if to trap it to the pleasure area.

"Oh Thomàs why are you doing this?" I managed to say.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No please don't stop," I begged.

He lifted me up and carried me to the bed and we made love; afterwards he looked at me and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I think you have a bird's nest on your head Isabella," he said.

"Oh no, my hair," I said, "Emma look what Thomàs did to my hair."

"You need to get in the shower and brush your hair out," Emma told me, "Master Thomàs I think you should go in there and help her since you messed it up."

"Why are you blaming me Emma," Thomàs asked, "She seduced me."

"Now the two of you get yourselves in there and concentrate on brushing out her hair, not making out." She told us.

We did get into the shower and Thomàs did brush out my hair but we spent much more time 'making out' as Emma called it; she tutted as we finally came out of the shower then she proceeded to fix my hair, Tabitha brought the baby and I fed her as Emma worked on my hair, Thomàs dressed meantime.

Just then I received a phone call, it was from Wolfgang.

"Hello Isabella," he said, I rolled my eyes at Thomàs, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me and you can't wait to feel me inside you again."

"No I haven't forgotten what you did to me and I still despise you, Wolfgang, if I have my way I'll never see you again," I said.

"But you will see me again and soon, I will please you again and you will soon beg for me," he said good humouredly.

"Wolfgang why are you doing this to me, I don't love you?" I said.

"Admit truthfully, you want me."

I wanted to say no but it wasn't true.

"Yes Wolfgang, I want you, are you happy now," I admitted.

He laughed, "I'll see you soon little one."

He hung up and I wept.

"You will learn to accept this soon, Isabella," Thomàs told me gently.

He held me while I wept but there was no comfort because he and I both knew it would happen.


	15. Chapter 15

15

THE BOARD MEETING

The ball was the Saturday before the children were to come home but Aro had another meeting with Wolfgang the day before and I was asked to be present; when I arrived, more than just Wolfgang was there and the meeting was in the board room. Thomàs and Edward brought me to the meeting and I had the baby with me; it sounded like a great deal of arguing was occurring which ceased when I entered the room.

I ran over to Aro who sat at the head of the table and he kissed me before placing me on the seat beside him, I wore my usual skirt but I had on a blouse which covered my breasts even though most of the buttons were undone and the baby was feeding on one side.

When I sat down, I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me, some men I recognized and I saw there were women present as well.

"Isabella I want you to meet some important people," Aro told me, "These people are members of the board of Volturi rules and regulations and they want to meet you."

"How do you do?" was all I could think of to say but I smiled at them.

No one smiled back.

"Some of these people sitting here are angry with me because I delayed your coming out, they want to know why; if I can't justify my reasoning they demand that I step down," Aro told me.

I looked at Aro and frowned; he took my hand and kissed it.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Maybe I could presume on one of the board members to explain?" Aro asked.

One of the women stood up.

"I need to ask Isabella a few questions first," she said.

"Go right ahead," Aro told her.

"How old are you sweetheart?" she asked me.

"Eighteen," I answered quickly.

"How old would you be as a human?" she asked.

"Twenty two, Maam," I answered.

"Still extremely young," she remarked, "And you have three husbands?"

"Yes Maam."

"You're a full vampire?"

"Yes Maam."

"Yet you have children and are pregnant?"

"Yes Maam."

"Are they all your children, meaning you bore them?"

"Two of them I bore and I'm pregnant now, Maam."

"And you breast feed I see."

"Yes Maam."

"Extraordinary," she said.

"Is there anything else that sets you apart from other vampires, child?"

"Yes Maam, human blood makes me very ill," I told her.

"Ah yes, you are a Cullen," she said.

"Yes Maam but I can't drink human blood even if I choose to," I informed her.

"I understand perfectly," she said, "Do _you_ understand what is required of you as a vampire?"

. "I understand there are many rules which I need to learn but I'm only aware of some rules," I said.

"Tell me what you know, young lady," she said.

"I understand that humans may not learn of our existence unless they are prepared to live with us, they can never leave once they know who we are and if they refuse to accept us, they must die."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you are aware of basic rules but what about sexuality or sexual conduct?"

"There's the sharing rule where a man or woman may choose a sexual partner and the person chosen must go to them even though they may have a partner already."

"Very good, are there any more such rules?"

"The birthright rule," I remembered.

"I believe you have already experienced these two rules with Aro and his sons."

"Yes Maam."

"Any more?"

"The coming out…?" I wondered.

"What's that?"

"When someone is presented at a ball to be shown off to those present, as in a human debutante ball but I understand it can be someone who is married in the vampire world."

"Exactly," the woman sounded triumphant.

"She isn't aware of what this entails," Aro spoke.

"Why not?" the woman asked him.

"This child has been through a lot and to burden her with too much change in such a short period of time would be too difficult for her," he answered.

"Why is she such a delicate flower Aro?" Wolfgang spoke up, "Isn't she used to sex with more than one partner?"

"She is now but all of it was difficult for her to accept, you of all people should realize the difficulty she has, plus she had some very traumatic sexual experiences caused by some of those close to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Aro," Wolfgang said.

"When she became a vampire, by her own choice incidentally, she was unaware of our rules; she lived with the Cullen family and was sheltered from this part of the world. Unfortunately for her but fortunately for me, I met her while she was still human and was attracted to her; I eventually sent for her, and things have progressed to this point as you are all aware," Aro said, "I'm still not sure if she can handle the next step which is the ball."

"Well we need to find out," Another vampire spoke up from across the room.

"I thought we could have the coming out and then gradually introduce her to her suitors," Aro explained.

"My understanding is that her suitors are already chomping at the bit and have been for quite some time," the woman spoke again, "Do you understand what is required of you?" she addressed me.

"No Maam," I answered.

"Sexually speaking you're very desirable and your suitors want to experience that which your husbands' already experience; they are entitled to this gratification providing your husbands' approve of them, Aro will screen all who desire you and there are many in your case," she told me.

My mind was trying to comprehend what she had just told me that many men wanted to have sex with me.

"Why must I go to them?" I asked.

"The law allows them that right; usually a woman or man would not be as desirable as you apparently are, as I see you and question you I can see why you are in such demand, you have innocence about you as well as your striking beauty," she told me.

"So I have no choice?" I questioned.

My eyes filled with tears and I looked at Aro who squeezed my hand.

"What are the consequences?" I pursued.

"Some of us feel that Aro has been too protective of you, to the point of attempting to keep you to himself, in other words not wanting to share you as he is obligated to by law. If this is the case he must step down as our leader and some feel he should be made an example of, if you refuse to comply we will assume he has not prepared you adequately and we will depose him and take you away from him and your remaining husbands, to a place where you will be used by those desiring you, for the rest of your existence. Your children will be removed from you and any other pregnancies occurring will be allowed to occur but after the birth the babies will be taken from you; you will be kept for the pleasure of others and have no other function." she told me.

"Why must she suffer in this way?" Edward spoke up, "She has been compliant in every respect up to this point and will continue to be, Thomàs and I will ensure it."

"Some of us believe she has used her charm to change your way of thinking in her favor," the man at the other side of the room spoke again.

"She doesn't believe she _has_ any charm to tempt men with, she doesn't consider herself desirable," Thomàs said.

"That could be a ruse on her part to profess innocence," the man retorted.

"What must I do to make you believe me?" I asked.

"You must comply with our rules," the man said.

"If I do as you ask, will you leave us alone to live as we have been doing, I have had every intention of accepting the rules as I learn about them no matter how difficult it is for me, my husbands' have always made sure I'm obedient to your laws," I said.

"We have heard about a certain stubborn streak," the man said.

"I admit I have a stubborn nature because I would like certain independence but I won't disobey your laws," I promised.

"They are your laws too, Isabella," Aro corrected me, "You are also a vampire."

I nodded.

"I would like to take her into the ante room to try our little experiment, if she's ready we can continue with the ball and expect full compliance; I'm sure we'll all agree you have done well with your preparation in that case," Wolfgang addressed Aro then spoke to the assembly, "If she's not ready we'll discuss a solution which need not be as severe as you have indicated, Aro has already had her practice with Marcus and he's very satisfied with her, it was very difficult for her but she submitted to Aro's wishes and she'll continue to give Marcus pleasure."

Aro looked at Edward and Thomàs and they nodded, he pulled me to my feet and took the baby from me; I clung to him and my eyes sparkled with the tears brimming in them.

"Remember your promise my love," he said, he said.

He held me to him and kissed me.

"Wolfgang will instruct you and you _must_ comply."

I nodded and went with Wolfgang into a small ante room which was furnished with a comfortable looking sofa; I mentally prepared myself for what Wolfgang was about to do to me, I stood away from him and watched him as he looked me over.

"If you weren't so desirable this probably wouldn't be an issue but you have been observed in many places by men who will be put off no longer. Aro has a tendency to show off his prize and he showed you to many in particular when he married you, but on many other occasions as well, I saw you in his office with naked breasts and I have desired you ever since; your innocent beauty and your talent have set off a fever in my brain, when I took you at my home you fought me and so now again I will have you whether you fight me or not. I'm here to assist Aro as his lawyer and I will fight for both of you even if you make it difficult for me to have you; continue to be assured I'm the stronger and you know I _will_ have you, I have permission from your husbands'. After today, you will continue to come to me and give me pleasure do you understand."

"I'm not a sex object, why must I be treated like one?"

"No, you are a beautiful desirable woman, actually a child; you will be worshipped by those who take you, not disrespected, it will be an honor for a man to have you and Aro will be proud to be your husband. You need to change your way of thinking from human to vampire, accept the law and be happy; many women will be jealous of you and the men who take you will be _your_ conquests, not theirs." Wolfgang said, "Now come to me."

He held out his hand but I hesitated and he raised his eyebrows.

"Come!" he commanded me, "Do as I say, this experiment is critical to save Aro's life as well as his good standing in the community, will you let him down?"

I came to him and he pulled me to him, he lifted up my chin and looked at the tears flowing from my eyes.

"You cry?" he wondered.

I nodded, he kissed me gently at first and then passionately, he forced me to respond and I kissed him back remembering how much I'd wanted this since he'd been gone; he pulled away and smiled.

"What's this?" he said.

"I still despise you," I told him.

"You want me, don't you," he said.

He laughed with the realization.

"Remove your blouse," he ordered me.

I obeyed him and his hands immediately caressed my breasts and caused my nipples to rise, he sighed with the satisfaction of handling me and pulled me over to the sofa whereupon he sat down and made me come closer to him.

"Open your legs a little," he instructed me.

His hands explored my woman parts and I gasped as he turned my ring and put his fingers inside me.

"You feel warm and soft and moist, just as before and I know I'm giving you pleasure," he said.

He pulled me down to straddle him on his lap.

"Am I pleasing you so far, Isabella?" he asked, "I know you want me, and you can't deny it."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak as his mouth enclosed one of my breasts and his tongue teased my nipple; he then grabbed it between his teeth and pulled gently while his fingers pulled more forcefully on the other one, I moaned with pleasure and then my mouth found his and I kissed him passionately as both his fingers pulled harder and harder on my nipples causing me to scoot closer to him.

"Unfasten my pants," he directed me.

I did so and then helped him inside me while he drank from me, my body tingled with the passion I felt; tears continued to flow down my face.

"Why are you crying, did I hurt you again?" he asked me.

I shook my head and he smiled.

"I know you like what I'm doing to you, your body's responding against your better judgment, tell me you missed me this last three weeks and don't lie because I received a report from Aro," he said.

My passion had built up to the point I could hold back no longer.

"Yes, yes I missed you, I want you so much, I couldn't stop thinking about you and feeling you inside me this whole time," I burst out.

Once again my lips voluntarily found his, my passion thus aroused couldn't stop, I wanted more, much, much more and I cried out as his fingers again teased my nipples; he laughed as I placed my hands over his so he wouldn't stop and I gyrated my body around his.

"Tell me what you want, little one, speak to me," he ordered me.

"I want you very much, I can't stop myself, I have too much passion for you and I need you to finish," I said and wept with frustration.

"We'll finish later but now we must go to the board so they can see how you've responded, the majority will be pleased and Aro will be proud of you; you've passed the test young lady and given me pleasure as well, you are indeed a very passionate young lady."

He stood up, "You must tell them how you feel now," he told me.

He carried me back to the board room still inside me and we saw many beaming faces, Aro especially.

"This child is very passionate and she'll do well with other men," Wolfgang told the board, "Tell the board what you want now, young lady."

"I want you to finish please," I kissed him and wriggled myself into him.

Aro laughed and clapped his hands together then he unfastened my skirt so the board members could inspect us to ensure Wolfgang and I was truly joined, I was congratulated on my conquest.

"Good girl, I'm so proud of you," he said.

There were some who were obviously disappointed I had passed my test, one of them spoke.

"We'll observe Isabella to make sure she continues to give herself to those who desire her, one or two isn't enough; I want a copy of her schedule after the ball and I will interview those men to ensure they received full satisfaction, is that understood young lady?" he asked me.

"How many men will want me?" I wondered.

"It isn't important how many want you, it's more important whether you accept them, the more who want to honor you, the more pleased you should feel; all the male board members in this room want to honor you including myself and we presume you will be willing to give us pleasure as you have Wolfgang."

"We want our mates to honor you too," one of the women said.

I wanted to roll my eyes but knew better, I had already accepted two men other than my husbands' but now the list was endless and for Aro's sake as well as mine I had to keep my family together, I had to enjoy their advances, I told myself I could do this.

Wolfgang continued to stimulate me as he carried me around, causing me to cry out sometimes, he told me to hang my legs down and I wriggled myself around until I was comfortable. I remembered Caius and Felix had carried me around in this way but it caused a great deal of pain, Wolfgang allowed me to find a comfort spot which was enjoyable to me; a male vampire's sex organ is much stronger than a human and is able to hold a great deal of weight while staying erect for long periods of time. Many vampires like to carry their woman around like this to show they honored and respected her, I'd seen this often at the castle; Aro and Thomàs had wanted to do the same but I'd been afraid of it being too painful so I wouldn't let them, now I realized I preferred it.

Eventually the board meeting was adjourned and Wolfgang told Aro he was taking me to his room.

"Of course, take as long as you want, I'll come by later to see how you're getting along," he told Wolfgang.

Thomàs wanted to come but Aro insisted he let us go; my tears continued to flow and I desperately wanted my husbands' but I also knew how much I wanted Wolfgang, I was so ashamed of my feelings but I felt triumphant as Wolfgang carried me off with him. As we moved along the corridors, many stopped us to chat with Wolfgang and congratulate me on my conquest; he was not shy to show me off and even though he told me he wanted completion soon, he kissed me often causing my passion to continue to rage inside me but it seemed to me he deliberately walked around the castle parading me and I was somewhat relieved when we finally reached his room.

He lay on top of me on the bed without removing himself from inside me.

Are you ready?" he asked, "I don't intend to be gentle."

The anticipation of this moment had been with me for three weeks since our sexual interlude, I wanted this in the worst way but I didn't want him to know how much I desired him; I knew I didn't love him, in fact I thought I hated him for taking me, I did, however, long for him and I attempted to hold back my feelings so he wouldn't think me too eager.

I nodded and he proceeded to thrust until I cried out.

"Am I hurting you yet?" he asked.

Obviously that was his intention.

"Yes Sir, a little," I said.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Do I have a choice?" I wondered.

"No, but I wanted your response, so I can report it," he told me.

"Then do with me what you want, I'm through fighting," I said.

He continued and pictures of Caius floated through my head, I wept but refused to complain, in the end I knew how much I wanted it, the passion in me building up to a crescendo, and he knew it too; he laughed triumphantly as I accepted him more and more, until I could no longer hold back, both of us became fiercely passionate.

"You honor me little one, I'm truly pleased by your response," he said finally.

"You must of course visit with my wife again, she's already honored by you and she loves you; from now on you will come to my home and I will pay you well," he told me.

"Is this a permanent thing," I wondered.

"Of course my dear, tomorrow at the ball you'll meet many men who desire you and Aro will arrange a schedule for all of us; we'll pay you well if you're good to us and so far you please me greatly," he told me.

"But I don't need any more men," I said tearfully.

"Of course you don't my dear, but we all need _you_ and we'll make you happy, don't worry; you'll get used to us eventually and you'll still have your husbands' most of the time, you do want me to continue, don't you?"

He asked this knowing what my response must be.

"Yes, I admit I want you to continue but I wish I could say no, are you pleased to know I'm your slave and I can't stand for you to be away from me too long," I wept as I said this.

"On the contrary, my dear, _I'm_ the slave and you have conquered me, I'll be the one to admit you when you call for me and you _will_ call, I'll wait for you to call; you may try to hold off but you'll call in the end, I guarantee it."

He spoke the truth but I knew I would try to hold off.

He tweaked my ring and I gasped, "Ahh, I can definitely give you great pleasure," he said seductively.

Eventually I stopped weeping because he did give me pleasure and I found myself enjoying him very much, in return I gave him pleasure which caused _him_ to cry out.

"Ah my dear this is definitely a permanent relationship, you will not escape me now," he said.

I giggled in spite of myself and he continued with me until Aro came to get me.

"Did she meet your expectations Wolfgang?" Aro asked.

"Most definitely, many men will find pleasure with her and I told her she must come to my home again the next time and she can visit with my wife," Wolfgang said.

"After tomorrow, we'll have a schedule for her and you can fill in your times," Aro said.

"Let _her_ fill in my times, Aro, she'll try to hold off at first because of her stubborn nature but she will eventually come around and I can wait."

"Bring her to our meetings from now on so I can obtain a little extra succulence, that stuff is delicious," Wolfgang said, "Plus this will induce her passion to stir, I won't take her again until she begs me and be assured, she will."

He looked at me knowingly and I turned away from him, I was determined he was wrong and I would have no problem staying away from him.

Aro smiled, "I'm sure I can arrange that for you my friend, I appreciate your assistance in this matter; come little one, I need you now," he informed me.

We left and went to our apartment, Edward and Thomàs were there; I saw worried expressions on all my husbands' faces and I started to cry again, Aro pulled me to him.

"You did this for me didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I told you I'd do anything you asked of me," I sobbed.

"Are you angry with me now for making you go to him again?" he wondered.

"No of course not, I love you."

He kissed me and then held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"How can I ever repay you, my love?" he asked tenderly.

"Just love me and never leave me; I promise I'll get through this if you help me," I said.

Edward pulled me to him.

"You don't have to do this, I'll take you away and hide you," he told me.

"No Edward, I refuse to put any one's life in danger because I have a hard time having sex with a bunch of old men; besides I can never leave Aro and Thomàs and especially the children, they need me. Look at me, do I look any different, I had sex with two men besides the three of you; I survived, it was pleasant and if there's a million more who want to honor me, let them come. I'm not just a weak woman, I'm a vampire and much more durable than I ever was; more than that I have three men who love me and my children too. I'm finally doing something for all of you and making money besides, I'm very fortunate, this will be my job and who knows, maybe I'll enjoy what I do for a living," I said this with determination.

"I'll come with you little one if you need me," Thomàs told me.

"I promise I'll call you if I need rescuing, I presume they're all honorable men and will treat me well." I said as bravely as I could.

"All the men are obligated to treat you well whether you submit to them willingly or not, they _will_ have their way with you even if you fight them but if they beat you or mistreat you in any way other than forcing sex on you, they will be subject to harsh punishment; remember you have agreed to an arrangement with each of them and during the period of time you are with them they hold the reins, they may not even want sex, they may prefer to amuse you in some other way and I'm sure they'll want to show you off as I do," Aro told me, "I'm sure Wolfgang told you, you're the one being honored, it's a privilege for any man to have you, and their wives if they have any, will also be privileged that you'll have sex with their husband."

"This is so different from the human way, once I get over my human hang-ups, I'll be fine," I said, "Wolfgang is, however, too confident and I'll never go to him again even if he begs."

That caused a great deal of laughter and eye rolling from my husbands'

"You'll see," I said stubbornly.

"Emma must be with you Cara and she must call if there are problems," Aro told me, "Some of the men are going to be mean to you, they'll take out their dislike for me on you; I'm sure you can win them over, will you try?"

"Of course Aro," I said confidently.

I worried about how mean was 'mean' but I resolved not to complain.


	16. Chapter 16

16

THE COMING OUT BALL

After my traumatic sexual interlude with Wolfgang, he had been continuously on my mind and then to once again endure his caresses during and after the board meeting caused me to want him more, however, I was determined I could live without him and nothing would induce me to allow him to touch me ever again.

The day of the ball Alice and Rosalie came over to give me the royal treatment with a massage, they fixed my hair and makeup before dressing me, the dress looked beautiful on me, it was long and slinky with spaghetti straps over my shoulders which had a tendency to slip down my arms; the dress hid very little of my breasts especially when the shoulder straps fell down, also my rings and strings of jewels were obvious at the at the top of the long slit in the front of the dress, I looked very pregnant even though I wasn't even four months along, the dress punched out in front and was a little tight around my hips; nothing about the dress was accidental, it was meant to subtly show me off.

The girls had brought their own gowns over and proceeded to get themselves ready and help Emma with her preparation. Once we were all ready we went downstairs to Thomàs, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, they complemented us on how beautiful we looked and Emma too received complements, I agreed that Emma deserved their complements too.

I was very nervous and Thomàs knew it.

"You're very beautiful and have no need to be nervous young lady," he told me.

"This is one instance I wish I was ugly," I said glumly.

"You'll come through this fine, Edward told me, "We'll be there if you need us."

"I will need you; please don't leave me alone with any one, especially Wolfgang," I said.

They laughed but I was serious.

Tabitha came with us because she was to take care of the baby, she would stay in our apartment with the baby and call when I was needed.

Aro was already at the ball and was eager to see me, I went to him immediately and he kissed me longingly. He held me away from him so he could inspect me and how the dress looked on me, he smiled widely because to him it was perfect.

"The more I see you, the more I want you Cara, your beauty outshines any other woman here," he whispered to me.

His hands cupped my abdomen as he held me close and he laughed as he felt the babies flutter inside me.

"I'll be so disappointed if Thomàs doesn't make you pregnant after you give birth to these two babies," he told me.

"I will too, I love being pregnant and having you touch and massage me." I said.

"Come and meet our guests Isabella, Thomàs will come for you if you need to rest or feed the baby," he said, I'll also have a quiz for you to tell me later which men desire you."

I grimaced and he laughed at my face.

He held me around my waist and we walked around the room to people standing on the perimeter of the dance floor; some of the guests knew me from other times I had come into contact with them, they professed a delight in seeing me again.

"My, you have a certain beauty when you're pregnant my dear and you look so well."

"Goodness gracious, you have five children and two more on the way, how do you do it?"

"You're still a baby my dear and soon you'll have how many children?"

Senor Salazar was there, he spoke to me in Spanish.

"How are you Isabella, you're pregnant with more twins? You're still very beautiful, I would that I were the father of your children," he sounded wistful.

"Why Senor, you aren't implying anything, are you?

"He's jealous my dear, he lusts for your body," Aro said smiling.

"I most certainly do Aro, your wife makes all the other women in the room seem insignificant and the pregnancy enhances her beauty, I would like the opportunity of dancing with her if I may."

"Most certainly you may but we're still meeting our guests and then Isabella will dance with me, you may have the next dance Senor," Aro told him.

We continued around the room, the board members were standing together with their husbands' or wives; I knew all the men and the husbands of the women board members planned to have me, indeed the women's husbands I hadn't met before and I could tell by their eyes they were pleasantly surprised.

"Aro you dark horse, where have you been hiding this lovely creature?" one of them remarked.

I haven't been hiding her at all, in fact I have shown her around quite prominently at our wedding and other functions, and she's also been at several of my meetings at the castle; I'm sorry you missed her but now she's here for you to meet and is available for your enjoyment at a date agreeable to both of us," Aro informed him.

"I definitely look forward to the opportunity to make her acquaintance, my wife said I would be impressed and I most definitely am; are you willing to allow me to honor you my dear? He asked me.

"Yes Sir, as soon as it can be arranged," I said.

His wife nodded at my willingness to comply as most of the board members smiled and murmured together; Aro introduced me to each board member by name and I smiled as sweetly as I could, some of them took my hand and kissed it but there were still those who chose to ignore me. Most of the individuals I met were eager to meet me and I know they wanted me; I memorized their names because I knew Aro would ask me later.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Sir," was my usual response to them.

We finally made it around the room and I had become anxious knowing what I must do, my eyes filled with tears and my resolve was waning.

"How do you feel my dear?" Aro asked me as we danced.

I decided to be truthful.

"I'm very anxious Aro," I told him.

He pulled me closer to him and I buried my face in his chest.

"I know this is probably the most difficult thing you have ever had to do Isabella, do you think you can handle it?" he asked.

"I must do it Aro, you know I have no choice, I won't let them hurt you; I'll do anything for you because I love you," I told him. He bent his head down to me and we kissed; the music ended then and Senor Salazar was waiting for me.

"May I have this dance Isabella," he asked.

He was very polite and I accepted gracefully, he led me onto the dance floor and both of us were silent as the music started and we danced.

"You dance beautifully, my dear," he said.

"Edward taught me to dance, he was very patient with me, I stepped on his toes quite a lot at first," I said then I laughed; he laughed too.

"Tell me about Edward, I don't believe I've met him," he said.

"Edward Cullen is one of my husbands' he and I married first and he changed me at my request, I love him very much," I said, "He's here tonight with some of our family."

"His father must be the prominent Doctor Carlisle Cullen, then," he said.

"Yes that's my father in law."

"Aro is also your husband?"

"Yes I thought you knew," I said.

"I suppose I did know that young lady, you were pregnant with twins at that time too, I believe," he remembered.

"Yes they are Aro's children," I said.

"And this pregnancy belongs to who?" he wondered.

"Thomàs, Aro's older son who I'm also married to," I said, "I have two children with Thomàs as well as this pregnancy."

"Are you sexually active with other men on a regular basis?" he asked.

"Only Marcus, Aro's brother, we recently became intimate but not by my choice," I said.

"Being intimate is a problem for you, Isabella?" he asked.

"With anyone other than my husbands' it is," I said, "I even had difficulty with Aro and Thomàs at first."

"Why is this?"

"I still have a tendency to think as a human, plus I was abducted at one point in my existence and had sex with many men who treated me badly."

"This was some time ago?" he pursued.

I nodded.

"Any recent intimacies, other than your husbands' and Marcus?'

"Yes Senor, one other and he intends to be regularly intimate with me in spite of my objections, I suppose many of the men here intend that too," I said unhappily.

You are very desirable and I intend to be one of those men who will have you, do you object?"

"Does it matter if I do or not?" I asked.

"Not really but I wondered if you will fight me, you are very young to have so many men but you'll soon accept us; I have made an appointment for tomorrow morning because I need to go out of town for several months, I wanted to make sure you've had enough sexual experience to handle my kind of sex and I think so; I'll stay at the castle tonight, I guess Marcus has you first and then you'll be mine until I need to leave."

"Yes senor," was all I could think of to say.

He brought me back to Aro when the dance ended.

"Isabella is aware of my plans so I will have her in my room in the morning as soon as Marcus is done with her," he told Aro.

"I'll make sure Marcus frees her early on this occasion so she can be prompt to come to you," Aro said.

"Very good," he said then left.

I now realized that Wolfgang had been standing beside Aro and he was watching me, I looked away quickly but he came over to me.

"You will dance with me now Isabella," he said.

He pulled me onto the dance floor and we danced for a while in silence but then he steered me outside onto the veranda and into the shadows.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to send for you?" I asked him.

"I intend to wait for your call but you _will_ come to me young lady, I was curious to see how you react to me since yesterday," he said.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

He kissed me without answering, I didn't want to respond to him but I couldn't stop myself so I kissed him back, the straps of my dress slid down my arms exposing my breasts, his hands found and caressed them, his fingers teasing my nipples; he pulled me over to a bench and he sat down grabbing one of my breast in his mouth and he fed from me, my hand held his head to me and I groaned but couldn't resist. Next one of his hands found the slit in the front of my dress and began exploring me.

"Please don't do this," I finally was able to say.

He ignored me but continued and even though I could easily move away from him, I didn't want to; he turned my ring suddenly and I cried out.

"Please stop Wolfgang," I said again.

His fingers were inside me and I groaned again, he let go my breast.

"You're not trying very hard to get away from me are you Isabella?" he asked me.

"I can't," I said.

"You don't want to do you?" he was persistent.

"No," I agreed.

He stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"You'll call me when you want to come to me and I'll be waiting."

He walked away from me and I sat down and wept, Thomàs soon found me.

"I hate him Thomàs, why won't he leave me alone?" I said in anguish.

"He's teaching you how to be a vampire, little one," he told me.

"I don't want him," I said.

"You _do_ want him very much but you're afraid to admit that you enjoy him, Isabella," he said.

"I can't do that, I feel guilty," I said.

"There's no reason to feel guilty mia amore, let him enjoy you, arrange a time and go to him; none of us will love you less, we will in fact love you more because you're doing what's expected of you."

"Will you go with me?"

"In this case my love you must do it alone, I'll drive you to his home but you must go to him; now come with me, we'll get the baby and I'll make you happy."

He kissed me and after fixing my dress we went to an ante room where Tabitha was waiting with the baby, he helped me remove my dress and we lay down, I latched the baby on then we made love.

"This is much better than Wolfgang any way," I said.

He laughed.

"All of us men feel differently to you and even though I made you feel better, you still need Wolfgang, admit it young lady," he said.

"You're right Thomàs, I do need him and I need to go to him before he makes me crazy," I admitted.

"Good girl, Papa will give you his phone number and you can call him after the ball, now go back to Papa and I'll take the baby back to the apartment."

I felt much better as I returned to the ballroom, Thomàs always had a way of making me feel better; Aro welcomed me into his arms and kissed me, I smiled at him.

"How do you feel Cara?" Aro asked me.

"Thomàs made me feel much better," I said.

"Wolfgang is waiting for your call," he told me.

"I know and I'm ready to call him after the ball," I said.

"Good my dear and you're ready to go to Salazar in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes Aro, I', sure I can handle it as long as you still love me," I said.

"You know I'll never stop loving you Isabella and especially if you do what's expected of you."

"I'm going to Wolfgang because I want to Aro," I admitted.

"Perfect," Aro smiled and hugged me.

"If I go to men of my own choosing, do I have to go to all men who desire me?" I wondered.

"It's customary not to turn down honorable men, especially those who I know well such as Salazar and the board members who desire you, they all have my approval, but other men we'll have to decide on an individual basis and it depends on how full your schedule is; you will always have certain priorities such as your husbands' and children, school etc. so you will need to set aside a day of the week, or month for your pleasure, it's like a job and you'll be paid well, some days you'll like your job but some days you won't. Some men may want to honor you occasionally and some may want you more regularly, or the man will wait for you to call him as Wolfgang is doing because he's confident enough to know you do want him frequently, we can discuss this later Isabella in more detail."

One of the board members came up to us.

"Good evening Professor Favioli, are you enjoying the ball?"

"Yes Aro but I would like to become better acquainted with your beautiful wife tonight if you'll permit me," he said.

"Of course but you must ask her," Aro told him.

"My dear I would enjoy it if you will allow me to honor you?" he asked me.

"Yes Sir, I believe we already have an agreement," I told him.

"May we dance then?" he asked.

I nodded and he led me onto the dance floor, I soon discovered that dancing was not his priority and we went to the veranda.

"I need a little fresh air if that's alright my dear, dancing isn't something I prefer to do but my wife insisted I take pleasure with you, will you allow me to?" he asked.

"Of course, Professor," I said knowing I couldn't refuse.

He pulled down the straps of my dress and soon my dress lay in a puddle on the ground; there was a chaise lounge probably placed for this purpose, as I decided later, and he had his way with me. Eventually he was done.

"Do I meet your expectations," I asked.

"More than you can know," he said.

He helped me on with my dress.

"I intend to pay you double what I originally intended Isabella, I realize you have many men who desire you but I look forward indeed to the next time, you won't make me wait long, will you my dear?"

"I have to arrange my schedule Professor but I will come to you as soon as I can," I told him.

He took me back to Aro who smiled at me as his hand brushed the Professor.

"Did you get plenty of fresh air Professor?" Aro asked him.

"Isabella gave me great pleasure and I must say her nectar is divine," the Professor said.

"Did she meet your expectations?" Aro asked.

"Absolutely and I'll pay double what I originally intended, she was also very willing to please me and I was impressed by that."

He left us and went to talk to the other board members.

"So my dear, you are a very good girl but don't be surprised if the rest of the board come to check you out now," Aro told me.

Sure enough several of them asked me to dance and I had lots of 'fresh air' trips to the veranda for the rest of the evening, Aro was pleased that I submitted to the men but I was miserable and felt used; all the board members who had me were impressed with me, even those who had opposed Aro could only say good things about me, I was relieved to know I was obeying the law as it was expected.

After the ball I went with Aro to our apartment and immediately called Wolfgang, I arranged to go to his home the next evening; I felt so relieved the ball was over but I still had to go through the appointments which must follow; my love making with my husbands' was great, I didn't look forward to the appointments the next day but my husbands' made me feel better about myself and I no longer felt guilty.

I had breast fed my baby on and off all night and my husbands' too, so with them and the men who drank from me at the ball, my breasts were very swollen and sore because my body had replaced all that had been removed; I was so ready to go to Marcus at dawn.

Marcus was thirsty and drank for a long time, I sighed with relief and he laughed at me.

"Tell me about the ball," he said as he caressed me.

I found myself telling him everything including my feelings towards Wolfgang and the way I allowed the board members to enjoy me.

"All of us are relieved you went to the board members so willingly, we know it was a difficult learning experience for you, as with all your sexual encounters recently, but you have come through it and will soon enjoy most of the new relationships you acquire; you are a beautiful, caring young lady and will be loved by many."

"You make me feel so much better but my body feels so public, like it doesn't belong to me anymore," I said.

"In essence it _doesn't_ belong to you, it belongs to those who admire you and want to honor you, to taste and enjoy you in their own way, your body will never be damaged or ravaged by disease, it will always revert back to your virginity, or close to it; whenever I possess you it feels the same as the first time, it's as if I get to experience your virginity over and over again even though you've had many men and two children besides."

"I had sex with Edward quite a few times before he changed me," I said.

"He must have treated you very gently because he hardly left an impression," Marcus told me.

"I guess you would know, that's one part of my body I haven't seen Marcus," I said.

"Let me show you what I mean," he said.

He brought a hand mirror and told me to open my legs wide, he then aimed the mirror so I could see what he pointed out to me; I was interested to see what men thought beautiful but it didn't impress me.

"I don't suppose you've seen a used female as in your mother for example?" he asked me.

"No I've never seen another woman as you just showed me myself," I said.

He brought me one of his many books and found pictures of different women, he asked me to pick out the closest to myself I could determine, the one I picked was a virgin.

"Very few women have been changed in such a perfect state as you; you will remain this way as long as you exist, regardless of how many men partake of your beauty or how many children you have. Now tell me was that hard for you to display yourself to me just now?"

"I guess not, I didn't even think about it, I feel comfortable around you, Marcus; the more men who explore me, the less concern I have about displaying what used to be private parts of my body," I said.

He smiled, "We'll make a vampire of you yet but hopefully you'll still retain your human innocence."

He lay down beside me and faced me, my hand immediately touched him and he smiled again.

"Do men's bodies bother you to look at?"

"No, I love to look at men's bodies and handle them," I told him.

"Do you like my body Isabella?"

"I love your body," I spoke with feeling, "I love all my men's bodies even Wolfgang I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" he asked.

"I think he knows how much I like his body and I don't want him to, he displayed his body to me at his home and my eyes wouldn't stop looking at him, he knew it too; he deliberately showed himself to me," I said.

"What did you think about his body?"

"Mostly that he was huge and I wondered how he fit into such a petite woman as his wife, I started to think about my friend Jacob who is huge in stature and wondered if he was huge too like Wolfgang; I'd never thought of that before," I admitted.

Marcus spoke to me gently and it was as if I lay on a psychiatrists couch, he was the psychiatrist having me talk about my innermost feelings and fears.

"Now you've experienced Wolfgang for yourself, how do you feel?"

"I'm ashamed of how I feel," I said.

"Why?"

"He hurt me and was mean to me, why do I crave him?"

"Admit this to me; the minute you saw his body you craved him before he took you upstairs, why else would you have be wondering how his wife felt?" he asked.

I thought for a minute and then I realized it was true.

"You didn't fight him to stop him, you fought him because you felt you should morally, your human instincts were at work but your vampire instincts wanted him in the worse way; admit this to me Isabella," Marcus was firm.

"Your right Marcus, I wanted him then and I want him now."

My mind was suddenly clear as to my needs.

"Now tell me something else Isabella, when the board members took you at the ball did you enjoy what they did to you, remember you're a vampire?"

"Yes Marcus I enjoyed every one of them," I realized.

"This is because you're a vampire and vampires have animal instincts, if a male lion goes up to a lioness, she doesn't question whether it's right or wrong, she decides whether she likes him and they do their thing so long as all the parties involved approve; you liked Wolfgang's body and you wanted him because of your animal instinct; he wanted you, you wanted him, your husbands' approved, so why not?"

"I see what you're saying," I said.

"You and I are very compatible, we both have the means to please each other as well as enjoy our little discussions, I'm very old and you're very young, I have a great deal of knowledge and you're eager to learn, my body part fits very well into yours despite our age difference and it feels right little one, tell me you agree," he said.

"Yes Marcus it _does_ feel right, I see what you're saying."

The realization hit me, I wasn't human anymore, I had animal instincts which included a strong sexual drive and I could exercise that instinct with any man so long as my husbands' approved.

I laughed and hugged Marcus.

"I love you so much grandfather, you're so wise."

I realized as we had sex that it was animalistic even for humans, with my husbands' there was love and ecstasy but with all other men there was enjoyment to be had and why not? I threw myself into enjoying Marcus more than I ever had.

After we enjoyed our sex, Marcus continued our discussion.

"Wolfgang is a long and dear friend of ours and has been very good to our family in the past, you must change your feelings towards him because he has your best interest at heart, it was necessary for him to treat you as he did otherwise you might have failed the test at the board meeting; go to him in friendship this evening my dear and in the morning, tell me if you enjoyed him better."

"Ok grandfather, but what you just taught me will help, didn't we have better sex just now?"

"Now that you mention it, there was a definite improvement," he said.

We laughed and had more pleasure, I felt so free as if I had been bound tight and one by one the bindings loosened. How I loved my new freedom.

"Marcus you make me feel good for the rest of the day," I told him.

"You're such a sweet girl, I look forward to your visits, come and see me anytime if you need relief from stress," he said.

"I will if Aro and Thomàs let me," I said.

"They will because they want me to be happy," he said.

"Then I'll come whenever I have a free period," I told him.

"I'll tell them of our agreement they'll be very pleased my dear."

"May I give you pleasure now Marcus?" I asked.

"Of course my dear, we still have plenty of time before you go to Salazar."

Marcus was never gentle with me and he wasn't demanding either, I was sure I didn't love him as a lover but our sexual encounters were relaxing and fun, I never knew my grandfathers so he was the closest I ever had to one, I would never have had sex with my grandfathers if I had known them but I couldn't imagine not having sex with Marcus. I could confide in him about anything, it was probably through him that my husbands' learned most of my thoughts, I realized that whatever I told him could never be confidential but he had a great ability to draw things out of me. He would always explain things much more clearly than my husbands' wanted to, he was a great historian and through him I learned vampire history and the why's and wherefore's of the rules and where they originated from, I felt peace of mind with him.

"Tell me about Senor Salazar?" I wondered.

"He's also a very good friend of ours and very helpful in our business dealings, he dabbles in law and his business sense is amazing but he's also a physician, practicing in his own country as well as the United States; he, Carlisle, and Thomàs are very good friends too," Marcus informed me.

"What's he like with women?" I asked.

"He's a very good looking man and very popular with women, like Thomàs, he never needs to look for them, they find him and insist on a relationship, he gives them what they want and they usually move on, but he does have some who go to him regularly; he told us he likes variety, the women who want him are very wealthy and pay him. Aro was pleasantly surprised that he's interested in you my dear."

"I'm very nervous Marcus, I'm not sure what to expect," I said.

"I'm not a woman so I can't tell you but I know he won't cause any damage or mistreat you, I hear his sex is different, more unique than other men and he's very direct, no nonsense, controlling, these are words to describe him; the Countess Elena Katorski, a friend of mine, goes to him regularly and she told me he likes his women to scream; I'm not sure how he achieves that but the women must like it if they go back to him for more," Marcus told me.

Thomàs came to get me too soon and I clung to him outside Salazar's apartment.

"Thomàs I'm very nervous," I said and wouldn't let go of him.

"Go to him silly girl, you'll be fine, and he's a good friend of mine."

He disentangled me, knocked on the door and then left me as the door opened.


	17. Chapter 17

17

APPOINTMENTS

I'd been naked since I had returned to our apartment after leaving the ball, I'd been with my husbands' and Marcus, now I stood in front of the Senor while he looked at me; this was the first time he'd seen me completely naked and he seemed shocked at what he observed.

He was also naked but not aroused, a man with an athletic physique of perhaps thirty five when he had changed, if that was the case, I knew he wasn't human but it was difficult to tell a full vampire from someone who was part vampire; I wasn't shocked to see his body, I was used to seeing naked men's bodies now and it didn't faze me, I also knew the purpose for our meeting and accepted that we would soon have sex. I felt no embarrassment or guilt but I was still nervous, this man held me in awe for some reason, there was something about him which would cause our existences to intertwine more than the occasional sexual encounter; I didn't know what it was.

He spoke to me finally, in Spanish as always.

"Forgive me, your body is breathtaking to me, I didn't expect such beauty, most women are changed after they have enjoyed human pleasures and don't have such perfect bodies. Changing to a vampire improves them but if they are old, they remain so; I encounter many beautiful women but none exhibit your innocence and charm."

I smiled nervously.

"Why are you nervous child?" he asked me in Spanish,, "When I'm done with you, you will beg for more as I intend to be more aggressive than you've ever dreamed, the fact you are young and pregnant does not faze me so don't think to beg for mercy because I have none; when I assessed you I determined you are woman enough and have a sufficient amount of experience."

I nodded still nervous and he smiled.

"Have you had sex since I saw you yesterday?" he wondered.

"Yes Senor," I admitted.

"With whom? I'm sure your husbands' and Marcus; anyone else?" he asked.

"Several board members," I told him anxiously.

"Ah, so you were busy after I left, that's a good thing, did you enjoy them young lady?"

"It was pleasant," I conceded.

"Only pleasant?" he smiled.

I nodded but smiled back at him.

"You intrigue me," he said.

"I'm just getting used to sexual freedoms as a vampire, it's been difficult to accept that I can have many partners and my husbands' encourage it," I told him.

"So you're still thinking as a human?" he asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen but I'd be twenty two in human years," I said quickly.

"You're a baby," he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Everyone calls me a baby but expects me to perform sexually even so," I said.

"You're a child but in a woman's body and I'm a man, it was meant that the two of us should join our bodies else why are we here? I will derive the most pleasure I can from you, whether you receive gratification from me is not my problem, I intend to please myself and you're the instrument I'll use to do so; pain for you is to be expected but I won't damage you, I like it when my women scream and you will," he said.

"Why must I scream?" I wondered.

"Let me explain my kind of sex Isabella; you're a woman and as with all women you have three openings in your body into which I will fit, one opening was specifically designed for the purpose of having intercourse, where babies are made and are born out of; this is for your pleasure. Another opening is for my pleasures, the pleasure you will give to me; are you familiar how to give pleasure to a man?"

"Yes I am," I said.

"Good then you will do so for me?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled.

"There's another body opening which many humans use for sex, especially those of the same sex, in humans it is used for excretory purposes but vampires don't need to excrete from their body because everything a vampire ingests is absorbed completely into the body. Furthermore, humans damage themselves when they use this opening for sex but vampires heal up immediately if any damage is done; I'm sure you realize this when you give birth, you're probably still a virgin even though you've had plenty of sexual experiences."

"Thomàs says I am pretty much and Marcus showed me that I am although Edward and I had sex before I became a vampire," I informed him.

"Have your husbands' used this third body opening for sex?" he asked.

"No Senor, they don't like to cause me pain," I said.

"Then you're in for a new experience," he told me, "After our session is over, I will pay you whatever I think you're worth but I have high expectations,

Aro tells me you're an extremely sexually aggressive as well as alluring young lady, is this true?" he questioned.

"I guess that's for you to find out," I answered seductively.

He nodded then came over to me and kissed me gently, his hands caressed my breasts causing me to react and I kissed him back, he pulled me close to him and his hands moved up and down my back, I felt his arousal and he pulled away from me.

"Lie down on the bed and open your legs for me," he ordered.

I did as he requested and he immediately came on top of me and pushed himself inside me aggressively, I gasped and he smiled.

"That pain is nothing compared to what you will feel before I'm done," he said this almost gleefully.

He was as good as his word, he found my 'other opening' and rammed himself into me causing me to cry out, bringing tears to my eyes, that being the first of several times he did that to me thrusting in and out. I refused to scream, I remembered something I had locked in my memory, Caius and Felix had done this to me many times during my abduction until eventually it didn't hurt anymore, my mind controlled the pain; remembering this caused me to weep.

"You weep but you don't scream?" he wondered.

"You reminded me that my abductors had done this to me many times, I had locked it away in my memory, eventually it didn't hurt anymore; my mind controlled the pain," I told him.

"You weep because you remembered and not because I caused you pain?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"May I continue?" he asked.

"If you desire but I won't scream for you, I'll get used to you eventually," I said.

I went on a roller coaster ride with pain and pleasure, the pain was intensely excruciating but the pleasure that followed was indescribable, he seemed to find every pleasure cell in my body which intensified the more aggressive he became. The pain I put up with at first because of the gratification that followed; eventually I begged for both, the stimulation I received was intense as he probed my body and the culmination occurred with the most aggressive thrusts I'd ever encountered.

After we were done, I felt completely relaxed as he fed from me for quite a long time.

"The nectar is quite intoxicating," he finally said," "How do you feel?" he asked.

He gently kissed my lips and I sighed.

"That was the most wonderful, exciting rollercoaster ride I have ever experienced," I said.

He laughed as he saw my eyes sparkle and I giggled.

"Aro was right; you are indeed a most sexually aggressive woman."

He kissed me again but not so gently this time because he knew I wanted more, I kissed him back as seductively as I could; he looked at his watch.

"We have time for one more round, are you ready?"

I nodded and soon I was on the rollercoaster again begging for more and more.

Later as we lay quietly once again, he spoke gently to me.

"I have to say that this day I have had the most pleasure than from any other woman, you've been well schooled by your husbands' and you're not afraid of sexual pain, the next time I see you I will again be aggressive with you but that won't be for several months unless I have an opportunity to meet with you when you're in the United States, I'll try to work something out with Aro," he said, "Eventually we'll meet on a more regular basis, our relationship won't end," he told me.

"I look forward to meeting you again," I said.

"I will of course continue to compare you with other women, I still need variety too; here's your check, I gave you a bonus, something I've never done before but you deserve it, now go; Thomàs is outside."

He dismissed me abruptly and I left still tingling from the stimulation I received; Thomàs smiled when he saw me.

"I think you more than enjoyed that experience," he said.

"I think it was the most wildly, wonderful sex I have ever had," I said.

I threw my arms around him.

"Oh Thomàs I definitely want more of that," I said blissfully.

He laughed.

"Does that mean we're not good enough for you now?"

"Absolutely not, I wouldn't change anything about you, Aro or Edward, I love you too much," I said.

We kissed and walked back to the apartment, Aro was there when we arrived; he smiled at me.

"Those board members who enjoyed you at the ball were very impressed by you, they're looking forward to an appointment with you soon, I need you to take the names of those who desire you and work them into your schedule, I'm sure Thomàs and Edward will help you; of course Marcus has his spot and Salazar has left for several months, Wolfgang wants his time with you and the board members should have a certain priority as I'm sure you realize." Aro said.

"Her husbands' and children have first priority," Thomàs said, "And we do have a life, not to mention school."

"Yes of course," Aro said, "You don't have to fit everyone in one week, just when you have some free time plus Marcus told me you want to go to him whenever you have some free time.'

"Yes I do, Marcus is very relaxing and we talk about lots of things, I love my grandfather, we're the best of friends now," I said.

"So how was Salazar?" Aro asked.

"He's very different and very aggressive but I like him, I have a good feeling about him," I said, "He likes me too and he paid me a bonus which he said he never does."

I gave Aro the check.

"Yes he called me, he wants to see you when you visit the States, he was indeed impressed with you," Aro said, "I'm very impressed with you too little one, it seems you had a good conversation with Marcus."

"He and I talk about a lot of things but he explained that vampires have animal instincts and when I saw Wolfgang's body when we were sitting downstairs at his home, I wanted him then and I fought him because I felt I should morally, even though my vampire instincts craved him; Marcus also made me realize that I really enjoyed having sex with the board members and I have no reason to be ashamed of my feelings."

Aro pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Have you had too much sex?" he wondered.

"Not from you my love," I said.

"Why don't you enjoy her Papa, I'll bring the baby to her, she can shower later and dress in time for me to drive her to Wolfgang's home."

Aro and I made love and I fed the baby as well as Aro, we then showered together and Emma helped me dress while Tabitha took the baby; Thomàs dropped me off at Wolfgang's home and took Emma, Tabitha and the baby home, I suddenly felt lonely as I ran from the car, I hesitated ringing the bell and wanted to run away but just then a car pulled up in the driveway, Priscilla his wife spoke to me.

"Go right in dear, Wolfgang's expecting you."

She jumped out of the car and ushered me inside.

"He's upstairs waiting for you, run along now Isabella."

I walked slowly upstairs; I wasn't in a rush to see him, and when I walked into the bedroom he was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork, he ignored me as I stood there. After what seemed like an age he spoke to me without looking up.

"Are you ready for me child?"

I nodded but he didn't see that, he looked up at me.

"Have you lost your tongue girl?"

"No Sir, where do you want me?" I asked.

"Come and sit on my lap, I need some sustenance," he said.

I removed my skirt because I saw he was naked and went to him, but instead of sitting down I stroked his hair so he lifted his face to look up at me then I captured his mouth and kissed him passionately; moments later I was lying on the bed and he was thrusting into me while we still kissed and our tongues intertwined, I raised my hips to him and moaned at his passion.

We must have continued in this manner for some time, I was enjoying him much more than I wanted to and I didn't want him to stop so I kept raising my hips to his thrusts; we rolled over in the bed so I was on top of him, I pushed myself towards him and sat up so I straddled his body, he looked at me and fondled my breasts.

"This is very different behavior than what I'm used to," he said.

"Do you like this better or do you prefer that I fight you?" I asked.

"I like it when you fight me because I enjoy the sport, of course I always win but I like this way too and I think you like this way better because I don't hurt you," he said.

"You don't care if you hurt me?" I asked.

"I'm not the one to feel the pain little one but you're not going to feel any more pain because you will come to me when you need me providing I'm available," he told me.

"What if I don't need you?"

"Then don't come," but he smiled wickedly, "You will come though, as often as I will allow, my phone will ring everyday and if I say no, you'll beg me."

"You're so sure of yourself?" I was irritated at his overconfidence.

"Tell me I'm wrong, tell me you could get up from this bed at this moment and leave me, tell me you don't want to stay with me the entire night," he said.

I came down to him and tried to kiss him so I didn't need to answer; he stopped me and held me at bay.

"Answer me Isabella."

"I could leave you if I wanted to but I don't want to," I lied.

He laughed.

"When are you coming again?"

I smiled, "I'm very busy, and I have many other men to entertain."

"When will you come again?" he reiterated.

"It may be next month or the following month I think," I said.

"As you wish," he laughed.

"I can stay away," I said.

I wasn't as confident as I would have hoped.

He rolled us over so he came on top of me again and he came out of me, then he kissed me passionately.

"Do you want to stop now?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said.

He hovered over me and I wanted him so bad, I tried to move down his body so I could give him pleasure but he stopped me.

"When do you want to see me again?" he asked again.

"I could probably make it next week, I think I have some time," I said.

"When! He demanded impatiently.

I cringed but I wasn't going to let him know how badly I wanted him.

"Maybe you should leave now," he said knowing I hesitated.

"No, I, I…Thomàs can't come yet," I lied.

He picked up his phone.

"Please don't make me say it?"

He started to push the buttons.

"NO! Please…," my voice trailed off.

He sat up and continued to push the buttons, then held the phone to his ear.

"Ok, I want you, I'll call you every day, I need you, please don't make me leave now," I pleaded.

Thomàs must have answered the phone.

"Wolfgang here, I think your little girl needs more time with me," he winked at me, "Yes the morning is fine, we'll see you then," he hung up, "He'll come for you now if you want."

We looked at each other and he laughed.

"You want me more than you're prepared to admit," he said.

I nodded.

"Come here I want you when you look like that," he said.

I came to him and we kissed passionately and then he came inside me again and I sighed with pleasure; it was some time before we spoke again.

"Do you still have human hang-ups?" he wondered.

"I try not to think about what I'm doing because my moral code still isn't turned off but my husbands' and everyone else want me to do this; Marcus told me my instincts are now more animalistic and I'm enjoying it the more I do it," I admitted.

"Have you had intercourse with anyone else?" he asked.

Almost all the board members while I was still at the ball and Senor Salazar this morning."

"You've had a busy two days then young lady." He smiled.

"Yes I have and I enjoyed it," I spoke sadly.

"You'll get used to it eventually," he told me.

He stroked my face and smiled at me.

"But it's wrong," I said.

"Only in your eyes my dear, why is it wrong to give and receive pleasure, to do what your body is designed to do, we fit together perfectly and I'm sure every man who comes inside you feels the same way," he said.

"But I don't love you or any of these men," I insisted.

"Nor I you, but why do we need love when we have so much pleasure, we each have lovers but now we also have friends who we want to be intimate with, why is that so wrong?"

"Are we friends or are we using each other?" I asked.

"Don't friends give of themselves freely in whatever capacity is needed?"

"I suppose so," I admitted.

"Being intimate is a priority for us but surely our friendship stretches in other ways," he said.

I smiled, "You make everything seem so right just like Thomàs when he reasons with me."

"Can we be friends then?" he asked.

"I want to be your friend, I think I can handle the sex better if we're friends," I told him, "Marcus and I are friends, I feel like he's my grandfather, we talk about things I can't talk about to anyone else and the sex is very pleasant and I can handle it ok."

"What do you talk about?" he asked.

"Today we talked about you; Thomàs had persuaded me I should call you because I needed you in the worse way."

He laughed at this revelation.

"Marcus told me you're a good friend to the family and I should change my feelings towards you, I decided I'd try but I almost ran away after Thomàs dropped me off; I didn't want you to know how much I need you because I was still upset and hurt by the way you treated me, you were too overconfident that I would come to you."

"Was I right?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yes but I'll like you better if we can be friends, I know you did it for my own good and I'm grateful to you for saving our lives."

He pulled me to him and kissed me, I now felt peaceful and safe in his arms and I liked it very much.

"If we're friends I don't want you to pay me for sex, my family takes good care of me and I don't need the money, I just want to be able to enjoy you when it's convenient for both of us; hopefully often," I told him.

He laughed, "You honor me truly and I think we'll be good friends from now on."

"Can I visit Priscilla too?" I wondered.

"You know if I see you I'll want you," he said.

"I'll want you too and you can drink from me as often as you need to, I want that," I said.

"Can we have sex now as friends?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Of course I'd love that very much."

I put my face close to his and we kissed, I was so relieved that we could be friends and the sex was so much better.

When Thomàs came for me in the morning I was beaming, he rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

"So you made peace with him I see."

"Oh Thomàs we're just good friends," I teased.

He looked at my grin and then laughed out loud; I giggled.

"Will you be my friend too Thomàs?"

"I'd better be more than that young lady," he said.

We both laughed.

**************************

After the ball the children came home and I was so pleased and thankful to have them back with us; Thomàs and Edward took me to the airport to meet them and they ran to us excitedly, of course my tears started flowing when I saw how much they'd grown in two weeks.

"What's the matter Mama?" Little Aro said.

"I'm so happy you're home but I can't believe how tall you are and Jenny and Carlotta too," I said.

"Me too Mama," Little Thomàs piped up.

He pulled on my skirt so I would pay attention to him, I would have picked him up but Thomàs gave me a warning look.

"Isabella, remember you're pregnant," he said.

I rolled my eyes but smiled happily anyway, I pulled Little Thomàs to me.

"I'll hug you when we get in the car love," was my concession.

We were soon home and the children chattered all the way, we heard how they enjoyed being with Grandmamma Renee and Grandpapa Phil, how they played baseball and beat Grandpapa Phil every time, Edward and I laughed at that.

"We all went swimming in the ocean Mama and we scared Grandmamma Renee when we stayed under the water for a long time," Jenny told us.

"How did you do with eating meals?" I wondered.

"Jenny and Rachel would take food from our plates when grandmamma wasn't looking so she thought we'd eaten but she couldn't believe how little we ate anyway," Little Aro said.

"Now Rachel and I need to lose weight," Jenny said.

"We need to go hunting," Carlotta said, "I need some real food."

We all laughed at their comments.

"Papa Thomàs and I'll take you hunting as soon as we get home," Edward promised

Little Aro missed me the most and soon attached himself to my breast, Little Thomàs followed suit and my husbands' laughed at them.

"I don't need to hunt when Mama's here," Little Aro said.

"Mama will soon have more babies to breast feed," Thomàs told him.

"Can I still take turns Mama?" Little Aro asked.

"So long as your Papa's still need me Aro, I'm not going to refuse you love," I told him.

"Thank you Mama," he hugged me.

Thomàs and Edward laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"I suppose your husbands and children aren't the only ones who need you these days," Thomàs said smiling.

"Of course not, there are two places on my body a man finds first and number one is my breasts," I said.

"It seems there are some very smart men," he told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you intimating to us you don't like a man stimulating your breasts?" Edward asked.

"I think I like it very much," I admitted shyly.

"We _know_ you do," Edward said.

They both laughed at me and I laughed too.

My new sexual agenda didn't take any time away from my obligations I had towards my children, I set aside two or three hours each week to make the board members happy usually in the evening after the children had gone to bed, it was a job and I actually enjoyed my interaction with most of the men; any other free time I had would be spend with Marcus.

I still went every morning to Marcus and my husbands' demanded most of my time, but Wolfgang I needed every day when he was in town which wasn't often enough; he gave me a special number to call him and he would laugh at me when I pleaded for him to come home soon because I missed him. Thomàs and Emma went with me to visit Priscilla when Wolfgang was gone and they had to put up with Priscilla and I praising Wolfgang in every way possible, Thomàs would bring a book and Emma would bring her knitting, there was always a lot of eye rolling between the two of them.

I enjoyed being with my children, playing with them, helping and teaching them; Emma and Thomàs were always by my side to help, along with Rachel and Tabitha. I home taught Aro, Carlotta and Little Thomàs as well as keeping up with my own studies; I had almost caught up to Edward but he would graduate in May and I had to continue for another semester.

Baby Isabella had started to be more independent, crawling around the floor whenever I set her down, Thomàs and I laughed at her a lot; she was getting quite chunky and Thomàs wouldn't let me carry her around anymore, I decided that was just an excuse so he could have her more. He was quite comical with the children, rolling around the floor with them and they would jump on top of him, I wanted so much to join in but I would get the warning finger and if one of the children fell against me accidentally, he would scold that child.

"Mama is having two babies, we must be very careful with her; we don't want to hurt her or the babies,"

The children would all take responsibility for each other and blame themselves, so I would get an apology and a hug from each one, our children didn't fight each other except in play, or argue, or complain; this was probably because they each received equal attention and felt loved.

Jenny of course was in school and she loved it, Edward, Thomàs and I would often go to her school to help, sometimes just Edward if I was over at the castle or sometimes Edward wanted to interact with the other children before he needed to leave for school and Thomàs and I would go; on special assemblies or parent teacher conferences etc., even Aro would go, the teachers loved that Jenny had so much family support. The teachers assumed that Aro was her grandfather and Thomàs, her uncle because they knew Edward was her father but they were amazed how much her grandfather and her uncle kissed me; Jenny of course insisted they were all her papas'. The teachers were happy to give us official reports to send to the child protection services in New Hampshire and we hoped to officially adopt her soon.

Despite the busy schedule I had I was still admonished to rest often, while I rested Alice and Rosalie visited every day to play with the children.

"How's your sex life Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Better than the average," I answered smiling.

"Senor Salazar sure gave you a workout and Wolfgang is too, I noticed," she said.

"My sex life with both my husbands' and my men is the greatest, I have absolutely no complaints, I'm enjoying every moment," I said with satisfaction.

"Even with Salazar?" she wondered, "He seemed very aggressive."

"He is aggressive and he has this thing with my third body opening which is quite painful when he rams into me, I can control the pain with my mind and he's otherwise gentle with me; I actually like his sex very much, it's like a rollercoaster ride, it's very stimulating, I really look forward to the next session with him," I told her, "There's something about him but I'm not sure…," I trailed off.

"Third body opening?" Rosalie wondered.

"Use your imagination Rosalie, how many places on a woman's body will a man fit, I'm not going to spell it out to you?" I said.

She soon caught on, "Ooh it sounds painful," she said.

Alice and I laughed.

How are yours and Rosalie's sex life since the ball? I didn't get a chance to talk to you there," I asked.

"I looked for you at the ball but every time I found you, you were with one of the board members on the terrace with your clothes off, I'm not sure if you were enjoying them but they certainly enjoyed you; my sex life has been very rewarding since the ball, good commission," Alice told me.

"I didn't think I was enjoying them but after talking to Marcus, I realized I did and I feel much better about my sex life," I said.

"Mine's good too," Rosalie told us, "You're getting paid aren't you."

"Senor Salazar paid me and included a bonus; the board members pay me too, and after their sessions at the ball they decided to pay me more than what they originally decided from now on." I told them.

"That makes good business sense to give them a taste of what they're going to get on a regular basis," Alice said, "How about Wolfgang?" she asked.

"I hated him at first because he forced himself on me and he was so overconfident that I needed him, which I did, but we made peace and now we're friends; I don't want to charge him now we're friends and he'll let me come any time I need him if he's in town, he and Marcus are both my friends," I informed them.

"Are you sure they're just friends?" Alice asked knowingly.

"Yes of course, I don't need any more lovers," I said.

She and Rosalie laughed.

"_Sure_ you don't," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"It sounds like your accepting the vampire existence more easily now," Alice said smiling.

"I'm trying very hard for Aro's sake, the board threatened to separate me from my family but they would have killed Aro, now he can do no wrong and I'm glad, I love him so much; Wolfgang forced me to realize I had no choice, I'm trying not to think human anymore and I'm more at peace with myself."

"Good girl, just remember we all love you," Alice said.

"I think that's what keeps me sane, knowing you all love me even if I feel bad about myself."

"Don't feel bad love, you're doing everything right, we all approve."

She hugged me and I felt much better.


	18. Chapter 18

18

THE LABOR CLASSES

A few days later I received a call from Senor Salazar.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind young lady and I want to see you again, please don't change your innocence, I like you the way you are; our paths will cross when you go on tour with Thomàs and Carlisle and I want you to come to me then. I've coordinated with Thomàs and we'll stay in the same hotels in adjacent rooms, I'll be lecturing too at different times than Thomàs so if you don't need to assist him with his lectures, I'll take care of you then and possibly some evenings, we can go out somewhere, of course with your chaperone as well, and then spend the remainder of the evening in my room.; I'd like to introduce you to my friends as well," he told me.

"I'm not sure I want to meet your friends Senor, I don't want to have any more men want me," I told him.

"Don't worry, I'm not showing you off for that purpose and many of my friends are women who I also enjoy sex with, I like my women to be acquainted with each other, it helps them to understand that I don't single out any one woman and you should be aware of that too," he said.

"I have no problem with you having other women, Senor, I have plenty of men to keep me occupied," I retorted.

He smiled, "That's unfortunate for me, but I understand completely."

I laughed.

"Is my plan agreeable to you Isabella?"

"Yes of course, I'd love to meet with you again Senor."

"Was my kind of sex agreeable to you?"

I laughed, "Yes Senor, I liked it very much, it was very stimulating."

He laughed then.

"How is your pregnancy coming along young lady?" he asked.

"Very well, pretty soon I'll be too big for sex," I said.

"Oh I'm sure your men will find a way, I wouldn't have a problem but the next time I see you, you probably won't be pregnant, aren't the babies due in September?"

"Yes and Thomàs doesn't want me to get pregnant right away, he wants to wait at least until we get back from the tour and maybe longer, he wants to teach me self defense and how to ride a horse," I said.

"Well I look forward to enjoying a different you," he said, "Goodbye for now Isabella."

"Goodbye," I said as I hung up.

When I went to Marcus the next morning, I told him about the phone call.

"It sounds like the Senor is really taken with you," he said, "This is really unusual for him."

I grunted as Marcus thrust into me.

"Marcus you're getting more forceful in your old age," I said.

He laughed.

"How is Salazar?" he wondered.

"I now know how he makes his women scream," I said.

"How is that?" he asked.

Marcus continued to thrust into me during our conversation and I stopped talking to enjoy the pleasure he was giving me, for an old man he was very athletic, robust and very stimulating, he caused me to gasp with anticipation and sigh with relief when I felt his release; I loved the pleasure he gave me. He was also a huge man in stature, just like his brothers and that which came inside me was huge too but it fit so well, he and I often did a morning jaunt around the castle, both of us naked with him inside me, just like Wolfgang liked to do and now my husbands' too, he loved to show me off and we would stop and chat with everyone we met, sometimes we would run into Aro or Thomàs and they would be pleased to see the enjoyment we had for each other; of course this was more difficult to do that as my abdomen got bigger.

We continued our conversation.

"He uses the third opening as he calls it and it's painful but I can stand it, it feels good once he's inside me," I said.

"Oh I used to do that with my women, I may have eased in though because I didn't make them scream," he said, "Can I show you how I did it?"

"Yes Marcus," I said.

He eased into me and it wasn't painful but it wasn't stimulating either.

"Does it feel good Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes Marcus but can we just be traditional from now on, with you I like the traditional method best," I said.

"Of course my dear, I think I prefer it too."

He kissed me after I turned around to face him and the sex was good.

"Have you seen Wolfgang the last few days?" Marcus asked.

"No he had to go out of town but I'll see him tonight, he's so smug, he predicted I'd call him every day and I have; I tried not to but my hand kept moving towards the phone, Thomàs laughed at me," I told him.

"I thought you'd accepted him as a friend?" Marcus wondered.

"I did but he's so overconfident that I want him."

"It's true though isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes Marcus," I admitted.

We both laughed.

"So what about the professor and the other board members?"

"I gave Aro the schedule that Thomàs and I worked out, some of the board members, I haven't been with yet and thought they would want to see me first but for some reason they seem reluctant; maybe they don't like my schedule or they want more time, I'm not sure, I've tried to contact them but they don't tell me what they want. I don't care whether they want me or not, I'm quite content with the men I have now but I don't want anyone to come back and say I wasn't willing, because I _have_ made myself available, Marcus."

"You don't need to worry, Aro will find out what the problem is; are you in a hurry to leave my dear?"

"No Marcus, Aro told me to make sure you have as much time as you want," I said.

"I have an appointment in two hours so Thomàs should come for you in an hour then Isabella."

"We're fine, he won't go far away, he's probably in his apartment so I don't have to call him early, he'll probably stop by to see how we're doing if he gets impatient to see me."

Sure enough, he came by shortly after.

"I hope you don't mind Marcus, I can't stand to be away from my little girl for too long," Thomàs said.

"No problem Thomàs, I just need a little more time, I enjoy this little girl too much," Marcus told him.

"So what we're you too talking about today?" Thomàs wondered.

"We just talked about things, nothing important," I said.

Marcus laughed, and then we kissed and he thrust into me again, I groaned.

"We were talking about her conquests Thomàs, nothing important," he winked at Thomàs.

Thomàs smiled.

Eventually it was time to leave and Thomàs took me to his apartment and helped me shower, Emma was there and she fixed my hair and helped me put on a skirt.

"Papa's waiting for you in his office," Thomàs told me.

When we arrived, Aro was waiting for me and I immediately recognized the two men he was meeting with. Wolfgang was one and the other was one of the board members who seemed to be avoiding me; Wolfgang smiled at me.

"Well good morning young lady, did you miss me?" he said jovially.

"You know I did," I admitted.

He beamed.

"Well Aro she admits she needs me now."

Aro smiled, "Go and welcome him Isabella."

I went to Wolfgang and he grabbed me around my waist and lifted me off the ground, I had to bend my head to kiss him and he kissed me back, we laughed.

"Isabella I'd like you to be reacquainted with Gustav, he's one of the board members and he desires you but tells me you have avoided him," Wolfgang told me.

"I don't understand why you would say that Sir, I made myself available at the ball to all the board members and I know the professor let all of you know that, I've also made a schedule which placed you ahead of the other board members who already had me and I _have_ contacted you but you seem reluctant to have me come to you," I told Gustav, "I spoke to you personally but you wouldn't indicate what the problem was, my husband and my children take most of my time and there is only so much time I have available; I'm willing to work with you, do you need more time or less time, what day is more convenient and what time?"

"I can verify this Gustav as I already told you," Aro said.

"The attitude of this young lady isn't good, I'm not impressed by her at all," Gustav said angrily.

"Then leave her alone if you don't desire her, plenty of other men are pleased with her," Aro also spoke angrily.

"I have to admit that this child was reluctant to come to me at first but I took her anyway and now she longs for me," Wolfgang squeezed me to him, "Why don't you take her now, she'll go with you if you desire it, go to him Isabella."

Wolfgang pushed me towards Gustav and I went to him.

"Do you want me?" I asked him.

He hesitated.

"Gustav she's here and she won't fight you, you can take her now or take her in the next room but if you don't, she'll never be available to you again," Wolfgang said.

"Very well I'll take her to the next room," Gustav said.

He took my arm and pulled me with him, I looked at Aro and he nodded, I looked at Wolfgang and he smiled at me.

In the adjoining room Gustav stared at me as if he didn't know where to start, I decided to help him. I removed my skirt then went close to him; I started to unfasten his pants but he grabbed my wrists to stop me, I looked at him and brought my mouth close to his so that we kissed. He let go my hands as his kissing became more passionate and now my hands unfastened his pants, slipped inside and fondled him, he was soon aroused and then I took his hands and placed them on my breasts. He fondled my breasts causing my nipples to rise and he gently tugged on them causing passion inside me, I moaned and pulled him down onto the sofa and he lay on top of me, we kissed passionately and I opened my legs for him; he thrust into me several times before his release and I groaned at the force. His lips searched for my nipple and then he tasted from me and wanted more, this continued for about thirty minutes until he'd had his fill.

We didn't speak during this time and then we returned to Aro's office, I had replaced my skirt and he was decent.

"Well how was it?" Wolfgang asked Gustav.

"I have to admit it was very pleasurable, the girl was more willing than I expected and I'll continue with the schedule, I will also pay as agreed for each session," Gustav said, "You'll be at my home promptly at the agreed time, I'm an extremely busy man and thirty minutes is all the time I have, you will leave immediately we're done, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," I said.

He left then and I ran to Aro.

"Why do I have to do this with this unpleasant man, all the other board members have been very nice, why should I have to be treated so inhumanely."

"He didn't treat you so bad, did he?" Aro asked.

"Not exactly, but I felt used and he was the one with the bad attitude, not me," I said.

"You must expect that not all men love you or will treat you respectfully, you and they have a business relationship, he needs an occasional milk shake and you are it, honor him and then go on with your life; it's not something you need to dwell on, he'll dwell on it and soon realize that thirty minutes isn't enough, in that case he'll schedule more time and you'll like him better because he'll be nicer to you. One word you used just now was 'inhuman' remember that _is_ what you are."

Aro obviously closed the subject.

"Now let Wolfgang sustain himself while we work, we've put too much time into this matter," he told me impatiently.

I went to Wolfgang and sat on his lap, he drank from me on and off as they discussed business, I felt like a milk shake and it amused me but I didn't mind; I was often included in the conversation and they used my math skills again to iron out problems. Thomàs and Emma were there and Thomàs smiled at me when he saw the amused expression on my face and I scrunched my eyes at him; Tabitha brought the baby for me to feed and I put her on my other breast, she was soon done and Thomàs took her and played with her until Tabitha returned. The meeting was eventually over and Thomàs brought us all home.

"We have a meeting tonight mia amore," Thomàs told me.

We were relaxing together in the living room lying on the chaise lounge together, Emma was knitting close by and Tabitha had taken the baby upstairs for a nap; Thomàs kissed me as he had been doing often since we lay together.

"We start this evening with the labor classes, I told all the women to wear bikini bathing suits but to bring a skirt and the men to wear boxer shorts, we need to do a similar thing, what will you wear?" he asked.

"I have a tube bra and a skirt, I'm not allowed to wear bathing suits, underwear etc.," I said.

"That will be perfect Isabella, the class will first of all encourage our couples to be sexual with each other, release their inhibitions and not be afraid to have sex during labor; I want to demonstrate this with you. These couples are all aware of the sexual nature of the labor they will soon experience and they're low risk for complications; the main concern is infection but I'll monitor that as we do with any labor patient."

Armed with two pillows, we went to the class room at the hospital; all the couples showed up and were dressed as expected although most women wore a blouse or shirt along with the bathing suit top. Some like me were not afraid to show off their large abdomens and of course most were larger than mine because they were further along in their pregnancy; after the introductions, it didn't take long for all the women to shed their blouses or shirts and at Thomàs' encouragement to remove their bathing suit bottoms. He reminded the couples that this was sexual and hopefully towards the end of class today, all would release their inhibitions and have sex with their partner before they left the class; this was important because it preempted the following classes and would set them back if they didn't do it today.

"This isn't a sex class but more a relaxation technique class and sex is very relaxing so it becomes a necessary part of the process," he told the couples.

Thomàs pulled me over to him holding me around my waist and kissing me.

"Isabella is my love and a very sexual young lady, it doesn't take much for me to be aroused by her; I have delivered two of our children using this method and now she's expecting twins, I'm hoping all of you will deliver by the time she goes into labor so I can concentrate completely on delivering these two babies without any distractions," Thomàs instructed, "Isabella and I will demonstrate some relaxation techniques for you but first you might have some questions."

There were a lot of hands raised.

"How many children do you have, you're so young?"

"As Thomas told you, he has already delivered two children that we had together, I have two more children and a foster child besides; altogether we have five children."

Another woman spoke up.

"I knew I'd seen you before, didn't you marry Aro De Volturi Del Conti?" she asked.

I nodded.

She suddenly realized Thomàs had the same surname.

"Oh doctor is you and he related?"

"Yes he's my father and he and Isabella did marry, the two other children belong to him and we both love Isabella very much, we enjoy a very cohesive relationship together and intend to continue it," Thomàs said.

All the women giggled.

I smiled, "Don't knock it till you've tried it," I said.

Everyone laughed and Thomàs hugged me.

"Now let's get back to the subject at hand and our sex life is not it," Thomàs said.

"Did you deliver your last children in the hospital?"

"No I was at home,"

"How did this technique work for you?"

"I'm very healthy and I have babies very easily but this method allowed me to deliver my last baby by myself."

"Oh's and Wow's,"

"Thomas was very attentive to me and caused me to be so relaxed, we could laugh and talk about other things and tell jokes."

"Did you use the same method for your first two children?"

"No, I didn't know Thomàs at that time," I said.

"How was that in comparison?"

"There is no comparison, my other children are twins and my pregnancy and delivery was very uncomfortable and painful, I would never want to go through that again."

"Absolute relaxation seems to be the key then?"

"There must be no distractions, of course in the hospital setting this is difficult but minimal interventions will be instituted for our benefit," Thomàs answered this question.

"Can the tub be used for relaxation?"

"Absolutely, this works very well and partners need to get into the tub with the laboring woman, sex in the tub is good too, remember you don't have to complete the sex, you're just wanting to relax her, orgasms aren't necessary during the relaxation phase but will help increase the contractions later on; you don't have to be aggressive at anytime," Thomàs said.

"Do you have to lie down all the time?"

"No of course not, have you ever slow danced? This can help you relax with soothing music."

"Did you do all these things Isabella?"

"Yes we did except we didn't get into the tub, I think we showered and with the second baby we walked out in the garden at the back of the house, in fact that's where I delivered my baby."

"How did you deliver your own baby?"

"Thomàs always has the baby labor down so we stand up and walk around until I can feel the baby's head come down; in this case I knelt on the grass and let the baby slip into my hands, I really didn't have to pull, she just came out," I said.

"Would it be difficult for you to show us how you knelt?"

"No of course not," I replied.

I knelt on a mat and showed them what I had done.

"Wow," was the response.

"How old is your baby now?"

"She's four months old," I said, "I became pregnant immediately after when we had sex."

Thomàs called Tabitha to come into the room because she and Emma had come with us, Emma of course was sitting close by me; Tabitha had the baby. I took Baby Isabella from Tabitha and everyone crowded around to see her, she opened her eyes and looked at everyone then she wrinkled her nose and closed them again.

"She has already started crawling around the room a little but mostly she rolls over and over," I said.

Everyone thought she was darling.

"She looks just like you," Someone said referring to me.

"Her hair is darker than mine, more like her Papa," I said.

"Well Tabitha, you may take Baby Isabella away now, we need to focus on our class," Thomàs said, "I wanted you to see the baby and be aware she's perfect and not damaged in anyway," he announced, "I think that's enough questions for now, let's practice relaxation."

Everyone had a mat and some pillows, Thomàs demonstrated with me ways to cause relaxation, such as both of us sitting up with him behind me.

For this method he pulled off my tube bra much to everyone's surprise.

"I want you all to do exactly as I do," he instructed, "No one should be paying attention to our naked women other than her partner and he should have eyes only for his woman and Isabella but no one else's Each woman should close her eyes as Isabella is doing and concentrate on being relaxed, she shouldn't be concerned that someone other than her partner might be looking at her bosom. You men should be looking at Isabella and doing the same thing to your woman as I'm doing to Isabella, you will note that my eyes are only for her."

He massaged my breasts and my abdomen gently, working around in circles, I was soon completely relaxed.

"Isabella is used to me doing this to her often, it helps her relax when she feels stress and our household is a calm relaxing environment because of it, she knows how to relax her men too and our children; you should try this in your home, you'll see a big difference in your relationship," he told them.

Emma had a CD of soothing music and sounds, other than that there was no noise; the couples were completely silent, the lighting had been turned down and was softer. The men watched as Thomàs laid me down so my head was on the pillows, then he straddled my legs and using the lotion which Emma handed to everyone he continued to massage me, this time he included my arms and legs all the way down to my feet.

All the men followed suit and the women became just as relaxed as I; next came the sensual part, Thomàs kissed me gently then opened up my legs, not one woman complained when their man did exactly the same thing, Thomàs continued to massage my body as before but now it was not just my legs but in between my legs, then he lay on top of me and entered me; I sighed with pleasure and he pushed himself up enough to continue to massage me. He helped me upright while he still remained inside me and whispered to me to let my legs hang because my legs couldn't reach the floor and I put my arms around his neck laying my head on his shoulder. We moved around to the music and at this point he observed that the other men had done almost the same thing considering they weren't vampires and didn't have the same strength but their women were completely relaxed.

"I'm going to turn on the lights now but I want all you men to look around and observe how relaxed all the women now are," Thomàs said.

The men looked around as soon as the lights became brighter, they seemed amazed.

"Now you may complete the intercourse, take as long as you need and return next week at the same time, remember practice makes perfect and the less you wear the better; if you have any questions you can ask them and I'll answer them but I'll be making out with my wife so don't be shocked, we're not."

Everyone did their love making, some taking longer than others and they all finally left us alone, we made love some more while Emma put things away; Tabitha brought the baby back and I fed her while I lay in Thomàs' arms.

After the baby finished feeding Thomàs reminded me I had my appointment with Wolfgang and I shouldn't be late so we left and he dropped me off.

"Papa said you could spend the night with him so I'll come and get you in the morning little one," he told me.

He kissed me goodbye and had to push me away because I was still stimulated by him.

"Stop young lady or I won't be able to leave you," he said laughing.

"That's my plan," I said giggling.

He shooed me out of the car and took off.

I was admitted to Wolfgang's home and shown upstairs where he was ready for me, I smiled when I saw him because I now had some affection for him and I was also in a playful mood.

"Come to me little one," he said.

I quickly slipped off my skirt and ran to him; he kissed me affectionately pulling me to him.

"We have all night, are you up to it?" he asked smiling.

"Of course," I answered.

He gathered me up and laid me on the bed.

I enjoyed your nectar this morning and I don't think you minded sitting with me while I drank from you, you seemed very comfortable, I think you're finally getting over your inhibitions Isabella."

I giggled as I remembered what had occurred in Aro's office.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"Something Aro said about a man needing an occasional milk shake and then you would drink from me a little, then continue talking business and then drink from me some more; I felt like I _was_ a milk shake and it just struck me as funny, Thomàs had noticed my amused expression and he smiled."

Wolfgang smiled too as I related my previous feelings.

"It sounds like you were enjoying me too," he said.

"I was Wolfgang, if you had made love to me this morning I would have welcomed it, now that we're friends I want you to drink from me and do all the things to me that I objected to before, I realize that I do need you in my existence and I _will_ call you every day just to hear your voice even if it's impossible for us to be together on that particular day; now you can gloat because you were right," I told him.

"You have such a childish innocence about you, when you give yourself to me, you really mean it," he said.

He seemed amazed.

"Are you sad you don't have to fight me anymore?"

"No I'm overwhelmed that you just gave yourself so completely to me," he said.

"Don't you want me now?"

"On the contrary I want you more, I feel exactly as you feel, I want to hear _your_ voice everyday and I'll be disappointed if we can't do more than just talk," he was sincere.

He kissed me and we became passionate, all my inhibitions were gone, I gave myself to him completely and enjoyed my conquest, I had no qualms, no fears or regrets, no sorrow; this was one of my men and I was glad this was Wolfgang having sex with me, I knew my husbands', my family and the board approved; so did I.

After the most amazing sex, I lay completely relaxed in Wolfgang's arms.

"If I could start my existence over again knowing the consequences of a relationship with Aro and having a choice, I would have chosen to only have Edward and gone with him to the end of the earth, some godforsaken place, just the two of us with no complications and I would have been extremely happy wanting nothing else. Since I became a vampire I had a few months of absolute bliss with my love except for the several weeks of torture with Caius and his cronies; I needed nothing more. Now I have so much but I long to be free from this sexual agenda, if I could change the rules I would," I told him.

"How did Aro come into your life?" he wondered.

"He and I met while I was still human; I came to the castle with Edward and Alice, we had a particular reason for being there and I was in danger of losing my life. Aro was intrigued because he couldn't read my mind and another vampire named Jane couldn't hurt me with her mind, he was also amazed that I would put my own life in danger to protect my love and that Edward was able to stop himself from changing me or killing me even though I was constantly close to him. Aro allowed us to leave after Alice promised that I would be changed. Apparently Aro thought about me a great deal after that and Alice sent him a photograph of me to prove I had been changed; he liked the photograph and showed it around the castle, Caius, Felix and Jane saw the photograph and devised a plan to abduct me which they carried out, I was rescued and they now no longer exist," I told Wolfgang, "Aro sent for me and agreed to share me with Edward, Edward accepted and he and Alice brought me to the castle; shortly after they left, Aro made love to me. I didn't fight him as I did you because he mesmerized me and I knew I loved him, I've never stopped loving him."

"You had a hard time accepting another lover?" he questioned.

"Yes it was very difficult for me and then when Thomàs came along too; of course he made me pregnant which was easier to accept and everyone was pleasantly surprised," I said.

"Didn't you have children with Aro?"

Aro's children were born with the help of a surrogate, a baby pack and some computer chips, it was a horrendous pregnancy but I ended up with two beautiful children who I love, the pregnancies with Thomàs are much easier on me and in fact I love being pregnant," I said.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

"I hated what you did to me and I didn't like myself for wanting you," I said miserably.

But you accept the reason?" he prodded.

"Not really, I accept that I have no choice and if I tried to escape it would hurt those I love; it would be worse if Aro died because I refused to allow men to have me or we all became fugitives to protect me. I would hate myself if I caused any of this to affect my family or my family was split because of me, I keep telling myself I can deal with these men enjoying me just for their pleasure and so far I've been able to handle it."

"Do you dislike what the men do to you?"

"No, I enjoy what they all do to me, I love having sex regardless of who it is, so long as they're not violent or mean, I think I'm a lost cause, I keep hoping they won't want me anymore but I'll miss them if they don't; I know that you and Marcus and Senor Salazar will keep wanting me but the board members…," I trailed off.

He kissed me and I responded.

"You're right about me always wanting you, I can't seem to get enough of you, my wife laughs at me and even though she gives me great pleasure, it doesn't replace you," he said.

"I'm glad your wife gives you pleasure I would hate to think you abandoned her for me, she's so sweet, I liked her a lot, much more than I like you," I teased him.

"Oh she gives you pleasure like this?"

He pushed into me forcefully, catching me by surprise.

"Ouch you're mean Wolfgang, I thought we were friends?"

He laughed but continued to thrust into me, passion arose between us and we didn't speak for sometime while we enjoyed the sex.

The night was pleasant and Wolfgang fulfilled my need for him but I missed my husbands'; when Thomàs came for me in the morning, I threw myself into his arms, he laughed.

"I think you missed me Isabella."

"Can we go to our house and you and Edward can make love to me before I go to Marcus, I need Wolfgang but I want you and Edward and Aro every night besides," I told him.

"I think we all agree to that request young lady," Thomàs said.


	19. Chapter 19

19

DELIVERING TWINS

The next labor class was similar to the first class except we all knew each other now, one of the women came over to talk to me before class started.

"I remember you said you had five children and one was a foster child?" she asked.

"Yes her name is Jenny," I said.

"Yes she goes to the same school as my daughter and they are good friends, she says her last name is Cullen and she says she has three Papas', how could that be?" she wondered.

"Cullen is actually not her last name but it will be when we adopt her and she actually does have three Papas'; my surname is Cullen De Volturi Del Conti and my husband Edward Cullen is her Papa along with Aro and Thomàs," I told her.

Thomàs came over, "In our family we have a special relationship which may seem a little strange to most people, we are however very happy, there's a lot of love in our household and our children are very much loved and cared for; the center of our family is Isabella, she loves all of us and is very much loved by us and our children."

This probably gave the woman something to think about but that was all Thomàs was willing to say and our class started before any more questions could be asked.

The following classes occurred without incident but as they continued, the couples improved their relaxation technique; two months later the first couple went into labor and did very well, Thomàs was pleased with the result, I went to visit them in the hospital afterwards and they were overjoyed.

"I didn't need anything for pain," the woman said, Doctor De Volturi Del Conti was wonderful and coached us through; I was able to deliver the baby myself, just like you Isabella."

"I'm really happy for you," I told her.

"We have been using the relaxation technique in our home as the doctor says you do, we have found it makes for a much better environment and our home is much more pleasant," she said happily, "I'm so glad we were chosen for this experiment, it has changed our lives."

I hugged Thomàs later.

"You're such a perfect caring man, I love you so much for helping these couples," I told him.

"You're the one who makes me this way and I absolutely adore you Isabella," he said.

I smiled and threw myself on to him; we rolled over and made love.

One by one the couples had their baby's and did as well as the first couple, the woman who's daughter was Jenny's friend spoke to me when I visited her in the hospital.

"I must admit I didn't believe Jenny when she told us she had three papa's and when you admitted to it, I thought it very strange, however, now I see the relationship you and the doctor have together and see what a sweet child Jenny is and the beautiful relationship she claims to have with her family; I believe her and I'm so pleased she and my daughter are friends," she told me.

"I'm pleased she has a friend outside our family," I said.

"Would you approve of Jenny coming to our home sometimes?" she asked.

"Of course and your daughter may visit our home too," I told her, "I do need to approve it with my husbands' and so Jenny can call ahead to make sure it's convenient, as I'm sure is the case with you too."

"Oh definitely but Emily has wanted Jenny to come to our home for quite a while, so now we can arrange a date and time," she said.

"Jenny's Papa and Thomàs and I are going to be gone for two months after the babies are born, we're going on a physicians lecture tour with my father in law, Carlisle Cullen and his wife, we will of course take the new babies with us but the other children will remain at home and continue their school studies. My husband Aro will stay with them along with Rachel, their nanny, I'll let Aro know of our agreement and I'm sure he'll approve but in the meantime we can arrange something while we're still home."

"That will be wonderful, I'll let Emily know," she said.

My abdomen was huge by now and all of my men loved to massage it; having sex was difficult but they all found a way, I just let them use their imagination and Wolfgang was the most imaginative, he was determined to enjoy me as much as possible before we left for the tour.

"Having sex with a pregnant woman is quite an adventure and I don't have much longer to enjoy it," he told me.

"I'll soon be pregnant again," I said, "And it won't take long before I get big and fat again."

"Well that's a good thing," he concluded.

My due date was close and the last couple still hadn't gone into labor, all the sex I'd been subjected to caused me to contract and Thomàs would calm me down so the contractions stopped, my husbands' continued to have sex with me too and they would help each other.

"I don't know how your men manage to have sex with you without any help," Edward wondered.

"You'd be surprised how ingenious they've become, especially Wolfgang, I'm not sure how they do it either but they manage and it's quite pleasant," I said, "I know I have the ability to open my legs very wide now."

"I think most of the men realize their pleasure is almost at an end because Salazar intends to take most of the appointments after the babies are born and even Wolfgang may be cut back," Aro said.

"I don't mind if the Senor takes a lot of appointments but Wolfgang is my special friend and I have little enough time with him," I said.

My husbands' laughed at me.

"Well Wolfgang and Salazar may have to fight for a spot," Aro told me, "There's only so many times available and only one beautiful woman to supply our needs."

"I can't imagine anyone fighting over me," I said laughing, "There's one small opening in my body that all men crave and I can't understand why."

"You, young lady are not a man but you certainly enjoy what we men put inside that small opening," Thomàs told me.

"I definitely agree there Thomàs, I love my men's' bodies to touch and to taste as well," I told him shyly.

"I suppose we all have different flavors too," Thomàs joked.

"Well of course," I said, "You taste like chocolate, Edward is cherry flavored and Aro is peppermint."

I giggled and Thomàs reached out and grabbed me, pulling me towards him then enfolding me in his arms.

"You're a silly girl, I don't even remember what those flavors are but you taste divine, don't we all agree on that?" he addressed Aro and Edward.

"Yes I definitely prefer the Isabella flavor to any other," Edward said.

"Maybe you should taste me now just to make sure I didn't turn sour," I said seductively.

They all thought that was a good idea so they did and the sex was great.

Jenny was so happy she could have a friend when she wasn't at school, sometimes she would go to her friend's home and sometimes Emily came to our home, Emily became friends with Carlotta too when she visited our home; Jenny and Carlotta were very close so it seemed natural for Jenny and Emily to include her in their friendship, sometimes Emily would invite Carlotta to her home and we allowed her to go. Emily's mother was amazed at Carlotta.

"She's so grownup and mature for her age and she and Jenny seem almost inseparable, she doesn't eat much though when she comes to our home, is she on a special diet?" Emily's mother asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact she is, I should have warned you, all of us except Jenny are. Jenny, my companion, Emma, and the children's nanny, Rachel all eat normal food; we didn't try to change Jenny's diet when she came to live with us," I told her.

"You have a companion as well as a nanny?"

"Actually we now have two nannies, Rachel takes care of the older children and Tabitha takes care of the baby, she will soon be responsible for the twins when they're born and Rachel will take over Baby Isabella while we're gone. Emma takes care of me, she helps me bathe and dress or undress, she's my companion and so is with me constantly, I can't do anything or go anywhere without her; my husbands' insist she remains with me but I love her and wouldn't want her to leave me," I said.

"She must help with the housekeeping then?"

"No, her job is to totally concentrate on me, we have a housekeeper, a gardener and chauffeur as well," I told her, "Emma sleeps in her own room at night of course but may only take time off from me if my husbands' allow it."

"Your husbands' seem to have tight control over you," she said.

"Yes they do, they have good reasons why and I accept it, I love them very much and wouldn't want it any other way," I said.

"It's nice that your husbands' make enough money to give you these luxuries and you don't need to work to help with finances," she pursued.

"It's true that my husbands' and Edward's family are very wealthy, each in their own right and I don't need to work to help with finances; I do have a job which I enjoy and it pays well so I'm independent too," I told her.

"Wow, it seems like you have everything," she seemed amazed.

"I do have everything and I'm very happy," I said.

"Do you plan to have more children?" she wondered.

"Yes, absolutely, we want lots more children, how about you?" I asked.

"We hadn't planned to have any more but the birth was so amazing and our family is so relaxed now, we might decide on at least one more child," she said.

"I'm glad Thomàs was able to help you, I hope he can help you again," I said.

The last couple finally went into labor and I went to the hospital with Thomàs, I sat in my usual spot close to the nurses' station with Emma, the nurses now knew me and I would chat with them when they weren't busy. Baby Isabella didn't need me as much now and in fact she'd been hunting with the other children so my breasts weren't as important to her; I'd been with Wolfgang the last six hours and he caused me to contract, sex with him had become more and more intense, the more stimulated I became, the more I wanted, he gave me everything I wanted and more besides. Thomàs laughed at me as he helped me into the car.

"I think this is the last time you'll spend time with him during this pregnancy, I think you and he overdid it," he told me.

"I think you're right but I enjoyed every minute of overdoing it," I said and giggled.

He smiled but I think he was worried.

Thomas received the phone call just as we were leaving Wolfgang's home so we drove directly to the hospital, on the way he called Edward.

"I think you should come to the hospital to help Isabella, Wolfgang over stimulated her again and I can't take time to calm her down, I hope I can deliver my patient before Isabella needs me," he said.

"The only way I can come is if I bring the children with me," Edward told him, "I let Rachel and Tabitha have the day off and they went to a late night movie."

"Ok bring the children but come as soon as you can," Thomàs told him.

The couple was in the tub when we arrived and were doing extremely well; Thomàs went to see them first then came to check on me.

"How are you feeling, little one?" he asked.

I knew he was concerned because he felt the contractions on the way to the hospital, he checked me and said I was three centimeters dilated; he kissed me and seemed reluctant to leave me.

"I'm ok so far Thomàs, don't worry about me, Emma will help me until you're done with your delivery," I said.

"You need to lie down and relax mia amore," he said.

He spoke to the nurse.

"I'd like her to have a room close by with the door open so you can watch her carefully; she'll tell you she's fine even if she isn't so don't trust her words," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Thomàs, I told you," I said.

He completely ignored me.

"I want to know immediately if she's having a hard time, she's expecting twins; I need to work with this other couple but I don't want my wife neglected, Emma knows what to do, please don't break her concentration."

He spoke to me next.

"Now my love, remember what I've told you, I'll come as soon as I can, Edward will soon be here to help."

He kissed me and then went away, the nurse put me in a room opposite the nurses' station and I lay on the bed, Emma turned on some soothing music, I closed my eyes and concentrated as if Thomàs was with me; Emma had some lotion with her and she massaged my body just as she'd seen Thomàs do. The contractions were determined to continue and became stronger so I knew my babies were going to come, I made myself concentrate and relax; Emma spoke softly to me during the contractions but in between we chatted about insignificant things and I giggled and laughed because she was often funny with her English humor.

Thomàs came to check on me as often as he could, he kissed me and soothed me through a contraction.

"Let the nurse know if you feel the baby pushing to come out and I'll come to check you, the couple I'm taking care of are doing well but it's taking longer than usual, the woman loses her concentration sometimes and she has to be talked back; Edward is on his way but he had to waken all the children up and dress them, would you like me to call Papa?"

"No Thomàs stop worrying, Emma's here and I'm fine," I said.

I wanted desperately to be a baby and ask him to stay but I watched him leave me again, I wept not because of the pain but because he left me.

The contractions became much stronger and I felt the baby pushing down.

"It's time for me to walk," I told Emma.

The nurse, who had been watching me, wondered why I decided to walk around naked.

"This is what I usually do," I told her, "It helps the baby come down the birth canal, and I don't think it will be much longer before the first baby is born."

"Would you like me to examine you Isabella?" she asked.

"I don't think it's necessary, I know what I feel; is Thomàs finished with the other woman yet?" I asked her.

"I'll go and see," she said.

I followed her because I knew the baby was coming, Thomàs saw me and brought me in the room where the other woman was laboring; she was walking around the room.

"Emma, keep an eye on my patient while I attend to Isabella," he instructed.

He told the nurse to bring some towels to put on the floor and then he put his fingers in my vagina.

"You're right my love, this baby wants to come out," he said.

He took me in his arms and stroked my face and kissed me as the next contraction came, the baby's head started to show and he instructed me to kneel down and guide the baby out as I had done before, he called the nurse.

"The first baby is about to be born so please stand by," he ordered.

My baby slipped out and the nurse took him to dry him off after Thomàs had cut the cord.

"Now little one, I want you to continue walking until the other baby comes down," he said.

He went to check on the other woman as I continued to walk, I walked to the warmer where my little boy lay, he was very calm and looking around, the nurse was amazed at me.

"May I feed him while I'm waiting for the other baby?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes of course," I said.

I took Baby Michael in my arms and proceeded to latch him on to my breast and feed him; feeding him caused my contractions to increase but he was finished when the other baby was ready to come. Emma took him from me because the nurse now had the woman's baby in the warmer and Thomàs checked his patient to make sure everything was ok then he took us back to my room, he checked me again.

"This baby will soon be born my love, you're very brave and have done extremely well," he told me.

The baby's head started to show and he helped me kneel on the bed, soon baby number two slid out into my waiting hands; this one was a girl, Baby Elizabeth, and soon she was breast feeding too.

Thomàs lay down beside me on the bed holding our son and kissing the three of us, the nurse came in.

"Those deliveries were amazing doctor and your wife did so well," she said.

"Emma helped me so much Thomàs, it was almost like having you with me," I said.

"Well I hope she didn't make you as happy as I wanted to young lady," he said laughing.

"No but she did everything else," I said smiling.

Just then Edward burst through the door with all the other children.

"Sorry we didn't make it sooner but there was a major accident and we were stuck in traffic," he said.

"Well we delivered the babies and Isabella did extremely well without our help," Thomàs told him.

All the children crowded around us to see the babies but Isabella wanted to breast feed, so I let her; the nurse was amazed at how many children I had.

"These are all your children?" she asked.

"They most certainly are," Thomàs said proudly, "And we hope to have many more, our little Isabella carries and delivers her babies very well and she's such a good Mama, see how her children love her."

Edward kissed me and the nurse was amazed at the way he kissed me.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," I told him.

"Let me check my other patient Isabella and then I'll take you all home, I need to try out those condoms," Thomàs told me.

Edward left with the children while Thomàs talked to his patient; he found her to be doing well, both her and her husband were extremely pleased with the way things had gone and were thankful that things had turned out well for me, the nurse was amazed that we were leaving but I felt fine as if I hadn't just given birth and Thomàs, Edward and I had a date at home in bed.

"Thomàs tried the condoms and found them to be very effective, it wasn't quite the same for me as it was without the cover but he was determined not to get me pregnant right away and I couldn't talk him out of it.

During the summer just before the babies were born, the children went on their horse vacation with Jasper and Alice, they had returned when I was very big and were excited to listen to the babies heart beats and feel them kicking.

"Mama, I think you will pop soon," Jenny had said. All of us had laughed.

"Did you send a photo of yourself to Grandmamma?" Carlotta had wondered.

"I think you should," Thomàs told me.

Edward had brought a camera and they took photos of different views of me then sent them via computer to Renee.

"My goodness you're certainly bigger than the last baby."

Renee E-mailed me back.

"Well Mom I'm having two babies remember?"

'Yes dear, you did say that and I can tell when I look at the photos, your body still looks wonderful even with your abdomen looking so big and no stretch marks."

"Mom I don't get stretch marks," I said.

"It looks like you'll soon have those babies so let me know how things turn out," she had said.

Now that I'd had the babies, we sent photos to Renee and of course she thought them cute as did the other children.

"I hope I can see them soon before they grow up," she E-mailed.

I wondered if that would be possible.


	20. Chapter 20

20

THE HORSE RANCH

Thomàs and Edward had decided to surprise me and the surprise meant we would be gone longer than two months, it would actually be three months and we would return just before Christmas vacation. Jenny, Little Aro and Carlotta would have a mini vacation with the Cullen's at their home and Jenny would go to school from there. The other children would spend the first month with Thomàs, Edward and I and then return home; all the children would then remain at our home with Aro and Rachel except for the new twins and we would continue on the lecture tour accompanied by Emma and Tabitha. We would meet Carlisle and Esme at the airport in New York, travel to the various stops back East for the first month then travel west for the last month before returning home.

I told the three older children we were going to be gone for three months; they were unhappy, especially Little Aro.

"Mama I'll miss you so much," he said

"I'll miss you too Aro but Papa will spend extra time with you and Rachel and your grandparents plus your aunts and uncles will be with you at different times," I told him, "You can call me if Papa will let you."

Thomàs was very pleased with himself that the condoms seemed to be working; I spoke to Marcus the morning before we left.

"I'm going to miss you Marcus, I love our little chats and how are you going to survive without feeding from me?" I asked.

"I'll miss you too little one, I'll look forward to seeing you when you return, and I'll definitely survive while you're gone, the humans won't though I'm afraid," he told me.

I was sad to hear that and I had pumped some breast 'milk' but probably not enough for the whole time.

"Can't you come to see me like Aro does?" I wondered.

"I'm afraid not but when Aro comes to see you maybe you could have some nectar for him to bring back, he said.

"I think I can do that," I said.

I'd seen Wolfgang the night before and had a very sexual few hours with him before Thomàs came for me.

"Can I call you?" I asked Wolfgang.

"Of course Isabella but I think you're going to miss me," he said.

"I already miss you and I haven't left yet," I said smiling.

"The time will pass very quickly and you'll soon be back so I can honor you again.

My eyes filled with tears and I kissed him passionately.

"I'm so upset with myself because I'll miss you so much, I need you Wolfgang," I admitted morosely.

"You'll have pleasure with your husbands' and Salazar so I don't think you'll miss me too much," he said.

"I'll still miss you;" I promised, "The other men I don't care about but you and Marcus are my friends."

Thomàs brought me home so I could shower and dress for our journey, then I fed my children including Little Aro, tearing myself away from my three older children was the hardest thing I had to do and I started to cry as I turned away from them; Carlisle and Esme took them away in their car with Rachel before I completely lost it.

The rest of the children were ready for our journey and all our bags were packed, Emma and Tabitha were also ready to go. Aro came to see us off and he promised to come to me as often as possible.

"Marcus needs you to come so I can sustain him as well as you, "I told him, "I love you so much, I don't know if I can survive so long without you."

He kissed me.

"I can't survive too long without you either so I will definitely need to see you, be a good girl now and take care of those babies; don't worry about the other children they'll be safe," he told me.

George drove us to the airport in the Limo, somehow we all managed to fit, I sat in between Thomàs and Edward and they made me laugh so I wouldn't cry; Little Thomàs was crying because he already missed the older children.

It was exciting to me to finally return to American soil but strange to hear the English language once again, I realized how much I missed my own country and yet I sounded so Italian, my accent was very strong now. All the Cullen's had retained their American accent but of course Thomàs was very Italian and his English though fluent was sometimes difficult for Americans to understand, he often repeated himself but was very patient and never became angry.

Our first stop was my surprise, it was Jasper's ranch and I couldn't believe how large it was, Alice and Jasper greeted us at the airport and we drove to the ranch in Jasper's limo; Edward had seen the ranch before but Thomàs and I couldn't believe how far the land stretched.

"Wow!" Thomàs exclaimed when he saw the ranch, "I didn't realize how big your ranch was," he said.

The ranch house was large as well but I was used to large homes now, we were shown to our rooms; Little Thomàs and Isabella shared a room and another room was converted into a nursery for the babies. Emma and Tabitha had their own room and of course Thomàs, Edward and I shared a room. Tabitha's room was close to the nursery but I knew the babies would sleep with me.

The first thing I did was call my men to tell them how much I missed them and then I called the children and talked to them for a while; the next thing I did was cry but in spite of my misery I had a comfortable bed and two men to make me happy.

"What are we going to do here," I wondered.

"You have a very full schedule young lady," Thomàs told me, "You are going every day horseback riding and when you're not doing that, you'll get some self defense lessons."

Jasper and Thomàs took me to meet my riding instructor, I was surprised at his appearance, he was old looking, overweight with a huge belly and a large double chin, he looked human and Jasper confirmed this; he obviously didn't take care of his body physically and I was surprised because all the men I associated with since I became a vampire were physically in good shape even the ones who were old. The first thing I thought was how gross he must be to have sex with and I became angry with myself immediately because sex was the first thing I thought of, why couldn't I just admire a man for his talents than be concerned how he was in bed.

"This is my man Jed, the best riding instructor you could ever want to meet or teach you, he knows everything there is to know about animals but horses in particular, I've known him for years and even though he's an old rogue, I trust him with my existence and my entire property; I'll be sad when he leaves this world, he and I were young together but then he grows older by the minute and I'll have a hard time replacing him when the time comes. I'd like him to become one of us but he claims he wants to meet his maker eventually and he hopes to bed the angels he's sure he'll meet," Jasper told us.

We all laughed.

"I think I just died and went to heaven because here is one of those angels standing in front of me, I'm not too old to appreciate a pretty little girl, is she available?" Jed asked.

"This is your pupil, you may call her Bella or Isabella, she's available only with her husbands' permission but she's a full vampire and her sex might be too strenuous for you," Jasper said.

"Have you tried her?" Jed asked Jasper.

"No, I'm a one woman kind of guy plus we're family, she's married to our brother Edward, remember him?" Jasper asked him.

"Yes I remember Edward, he wasn't interested in women period, I tried to show him a few but no, I thought he might have been a man lover although he didn't fit the part; it looks like he saved himself for this tasty morsel."

Jasper and Thomàs laughed but I wasn't amused, I knew my husbands' would give him permission to have sex with me.

"Now you've made me curious Jas," Jed said.

Jed looked at me and appeared to be sizing me up.

"She's never been with a human before, even when she was human herself," Thomàs told him, "I know from experience, she's a very sexual young lady."

I wasn't sure I wanted to try him out, his body wasn't appealing to me, and even Marcus had an athletic body.

"I'll tell you what, let me try her and if we get along I won't charge you for the lessons, it's been a while since I saw such a beauty, she's a mere slip of a girl; how old is she?" Jed asked.

"Very young; her body is that of an eighteen year old and she's not much older than that," Thomàs told him, "She's had plenty of sexual experience though, she has three husbands' plus other men besides and all are satisfied with her."

I could see my opinion was not going to be asked, if I refused I was sure Jasper would be offended.

"Jed this girl is not only beautiful but she's very well educated, if Aro approves she won't stop you from enjoying her," Jasper gave me a meaningful look, "You won't find a better instructor Bella and to offend him would be to offend me, he may have a big round belly but his equipment works fine as most of the women at the ranch will attest to and his heart is in the right place; he'll treat you like a queen and you won't be sorry you went to him."

"I guess I'm destined to find out how good of an instructor you are," I told Jed.

He grinned widely, you won't be sorry young lady, you and I will be great friends before the months out," he said.

I called and told Aro what had transpired.

"It will be good for you but make sure he doesn't have the ability to make you pregnant," Aro said.

I told Thomàs what Aro had said and Thomàs asked Jasper.

"He's sterile, he's never made a baby in his life and he's had many women even as a young man, so you needn't worry," Jasper informed him.

The next day I went for my first riding lesson, first I met my horse named Blackie and I fell in love with him immediately, he licked my face and nuzzled into my breasts.

"Blackie knows a good woman when he sees one," he laughed.

Blackie nuzzled under my skirt, he lifted it up as his nose sniffed me out and I felt his tongue licking me; his nose caught me in a sudden movement in between my legs and I was lifted up enough to knock me off my balance and I went sprawling in the hay with my skirt lifted to show my body underneath. I looked up as Jed pulled the horse away from me and I could see the horse was unsheathed.

"It looks like Blackie wants you as much as I do, I think you're in heat young lady," Jed said and laughed out loud.

"Not for horses," I said in disgust.

Jed came over to me and lifted me up.

"It looks like you and he will be skin to skin but I think the skirt will hamper you," he said.

He helped me remove my skirt so that all I wore was a big shirt which I had chosen from my wardrobe; he then showed me how to mount the horse which I was finally able to do with a great deal of assistance from Jed and a great deal of touching too.. I pretended to be annoyed at his sexual advances but in reality I enjoyed the fact that on at least two occasions his fingers took advantage of my naked behind and slipped inside me while I was in the process of mounting the horse, I groaned with pleasure wanting him to continue but he just laughed.

"There's plenty of time for that later but I'll guarantee you'll be ready for me."

Once I was able to mount the horse with minimal assistance and I sat on Blackie's back, Jed mounted another horse and let Blackie and I out of the stable and down a well worn horse trail, the horses walked slowly but my body bounced quite a lot, Jed showed me how to ride so the horse's back and my butt stayed together instead of my butt coming down as the horse's back came up causing constant collision; it was much more comfortable.

"We don't want to damage the goods," he said.

We walked for what seemed like a long time until we came to what looked like a picnic area beside a stream, Jed dismounted and pulled me off the horse, he sprawled out on the grass eating his lunch; I lay down on the grass too, enjoying the peace and quiet, it was so different than the city and reminded me of home and the peace and quiet I felt there.

"Do you like it here?" Jed asked.

"Yes I love it, it's so quiet and peaceful, it reminds me of my home in Italy," I told him.

"It's a great place for lovers, this is where I usually bring my women," he said.

"Is that why you brought me here?"

I think you make this place of beauty shame in comparison, if all the angels are like you when I die, I'll certainly enjoy dying," he said.

"You flatter me," I said and laughed.

"Flattery will get me everywhere," he said.

He moved close to me and kissed me.

"Is Italy where Edward met you?" he wondered.

"No, I was born in the States and I met Edward in high school, I was living with my father in a place in Washington State, Forks," I told him.

As I spoke he unbuttoned my shirt and found my breasts which he massaged gently and then teased my nipples with his tongue; I moaned.

"Is it your choice to have sex with many men?" he asked.

"Choice is not a word I would use because I have no choice, I must."

I moaned again as he continued to stimulate me.

"Does it please you then?"

"Yes, you know it does?" I said.

"You're in heat right now; does it please you when you're not in heat?"

"I don't know when I am or when I'm not, this is all new to me; how do you know I'm in heat?" I wondered.

"The way you smell, the ease with which you submit, the aura of beauty surrounding you, if you drank human blood, I would be lost to you," he said, "Even Blackie recognizes your need."

"I don't want to be this way," I said.

"But you are, I've taken many vampire women as well as humans and vampire women are much more sexual, they enjoy sex," he said.

"I enjoy it but I enjoyed it when I was human too," I told him.

"Did you sleep around as a human?"

"No, I had my Edward only," I said.

"He's a vampire and that's why you enjoyed having sex with him, he was extremely desirable to you."

"He still is, I can't live without him, I have his venom in my veins," I said.

He laughed and then his teeth tugged gently on my nipples and his hand moved down my body until it found my pleasure areas, the frenzy began as his hands now explored me and his teeth pulled harder on my nipples. I sat up and threw off my shirt and reached under his folds to unfasten his pants, he allowed me and then together we removed his clothes, he came on top of me and I felt his fat belly against me but I didn't care, I saw that his sexual organ was just as large as the rest of him and I held him so that he groaned and there was more frenzy as our bodies tangled. My legs opened up automatically and he pushed them as high up as they would go so he could enter me, I gasped because I was surprised how forceful he was and he laughed as he thrust into me.

"How am I?" he wanted to know.

"Very good for a human," I told him.

"How many humans have had you?" he asked.

"You're the first," I admitted.

"It's hard to believe you've had any men, you feel like a virgin but yet you've had more experience than that, you know how exactly how to satisfy a man," he told me.

"It's my job to satisfy men," I said, "I have several"

"I'm not surprised; you're very good at your job my dear, he told me.

"Well I'm available so long as my husbands' don't need me and so long as you remember your main objective which is to teach me to ride a horse," I said.

He and I became good friends and I was soon riding Blackie confidently, we had our sexual encounter whenever we stopped for lunch and often I would tease him so we would have sex before he ate.

"I swear you'll make a skinny man out of me yet," he said and I laughed.

Sometimes we would use only my horse and since I now chose to be naked when we went riding, we would often have sex while we were still riding, I persuaded him to dispense with his pants so it was easier to maneuver while on the horses back; sometimes I would sit facing him and sometimes with my back to him but either way, the sex was great, I began to feel like a circus performer because I learned to maneuver my body in any position while we were riding so Jed could enjoy me or I him.

"I've never met a woman who was so comfortable being naked and who doesn't care who sees us having sex," he said.

"Now you know one," I said seductively.

Often I would take off on Blackie and he would have his horse and we would race, he always caught up with me and took me as a prize; usually we were on ranch property but one day I rode off the ranch without realizing it, I was hiding from Jed, I managed to get enough ahead so that I could hide but he stopped at the property line not realizing I had gone beyond and turned around to look for me, he thought I must have outsmarted him this time and he had passed me.

It was dusk by now and I had ridden far enough away without realizing how far I'd come, I soon realized that Jed wasn't following me and I was worried because I'd never been alone and it didn't take me long to acknowledge that I was lost.

This was the South and many vampires roamed, of course two of these roaming vampires found me.

"Ah do declare," One of them said, "We found ourselves ah naked woo-man."

"Could you gentlemen help me, I think I'm lost," I said.

"Did ah hea right, did she address us as gentlemen?" the other one said, "Ah do believe you were sent to satisfy our cravings, little lady, why else would you be naked?"

"I'd be pleased to oblige if you take me home, my husbands' will give you permission," I told them.

"But we don't need permission and our cravings are for now," the first one said.

"If you're honorable you'll take me home," I said.

"Ah we honorable Sid?"

"Why ah don't believe so, Zed,"

I tried to turn the horse so I could ride away but Zed grabbed the reins and held the horse while Sid pulled me to the ground, I tried to use some of my newly learned self defense but they were too strong for me.

They both raped me for hours it seemed but they weren't satisfied and laughed as they devised more fun for themselves, they dragged me off to a platform fairly high from the ground and blindfolded me, they fastened my legs to two posts on the edge of the platform so I was spread eagled with my butt almost hanging off the edge of the platform and my legs wide apart; they also fastened my wrists so I couldn't move.

I couldn't see what they did but I heard them coaxing Blackie as they brought him closer to me, the horse breathed on me and started licking me in between my legs, I wriggled to try to get away and the men laughed.

The men continued to coax the horse forward until I felt the men touching me with their fingers and then they helped something come inside me, it felt huge and it hurt; I cried out.

"What are you doing to me?"

"How's the sex?" Zed asked, I recognized his voice now.

"It hurts," I told them, "Please take it out.

"Push the horse up closer," Sid said.

I heard the horse whinny and whatever was inside me, rammed inside me more so I screamed.

The men both chortled with so much laughter they could hardly speak and I knew they were holding themselves together; it was so funny to them.

"Ah think she likes it," Sid said.

"Ah knows the horse does," Zed said.

They pulled and pushed the horse back and forth, when the horse came towards me something rammed harder into me causing me to cry out, I'm not sure how long they did this to me but the more I struggled the more it hurt and I felt some kind of liquid running from me when they pulled the horse away from me.

Eventually they tired of this sport for the time being but left me positioned as I was and the horse fastened up close to me.

"We'll come by tomorrow and have more fun, we have friends nearby who'll want to join us," Zed told me.

I screamed and shouted to no avail after they had left and after what seemed like a few hours, they returned with some others who I assumed to be their friends; I heard a whinny of a different horse and knew they intended to do the same with that horse they had done with Blackie and I knew what it was, they unfastened me and pulled me down from the platform.

"We like to have satisfaction first then the horses can have her," I heard Zed tell his friends.

"Wow she's a beauty," One of his friends said, "Where does she belong?"

"To us now, we can have her any time we want, she'll get used to us eventually, I doubt if anyone will find her."

His friend laughed.

"Let's not waste time then, can I try her out first?"

"Sure Al, enjoy; Jimmy can come in from behind and she should enjoy that much more," Zed told him.

They had me every which way and it didn't do any good for me to scream or cry so I finally submitted and let them have their way.

"Let's give the horses a chance now," Sid said.

They tied me up as before and it wasn't long before their horse rammed into me and I screamed with pain.

"Charlie here has been trained in the art of making woo-men happy, so he doesn't take much coaxing," Jimmy told them, "It won't take long to train her horse though, and he'll constantly want her after this, I'll start bringing my camera and we can do some porno pictures; does she still have to wear the blindfold, I'm sure she realizes what's happening to her."

They took the blindfold off and now I could see what was happening, the horses took turns and there was nothing I could do but allow it, Blackie was soon trained to do this to me and he didn't need coaxing any more.

The next day Jimmy brought his camera and they started again with the horses after they had their own pleasure.

"I'll do whatever you want but please don't tie me up," I begged.

Jimmy seemed to have taken on the role of leader and he agreed.

"The pictures will be better if we have her participate," he said.

He gave me instructions on which position to be in and how to encourage the horses into me; I had given up hope of anyone finding me so I resigned myself to being a sex slave and I did everything I was told to do, he was pleased; he trusted me so much that he allowed the others to leave me with him.

"What's your name babe?" he asked.

"Bella," I told him.

He pulled me to him and kissed me, I kissed him back, soon we were having sex.

"I can't believe that with all the sex with the horses and my compadres, you still feel like a virgin, you have an amazing body," he told me.

"My husbands' tell me that too," I said.

"Husbands' as in how many?" he wondered.

"Three," I answered.

"You have an accent, where you from?"

"My home is in Italy but I'm visiting my husband's family, or at least I was," I said.

"Where in Italy?" he wondered.

"Volterra," I said.

He started for a minute.

That's where our leaders reside, isn't it?" he asked.

"You mean Aro and Marcus De Volturi Del Conti?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know them?" he wondered, "Except I thought there were three brothers."

"There was; Caius was the other brother," I told him.

"I suppose you know so much about them because you're from there," he said.

"I more than know about them, I know them all and they know me," I told him.

I decided not to admit that Aro was my husband until I knew he wouldn't try to ransom me to try to get money.

"How well do you know them," he asked.

"Well enough to get into their beds," I said.

"You've had sex with them?"

"Yes, many times," I said.

"What's your last name?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Cullen," I said, "My husband, Edward, is related to the family I was staying with."

"Who are they, maybe I know them?" he asked.

"Alice Cullen is my sister in law and she and Jasper Hale own a huge horse ranch somewhere around here," I said.

"Hell yes! He exclaimed, "You're related to Jasper?"

"Yes," I said.

"Those twerps didn't know all this did they?" he asked.

"No," I said, "They didn't care; I told them they could have me honorably with my husbands' permission."

"Act before you find out the details," he muttered half to himself, "I thought you was some bimbo they picked up, they said you was naked on the horse,"

"I was but I'm used to being naked around my family and Jed was teaching me to ride, he had permission to have sex with me, so it was easier to be naked than keep taking off my clothes," I said, "I left the ranch accidentally and Jed didn't realize I had left the property, he'd been chasing me and so I didn't realize where I was going."

"Oh hell, they'll have our hides when they find you, Jed's a good friend of mine," he said.

"Does he know you deal with horse sex porno?" I wondered.

"Jed taught me everything ah know, he knows the best way to train any animal for porno sex, I can't believe you agreed to have sex with that fat clown," he said.

"I didn't have a choice, if I'd offended Jed, I would have offended Jasper plus the board in Volterra insist I go to any man who desires me so long as my husbands' give permission." I informed him.

"I'll kill those idiots for landing us in a heap a trouble," he said.

He stood up and hit his fist in his other hand in frustration, something suddenly occurred to him.

"How is it that the board in Volterra is so concerned with your sexual activity, ah knows it's the rule but ah knows lots of women who refuse to go by the rules and don't even get their little hand slapped?"

"It's because of who my husband is," I admitted.

"Edward Cullen?"

"I have three husbands'" I said.

"Who are the other two?"

"Aro and his son Thomàs," I said quickly.

"Aro and his son are your husbands'?" he sounded shocked.

"Ah thought we's in trouble before but now ah knows it," he said.

"What are you going to do?" I wondered.

'If ah thought you could keep a secret, I'd let you go," he said.

"Alice already knows what's happened to me, she has visions, she just hasn't figured out where exactly I am," I told him.

"She'll recognize my face too if she can see it so it's just a matter of time I suppose," he said.

"Edward and Aro can both read her mind, so all of your faces are in their minds too and Aro has a tracker named Dmitri who can track you even better than your namesake, James, which he will if you try to go anywhere; Aro's brother, Caius no longer exists because he abducted me and raped me, your namesake James no longer exists because he tried to kill me and change me."

I showed him my hand and the marks on my breasts, Jimmy frowned.

"You speak the truth," he said, "I knew James and ah recognize these marks."

"Those two dogs deserve whatever's coming to them but Al and me never knew what we got into, ah wasted all that film because there's no way I'm putting you on the internet, drat, they was such great pictures too; you sure looked like you enjoyed the horse sex," he said.

"I'm just a good actress but I'll tell them I enjoyed it if you'll take me home, I enjoyed having sex with you just now, it was much more pleasant than before and I'm sure my husbands' will forgive you for not getting permission when I tell them that you had no idea you needed it," I said.

"How do ah know you aint lyin?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, and then I detached one of my jeweled strings.

"This string of jewels is worth thousands of dollars, you and Al take it to the ranch and show it to Thomàs, he gave it to me, tell him you know where I'm being held prisoner and I told you to bring the jewels to him, if you don't take them to him but decide to keep them, he will find you eventually and kill you, if you choose to follow my directions, I'll vouch for you when I'm rescued and I'll give you a monetary reward, I have my own money and it will more than pay for the film you've wasted," I told him.

"When those two jokers come back with Al, we'll go to the ranch, ah consider you to be a lady and for some reason ah believe you to be sincere; continue to do what those jokers tell you to do, so they don't suspect anything but ah'll be back in the morning with Thomàs and whoever he brings with him," he told me.

I kissed him and we had sex again, we were in the middle of it when the others returned.

"Ah thought it was horse sex you was recordin," Zed said.

"It sure was and ah got some great shots come and see; this little woo-man was very cooperative, she'll do anything you ask now, ah got her tamed," Jimmy told them.

He showed them the pictures he obtained.

"Wow those are great, they should bring in some good revenue," Al said.

"Al and ah need to put these on a disc so we'll leave you to take care of the little woo-man until we get back, remember practice makes perfect so give her and the horses plenty to do," Jimmy told them.

He and Al left without a backward glance, I hoped I could trust him otherwise who knows how long I would be expected to have sex with the horses; all night they took turns with me and then the horses had me, they didn't need to be coaxed anymore and Zed and Sid rested when the horses took over, I did everything Jimmy had shown me so the boys had a good show until it was their turn again.

"That Jimmy show knows how to train those horses," Zed said.

"He show knows how to train the woo-men too," Sid said, "Come hear little lady and make me happy."

I did everything they wanted me to but I longed for the morning.

"Please let Jimmy be trustworthy," I thought to myself.

Finally the dawn came and I was told to practice with the horses again; by ten, no one had come to rescue me.

"Please Alice find me," I whispered.

Suddenly there was a commotion; I was lying with one of the horses inside me and I didn't dare move to see what was happening, then I saw Jed's face looking down at me.

"Lay still pretty lady until the horse leaves you; you'll hurt him if you don't, you're safe now, your husbands' are all here and they'll take care of those two jokers," he said.

"Did Jimmy and Al come to the ranch?" I wondered.

"Yes, they came to me first and showed me the porno pictures, of course I recognized you and then Jimmy told me he had something for Thomàs, Thomàs was relieved to see your string of jewels and he knew you were safe; good thinking little one, we came as soon as we could," he told me.

I heard the familiar high keening sound and then the smell of burning; eventually the horse was done and I was allowed to get down from my perch, I ran to my three husbands' because they were all there and they each hugged me tight.

"You _will_ know how to defend yourself before you leave the ranch, young lady," Thomàs said, "No one will hurt you anymore."

Edward held me in a tight grip, "I worried about you so much, Alice couldn't figure out where you were but she saw what was being done to you, Aro brought Dmitri but he couldn't read your mind and Alice finally recognized Jimmy so we were planning to track him in the hope of finding you, we even thought of using the wolves bur Jacob had told us they didn't change without vampires around."

I kissed him, "I knew you'd do all these things and eventually find me, but I would probably be all over the internet by then, I'm so glad I was able to trust Jimmy."

Aro spoke to me next.

"Jimmy told me he didn't realize who you were when he had sex with you and trained the horses with you, I'm not happy to find out what he does for a living but he said you promised to protect him if he did as you asked and you would pay him for the wasted film."

"Yes Aro, I promised him and he came through, I was worried in case I couldn't trust him, I'm so relieved to be free, I'll definitely do as I promised," I told him.

"He's not going to get off completely scot free, my love, he's going to move to Italy to your home and he can help you with the horse; riding and taking care of it, I mean; Al is going to jail for his part in the porno business as would Jimmy be if he hadn't helped you."

"Jimmy and Al would probably cease to exist too if they hadn't helped me and I would have wanted that," I said, "I had a horrible few days and now my horse will keep wanting me."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Isabella," he told me, "In the mean time we'll all celebrate tonight and you'll enjoy the rest of your stay here."

Alice was waiting with Jasper when we arrived home.

"I could vouch for all the people we knew around here, but those two idiots who found you were just passing through, I figured someone like that had picked you up but we had no idea that they kept you so close to home, we also knew it had to be someone who didn't know us or they would have dropped you like a hot potato; Jimmy knew Jed real well because Jed taught him how to train horses with women for sex amongst other things. It's not illegal for horse sex among vampires, in fact it's encouraged, women and men, both, pay highly for their horse to want sex with them, Jed makes good money doing that on the side and he trained Jimmy who learned very well but who decided to get into porno sex which is a whole other ball game and definitely illegal even for vampires," Jasper informed me.

"You mean it's ok to have sex with horses?" I was amazed, "I thought you'd all be grossed out at what I'd been doing."

They all laughed at me.

"It'll take a lot before anyone's grossed out with you, young lady," Thomàs said.

"Well I'm grossed out with me," I said.

"You'll get over it," Aro told me.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't figure out where you were we searched high and low but couldn't find you; I heard you calling out to me but we figured you were much farther away and we didn't think of looking closer," Alice told me.

"I had faith that you were looking for me and I knew you would find me sooner or later," I said.

"I'm sorry this happened, you probably won't want to visit us anymore," she said.

"It was my own fault, I went over the boundary line, I was having too much fun with Jed, I'm sorry he lost me," I told her.

"He feels bad, he's never lost a woman before," she said.

We all laughed.

"Did you realize what was happening to you at first?" she asked.

"Not immediately but after the horse rammed into me a few times, I knew even with the blindfold on, it hurt a lot at first but then I became used to it; Jimmy had them take off the blindfold because he figured I knew by then, I helped them after that, I didn't see any point in fighting and I guess the horses and I made great pictures."

Alice hugged me, "You've been through so much in your short life and now you're into another eye opener, I love you Bella, you take everything in your stride; you were a great human but you're even better as a vampire."

"Well I'm glad you think so, I seem to continually get myself into fixes, I'm just glad so many people work to get me out of them," I said.

"Well now you came out of this fix very well, you have at least two more lovers," Thomàs teased.

"And who might those be?" I asked.

"Why the horses of course," he said.

I chased him all the way up to the shower and everyone laughed.

Aro had to leave then but promised to come back before we left the ranch; later with Edward and Thomàs, they both seemed to have a hard time touching me.

"Don't you want me now I had sex with the horses?" I wondered.

"No love we were concerned in case we weren't good enough for you now," Edward teased.

We all laughed.

"It would take a lot more to stop me wanting the two of you, is that what took you so long to come and get me, you thought I was having too much fun?" I joked.

"You were having sex so it must have been fun," Thomàs teased.

"Now the vampires weren't any fun at all," I said, "But the horses? Now that's a different story," I teased.

"Well Blackie and Charlie are pining for you already and Jed and Jimmy are having a hard time calming them down," Thomàs said.

"Well they're going to pine for quite a while because I just want my men for now."

I pounced on both my men and soon I was in heaven again.

"I missed you two jokers quite a lot," I said.

We all laughed.

Thomàs wanted me to stay in bed but this once I was able to persuade him otherwise and so long as I promised to stay close to Jed and himself, because from now on he insisted on coming with us, I was allowed to ride again.

He left me with Jed once we had safely returned to the stable and Jed received his payment but the horses had to be content with giving me a licking from now on.

We had started doing self defense lessons prior to my rendezvous with Sid and Zed, now I was safe again, Thomàs stepped up the lessons realizing it was something I absolutely needed; I realized it too and was determined that pregnant or not, I would defend myself the next time and I was sure there _would_ be a next time.

Aro came to see me again.

"How are you my sweet little girl?" he asked.

"I'm fine now you're here my love," I told him.

He kissed me.

"I miss you when you're gone and I'm sad those vampires were so mean to you," he told me.

"So long as you still want me after I had sex with the horses, I'm willing to endure anything," I said.

"Of course I want you Isabella; nothing will ever stop me from loving you and wanting you."

He took me upstairs and we made love.

"Now I'm blissfully happy," I said.

We snuggled together and it was too soon before he had to leave.

"You be a good girl and don't leave the ranch, you're much too desirable, especially naked, I don't completely blame those men and if they had been honorable they could have enjoyed you much longer than they did," he said.

"I offered myself with my husbands' permission but they didn't want to wait and I guess even raping me didn't satisfy their needs; they were sadistic enough to force the horses into me too, they enjoyed hearing me scream when they rammed into me."

"I'm sorry they hurt you but your amazing body shows no signs of what occurred and you feel just as perfect to me young lady," he said.

"You're the perfect one Aro and I love you so much."

"As Jasper told you, having sex with horses and other animals is not an uncommon practice with vampires, especially here in the South but you my love should always have a choice in that," he told me.

"I don't feel disgusted with myself because I didn't initiate it but I can't imagine wanting to do that again even though I love those two horses,' I said.

"Nothing as a vampire is completely out of bounds you can do anything so long as it doesn't detrimentally affect others even indirectly, what you do with your own body is no one else's concern, if you like it, do it and if you let it be known, it would just be matter of fact because it's acceptable. The bad thing about your encounter with those vampires was that they didn't obtain permission and they tied you up; it was therefore not your choice at least at first, to have sex with the horses. Jimmy told us that you agreed to do whatever he asked once he untied you and you and he had great sex together," Aro said.

"Yes I agreed to but if I'd been in a different position, I wouldn't have even considered it, I didn't know how long I was going to have to stay with them and I was finished fighting; besides the horses didn't hurt me anymore."

Aro smiled, he had a way of knowing what my mind felt even though he couldn't read what was there, he continued.

"If they had obtained permission for sex and you had then struggled, you would have been at fault but with the horses it should have been a mutual agreement between you, the horses and them, you should never have been tied up."

"It appears they didn't know who they were dealing with and from now on I'm going to have the upper hand because I'll soon be able to defend myself," I said.

"Bravo young lady, I can see you're going to be very independent soon," Aro said, "Maybe you won't need us anymore."

"I'll always need you, don't even think about leaving me," I said.

We laughed.

"Well unfortunately I have to leave you now but you only have to call me if you need me Isabella and I'll come."

He left then and I mused over what he'd told me, I shuddered to think that anyone would want to have sex with animals, I dressed and ran to the stables; when I saw Blackie and Charlie, I gave them an extra hug, I'm glad you're both mine and now we have a special bond together," I told them, "As soon as I can, I'll find you a mare to love on though."

The horses both whinnied as if they understood but then they grunted as if to say no thank you, I laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

21

THE LECTURE TOUR

I was sad to leave my horses and Jed but I was sadder that two of my children were going home and I wouldn't see them for two months, Alice and Jasper were taking them home and even though they weren't leaving immediately, they would arrive way before I did. They didn't cry because they had been having very much fun at the ranch, in Jasper's eyes no child was too young to learn to ride a pony and they had been learning as I had. Little Thomàs had soon graduated to riding with his Papa's and Isabella had her own miniature pony which she loved and could climb on and off herself, the pony was very patient with her and we often had to take her away from the pony so he could have a break.

Thomàs hugged me as I buried my tearful face in his chest while we drove to the airport, he and Edward were used to my reaction of leaving my children so they chatted together and allowed me to cry myself out; by the time we reached the airport I had calmed down and was ready to face what was next on the agenda.

We met Carlisle and Esme at the airport in New York City and Esme was eager to enjoy her new grandbabies.

"We enjoyed spending time with the older children and they were so good," she said, "Now I can enjoy the new twins."

The hotels we stayed at never questioned that three of us stayed in the same room and even the same bed but I sensed they wondered how that could be, Emma stayed in one adjoining room while Tabitha stayed in another. The babies would be with me at night but during the day if I attended a lecture, Tabitha would have the babies then but she and Emma would be close by and they would call if I needed to feed them.

Carlisle and Esme had their room close to ours and of course Senor Salazar was close too as he'd promised me; if Thomàs and Carlisle were lecturing, Edward would want to attend, he constantly liked to learn new things. Senor Salazar lectured too but his lectures were at different times, if I wasn't needed for Thomàs' lecture, I was ordered to rest and my resting place would be with Senor Salazar in his room; he took advantage of every minute I could be with him and sex with him was just the same as the first time, a roller coaster ride which to me was thrilling, so different than with my husbands or Wolfgang and Marcus but just as desirable and perfect.

He took me out sometimes in the evening to meet his friends who as he had indicated were mostly women, these women were obviously very wealthy and treated him sometimes like he was their play thing, which I suppose he was because they wanted to be with him, not the other way around. Some of them treated me with disdain, how dare I, a mere slip of a girl, trespass on their territory, the Senor was undaunted.

"She's mine, I chose her," he told them, "You don't need to worry, you can still come to me whenever you need me, I'll still be available to all my women; I'm proud of my little child and I just want to show her off."

"She looks like horse material to me," one woman said in disgust.

"What's wrong with horses," I blurted out, I have horses and we had sex, you should try it."

The woman looked astonished but the Senor laughed.

"I'm pleased to see that my little girl isn't afraid to try new things or admit to it either, you have a horse Carmen and I know you and he enjoy each other aside from riding," the senor told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I've spoken to your groom and he told me he's helped the horse inside you many times, not just the horse either," he said.

"Pah! I'll fire him for giving away my secrets."

"No you won't, he gives you good sex too and it's hard to find a good groom these days with so many talents," he said.

"Pah!" she said and tossed her head, "So little girl do you give my man good sex as well as the horses?" she asked.

"I have good sex with all my men as well as the Senor," I told her.

"You have other men?" she seemed surprised.

"Yes, more than I need," I laughed.

She looked at me in amazement.

"You can take some of them off my hands but I still want to share the Senor," I told her.

The Senor laughed at me.

"How does she do it?" Carmen wondered.

"Well, look at her she's young and beautiful, very innocent and talented too," he said and hugged me to him.

"Pah!" She exclaimed again and we all laughed.

The lecture agenda started on the east coast and gradually we travelled west; it had been about one month when we reached Seattle and Edward, Emma, Tabitha and the babies went with me to visit Charlie in Forks. He was pleased to see us but especially to see Emma and spend time with her. I tried to center my visit so she could have as much time with Charlie as possible so we stayed at Charlie's house, Edward and I in my old room with the babies, Emma slept with Charlie and Tabitha slept on the sofa downstairs.

Edward felt safe letting Charlie take Emma out to dinner or to visit his friends because he and Tabitha were with me and sometimes Edward, Tabitha and I would leave the babies sleeping at the house with Charlie and Emma while we went visiting friends and neighbors we knew before we left, Emma would cook for Charlie and he loved it.

"She even cooks better than you, Bella," he told me.

Edward, Tabitha and I made the most of our hunting time as well and we went to check on the Cullen house while we were there, Edward played the piano and sang to me as we reminisced of our time together before and after my change.

"Oh Edward, I wish I could turn the clock back to where there was only you, but now I even had sex with my horses," I said, "I feel so disgusted with myself."

"I like who you are and what you've become, I'm pleased you've made the progress you've made and I wouldn't change a thing, I like living with my best friend and sharing you with him and his father; Marcus and Wolfgang are also great men for you to be associated with and all of us are proud that Salazar likes you too, the best thing is that Thomàs and you can have children and we can all enjoy them," he shrugged his shoulders, "If you like horses I want you to enjoy them too; I know lots of vampires who enjoy horse sex, there's nothing about you that I would change, I want you, horse sex and all, I love you."

He kissed me and we rolled over and over, making love.

Edward and I were finally able to make love in my old bedroom, we couldn't believe we were able to hold off so long, being in such close proximity, but we had and now we made up for all the times we could have but didn't; my old bed rocked and rolled possibly keeping Tabitha awake, I'm sure Charlie's bed creaked a lot as well.

Billy and Jacob brought Michele and their children to visit, now they had three boys, we reminisced over old times.

"Do you still have my old bike?" I wondered.

"Yes, Bella, do you think I'd ever get rid of it?" Jacob asked.

"I'd love to ride it again," I said.

Both Edward and Charlie frowned at me.

"Just kidding," I said.

The morning after we arrived in Forks, I started throwing up and I couldn't understand why, I knew it wasn't the blood sickness and I thought I couldn't possibly be pregnant because Thomàs always insisted on using the condoms, he always inspected them before and afterwards to make sure they had worked because he was determined I shouldn't get pregnant until we returned home.

I didn't tell Edward because I didn't want to start a panic and then we'd all have to leave, I wanted to stay as long as possible so I told no one just in case Edward read their mind; of course he could read my face and body language so he knew there was something not quite right, the more I tried to cover it up the more he wondered.

We stayed at Forks for a week and by the end I was having difficulty hiding the vomiting because I was throwing up frequently during the day and even at night, so I had to excuse myself whenever I ran to the bathroom; of course when Thomàs called me, I knew Edward had talked to him about me.

"What's wrong with my little girl?" Thomàs asked me.

His gentle soothing voice caused tears to start because my emotions were unsteady; he knew immediately what my problem was.

"I don't know how you became pregnant mia amore, but you are," he said calmly.

"I know you're right, I think I've been denying that I am because I don't see how you could make me pregnant," I told him.

"I didn't," he was quite definite.

"Then who could it be, it wasn't the horses was it?' I asked in alarm.

"Of course not silly girl, someone else has the ability to make you pregnant and it's not difficult to decide who that someone is," he told me.

"Who then?" I wondered.

"The only men you've had intercourse with, besides your husbands', since your delivery was Wolfgang and Marcus and the four men of your encounter, who are full blooded vampires and no way are you pregnant by them plus Jed and the horses, Jed is a sterile human, Papa and I made sure before we let you near him; other than those three was Salazar, I thought him to be full blooded but apparently not, you are therefore having a Spanish baby this time young lady, this baby's surname will be Salazar and the timing's about right, you became pregnant immediately the two of you had intercourse together and a month later came the morning sickness."

"Will you tell him Thomàs?"

"No my adorable pregnant wife, you will inform him when you see him, which will be soon," he said.

"Do you mind me having someone else's baby?" I wondered.

"Of course not silly, a baby's a baby no matter what the makeup and he or she will be partly yours my love."

Emma and I were sad to leave Forks, Charlie and Emma were definitely an item and it had been good to see Jacob and his family too. There wasn't any reason to hide my pregnancy so now everyone knew, Charlie wasn't informed who the father was and I wasn't sure how to let my parents know I had another man who made me pregnant, one who I didn't love and we just had sex because we enjoyed it.

I was able to admit to myself I did enjoy having sex with this man as I did with Wolfgang and Marcus, it wasn't something I wanted to stop doing either, vampire rules were not something my parents could ever be familiar with and would never know the difficulty I had complying with them; they would eventually know, because I needed to tell them that I had many sexual partners and one of them was the father of the baby I was now pregnant with.

This thought depressed me considerably along with another question which formed in my mind; would the Senor be pleased to learn he was to be a father?

When we left Forks we drove straight to the airport in Seattle, California was our next stop and we met up with Carlisle, Esme and Thomàs as well as Senor Salazar who'd been traveling with us; all of us traveled first class and it was a time for all of us to regroup and plan the next lecture series.

I had been sitting with Emma and listening to the conversation but I was mainly caught up with my own thoughts, Emma and I had been discussing her relationship with Charlie but I couldn't offer her any advice or Aro would be upset with us, she eventually fell asleep. I fed the twins and decided to freshen up; as I walked towards the bathroom, the Senor stopped me and asked me to sit down beside him, I did so gladly but I didn't want to discuss the pregnancy until we were alone.

"I missed you Isabella, I have become used to you and I want more of you," he told me.

I smiled as I sat down beside him, soon I was sitting on his lap and we were kissing passionately, I unfastened his pants so he could come inside me and he reclined the seat and unfastened my blouse, our sex wasn't quiet and the others laughed at us as he rolled on top of me; the stewardess came by and would have stopped us but Thomàs stopped her.

"Leave them alone, they're in love," he told her.

She walked away in a huff while the Senor thrust into me as our passions escalated.

"I love you," he said.

I assumed that comment to be said in a moment of passion but I couldn't stop kissing him and begging for more; eventually we calmed down and lay together, he stopped my face from kissing him so the passion wouldn't start up again.

"What did you do in Forks?" he wondered.

"I spent time with my father and some friends," I told him.

"Did you miss me, or had you forgotten me until just now?" he asked.

"I could never forget you Senor, I'm obligated to remember you for the rest of my existence," I answered sadly.

"Are you unhappy?"

"No I'm not at the moment but I have something to tell you which could determine my happiness or sadness," I said.

"Then tell me," he said.

"I'll tell you but I want to wait until were alone Senor," I said.

"Does that mean you desire to be alone with me?"

"I have reconciled in my mind that there are certain men I have become attached to, aside from my husbands'; Wolfgang and Marcus are two, they're my friends and I want to continue to have sex with them, you're the other man, I enjoy the relationship I have with you and I like your brand of sex, so yes, I desire to be alone with you," I admitted.

His hands still held my face and he kissed me.

"I like you more than I should young lady, what shall I do with you, I've never felt this way about any woman and actually you're still a child, maybe it's your childlike innocence which attracts me or the way you're so human; the first time I saw you, I knew there was a reason for our paths to cross but I can't put my finger on what it is," he said.

"I now know why our paths crossed, I knew there was a reason, which I also couldn't understand, but now I do and you will soon know too," I informed him.

I suddenly had an attack of nausea and I fought to free myself from him.

"Let me go quickly," I said.

The vomit came up into my mouth so I couldn't say more but I ran to the toilet and just made it in time to throw up as the second wave came, Thomàs saw me run and came to check on me; he knocked and I opened the door.

"Thomàs I feel so sick, I'm so miserable," I told him.

"Come back and lie down with Salazar and I'll give you some medication," he told me.

I cleaned off my face and rinsed out my mouth before going back to the Senor, he welcomed me back with a kiss while Thomàs gave me a shot which helped the nausea and I rested in the Senor's arms for the rest of the flight.

Soon after we arrived in Los Angeles and Thomàs asked for a wheelchair, he refused to allow me to walk.

"Do you need a doctor?" the flight attendant asked.

"Three of us are physicians and we'll take care of her, it was just a little motion sickness," Thomàs answered.

He lied so Senor Salazar wouldn't suspect what it really was, He turned to the Senor.

"Senor, would you mind if I place Isabella under your care when we reach the hotel, we'll pick up a schedule for you but I feel that one of us should remain with her," he said.

I know Thomàs chose to do this so the Senor and I would be alone and I could explain the real reason for my nausea.

"Of course I'd be honored to stay with Isabella but is there a specific reason why it should be me?" the Senor wondered.

"I believe Isabella needs you, she has something to tell you, so enjoy her until we return," Thomàs said.

My husbands' and Carlisle left me with the Senor while Esme left to take care of her own business, Tabitha and Emma came with us.

"Tabitha please take the babies to your room and Emma I know this is highly unusual but please go and unpack while I go with the Senor, I need to speak with him privately," I said, "I'll be happy to explain to Aro," I added when I noticed her reluctance.

"Emma, I promise not to harm your mistress, please trust me," the Senor told her.

She left reluctantly and he carried me to his room, I still felt nauseated as the medication had started to wear off and I ran to the bathroom; he followed me and watched while I threw up then washed out my mouth and sponged off my face; he pulled me into the bedroom and helped me remove my clothes, then he held me.

"What's wrong with you, I'm not sure this is motion sickness, what do you need to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"I thought Thomàs didn't want you to get pregnant so soon?" he asked.

"He didn't and this isn't his baby," I told him.

"How can you be sure?" he wondered.

"Thomàs is very sure, he was very careful," I said.

"Then who…?" he trailed off as the understanding dawned.

"You think this is my baby?"

"After I delivered the twins, I had sex with Marcus and Wolfgang plus four others who are full vampires, my three husbands', only one of whom has the ability to make me pregnant but wouldn't allow it, and then there was two horses and my riding instructor who is a sterile human; who else is left, you must not be a full vampire," I told him.

"No I'm not but it didn't occur to me I could make you pregnant Isabella," he said.

"I didn't realize it either but it has to be you or the horses and I'd prefer it wasn't the horses," I said.

He smiled, "It definitely wasn't the horses so it must be me."

He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"I love that you're pregnant with my child, I wanted so much for you to have my baby but it didn't occur to me that this was possible, now I know why you're so important to me."

"Now you know why I can never forget you Senor," I said.

He lifted me up and laid me gently on the bed then he undressed and lay beside me.

"Can I make love to you Isabella?"

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"I tried not to but I think I do, do you love me," he asked.

"I'm not sure if I can love another man," I said.

"I think you can and I think you will love me," he said.

He kissed me and rolled on top of me, the sex felt different than before and he was very passionate with me; in spite of my nausea, I became passionate too, I felt his love for me and I wanted him so much, it seemed hours later before we lay quietly together.

"Now that you love me and I'm having your baby, does that mean you'll marry me too?" I wondered.

"No my love, I still need my other women or at least they need me, you're my very special woman and I'll take very good care of you and our children because I want more children now I know I can make you pregnant," he said.

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me.

"I'm just one woman and I'm supposed to make babies with you, Thomàs and eventually my son?" I wondered.

"I thought you liked being pregnant?"

"I do," I said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"None I suppose," I said.

"There isn't a problem, all your men love it when you're pregnant and so do you."

"So I'm a baby machine?"

"Only if you want to be, all of us can use condoms, now we know they work," he told me.

"I'd rather make babies than use condoms," I said.

"So which way do you want it, no sex?" he asked.

"I have to have sex, I want it very much," I said.

He laughed.

"If you want sex without condoms, you must have babies," he said.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Unless of course; you prefer the horses?"

It was my turn to laugh.

"The horses gave me great sex," I said mischievously, "But I think I prefer my men."

I put my arms around his neck and we kissed.

"I liked that you made me pregnant and I don't mind if you and Thomàs make me pregnant, I do love being pregnant and being pampered, I especially love having sex; I love my husbands' and I love my men, I feel very fortunate and loved and protected and cared for, I just have one problem."

"What's that?" he asked.

"How do I tell my parents another man made me pregnant?"

"That _is_ a problem I agree but I insist you tell them that I'm the baby's father, I'm proud to have that title and I want my baby's grandparents to know who I am," he told me.

"You aren't helping me with my problem," I said.

"As you indicated it is _your_ problem but I would like to be present when you tell them," he said.

I suddenly felt nauseated again and struggled to remove myself from him.

"I have to throw up Senor."

He helped me up and I ran to the bathroom, he then watched as I threw up, this time he smiled broadly."What will the name of my baby be?" he asked, "Should we call him Senor?"

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Enrique," he said.

"Then if it's a boy his name will be Enrique, what if she's a girl?"

Ana Maria after my mother," he said still smiling at me.

"Do you mind if I call you Enrique?" I asked.

"I wondered when you would cease to call me Senor."

He laughed and scrunched me to him, we kissed.

"I need to call Aro; may I use your phone?" I asked.

"Yes of course."

He handed me the phone and I pushed the buttons.

"How's my little girl?"

Aro knew it was me.

"Aro I'm pregnant and very sick as usual," I told him.

"Oh my poor baby, I'm happy your pregnant but I'm sad you're so sick; this couldn't be Thomàs' baby?" he wondered.

"No Aro this baby belongs to Senor Salazar, he's happy I'm having his baby and wants lots more," I said.

Aro laughed.

"You know I'm pleased," he told me.

"I knew you would be, Thomàs is pleased too and of course Edward, everyone likes it when I'm pregnant; except my parents I'm sure," I said.

"You must tell them your baby has a new Papa," he told me.

"I'm afraid to Aro," I said.

"Are you happy, loved, and cared for and protected?" he asked me.

"Yes but…,"

"If you don't tell them young lady, I will," Aro said.

"How can I tell them I have another lover?" I asked.

"He's your lover?"

"I think so, I'm still confused, he told me he loves me," I said.

"Then of course he's your lover, accept that you conquered another and Marcus and Wolfgang are pining for you too," he told me.

"They're my friends Aro," I said.

"If you say so but I think you love them too, Isabella, as lovers," he said.

"No Aro, they're just my friends," I told him stubbornly.

He laughed.

"I love your human way of thinking, little one."

"I thought you were upset with me for thinking human?" I asked.

"I love that you think human and even act human but sometimes you are needed to think and act like a vampire and I get upset when you don't at those times, especially when it affects more than just your existence but ours also," he said.

"I love you Aro and I'm sorry I'm so stubborn, I'll try harder, I promise," I said.

"Well you can start by making your parents aware that your morals are now changed and that many lovers are expected of you," he said.

I gasped, "No Aro I can't do that."

"Yes you can and you will, I expect it," he said, "Or would you prefer I tell them about you having sex with the horses."

"No Aro, please don't tell them that," I pleaded.

"Eventually, you or I will tell them that, but for now you _will_ tell them about your lovers."

"Why is it so important to you that I tell them?" I asked.

"It's important only to you; if you don't tell them you won't be so accepting of your new existence, it's important only to me that you accept what you do for your own peace of mind, and I have learned that your parents acceptance, encourages your acceptance. The only thing afterwards is your relationship with the horses, if you want _that_ relationship to continue, and I think you might, you will feel obligated to tell them and if necessary beg for their approval which they may or may not give; even if they don't approve, you will be relieved that they know but you won't stop, now do what you have to."

That was final and he hung up.

Enrique had been holding me and drinking from me but he stopped and looked at me, I had a mournful expression on my face.

"He's happy isn't he?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What's the matter Isabella?"

"He insists I tell my parents that I have many lovers and it's expected of me, how can I do that?"

"You'll find a way little one, come to me now and make me happy," Enrique said.

We made love because that's what it was and then we lay together in a state of utter bliss, until the nausea hit again.


	22. Chapter 22

22

TOO MUCH INFORMATION

Thomàs and Carlisle came to check on me but I jumped up and ran to the bathroom again.

"I think she needs something again for the nausea," Enrique told them.

I came out of the bathroom and dragged myself back into the bed.

"Did you rest little one?" Thomàs asked.

"Except for my frequent trips to the bathroom, I stayed in bed with Enrique," I said.

Thomàs bent over and kissed me.

"My poor little girl, you're so sick," he said.

I knew I was being babied but I loved that they all cared about me so much, even Carlisle.

"Where's Emma?" Thomas wanted to know.

"I sent her away to unpack because I needed to speak to Enrique alone," I said, "She was reluctant but I persuaded her."

"You risked her being in trouble with Papa?" he asked me, "Don't you remember the big speech Papa gave Tabitha about how she should never listen to you but only to do what Papa says?"

"Yes I remember but I know Aro won't mind this one time," I said.

Thomàs called Emma and when she came, he started to question her.

"I called Master Aro and told him what Bella had requested, he allowed it Sir," she told Thomàs.

"Well at least you have the presence of mind to check, Emma," he told her, "So Salazar how does it feel to know you're responsible for making our little girl so sick?" Thomas asked Enrique.

"I'm sorry she's so sick but I'm extremely pleased that the baby inside her is mine, you can't know how happy I am," Enrique said.

Thomàs smiled, "Yes I can know, I felt exactly the same way when she informed me she was pregnant with our first child, it was unbelievable to know that our sweet Isabella could make babies and she had mine inside her. Every time since, I marvel that she continued to have my children; I wanted to give her an opportunity to do things she can't do when she's pregnant such as horseback riding and self defense lessons, we were able to accomplish that and I planned to put the condoms aside when we returned home."

"Well I suppose you don't need the condoms from now on," Enrique said.

"Thankfully not, I think neither of us prefer to use them, I suppose you and I will have to take turns now, I'm sure you don't just want one baby, we have four and we want lots more," Thomàs said.

"I absolutely want more so long as Isabella's willing, I don't like that she's so sick though," Enrique said.

He pulled me to him and kissed me on my head.

"I'm not sick very long and I enjoy the rest of the pregnancy, I love having babies and Thomàs takes good care of me," I said.

My hand reached up to Enrique's face and we must have looked longingly at each other; Thomàs and Carlisle smiled knowingly.  
"Salazar, I think she conquered you as well; do you admit to being lovers now, young lady?" Thomàs asked me.

I sighed, "Yes Thomàs I admit it but we're not going to marry because we each have other needs."

Carlisle winked at Enrique, "So you don't mind making babies when you're not married to the baby's father?" he asked me.

"I didn't intend to marry Thomàs but he was the one who insisted, Enrique intends to keep his other women and I'm quite comfortable with that so long as my three husbands' continue to love me; it seems that the more promiscuous I become, the more I'm approved of. I still intend to try to keep myself in check so I don't go overboard completely but my animal instincts are raging," I told him.

Carlisle smiled again, "And the horses?"

"I'm not ashamed that I had sex with my horses, it wasn't my choice but I do love them anyway and I hope to persuade Thomàs to let me ride them even though I'm pregnant."

Carlisle nodded in approval.

"I'm pleased that your mind is at ease," he said.

"I'm pleased that I'm going to give you and Esme another grandchild," I said, "My only problem is that now I have to tell my parents; how will they accept that I have one more lover and yet Aro insists I tell them about all my lovers or he'll tell them about my horse."

"You just said you're not ashamed of what happened with the horses," he said.

"As a vampire I'm not but my parents are still human and I'm afraid to even tell them about all my men," I admitted.

Thomàs and Carlisle laughed.

"I think you will have truly accepted your existence as a vampire with all the rules if you can tell your parents, I believe all your inhibitions will be gone if you can tell them everything including the horse sex; the only thing you can't tell them is that you're a vampire and live with vampires," Carlisle said.

"I don't think I can do it, I barely accept it myself, Aro says that I should know when a man wants me and be able to offer myself to him but I don't think I'm ready for any of that, will the board be angry with me?" I asked.

"The board will be appeased so long as you continue to go to them, but if anyone complains, the matter may come up again," Carlisle said.

"I think we need say no more on that subject for now, we may be pushing her too hard and I don't want it to affect her pregnancies or her mind," Thomàs said."I think you're right Thomàs, I think we can ease up on her and use her pregnancies as an excuse to relieve any stress on her," Carlisle said.

"Not only that but I need to see her as much as possible if she's carrying my child and there will be a limit on how much time she has to see other men," Enrique said, "I do have to work and it will take me out of town quite a bit but the closer to her due date I intend to be very close to her."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Thomàs said, "I'm sure Papa and Edward will concur."

"My specialty isn't obstetrics so I presume you will follow her pregnancy; I will of course pay for your services," Enrique told Thomàs.

"I will of course follow her whether you pay me or not but I will accept payment if you offer it," Thomàs said.

He then turned to me.

"It looks like you'll have another man watching you closely my little girl and the only thing you need to be concerned with is how to tell your parents about your pregnancy and your men."

He smiled at me but I frowned.

"Having sex with other men was hard but telling my parents what I'm doing is ten times worse," I said.

"Go next door and talk to Edward, he'll tell you what to do," Carlisle said.

I went next door with Emma and Edward was reading.

"How are you love?" he asked as he looked up.

I piled into him and kissed him.

"So what's bothering you now?" he asked.

I told him my problem.

"Let me see, how we shall deal with that?" he wondered.

He held me to him and stroked my hair while he thought.

"Let me see, it has to be believable," he thought out loud.

"You and I live in a community not unlike a nudist colony or commune of which Aro is the head, it's common for women and men who live in this community to have many lovers and not just one or two; because you're so desirable, several men are now your lovers and one of them, other than Thomàs, was able to make you pregnant. Most of the men in this community are sterile and unable to produce children with you; Thomàs has been using a type of birth control so you know for a fact he isn't the father of this child. Enrique is the baby's father - then tell them about Enrique. Tell them that the rules of this community insist a man or woman make themselves available for those who desire sex and so you're being compliant, it wasn't something you wanted but now you've complied you're ok with it, as are your husbands," he finished, "How's that?"

"It makes sense; do you think they'll buy it?" I asked.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes you're right it _is_ true, you're so smart Edward, and would you help me write the E-mail to Renee please?"

"Of course love and then we'll see how she accepts it," he said.

I called for Enrique to come over so he could know what we were doing.

Enrique watched as Edward helped me compose the E-mail, I also wrote about Enrique and how he was an eminent physician, dabbling in law and finances, what his specialty was and his country of origin which was Spain, also that he was very wealthy.

"You can tell them that I have property here in the United States, in Spain and Italy and I'm very capable of taking care of any children we have together," Enrique said.

I soon received an E-mail back from Renee.

"**I'm not surprised about anything you tell me anymore, I can't believe you live in a community where this type of sexual behavior exists, why you approve of it and want to be a part of it, or even that your husbands' allow it; I am however pleased you're providing us with another grandchild and I'm pleased that Enrique intends to be a part of this child's life; apart from the fact he took advantage of you, he sounds like a gentleman."**

I didn't want my mother to have a bad impression of Enrique in any way.

"**Mom I went to Enrique willingly, I **_**wanted**_** to have sex with him and now I love him and he loves me, he's a perfect gentleman and I want to continue having his children; all the men I have sex with are approved by my husbands', some are permanently my lovers and some I just enjoy. It was difficult for me to comply with all the rules but now I accept my men and enjoy having sex with all of them, they've all been kind to me and I have no complaints," **I wrote.

"**Was this happening when we were visiting?"**

"**No Mom, this has only happened since the children came to visit you, I had to attend a meeting where I was told I must comply with the rules otherwise there would be severe consequences, it's not something I have control over or Aro either; he tried to protect me from these rules but it has to be this way and it's not something I can escape from, I'm a part of this community and I accept that now," **I told her.

"**You're sure they're not messing with your brain?" **she wondered.

"**No Mom, my mind is perfectly sound, I just want you and Charlie to accept that I'm not some 'loose' woman, my life has completely changed from what it was, I'm healthy, I'm sound, I'm very happy and Enrique and my husbands' love our children, even the new one inside me,"** I emphasized.

"**I realize you want me to know about these things, not necessarily for my approval, but you don't like to hide things from me; is there anything else you want me to know?"**

I sighed, "Why did she have to ask me that?" I wondered.

"You may as well tell her, it will be hard for her to accept but you do want her to know and you'll be miserable if you lie and say there's nothing else," Edward told me.

"I can't tell her Edward, I just can't," I said.

I started writing again.

"**Mom there is something else I need to tell you but I can't tell you just now, I will eventually but not now, please don't ask me, I'll tell you when I'm ready; I just need you to accept what I've already told you for now."**

"**It must be something terrible if you can't tell me," **she persisted.

"**Only in your eyes, I accept what happened," **I told her, **"It's not something I've ever done until the month before last, I was forced to do something gross."**

"**It sounds very sexual," **she said.

"**It is," **I admitted.

"**It's not with a woman is it?"**

"**No Mom it's not, please don't try to guess," **I told her.

"**I'll probably figure it out, but to change the subject I just spoke to Charlie, he called me to say he's in love with Emma and that you visited him in Forks," **she wrote.

"**Yes Edward and I came to the States with Thomàs, Carlisle and Enrique for two months, they have been doing a physicians lecture tour which unfortunately doesn't include Florida, I wasn't pregnant when we began the tour but I've been with Enrique a lot and probably became pregnant at the beginning of the tour, it's been a month and I've started with morning sickness so I know I'm pregnant and Thomàs agrees," **I wrote.

"**Where are you now?" **she questioned.

"**We're in Los Angeles," **I wrote.

"**Would it be feasible for me to come and visit with you?"**

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"I'll buy the ticket for her," he said.

"**Edward said it's ok for you to come, he'll purchase a ticket for you, when can you come?" **I wrote to her.

**I can leave tonight or in the morning, just let me know when to leave for the airport and which flight."**

Edward came on the computer.

"**I'll arrange the flight and transportation to the hotel, we'll have a room if there's one available or you can stay with Emma, we'll see you when you arrive; I'll E-mail the information."**

Edward then arranged the flight for the same night, which would give her time to pack and travel to the airport, he also called the hotel and soon acquired a room close to ours for her; Thomàs and Carlisle came in as Edward had finished E-mailing the details to Renee.

I had by this time run to the bathroom and I was in the process of throwing up again.

"Enrique, I think this young lady needs to spend time with you so you can experience as much of this pregnancy as possible since you made her this way, why don't you take her back with you and I'll bring her a shot," Thomàs said.

"Of course I'm honored to take her," Enrique said.

He picked me up, carried me back to his room and deposited me on the bed; Thomàs came and gave me a shot, I was too miserable to argue or care what was done to me.

Enrique was pleased to have me for the night, he decided that passion was a cure all for everything and we made love all night in between my bouts of nausea, I had to agree that even if it didn't help the nausea, it was very desirable.

Thomàs gave me another shot, in the middle of the night while Enrique and I were in the midst of passion and I felt the shot then.

"Ouch! Thomàs," I exclaimed.

He laughed, "Continue to enjoy," he told me.

He planted a kiss where he had given me the shot and this time Enrique laughed.

"Is there no privacy?" he wondered.

"Not where our girl's concerned, you chose to share her and now you must," Thomàs said.

"Don't stop Enrique, he'll go away eventually or join us," I said.

Thomàs laughed again but he left us alone.

Thomàs and Edward brought Renee into the room in the morning and I received another shot, I was breast feeding the twins and Enrique was in the shower because he had a lecture to go to. He came out of the shower and walked into the bedroom naked, he was unconcerned when he saw Renee and walked over to shake her hand; of course she couldn't understand him because he spoke only in Spanish.

"Buenos Dias?" he questioned who she was "Cual es su nombre,"

"Si, Enrique, this is my mother, Renee," I told him, "She doesn't speak Spanish and she's not used to naked men other than her husband Phil."

Renee looked embarrassed as if she were the one naked.

Enrique laughed and shrugged his shoulders at her but came under the covers with me and pulled me to him

"A woman should enjoy a man's nakedness," he grumbled in Spanish.

"Mom this is Enrique and he's the cause of my morning sickness this time," I told her.

"How do you do?" she held out her hand and he took it and kissed it, she giggled and blushed.

"I must say you know how to pick your men, this one's good looking too," she said.

"Actually they usually pick me Mom," I said.

Tabitha came to take the babies from me and Thomàs helped unhook them from my breasts, he handed the babies to Tabitha then sat on the bed at the other side of me and kissed me; Edward sat on a chair close by.

"Where's Aro," she wondered.

"He has too much business to come but he's supervising the care of the other children," I told her.

"Does he know you're pregnant with Enrique's baby?"

"Yes Mom, he told me to let you know about my pregnancy and my other men," I told her.

"Who are the other men?" she asked.

They're in Italy I believe, some of them travel extensively and so I'm not sure if they're all home," I said.

"She has two other men who she's with regularly as in every day, one is my Uncle Marcus and the other is my father's lawyer and a very good and important friend to us," Thomas said, "We encourage her to go to Marcus, he's very old but is still in need of a beautiful woman, Isabella and he have a very good relationship; Wolfgang is my father's lawyer and being away from him for three months is very hard on her," he looked at me and smiled.

I scrunched my face at him.

"He's too overconfident that I want him and I can live without him fine," I said unconvincingly.

"So you haven't called him every day since we've been gone?" Thomàs was persistent.

"Yes I call him because we're friends," Thomàs," I said.

He raised his eyebrows and Edward laughed.

"Besides the three of us here and Aro; Marcus and Wolfgang _are_ her lovers, she can't stand to be away from them and she does call them every day," Edward said smiling, "But not because they're _just_ friends."

"None of you mind her having other men?" Renee wondered.

"Why would we mind? We encourage her, she was reluctant at first and Wolfgang forced her to have sex with him; now he tamed her she submits to any man we allow and enjoys each relationship," Thomàs told Renee.

"Do you men have other relationships too?" she asked.

"Papa, Marcus and I have had our fill of women and are content with just one, Edward just had Isabella but one other woman wants him, Enrique has several women besides Isabella and so does Wolfgang, he also has a wife who he loves dearly; Isabella and Priscilla, his wife, are good friends now," Thomàs informed Renee.

Enrique pulled me to him and kissed me.

"I have to go to my lecture so you must rest and I'll return as soon as I can, my love," he told me in Spanish.

He walked to the large closet still naked and calmly started to dress, Renee's eyes followed him. Carlisle and Esme came in the room, Carlisle was obviously waiting for Enrique but Esme came to chat with Renee.

"Did you get any sleep on the plane dear?" she asked Renee.

"Not much, I was concerned about Bella and her myriads of men so I needed to see her," Renee said.

"Bella's fine, all these men are taking very good care of her and their children, she's a little under the weather with the morning sickness but once she's over it, she loves being pregnant and everyone pampers her including myself Alice and Rosalie; now she has a few more men to pamper her as well. The men who selected her are very wealthy and some pay her when she honors them," Esme said.

"They pay her to have sex?" Renee asked.

"Yes of course, that's perfectly acceptable in our community," Esme told her.

"Isn't that prostitution?" Renee wondered.

"Not at all, she doesn't stand on street corners and beg for sex, her men find her and insist on a relationship, of course they have to obtain approval from her husbands' and it has to be scheduled around her family life which it is."

"This is so interesting, I didn't realize such a community exists," Renee said.

"We all lived in Forks and had a comparatively normal existence but because we moved to Italy, things changed considerably," Esme said, "Bella's accepting her new life very well."

"I'm not sure how Charlie's going to accept Bella's new life," Renee said, "Bella didn't you say you were gone for two months, I thought Thomàs said three months?"

I rolled my eyes at Thomàs and he laughed.

"We spent a month at Jasper's ranch in the south," I said.

Renee looked puzzled, "Jasper has a ranch?"

"Yes, in Kentucky," Thomàs said, "A horse ranch."

"This was before you became pregnant, the month prior?" Renee asked.

"Yes Isabella learned to ride a horse and also had some self defense lessons," Thomàs told her.

"What was sexual about that?" she looked at me.

Suddenly the light dawned.

"Bella you didn't?" she asked.

Thomàs was confused, he looked at me for enlightenment, Edward covered his face and Esme knew immediately what she was asking about.

"She figured out what I did at the ranch besides riding the horse," I told Thomàs, "I told you Mom I was forced, I lost my way while I was out riding and strayed off the ranch, two men accosted me and forced me to have sex with my horse, they tied me up in a position where the horse could be encouraged to do this to me; I was blindfolded so I could only feel what the horse did, I couldn't see what was happening."

Renee looked at me with disgust; I buried my face in Thomàs' chest, no one spoke, there didn't seem anything to say then she started to cry.

"What happened to my beautiful daughter, how could this have happened? I thought she was being protected, where were your husbands', to stop this from occurring; why would someone be so sick in the head to do that to another human being?"

She left the room, now it was my turn to cry, Thomàs hugged me.

"Did you read her thoughts Edward?" Thomàs wondered.

"It's a jumble of confusion in her head just now, she needs to sort out whether she can accept this," Edward said.

"Why did she tell Renee?" Esme asked.

"It's the only way Isabella can deal with the things she now has to do, she has to be truthful with her parents," Thomàs said.

Carlisle and Enrique had left prior to the revelation about the horse and Thomàs made me lie across the bed with my head on his lap, he massaged my breasts and my abdomen to relax me although my tears still flowed.

"I think I'm going to take you back to our room mia amore," he said.

"I'll go and check up on Renee and try to help her make sense of everything," Esme said.

"Do you mind if I go too," Emma wondered.

"Come immediately if I call," Thomàs said to her.

"I'm taking Isabella back to our room, are you coming Edward?" Thomàs asked.

"I think I'll go and listen to the lectures but I'll be back later," Edward said.

Everyone left the room and Thomàs brought me back to our room, he undressed and came to bed with me; we were soon making love.

"I have to admit I prefer sex without condoms," Thomàs told me.

"Are you upset that Enrique made me pregnant?" I wondered.

"Not in the least my love, you're the one who should be upset because now you can't go horseback riding when we get home," Thomas told me, "But you and they can have sex if you like."

"I don't want to Thomàs, surely you know that; if my mother can't accept what happened and she hates me, I'll probably never see her or my father again, I'll miss them so much but there's nothing worse that I could possibly have done and she's right I'm not her daughter any more, I'm the thing that I used to have nightmares about; I don't even know who I am anymore and I can't change back even if I wanted to, which I don't, I love what I've become and my new existence."

He kissed me.

"I love you so much little one, hopefully your mother will forgive you," he said.

Thomàs and I had a lecture to go to and he called Emma who was on her way back, she helped me dress and fixed my hair.

"How's Renee," I wondered.

"Esme and I talked to her for quite a long time and she seemed to be more accepting of what you do, she plans to talk to Charlie but I think I should talk to Charlie first to prepare him if you don't object, I left Renee sleeping," Emma said.

"Thank you Emma, I appreciate your help,' I said.

"Are you sure you can handle the lecture?" Thomàs asked me.

"If you give me something for the nausea I should be fine Thomàs," I said.

"The medicine will make you sleepy, little one."

"Then keep pinching me," I told him.

We both laughed.

Thomàs had some DVD's and pictures of the couples who took his classes and then delivered; the obstetricians at the lecture were very impressed and had plenty of questions directed at me, they also wanted to see the twins so Tabitha brought them to the podium. One of the obstetricians wanted an opportunity to practice the technique so he arranged with Thomàs to use a more private room so Thomàs could demonstrate on me; I knew the man was a vampire and realized what he wanted more than a demonstration, he wanted to actively participate, I told Thomàs the man wanted to honor me and he smiled at me.

"Papa will be proud of you for recognizing the need of my colleague, you may call Papa and ask permission, I think this is a good learning experience for you young lady; are you willing to allow him to honor you?"

"Yes Thomàs, I want him to, I think my animal instincts are really working," I said.

I called Aro and he was extremely pleased with me, I had no qualms, it seemed like the natural thing to do; Thomàs took me to the private room and I undressed, he demonstrated to his colleague the correct technique even to the intercourse and then it was the man's turn.

"Will you allow me to honor you?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, I want you to honor me and I have permission," I said.

"I'll leave you to practice my technique with her," Thomàs told him.

Thomàs left us alone and I smiled, the man obviously wanted to honor me more than he needed to practice the technique and I encouraged him; the sex was great and he was pleased.

"You truly are a beautiful woman, I've been following this lecture series and have wanted to honor you for quite some time, I presume you will allow me this privilege again the next time we meet,' he said.

"Of course Sir I really enjoyed our session," I told him.

Later with Thomàs I felt very pleased with myself.

"I truly wanted the sex Thomàs, and I have no problems or regrets that it occurred."

He laughed," You're just like a child learning something new, I'm so pleased that you're accepting this new part of being a vampire; just make sure you always obtain permission because not all vampires are honorable as you well know," he warned me, "And if anyone attempts to have sex with you without our specific permission, you can be sure they're not honorable."

"I'm not sure your colleague learned your technique very well though Thomàs," I said mischievously.

He roared with laughter.

"With a look like that, do you really think I expected it?"

We both laughed.

"The strange thing is, the more I have sex with other men, the more I love my three husbands and my three special lovers," I told him.

"Of course little one, that's the way it will always be, the other men honor you but we love you, you'll always notice the difference; not only that but we take very good care of you, the other men pay to honor you, maybe eventually they'll love you too," he said.

"I don't even mind if they love me or not so long as they honor me," I said happily.

"I think we'd better make sure we satisfy your sexual cravings from now on because otherwise you'll be looking at every male who walks by you including the human ones, hopefully six of us can do that," he said laughing.

I laughed too but I knew I was behaving just like an animal in heat and I wanted to be able to turn it off and on, I didn't want to disappoint my husbands' by going to the wrong men; being a vampire was so hard to adjust to, I could have sex with any man I chose or who chose me but not getting permission from my husbands' could be just as dangerous or more so than not wanting a man to honor me, I sighed.

"What's wrong now little one?" Thomàs asked me.

I told him my thoughts.

"I want very much to please all of you who I love but I'm so afraid to get carried away with my new freedoms."

"That's highly unlikely because we watch you too closely, mia amore," he said.

I giggled, "That's a good thing, the way I feel now."


	23. Chapter 23

23

ALASKA

Thomàs and I had been making love after returning to our room and I kissed him because I wanted more, he and I continued to make love until Edward returned from the lectures with Carlisle.

"My turn now," he said.

He practically ripped his clothes off and joined us on the bed.

"Did you have a bad day?" I wondered.

"No love but the lectures were very intense and I need you to help me relax; plus women are swarming like honey bees around honey looking for a man to satisfy their needs, I was approached by two and then I had a phone call from Tanya, I just needed to get back to _my_ woman, how do you turn them off Thomàs?" Edward asked.

"There are very few women that don't know me, I just tell them I've settled down with my wife now and she takes care of my needs, they're all pretty jealous but I've had my fun and now I have Isabella," Thomàs said, "You've managed to turn them away so far, why are you having a problem now?"

"I think they can smell that my male hormones have been activated and now I'm available; I stayed away from women before and except for Tanya, they stayed away from me," Edward said.

"Is that possible?" I wondered.

"When women are in heat, they can smell an active male for miles around, Enrique's in his room with a couple of them now," Edward said.

I laughed and my husbands' smiled at me.

"I hope Renee doesn't go barging in, she'll get another shock," I said.

"She knows that Enrique has other women but in any case, he put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door; I did hear some screaming as I went by though," he said.

"Speaking of being in heat, this young lady of ours is in heat and one gentleman caught her fancy, she allowed him to honor her and he was very pleased, as was Papa because she recognized the need and enjoyed him; we will however, need to watch her closely in case she decides to go sneaking off to mate," Thomàs teased.

"You're so mean Thomàs, why would I sneak off to find a mate when I have enough right here, it's true that I'm in heat and I need some loving so please oblige me Edward."

"As you can see Edward, she's more than willing so I'll leave you two alone while I take care of some business; I hope Enrique finishes with those women before tonight because guess where you're going mia amore, to share his bed again, I'll give you a shot now and then one before I send you to him," Thomàs told me.

"If he has more than one woman in there, you'd better make sure I'm the one to get the shot when you come in the middle of the night," I said.

Edward and I were already making passionate love when I felt my shot.

"Ouch! I exclaimed.

Edward kissed me and I didn't say whatever I was going to say, I heard Thomàs laugh as he left; our love making was perfect and I sighed with contentment, he smiled at me.

"I think now you can have any man you want, you still want me, Thomàs and Aro more," he said.

"I think so and you're my favorite man of all," I said.

"Why is that love?"

"Because you and I are joined in more ways than just sexually, you changed me and you're venom runs through me, I'm so proud of that and that it made me into a different vampire," I said.

He kissed me.

"If James' venom had changed me, I wouldn't have been any different than any other vampire but you made me special."

"No love, you already were special and that's why I love you," he said.

"Do you mind that I had sex with one of Thomàs' colleagues today, I wanted to and I really enjoyed it?" I wondered.

"I'm pleased that you're able to conform, so no I don't mind love; I want you to be able to do that freely without feeling bad and I'm glad you enjoyed your job," he told me.

We continued to make love and I felt so loved and happy until the nausea came back again; I was in the bathroom when Renee came in, Edward was dressed because he already anticipated her arrival.

I heard the, "Hello everyone," from the bathroom and I sat down waiting for the next bout of nausea, I put my head down on the counter because I felt dizzy, I wondered if Renee had reconciled herself with my lifestyle and then everything went black; the next thing I remember was Thomàs placing me on the bed.

"Thomàs what happened," I wondered.

"I'm assuming you passed out, I found you on the floor in the bathroom, Isabella you tell me what happened," he told me.

"I remember feeling dizzy after I threw up but the next thing I remember is you placing me on the bed," I said.

"How long were you out, I wonder?" He asked.

"Renee had just arrived here," I remembered.

"She told me she'd been here thirty minutes so you were passed out for the same length of time, little one, I think we need to watch you more closely," Thomàs said.

"Edward was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes but he was immediately occupied with Renee who wants to travel with us while we remain in the United States, it was Emma who realized you were still in the bathroom and found you on the floor, Edward ran to you but didn't want to move you in case he damaged you so he immediately called me and I came; he didn't want to panic Renee so as soon as I arrived, he took Renee over to Carlisle's room, I had reassured them you had just fainted, he'll be back soon," Thomàs told me.

Edward returned and came over to me.

"What happened to you Bella?" he asked.

"I guess I fainted but I don't know why," I said.

"I'm sure the reason is that you need to hunt again because of the vomiting," Thomàs said.

"Where can I go hunt?" I wondered.

"You can't go in Los Angeles, that's why you hunted in Forks, so you wouldn't need to here; we're going to Alaska next but until then you're going to stay in bed," Thomàs told me.

"Please don't make me stay in bed, Thomàs," I said.

"Do you want to change doctors?" he asked.

"No of course not," I stuck my tongue out.

"Then you'll stay in bed?"

"Yes Thomàs if you say I must," I said resignedly.

"The last time I suggested you stay in bed at the ranch, I could see you were handling what had traumatized you very well; but this is different, I don't want you passing out somewhere other than here where we're available to walk with you to the bathroom, so yes I say so my love," he told me.

I knew he was right and so I didn't argue with him any further, he kissed me and lay on the bed with me. There was a knock on the door and Renee's voice.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes Renee," Thomas told her.

"I'm never sure which room or which man you'll be with, I went to Enrique's room but I noticed a 'do not disturb' sign on the door, I thought you might be in there making out but I heard some horrendous screaming which didn't sound like you, I'm glad to see it wasn't you."

I giggled and Thomàs smiled.

"We told you Enrique has other women and he likes to make them scream," Thomàs told her.

"Does he make you scream too?" she wondered.

"No Mom, he tries but I'm not a screamer, anyway he loves me now and he tries to be careful with me because I'm pregnant with his child," I said.

"You don't seem to mind that he's down the hall making out with another woman," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll spend the night with him tonight and I'm with my other loves at present, so no, I don't mind," I said.

"Well how are you feeling Bella?" she asked, "I understand you fainted in the bathroom."

"Yes, Thomàs says it's because I can't keep anything down, I have to stay in bed until my stomach settles down," I told her.

"Bella I want to talk to you about…the…horse thing," she said.

"Mom there's nothing to talk about, you don't have to accept what happened to me, it's hard enough for me to accept, this is the worst most disgusting thing ever but I had no choice," I said.

"I understand, I agree it sounds disgusting, I felt sick when you first told me; I am however amazed that everything you do no matter how outlandish and disgusting, you want me to know about," she said.

"I love you Mom and I don't like having secrets about my lifestyle, I'm very happy, well taken care of, I love my men and my children and in spite of what happened I still love my horses too; my children are not affected by my lifestyle except for good things and we have a very cohesive family relationship with no arguments or fighting, we have a beautiful home with money to go anywhere and do anything,' I told her.

"How you live your life isn't something I necessarily disagree with, more power to you, your children are some of the most well behaved, smart, normal children I've ever been around; physically they seem to grow faster than normal and mentally they're very advanced, if you like to sleep with many men, it's ok, just continue to turn out these beautiful grandchildren, I still love you, just take care of yourself,' she said.

"I don't necessarily like to do those things but I don't always have the choice not to, I am getting used to my new lifestyle though; thanks for being so understanding Mom, did you talk to Charlie?"

"Yes he didn't seem surprised or concerned, I couldn't believe he took the news so well," she said.

I glanced at Emma and she winked at me.

"I decided to stay with you while you travel around the States and because Thomàs wants you to stay in bed, I'll spend time with you; I was hoping we could all go sightseeing together but I guess that's out, I'll probably go out with Esme when you're occupied with your men, she and I had discussed sightseeing together," Renee informed me.

"Yes Mom, I'm glad you could stay maybe they'll let Emma go with you when I'm occupied, I think she deserves a break from me," I said.

"That's alright Bella, I don't mind staying with you," Emma said.

"I think it would be good for you to get away for a while and see Los Angeles," I told her, "I want you to see as much as possible while we're here," I told her.

"I think that will be acceptable Emma," Thomàs told her, "I'll call Papa and let him know."

Thomàs called Aro and he agreed it would be good for Emma.

"Well now that's settled, let's go and see if Esme wants to go now," Renee said.

Edward wanted to attend another of Carlisle's lectures so he had showered, kissed me goodbye and then left.

After they had all left Thomàs and I continued to lie together quietly, I loved to be with him when he just lay with me, he reached for a book he'd been reading and I snuggled into him, he kissed my head and started reading quietly; I knew this meant I should rest but too soon the nausea came back. I ran to the bathroom and he followed not too far behind, I threw up and then became dizzy again but he caught me before I could fall and carried me back to bed.

"I think we may have to send you to Alaska sooner than the rest of us, you seem to be getting weaker by the minute, Isabella," he said.

"No Thomàs, I'll be ok," I said.

"You know that's not true, you're drained of every bit of sustenance, I drank from you earlier and you didn't have as much nectar as usual, the babies need to feed and you can't afford to let them starve, you need to hunt so you must leave as soon as possible,"

"Can't you go with me?" I asked.

"I'm not finished with my lecture schedule and I believe Enrique has more as well, I'll ask Papa if he can meet you there so he can take you hunting, he wanted to be there anyway because he wanted to show you something; I don't want to send you away from me but I have no choice little one, now be a good girl and don't make it harder for me," he said.

He called Aro and made the arrangements, Emma and Tabitha would come with me on the plane and of course the twins, I would spend one more night with Enrique and I would leave in the morning; Emma must ensure I didn't pass out in the bathroom without someone being there, Tabitha was a vampire so she could carry me if necessary and she could protect me in my weakened state. He called Enrique who was still with his women and told him the plans.

"I have a home in Denali," Enrique said, "I'll have my chauffeur pick them up from the airport and have rooms ready for them, I have just one more lecture tomorrow and I can leave right after that, if I send for my private jet, I can be there much faster; actually my lecture's in the morning and I can take them all home with me if that's acceptable, just tell me what she can take f or the nausea,' he told Thomàs.

"That sounds even better, I'd prefer she stay at your home than in a hotel and the private jet would be a much better way for her to travel plus you'll be with her, Papa still intends to see her there but he can keep his planned schedule, I'll let him know before he changes everything." Thomàs told him.

Thomàs called Aro then cancelled the flight, I needed to throw up again by this time and Thomàs lifted me off the bed and ran with me to the bathroom, again I felt dizzy and I knew he was right for sending me sooner to Alaska.

After Thomàs had finished with the arrangements he laid beside me on the bed and kissed me,

"I can hardly bear to let you go without me; it's bad enough when I let you go to your various appointments when we're home," he said.

"Now you know how I feel when I have to leave our children and I know I'll cry when I leave you and Edward even though it's just for a few days," I told him.

"My beautiful sweet little girl, I love you so much and I'm so pleased you're pregnant again even though the baby isn't mine, the nausea will be over soon and you'll be yourself once again," he said soothingly.

He brushed my hair back from my face with his hand and then gently stroked my face as we looked at each other, he had been dressed this whole time but now he pulled off his clothes.

"I suppose we should make the most of this evening before you go to Enrique because you'll leave me tomorrow."

I smiled at him.

"I love you so much; you take such good care of me even when I'm stubborn," I said.

"Are you stubborn mia amore, I thought you didn't do that anymore?" he asked.

His question remained unanswered because he kissed me passionately and then our love making began; Edward came in later and he joined us, we told him of my plans to leave tomorrow with Enrique and he too was disappointed but could see the reality.

"I probably won't see much of you in Denali because I'll have to honor Tanya, I've been dreading this part of our tour; I'll probably try to go with Carlisle as much as possible to avoid her but I also enjoy Carlisle's lectures so I'd like to be there," he said, we all laughed with him.

It was quite late when I slipped into Enrique's room, the 'do not disturb' sign was still on the door so I knew he still had at least one woman with him, he'd given me a key so I opened the door easily; there was a low light on and I could easily see what they were doing, he was on top of her, thrusting in to her and she was groaning with pleasure, Thomàs had given me another shot for nausea and I felt fine at the moment. I tiptoed in and sat in a chair waiting for them to finish, neither had acknowledged or realized I was there, I picked up a magazine and started glancing through it; soon the groaning stopped and I heard Carmen's voice.

"Did someone come through the door; I thought you had the sign out there?"

"I'm sure it's Isabella, she's staying with me tonight, is it you love?" he addressed me.

"Yes Enrique, it's me, I didn't want to disturb you, I'm sorry," I said.

"Come to me, I'm with Carmen but she's leaving, she overspent her time," he said.

He rolled off Carmen, sat up and turned on another light.

"Come girl I want you here now."

He obviously was used to giving out commands and I wasn't immune, I came to him and he kissed me then I stood beside the bed and saw Carmen looked very sulky.

"So I see you intend to throw me out for this horse loving girl," she said.

"Carmen you owe me extra money indeed for taking time away from Isabella, remember I chose her and I have to pay her even for time wasted," he told her.

Carmen looked at me as I stood beside Enrique.

"She comes to you naked?"

"Her husbands' and she have a room close by," he told her.

"Not even a robe?"

"Why are you trying to criticize her Carmen? You have nothing to do with her, now please leave us," Enrique told her.

She dressed quickly then left.

Now my love let me get a housekeeper to change the sheets and then will you shower with me?" Enrique asked.

"Yes of course," I said.

He called for housekeeping and while the bed was being changed, he pulled me into the shower; we soaped each other up and kissed each other.

"Make me happy now," he told me.

I bent down and placed my mouth around him, he groaned as I stimulated him and the passion became so great that he released; he pulled me up to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that but you stimulated me so much," he said.

I smiled, I like it you taste good just like my husbands'," I told him.

"My other women would be upset if I did that to them," he said.

"I'm not your other women," I said seductively.

The housekeeper had long gone when we left the shower and we retired to a clean fresh bed, strangely enough the nausea seemed to stay away much longer than before and when Thomàs came in the middle of the night to give me my shot, I realized I hadn't thrown up; he didn't question whether I should have the shot, he just gave it to me and left.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, "That Thomàs knows how to give a mean shot," I said as I rubbed the place on my butt where the needle had entered.

"It seems to be working my love, you haven't run to the bathroom since the last shot," he told me.

"Maybe the nausea's leaving me finally," I wondered.

Ever hopeful; that wasn't the case, I continued to throw up with greater fervor through the rest of the night.

When Thomàs came in the morning with another shot, I was miserable.

"The last shot must have been something to make me throw up because it was worse since then; the previous shot worked so well, I didn't throw up at all," I told him.

"The shot was the same, what did you do differently after the first shot than the second," he asked.

"We made love in the shower instead of in the bed but we were in the bed after that," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't imagine why it helped more then," he said.

The next shot didn't seem to help either, Thomàs stayed with me while Enrique went to his lecture and Emma and Tabitha packed and prepared to leave; Renee came to see me.

"I can't believe you're leaving when I just arrived here, Bella," she said.

"You'll be fine with Esme, I'm sure she has plenty of sightseeing left to show you and then you'll come to Alaska and I'll be there; hopefully I'll be feeling better by then," I told her.

"Yes hopefully you can come with us to sightsee then," she said, "Be good and do everything Thomàs tells you."

I rolled my eyes and Thomàs laughed.

"She had better do everything I tell her," he teased.

We laughed but I knew he meant it.

Soon it was time to leave for the airport.

"Be good mia amore, I'll see you soon," he said

We said goodbye and it was as if a part of me was left behind.

"Come to me soon, I already miss you," I said.

Of course I was in tears for the journey to the airport but on the plane I spent most of the flight in the bathroom throwing up; by the time we reached Enrique's home I was exhausted and didn't even realize the size of his home and how large his bed was, I had fed the babies on the way and now he undressed me and led me to the shower. He had given me a shot and I was feeling a little more like myself so I chose to make him happy as I had done before; we became passionate and he again released into me, he laughed this time.

"You really do want me to do that," he said.

My mouth was full as I savored him, so all I could do was look up and nod, he let me be and because it was pleasurable to him, he allowed the passion to build up again and the same thing happened; he dragged me laughing to the bed because I continued to hold on to him, in bed I continued to give him pleasure and he gave me pleasure too, we had a very passionate night but no nausea to follow, my breasts seemed to fill up more than before and the babies fed well, Thomàs called to see how I was doing.

"I feel so good just now and the babies fed well even though I didn't hunt yet," I told him.

"What did you do to stop the nausea?" he asked.

"I don't know, we were in the shower and then we came to bed," I said.

"What did you do in the shower then?"

"We had sex, I made him have pleasure," I said.

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere, did you drink from him?" he prodded.

"Yes but I do all the time to the three of you," I said.

"When you were pregnant with my children, there was a change in your nausea when we had sex like that, wasn't there?"

"Yes…I suppose so, but not with Edward or Aro," I said.

"That's because it was my child, now its Enrique's and only he can stop the nausea, let me talk to him," he said.

I handed the phone to Enrique and he and Thomàs had a conversation where Enrique looked at me strangely and then he hung up.

"So young lady, I'm the cause of your nausea but I'm also the cure, I think you won't need any more shots from now on and I will be extremely pleased by our passion; we have all day to enjoy each other until Aro comes, there is nothing else on my agenda so you can please me all day, come to me now,"

I came to him and we were both satisfied, so were the babies; I had no more nausea and the more I savored him, the more my breasts became replenished and the more strength I gained, he in turn received plenty of sexual gratification and plenty of my nectar, it was a cycle which none of us wanted to break; we were so in love and so content, our bed was a heavenly cloud and the world stopped while we stayed there.

At some point we were resting from our passion.

"Would you like to see my home other than the bedroom?" he asked.

"Yes master," I giggled.

I was still in a passionate mood and very happy to be free from the nausea, I tried to coerce him into kissing me again but he wouldn't have it.

"Do you ever get tired of sex," he said but he was laughing.

"It depends who the sex is with, my wonderful love that saved me from the nausea," I said.

I tried to kiss him again and he let me but soon he pushed me away.

"You're too passionate even for me, I love that you are and I want it but we have to do other things as well, we'll shower one at a time and then we'll both wear clothes and I'll show you my home," he was determined.

He bundled me into the shower and then called for Emma to help me dress, I heard him making phone calls or answering those he hadn't answered earlier, I took my time showering and he grew impatient.

"If you aren't out of the shower in two seconds, I'll come and pull you out," he told me.

I laughed, "Dare you come in here?"

He told Emma to get me out with a little broken English and some sign language, she came to the shower and I came out; he was standing naked waiting for me and I ran to him, even though I was wet he held me as I clung to him and we kissed passionately again, Emma clucked like a mother hen.

"Now Bella come away, the master wants you to dress and look pretty."

She pulled me away and Enrique dodged into the shower; by the time he was out and drying off, I was dressed and Emma was brushing my hair, my passion had calmed down by this time and so had he, we could now talk and behave rationally but he didn't come close to me until he was dressed, Emma continued to fix my hair.

"Don't you move Miss," she warned me.

"I'm expecting some guests tonight, and I want to show you off, they are friends and colleagues of mine; do you think you can behave yourself while they're here young lady?"

"Yes, I think so."

I gave him a mischievous look and he laughed.

"I have my doubts," he said.

I was impatient for Emma to finish with my hair but she continued slowly, I sighed in exasperation.

"Aro will be here soon and he'll take you hunting, he requests that you prepare some nectar for Marcus," he said.

"Yes my love," I smiled at him.

"Don't smile in that way or I'll leave the room," he said.

I smiled again but bit my bottom lip to suppress it; he picked up a book and pretended to read it.

"Emma, could you bring my breast pump when you're done please?" I asked her.

"Of course Bella, I'm just about done."

She left to get the pump and I looked at him.

"No!" he exclaimed, "Don't come any closer, as soon as you're done pumping, come downstairs, I'll be waiting for you."

He left the room in a hurry and I laughed.

Thirty minutes later I went downstairs and he was waiting, he took my hand and showed me his home; we went from one room to the next and I gasped at the beauty of it but he didn't stop long enough for me to take it all in and then we went outside, it was snowing.

"I want to show you my horses," he said.

We went to the stables and he had several horses, some males and some females, we walked down passing each one and he told me their names and stroked them, I stroked them too but the males became restless when I came near.

"You're in heat, which I already knew, and the males recognize it," he said, "The horses are available to you if you desire."

"I'm not sure if Thomàs would allow me to ride because of my pregnancy," I told him.

"I'm not planning for you to ride them but I would like you to try them," he said.

"No Enrique, please don't make me do that," I said.

"I won't make you but would you offend me or my horses?"

"No but I don't want to, I'll only do it if you force me," I said.

"It's no big deal but hopefully you'll come around and please me, I like my horses to sample what I have but you need to be willing," he said, "I love you too much to force you."

"Would you do it for me?"

I turned around and Aro was there, I ran to him and he picked me up and swung me around kissing me at the same time.

"Oh my love I missed you so much, how are you feeling?" Aro asked.

"Much better, we figured out how to stop the nausea," I said.

"And how is that, my love?"

"We have sex where I please Enrique and drink from him, now I'm not sick anymore and I feel sustained, not weak; my breasts have filled up again but it must only be Enrique because I have his baby inside me or Thomàs if _he_ makes me pregnant," I said.

"Does that mean the rest of us can't be pleased?"

"No of course not but Enrique is the only man to stop the nausea."

"I see, now what aren't you being forced into doing?" he asked.

"I would like her to honor my horses as well as me," Enrique told Aro.

"This child is very sensitive about these things and I doubt if you can talk her in to it, are your horses trained to come to her?" Aro asked.

"Yes of course, many of my women enjoy my horses, they are very pleasurable creatures and very loving, other horses have had her so why not mine?" Enrique sounded offended.

"Ah she told you about her horse encounter," Aro said.

"Well it did come up in a discussion," Enrique said.

"That was a very traumatic experience for her, she was forced to have sex with two horses, both of which are now hers; it was very painful at first but she won't admit to it being satisfying because she still has human morays to contend with, she has just now become used to having sex with many men," Aro informed him.

"Ah now I understand, I thought she had something against my horses, she didn't relate the whole story to me, she's a delicate flower I've noticed and still very young; I will say that sexually she's very mature and very pleasing to me," Enrique said.

I inwardly sighed with relief.

"She's very pleasing to all of us and we all love her more than any other woman," Aro said, "Isabella I came with the purpose of teaching you, so can I drag you away from Enrique for a while."

"Yes of course," I said.

Aro took me outside and we started walking through the snow.

"Let's hunt," he said.

I hunted and he observed me but he gave me suggestions to make my hunting more rewarding and even sexual; when I'd had my fill we lay down in the snow and he undressed me as well as himself, the cold didn't bother us at all, in fact it could have been a day at the beach. He kissed me and I realized how much I'd missed him, I was still very much in heat and I aggressively instigated our love making, he liked the way I was and allowed me to be the initiator until his passion increased to the point that he too was aggressive; I could have continued all day but he finally calmed me down and fed from me.

"I don't want to stop Aro, when is this heat thing going to stop, I never dreamt I'd ever be this way, I think I wore Enrique out last night and he wouldn't let me near him this morning except to hold his hand," I said.

"Don't ever stop being who you've become Isabella, enjoy what you are, take the lead, I love that you're aggressive and I'm sure Enrique likes it too; this is a sign that you're finally able to be independent, go for it, take what you want. Your parents know what you do and they accept it even if they don't approve so hopefully you're free from the ropes that bind you, the horse thing you may or may not accept, but in that you're able to choose. You only need approval with whom you have sex so that we can be certain the man is honorable and now you're able to defend yourself or attack the aggressor so you don't need to be watched so closely. I think it safe to say, you've graduated from vampire school and after one more semester you'll graduate from Dartmouth too; the next phase of your existence is your choice now. You realize of course your men will always want to protect you but I will encourage you to make your own decisions now," he said.

"I want you to stay then," I pleaded.

"I want to as well but you know I can't, I have a big world of obligations and my needs are secondary, when you come home you can tell me what plans you have with your new independence, don't ask for my approval, just tell me what they are and I'll listen; now be aggressive with me once more and then I must leave."

I was aggressive and we both enjoyed my sexual drive once more before my love had to leave, I watched until the smoke cleared and then I cried like a baby, I didn't feel the least bit independent, I wanted to be protected still; I suddenly realized I was alone and naked my clothes scattered around me, if I was independent I could wear what I wanted, even underwear if I chose but I didn't want to wear underwear and at this moment I chose to be naked, I didn't want to be alone either so I gathered my clothes and ran home naked to my other love.


	24. Chapter 24

24

INDEPENDENCE

Enrique had come looking for me in his car and he laughed when he saw me naked with my clothes slung over my shoulder.

"Is that your choice, Miss Independent?" he wondered.

"Yes Enrique, this is my choice, I was absolutely alone for the first time with permission and yet I don't want to be, you're my other love and I came back to you if you want me," I told him.

"Yes of course I want you, why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you didn't want me earlier and you would have given me to the horses instead," I said.

"Is that what you thought?"

I nodded and felt so childish when I pouted my lips as I looked at him; he pulled me into the car and kissed me.

"Make no mistake, I want you, I wanted you then as I want you now but there are other things I must do; I'm sure when you arrive back home, your beautiful little head will be full of things you would prefer to do than stay in bed all day with me," he said.

"I will never prefer to do anything than be with my men but you're right, I will have other things I _need_ to do; I thought this was a mini vacation for you since we came here early," I told him.

"It is but as I said before, I want to show you off and so I'm having a party to do just that; I needed to make some arrangements which I have done so now I'm all yours this afternoon, would you like to sightsee, this is your chance to see Denali?"

"I'd love to, may I go home and fix my hair and feed my babies and may Emma come too?" I asked.

"So as not to waste time, you may go home and have Emma quickly fix your hair," the emphasis was on 'quickly', "Then you may bring Emma and Tabitha and feed the babies as we drive around; you may want to wear clothes as we'll be around strangers."

He laughed and I giggled, we were home by this time and I ran in the house ahead of him, calling for Emma to help me and calling to Tabitha to bring the babies; it didn't take long for us all to be in the car and ready to go.

Enrique had switched cars and we now drove around in his Limo with his chauffeur, he decide that it would be easier to do that than have to keep parking when we stopped to look around, I felt so alive now that my nausea was gone and he was amazed at the difference in me.

"I think I really did cure you my love," he said.

I was interested in everything I saw, we went into stores and I bought souvenirs for my children and my men, I giggled and laughed and was so happy, we sat in the back seat of the limo and smooched when I wasn't feeding my babies but even if I was we kissed often and his hands would caress me so that I longed for him.

"I want you so much," I whispered.

"When we get home my sweet," he told me, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop, I like what you're doing to me," I said.

"We came out of the car to look at a beautiful view of the icy ocean, no one was around and he came behind me; his hands came under my blouse and caressed my breasts so that I moaned.

"I can't wait until we get home Enrique if you continue," I said.

"You told me not to stop," he said.

I turned around to him and we kissed while his hands again found my breasts and my nipples; I couldn't stand it any longer and I quickly unfastened his pants, he lifted me up so he could slide into me and our passion arose.

"Enrique, Enrique," was all I could say in between his passionate kisses, he pushed me against a rock so he could thrust into me and I closed my eyes with the satisfaction I felt.

Emma and Tabitha chose this moment to get out of the car and admire the view and they both rolled their eyes at us, we laughed because nothing would dampen our day together.

We drove around some more and he rolled his eyes because I saw someone I knew.

"Please stop," I told the chauffeur.

He stopped and I jumped out of the car, it was Tanya and Irina, they were surprised to see me.

"We didn't expect you until the day after tomorrow," Tanya told me.

"I came on ahead because I was sick and needed to hunt, I'm staying with Enrique Salazar,"

I pulled on him to get out of the car so he did.

"Oh Enrique," Irina said, "Ola," she spoke to him in Spanish.

I looked enquiringly at both of them and the conversation continued in Spanish because both girls could speak the language.

"Irina is one of my women, Isabella and she chose me," he said.

"Did you choose him too?" Tanya wanted to know.

"No, I didn't," I said, "He chose me."

'She's mine girls and I intend to keep her, she's having my baby," he told them.

Irina didn't look too happy but Tanya decided to change the subject.

"Did Edward arrive yet?" she asked me.

"No, he's very interested in Carlisle's lectures so he chose to stay until the lectures in Los Angeles are finished, they'll all be here when they planned to be here," I told her.

"Are they still planning to stay with us?" she asked.

"As far as I know, they didn't tell me their plans, Thomàs insisted I come on ahead because of my morning sickness and Enrique offered to bring me here; Aro came to see me today and he took me hunting because he had some things to discuss with me, he left right after."

"Weren't you pregnant with Thomàs' baby when we visited you in Italy?" Irina asked.

"Yes I had just become pregnant with twins although we didn't know at the time there were two babies, they were born in September and they're here with me," I said.

Tabitha brought the twins out of the car and surprisingly Irina couldn't get enough of them.

"They're beautiful and so big, they must be three months old but they look older, what do you feed them?" she asked.

"I breast feed them, that's all they need until they're old enough to hunt," I told her.

"You're so fortunate to have children and now you're pregnant with Enrique's baby, how's that possible?" she wondered, "Enrique and I have…several times and I've never become pregnant." She said.

"It must have something to do with how Edward changed me, I don't understand it either but only Thomàs and Enrique has made me pregnant, I've had sex with several men, including humans since I became a vampire, and as far as I know not all the humans were sterile but Enrique and Thomàs are only half vampires."

"You're a full vampire aren't you?" Irina asked.

"Yes I am," I answered.

"Then what makes you different than me, we've both had sex with the same man?" she wondered.

"Have you ever drunk human blood?" I asked.

"Yes of course, all of us go through a period of adjustment," she admitted.

"I'm unable to stand to even be close to human blood, I get very sick, throwing up and passing out so I never have," I told her, "As a human I had the same problem but now its worse."

"So you don't crave human blood?" she asked.

"No and I interact well with humans," I told her, "It must be in Edward's genes I decided."

"Too bad he didn't change all of us women who want children," she said wistfully.

Enrique had his arm around me during our conversation and he kissed my head often in spite of Irina being there.

"I think you love this girl Enrique," she said.

"I absolutely love her and she's mine as I said before, I've never felt this way about any woman including you Irina as I'm sure you know," he said.

"Mores the pity but yes I've always known that ours was just a pleasure relationship is this the end for all your women?" she asked.

"Of course not, I still need my pleasure as Isabella does; she has her three husbands' plus other lovers too, we don't intend to marry, if you still want me, you know where I live and you have my phone number," he said.

"She smiled, "You're such a rogue, Enrique but I enjoy screaming for you, does he make you scream too, Bella?"

"No, and I don't intend to, I can take what he does to me," I said.

He squeezed me.

"I admit this is true," he said, "She surprises me in every way possible; we do however need to leave you two beautiful ladies, I'm having a party to celebrate my love tonight; would you honor me by your attendance along with the rest of your family, I only planned it today so it need not be formal unless you want to dress up, my beautiful lady and I will of course providing we leave now," he said.

We said our goodbyes and both girls decided to come to the party so we said we'd see them later and then we piled into the car.

"I suggest you feed those babies on our way back, Isabella, we're running short of time," he told me.

He unfastened my blouse to help me but I think it was just an excuse so he could handle my breasts which he did eagerly, I let him because I wanted it; it was a good twenty minute drive home and the babies were done as we arrived, they were handed to Tabitha and he ran up to our room with me in his arms. He ripped off his clothes as I did and then we made love on the bed, he then pulled me into the shower and soaped me up, then himself.

"Make me happy now," he told me.

I did and this time he deliberately released into my mouth as he had during the night.

"Hopefully that will keep the nausea away for now my love," he said.

He pulled me up so he could kiss me and we made love once again before he pulled me out of the shower, Emma was waiting to fix my hair and he strutted around naked watching her, his dresser finally came and the man brought with him several boxes; Enrique pulled them open and his dresser took one which was a tuxedo and steamed it while another box held a gown for me, he sent for a maid to steam that and when my hair was done the gown was ready to slip on. Enrique fussed over me to make sure everything about me was perfect, he had shoes and a small purse and he made me stand up so he could inspect me; while Emma was applying a small amount of makeup, he slipped something cold around my neck, I glanced through the mirror and gasped as I saw several strands of pearls which enhanced the blue of the gown I wore, he then helped me with earrings to match and I was ready.

I looked at Enrique who was already dressed and he smiled at me.

"You're so beautiful; how I love you, Isabella, it's hard to believe you're mine," he said.

He held me around my waist and took me downstairs to meet his guests, he reminded me so much of how Edward always held me when we first were married, he was so nervous that I would behave like a vampire and pounce on unsuspecting humans. Now I was free but still owned by those who loved me or was I? I smiled at Enrique, I wanted it to be this way, I loved belonging to so many lovers, but in reality they were mine, they belonged to me and I could twist each one around my little finger if I chose to, I would try my new found independence by using my feminine guile; I giggled.

We walked into the drawing room and I was introduced to his friends, we walked around the room chatting to each person until I'd memorized all their names and they had found out who I was and why Enrique was so enthralled by me, by his admission.

I didn't feel afraid to meet anyone especially those men who looked at me with longing eyes. I was determined I had no time for more suitors and I made that quite clear as we talked, I had seven children and one more on the way who demanded all my time, not to mention my three husbands and three lovers along with all the board members who desired me, I had a home to run, I was still going to Dartmouth for one more semester and no, I hadn't decided whether to become a physician, lawyer, school teacher or just stay home and be a mother to my growing family.

The guests were amazed at my talents and hobbies.

"How do you find time for all that?" One lady asked.

"I have a schedule and I work from it," I said.

"So you ride horses," One woman asked.

"Yes Maam," I said.

"Do the horses keep you happy too?" she asked.

"Only if I desire it," I answered.

"Do you desire it?" she asked pointedly.

"Not so far," I answered.

"Enrique has some beautiful horses, did you see them?" she questioned.

I was tired of this line of questioning and I looked at Enrique, he saw my look and came over.

"Enrique I was telling Isabella about your beautiful horses, she said you let her see them, do you intend for her to enjoy them too?" she asked.

"Only if she desires it, Mrs. Romero," he told her.

"How could she not desire it, I love my horses and they love me," she said.

"Mrs. Romero I have my own horses and we've enjoyed each other but at the moment my attention is focused on my love all my desire is for him," I said.

"My dear, I desire Enrique too but I do enjoy his horses, it's an added bonus," she said.

I smiled sweetly to her, "Then why don't you go and enjoy the horses, Mrs. Romero, I'm sure Enrique would be delighted."

I took the opportunity to escape and a gentleman caught my arm as I passed by.

"Hello little darling, you were discussing horses?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," I answered.

"I'd like you to come and visit my horses before you leave, would you allow me to honor you and my horses would like to honor you too before you go home?" he asked.

"Well Sir I…,"

I started to decline but Irina came up behind me.

"Of course she can Mr. Johnson, she'll come by tomorrow, she has a couple of hours available, I'll show her the way," she told him.

"Irina no…," I tried to say 'I wouldn't' but she pulled me away out of Mr. Johnson's hearing

I shook my arm from her grasp.

"Irina why did you say I would?" I was angry.

"You don't refuse Mr. Johnson, Isabella," she insisted.

"And explain to me why not?" I asked.

"If you do, Enrique will never hear the end of it," she said.

"I have choices, Aro said I don't need to have the horses' honor me if I choose not to, I can't refuse Mr. Johnson and I'll go to him but not the horses," I was adamant.

"Please yourself but don't say I didn't warn you," she said.

"Is that all people think about around here? I've had it with the horses!"

I ran away, tears building up in my eyes and I found a door unlocked and I was soon outside running in the snow, I heard the door open and close again and thought Irina was following me so I ran faster until I somehow arrived at the stable which was not the place I wanted to be and I turned to another direction; I ran into someone's arms and he held me tight, I glanced up to see my love but my sobs were loud and shuddering by now and I couldn't stop crying.

"Why are you upset Isabella?" he asked.

He was obviously concerned.

"I don't want (sob) Mr. Johnson's horses to honor me (sob), please don't make me, Enrique," I managed to say, "I don't want any horses to honor me."

"Of course not my love, you don't have to, he's a reasonable man, I'll talk to him, you don't have to do anything which upsets you so much," he said.

"He wants to honor me as well," I said.

"Will it bother you to do that?" he asked.

I shook my head," No, I can do that."

"I'll take you over there in the morning then," he said.

"Irina said she'll take me but I have to call Aro and see if it's ok," I said.

"I'll call Aro for you because I know Mr. Johnson, and I can vouch for him, ok my sweet?"

"Yes, I'm better now," I said.

He called Emma to bring a towel to dry my feet because I'd kicked off my shoes before running in the snow, as we passed the stable we heard some groaning, I looked at Enrique.

"I think Mrs. Romero took your advice," he said smiling.

I giggled and he laughed then; Emma came and repaired my makeup and dried my feet.

"There you go love, are you ok now?" she asked, "Your gown looks fine just a little damp around the hem."

I hugged her and then I went back into the room, Enrique was already there and he was talking to Mr. Johnson.

Even though I wanted to be near Enrique, I decided against walking in that direction to avoid Mr. Johnson, Irina beckoned me over.

"Do I need to pick you up tomorrow or not?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll go to see Mr. Johnson, Enrique's talking to him now," I told her.

Enrique and Mr. Johnson came over to us, Mr. Johnson looked more like Thomàs' age but of course he could have been much older, he put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him. I'd become accustomed to how touchy, feely vampire men and women were with each other, there was no such thing as 'my space'; to resist would be offensive and as Mr. Johnson would be even more familiar with me soon, I had no reason to object so I allowed it.

"Irina, you offered this young lady to me without her blessing or her desire, why did you do that?" Mr. Johnson addressed her.

Irina blushed and stammered.

"I…, I…," she tried to say something.

"Irina are you jealous of Isabella and the fact that I favor her?" Enrique asked.

"Do you favor her?" she asked him.

"Of course I do, she's the mother of my unborn child and I love her," he admitted freely, "Isabella has no jealousy towards you or any other woman and if you hurt her, you hurt me."

"I'm sorry Enrique, I guess I did allow jealousy to interfere with your relationship with her, will you forgive me?"

"If you resign yourself to sharing I will, otherwise you and I must end our relationship because as I said before, Isabella is mine and I won't free her," he was emphatic.

I smiled, he was determined I was his but I'd already established in my mind that in actuality he was mine and if I continued to allow him to think he owned me, he and I would have a long and happy existence; Mr. Johnson turned to me.

"Enrique said you agreed to allow me to honor you and he explained the trauma you encountered with the horses previously, I won't force you to go to mine and in view of Irina's jealousy, I'll release you from any obligation to come to me; I will however, welcome you to my home anytime if you so choose," he said.

"Mr. Johnson, I appreciate your kindness and thoughtfulness, I have no problem in you honoring me tomorrow if my husbands' approve, and I'm sure they will," I told him.

He squeezed my shoulders.

"I guess I'll see you at my home tomorrow then my dear," he said.

He released me from his arms and Irina pulled me away after excusing us.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should never have been jealous of you," she told me, "It won't happen again, I can't risk losing my time with Enrique, our relationship, if not loving, is satisfying."

"Maybe you do love him," I said, "If you do that's ok with me; he does love me and I love him so our relationship is solid, I have plenty of other loves to keep me occupied so if he chooses to go to you or his other women, I accept that."

"I'm amazed you'll even speak to me after what I did," Irina said.

"I'm pleased you care about him, I'm getting used to being a vampire and learning to share each other, there was a time when I wanted Edward all to myself but now I accept that Tanya wants him too and I'm ok with that because I know he loves me. Aro and Thomàs are done with other women and only want me, I'm not jealous they've been with many other women and in fact if some woman insists on a relationship with one of them now, I can accept that; it's the same with Marcus and Wolfgang. Wolfgang has a sweet wife, we're friends and happy to share him between ourselves and other women, Marcus and I have a great relationship too, none of my men are jealous of each other and seem to have a common goal to make me happy; I _am_ happy, very happy and I'd like you to be happy too," I told her.

"What about Mr. Johnson?" she asked.

"Mr. Johnson seems like a wonderful caring man and I would love him to honor me, if I can give him even the slightest pleasure, I will," I said, "Has he given you pleasure?"

"Yes, he and his horses," she said.

"Do you like to take pleasure with horses?" I asked her.

"Very much so, I'm surprises Enrique hasn't insisted on it with his horses; its common here that if a man owns horses, he wants his lady to derive pleasure from them also," she said.

"I can't imagine why that would be tolerated," I said.

"You've never had pleasure with a horse?" she seemed surprised.

"I've been forced to have sex with horses but I can't say it was pleasurable, in fact it was very traumatic and not something I want to repeat," I said.

"Ah," she said as the light dawned on her, "So that's where the trouble stemmed."

I nodded, "Enrique understands the trauma I went through, so he isn't forcing me to go to his horses and even if he encourages it I will refuse, Aro told me it isn't something I'm forced to do; personally I think it's disgusting and I would hope the practice stops, I feel sorry for the horses for sure."

"Do you own horses, Bella?" Irina asked.

"I do now, in fact they are the ones," I said, "And licking me is as far as they'll get from now on."

She laughed, "If you say so."

Enrique came over to us.

"I'd like both of you to meet my other women, I was able to have several of them visit me here," he said.

I was continuously amazed at myself for being so open to the sharing rule, I hoped Irina and I could be friends too, I wasn't sure about Carmen but maybe the others; of course Carmen was there.

"How are you my dear, I understand you carry Enrique's child, are you happy to do so?" Carmen asked.

"Very much so," I told her.

"You realize of course that this child belongs to all of us and not just you, he or she will be well taken care of," she said.

I looked at Enrique and he smiled.

"My love will have many more children for all of us to enjoy,' he said happily.

I knew that a vampire having a child was highly unusual and I suddenly realized that many vampire women, not unlike Esme and Rosalie, desired children because as humans they weren't able to or didn't have the opportunity; I thanked everyday that Edward changed me, now I felt happy that I could fulfill other women's needs as well as my own.

I would probably need a great deal of help since my existence stretched to eternity and beyond, who knows how many children I would eventually produce, I hoped that apart from my son Aro, no other sons of mine would want me to bear their children too and I needed to ensure no other man who honored me had the ability to make me pregnant.

Enrique's women were mostly older women who desired companionship with some good sex thrown in, as we chatted I realized that Enrique was very proud of his women and they in turn were very partial to him, he could easily have made his living from the money the women paid him but to him it was an enjoyable hobby; he donated a great deal of his earned money to medical science and research.

It occurred to me that most vampires, contrary to human belief, were very good people who cared about each other and even to some extent certain vampires cared about humans. I remembered how the vampires at the castle were careful which humans they chose to sustain themselves, it didn't matter if they were wealthy or poor but it did matter how they conducted their lives; were they useful, good or bad etc., some humans were changed because they were very useful to the vampire community and probably most of those who I'd come in contact with were the useful kind who knew how to make money but weren't ruthless or cruel individuals.

I made friends with Enrique's women because I discovered they were sweet caring people; on e of the women was an Italian Contessa, Giovanna.

"I'm pleased to know you young lady, you're so young and I'm sure inexperienced with men and I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about how to handle them otherwise," she said.

I smiled, "I would certainly appreciate your advice on that subject, Aro told me that now I may be independent and I'm to go to him when we return to Italy to explain my plans," I told her.

"Aro's a wily old goat and I'm sure he kept you under lock and key until now so it's good he's allowing you to be independent but if I know him, he'll still observe every move you make," Giovanna said.

"I love him very dearly and I want to be obedient to him," I said.

"Of course you do Isabella but you have to make your own way, this includes mistakes and often what Aro wants may not be agreeable to you but it's what _you_ want that you need to strive for. You will come to my home in Volterra and I'll teach you how to become independent if you would like, your men will love you much better for it and you won't feel controlled anymore," she informed me

"I'd love that Giovanna, I do need some guidance," I was excited.

"You will bring your children with you so I can indulge them, won't you?"

"They're not all Enrique's," I said.

"Who are their father's then?"

"I have three husbands', Edward Cullen and I are adopting a little human child named Jenny, she's seven; Aro supplied me with two children, Aro and Carlotta, they're twins; then Aro's oldest son, Thomàs supplied me with four children, Thomàs, Isabella, Michael and Elizabeth; now I'm expecting Enrique's child, the first of many he tells me, I'm so happy to carry his child especially if it pleases so many women. Thomàs will continue to make me pregnant and eventually so will my son Aro," I told her.

"This is wonderful, I would love to meet all of your children so be sure to bring them with you when you visit me, do you have someone to assist you with all these children?" she questioned.

"Yes of course, I have two nannies at present but I'm sure my men will insist I have more as my children increase, Thomàs especially insists on taking care of me and makes sure I'm not overworked. Aro supplied me with a companion who watches me constantly and takes care of me personally; she's sitting in this room knitting."

"I'm not sure if that points to independence but we'll see," she said.

"I'd like Emma to continue to take care of me and be my companion but I'd like her to be released from watching me so closely and only Aro has the authority to do that," I said.

"This is the first step you can make towards independence; ask for him to release her from that obligation and therefore free you; now you can think of other ways to be free and be ready when you speak to him," she told me.

"Thank you Giovanna, I will definitely do that and I'll be sure to visit your home."

I flung my arms around her and she hugged me back.

After the guests were gone, Enrique walked upstairs with me to our bedroom.

"You know young lady, everyone loves you and even Carmen is pleased you're pregnant with my child; what do you have to say for yourself?"

I smiled, "That I love you and I need some sustenance, I believe I'm feeling a little nauseated, would you please honor me, we can make love while I feed the twins," I said.

"So long as you feed them one at a time because I need you too," he said.

He helped me undress and we went first to the shower where I pleased him and sustained myself, then we transferred to the bed continuing to make love, later we talked together.

"So what were you and Giovanna plotting, my sweet?" he asked.

"We were starting to plan my independence, Aro said I need to have some things planned when I see him and she wants to help me, she wants to meet all our children as well; I think we'll be good friends."

He didn't speak but nodded because his mouth had found my breast; I held him to me, closed my eyes and moaned as the passion began to build.


	25. Chapter 25

25

HONORING

The morning came too soon and I didn't want to rise from the comfortable bed and leave the arms of my lover but we both knew that I must.

"You must dress and go to Mr. Johnson, Isabella, you promised him," Enrique told me.

"Drat Mr. Johnson, can't I go to him later, I want you just now," I said.

"I want you too but I also have obligations, some of my women stayed the night and I promised I'd please them today before they left; Carmen is first on my list, Giovanna hopes to see you again before she leaves so she can wait while I take care of the others. You go to Mr. Johnson and when you return and I'm finished with my women, I'll take you to meet your husbands and family who should be at Tanya's home by then; Giovanna can amuse you while you're waiting for me," he told me.

I sighed but I knew I must do as he wanted, it was his responsibility as well as my own to honor those who requested it and I longed to see my husbands' again as well as my mother.

"You're right Enrique," I said, "I'll get ready but please honor me in the shower, I don't want to be sick when I'm with Mr. Johnson."

He laughed, "I think it's becoming an excuse so you can enjoy me but I know I want it so I won't say no."

"I think you'll have to stay close by me until my morning sickness leaves," I told him.

"I agree but how will we know, if I continue to sustain you?" he wondered.

"I'm sure Thomàs will know, he knows my body better than I do myself," I said.

"I too am learning a great deal about your body Isabella," he said smiling.

"I guess Mr. Johnson will soon know my body too," I teased.

"I would hope, not as well as I," he said.

We both went to the shower and then Emma came to help me dress while Tabitha brought the babies to feed; soon I was ready and went with Irina so she could show me where Mr. Johnson lived.

His home was not far from Enrique's home, a large ranch style home with riding stables full of horses; Mr. Johnson himself greeted us, he'd been riding from the look of his attire.

"Irina you're welcome to honor the horses if you desire," he said.

"I have an appointment with Enrique, so I don't have much time, the horses are messy creatures and I don't have time to take a shower," she said.

I swallowed remembering what I had experienced and I was so thankful Mr. Johnson didn't insist I spend time with his horses.

I walked with him to his house and he put his arm around me.

"You've had plenty of experience with men, so I've been told," he said.

"Yes that's true," I admitted.

"Good; virgins are good to take but they need a lot of teaching; I prefer women with experience, they give so much more pleasure," he said.

"I hope to give you pleasure, Mr. Johnson," I said.

"You're so young looking, have you been changed very long?"

"I was changed at eighteen, almost nineteen and now I'm twenty two," I told him.

"You're still a baby then," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "I wonder if I'll ever grow up," I said.

We reached the house and a woman was standing to greet us.

"Meet my wife Evelyn," he said.

Evelyn came forward and gave me a hug.

"I'm so pleased you could come, my dear, you seem so young to give my husband pleasure," Evelyn said.

"Don't let her age fool you, Enrique tells me she's had plenty of experience and I'll soon find out if he's right but I declare him never to be wrong about a woman. He's very taken with this girl, in fact, he chose her, he usually allows women to choose him but this time he said he couldn't pass her up; the surprise is that she's pregnant with his child."

"My goodness, how unusual, she must be an amazing girl, Randy," she said.

Mr. Johnson took me upstairs.

"I need to shower, I want you to undress so you'll be ready for me when I'm done," he told me.

I undressed; I wasn't modest around men, so instead of jumping immediately into bed to cover my nakedness, I sat on a chair and waited for him, he soon came out of the bathroom toweling himself dry and looked at me.

"You aren't shy I see," he said.

He dropped his towel and came to me, I stood up and he held me away from him so he could inspect me.

"You have a beautiful body my dear and it's definitely that of a woman and not a child."

He pulled me to him and I felt him harden as he kissed me, he lifted me up and placed me on the bed as he stood over me; I saw that his body was well formed for an older man, he had obviously taken care of him prior to his change, he saw that I observed him.

"Do you approve of me?" he asked.

"So far but I'll know better when we're done," I said seductively.

He lay beside me, pulled me to him and I kissed him, his hands found my breasts and stimulated my nipples, I moaned with pleasure; his lips moved down my body finding every sensitive area I had and soon he was inside me. I groaned as he continued to stimulate me and the passion overcame everything as we moved together; he thrust deep inside me and I gasped as the climax came.

"Do you approve of me now Isabella?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes Sir, did I give you enough pleasure too?"

"Call me Randy and yes, you felt like a virgin with much more experience, that's the best of both worlds my dear, do you want more?"

"Yes I'd like to enjoy you much more," I said.

He laughed.

"Can you give me pleasure too?" he asked.

"Yes of course and I want too," I said.

I gave him pleasure so that he cried out and then he grabbed me and thrust inside me again; I cried out this time because he wasn't gentle with me but the pleasure was there and I held him to me.

"Don't leave me yet, I want more pleasure," I whispered.

He continued to excite me and I him, the passion smoldered inside both of us; three hours later I was still wound up but he insisted we must stop.

"I have work to do but this was very pleasurable, the horses could use a little of this heat Isabella," he said.

"No I'm only available for your pleasure, I can't give myself to the horses, please don't be offended," I told him.

"I'm not offended my dear, I understand the trauma you went through, can you tell me about it?" he wondered.

"It's difficult for me to talk about," I said.

"Sometimes talking about traumatic events helps relieve your mind Isabella," he said.

"We were in Kentucky at my brother in laws ranch and I was learning to ride, I guess I became overzealous with my riding skills and rode off the ranch by mistake; I became lost and two wandering vampires found me, they raped me then decided to give me to the horse I was riding, they tied me up so the horse could come inside me and I was blindfolded. The next day they brought two friends and another horse, after taking pleasure with me, they gave me to both horses and took pictures, I was able to persuade one of the men to find my family so they could rescue me," I told him.

"What happened to the men?" he asked.

"The first two no longer exist; one went to prison and the one who helped me to be rescued is at present taking care of the same two horses at my home in Italy, he's experienced with horses and Aro spared him because he helped me."

He nodded, "Aro is your husband?"

"Yes, it's because I'm married to so prominent a vampire that I'm required to obey the rules of honoring and sharing; Aro's pleased when I accept such as you," I said.

"Are you pleased my dear?"

"I am now, I haven't been doing this very long, Aro tried to protect me but the board insisted; I now have three lovers including Enrique and all the board members take pleasure with me, of course I also have my husbands'."

"Well I'm sorry your introduction to horses was so traumatic but I truly enjoyed you myself, you will come to me again when you're in this area, I'll expect it and if possible I may even send for you; would you like an escort home?"

"No thank you, I'll enjoy walking home by myself, being without an escort is new to me too and it feels good after being constantly watched before," I told him.

As I walked slowly back to Enrique, I decided to call Thomàs; he answered immediately and knew it was me.

"How's my sweet love, I missed you so much?" he said.

"I didn't miss you at all Thomàs, I'm having so much fun with Enrique and other men plus now I'm free," I told him laughing.

"So why did you call if you didn't miss me young lady?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice and boast that your father says I'm now independent," I said and giggled.

"Little miss, you're not as independent as you think because you can't stand to be away from me and that's why you called," he said.

I laughed, "I guess you know me too well and I do miss you, more than you can know and I miss Edward too; are you here yet?"

"We just arrived at the airport and so we'll soon see you mia amore," he told me.

"Please hurry and be safe, I love you," I said.

I hung up and ran the rest of the way home for it was my home, anywhere my men resided was my home and Enrique was just as much a part of my existence as my husbands', I was expecting his child and I felt fulfilled; I was so much in love with all my men and even though I would never see God because I would never die, I felt blessed and very loved.

Enrique was pacing when I arrived home, he sighed with relief at the sight of me and pulled me close to him.

"Where have you been, you worried me, I called Randy and he said you'd left an hour ago?"

"I called Thomàs on the way back, I was enjoying my freedom, I'm sorry I didn't expect you to worry about me," I said.

"Isabella I love you and miss you when you're gone from me, you're having my child do you understand what that means to me?" he asked.

He kissed my hair then held my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him; he planted another kiss on my lips then pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I only know what it means to me, I love that you love me so much, I love that I'm having your child and I love that you missed me so much," I told him.

He pulled me down on his lap as he sat on a chair; I held his face in my hands and kissed him.

"I can't bear it if we're separated and I'm afraid I won't see you as much as I want and need you, please stay close to me," I pleaded.

"You know it isn't possible for me to be constantly with you, I have many things to take care of but I know your husbands' will take care of you while I'm gone, you probably won't even miss me," he smiled.

"You know I will," I said sadly.

He lifted my chin so that I looked at him.

"I promise to call you every day when I'm gone and as you get closer to having our baby, I'll spend all my time with you," he said.

My eyes became teary and I buried my face in his chest, his arms engulfed me and I felt safe as we lay together.

"Will you come back to Italy with us?"

"I'm hoping the morning sickness will be gone by the time you leave but I will bring you with me if not, because I have to go to my villa in Spain, that will be my next stop," he said.

"I desperately want to go with you but I need to see my children," I said.

"One week or even two isn't going to make that much difference and I'm sure your morning sickness will be gone by then plus we'll at least be on the same continent; I'll bring you back to Italy with me and spend some more time with you then," he said.

"You make it seem so tempting," I said.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'll talk to Thomàs and Edward to see what they think," he concluded, "I have one more woman to please then I'll take you to Tanya's home; Giovanna's waiting to talk to you; we can shower together when I'm done."

"Yes my love," I said.

Giovanna and I were great friends by the end of our conversation; she had plenty of ideas in which I could show my independence.

"Did you enjoy your visit to Mr. Johnson's?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what she meant by this question so I decided to skirt around it.

"Mr. Johnson is a very kindly gentleman and I enjoyed his company," I said.

"And his sex?" she pushed.

"It was fine, I can't say I didn't enjoy it," I told her.

"Did you want it?" she now asked.

"It wasn't my choice, I went because I must," I said.

"If you had a choice, would you have gone?"

"No," I said, "I have enough men I would prefer to be with."

"So this is one thing your independence doesn't reach?"

"Yes I'm afraid so but I'm getting used to it, my husbands' make sure the men who want me are honorable and sometimes I want to go, I recognize when they want to honor me and I want to let them," I told her.

"Would you have preferred to have a choice?"

"Yes of course but it isn't possible Giovanna, you know it, I live in Volterra with the most important vampire there is and he's just as bound by the laws as everyone else, possibly more so because of who he is; if I refuse to go even to one man, the board will find out and I could risk being separated from my family, forced to please anyone who want me and if I became pregnant, my child will be removed from me after the birth."

"That seems an extreme punishment considering there are many women who do refuse men and are not punished at all," she told me.

"I agree but the worst thing is that they would take away Aro's power and his existence, I could not do that to him, I love him dearly, at least now I can remain with my family and Aro's safe from harm; pleasing men isn't a difficult thing to do, I can incorporate it into my schedule and the men I've been with so far have pleased me."

"But a choice would be more acceptable?"

"I don't know Giovanna," I said, "Without a choice forces me to go and have pleasure with men, I accept that I must and so my conscience is clear; if I was given a choice and I _chose_ to go to the men, then it would bother my conscience eventually."

"So then you'd stop being available?" she questioned.

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully.

It occurred to me that I liked doing what I was doing.

"I fought it at first but now I've accepted it and allowed myself to enjoy it, I'm not even sure I want to stop now; one of Thomàs' colleagues in Los Angeles gave me great pleasure and so did Mr. Johnson," I admitted.

"Let me tell you about myself Isabella," she said, "As a young human girl I came to Volterra because I'd heard I could find a job there, I discovered Volterra to be much the same as other towns except for the castle and so I went there asking for work; I had no parents or family and I was hired to work in the castle. I found myself to be controlled even to what I could do in my spare time and I couldn't leave the castle under any circumstances, I wasn't stupid and soon learned the secrets of the castle, I was informed at that time I would forfeit my life if I tried to disobey the rules I was now given. I elected to keep my life and I lived many years under the rules of the Volturi as a human, as I became older; I started to lose my efficiency and again was given a choice to die or change. As you can see, I changed and since then I was given a home to live comfortably outside the castle and now I can travel wherever I choose with the money I receive as a pension because of my many years of good service and I was given the title of Contessa"

"It doesn't sound like you had much of a life," I said.

"It was life, which at the time was preferable to death but it wasn't much better than death; I was pretty and the male humans working there would use me, all the male humans were sterilized to prevent pregnancies from occurring and so I wasn't given the opportunity to be a mother. The vampires were not allowed to consort with humans because of the strength they possessed and if any did, the woman would have to die because of the possibility of a child being conceived, usually the woman would die from the effects of the intercourse alone," she told me.

"I'm sorry you suffered so much," I said.

"I accept my life as you are now, when choices are removed, it becomes easier to do as you're told even if it's not something you would have done otherwise; I was told I was created to allow men to enjoy me and I shouldn't resist, I found that no one would protect me if I tried to resist so I soon allowed it and found myself enjoying it as you do now. Since I became a vampire as an old woman, I'm obligated to choose my own sex partner or not have sex; I still desire to have sex so I chose Enrique, he allows me because he has no choice, I wasn't fortunate to procure a husband since I waited too long to change," she said.

"I on the other hand am too desirable," I said., "I'm sure Enrique would not choose to get rid of his women, he's very satisfied and I accept that; I would never choose to give him up or any of my present men but I would like the choice of any new ones. Of course Aro won't allow me to have too many men because my first priority is my husbands' and children."

"The point I'm trying to make is that there should always be a choice between one thing or another even if both choices aren't bad choices; a human chooses between right and wrong but a vampire might not need to make a bad choice. He could choose to take a woman or not and either choice would be acceptable, do you agree?" Giovanna asked.

"I think it should be that way but it isn't," I said.

"Well now you've received your independence you have the ability to change the rules if you desire to, you share the beds of the most prominent vampires, Aro and the board members; you can use your feminine charm to change things and make new rules, this I challenge you to do Isabella," she told me.

"How can I do that, what would I say?"

"You must decide what to say and when to say it, use your feminine mystic and cunning, you have the upper hand because these men desire you and will be more inclined to listen to you," she said.

"Suppose they think I'll give them up if they change the rules?" I wondered.

"Would you?"

"I don't know, I enjoy all of them and I've accepted that I have no choice in the matter," I said.

"You'll have to convince them to be willing to give you up then," she told me.

"I need to think this over," I said.

"Very well, there's no hurry, you have your whole existence in front of you and more men besides, I'll see you in Volterra and we can discuss it some more if you like or leave things the way they are if you prefer; I just thought you might like a challenge having gained your independence, you could possibly want complete independence," she said.

"I promise I'll come to your home and bring my children with me, I'll consider what you've told me," I concluded.

"Very well Isabella, I need to leave but call me when you return home."

I hugged her and she left, I was sorry to see her go but she gave me a lot to think about; I was deep in thought when Enrique came to me, he startled me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

He grabbed me to him and kissed me.

"A penny for your thoughts," he said.

"Do I have to I wondered.

"No of course not but I'd like to know what my beautiful Isabella is thinking," he said.

"Oh it's just that Giovanna gave me a lot to think about but now you're here, I only have thoughts of you; I want you and my nausea's coming back," I said.

It was true, suddenly I ran upstairs to the bathroom and started throwing up, I just made it in time; Enrique followed me and insisted we go immediately into the shower, he helped me undress, and then he threw off his own clothes. Once inside the shower we kissed and soon were making love, I knelt down to give him pleasure and he released into my mouth, it didn't take long for the nausea to leave me and our passion to increase. He gave me another dose of my medicine before we finally came out of the shower, Emma was waiting to help me dress; I was in a teasing mood now and Enrique had to push me away from him.

"I don't think your husbands' will like that you prefer me," he said.

"I don't prefer you, you mean the same to me as they do, I love all of you but you save me from my nausea," I told him.

"Is that all I'm good for now?" he laughed.

"Don't you like the pleasure I give you so I can take my medicine?"

"I have to admit, I like that very much Isabella but too much medicine isn't good for you," he teased.

"I believe it's addicting and the more I get the more I want."

We both laughed but Emma pulled me away from him and insisted I allow her to dress me, he dressed too and as soon as my hair was done, we left; I fed the babies on the way and soon we arrived at Tanya's home.

Some of my family had arrived but not all, Edward was not in sight only Thomàs and I piled into his lap; he welcomed me with many hugs and kisses.

"Buongiorno, so I see my little girl is much better," he remarked.

"She's still in heat," Enrique told him in Spanish, "And she needs to take her medicine frequently it seems, she had some nausea and vomiting before we were ready to leave; we didn't make love together since the morning and so we did while we were in the shower, it works very fast."

"You were starved from loving all that time?" Thomàs asked.

"Well not exactly," I said, "I spent all morning with Mr. Johnson while Enrique took care of his women."

"Did you please Mr. Johnson then?"

"Yes Thomàs and he pleased me," I said.

"I suppose he wants to see you again?"

I nodded.

"My colleague wants to see you again and spend more time with you this time," he said.

I frowned, "I want to be with the three of you though," I said.

"Tonight you're ours, tomorrow you're his," he told me.

"No Thomàs; please don't make me be away from you again," I said.

"Did you forget why we're here young lady?"

"You have more lectures tomorrow?"

"Si il mia amore."

"Even Enrique?"

"Yes, Enrique does too," Thomàs informed me.

"But Edward doesn't, does he?"

"No but Edward won't be available until we leave, Tanya is insisting, she claims you can manage without him for a few days and nights," he said.

"But I can't, Edward's my love and I need him too," I said this a little too loud.

Tanya's family members glanced at me.

"Isabella don't be childish, you knew this would happen and you'll have enough of us to keep you occupied," Thomàs whispered.

I buried my face in his chest and to my horror, I started to cry.

Thomàs knew I was emotional because of my pregnancy and he kissed me on my head and rubbed my back.

"Enrique and I will take care of you tonight and in the morning you'll go with us to the hotel where the lectures are, my colleague will take care of you in his room, when he's done, Enrique or I will come for you; it will probably be late in the evening so hopefully Enrique can give you enough sustenance to last until then or I can give you a shot."

"I don't want a shot Thomàs, I only want Enrique, his medicine is much better," I said stubbornly.

"Come now, you enjoyed Siegfried before, don't be so stubborn young lady," he told me.

"I'm sorry but I missed you, you're more important than you're colleague Thomàs," I told him.

"Soon we'll be together and you won't be able to stand me around you so much now you're independent," he said.

"Thomàs, the only thing I want to be independent from is having so many men," I said.

He laughed, "Unfortunately that isn't going to change and you know it Isabella."

I decided not to relate the conversation I had with Giovanna because it could be considered a bad thing and she could get into serious trouble for even suggesting it; I decided I would pursue it but not obviously to my men. I changed the subject.

"Is Carlisle, Esme and Renee here?" I wondered.

"They chose to stay in the hotel but Renee will come and visit you at Enrique's home, just not tomorrow, I told her you had an appointment tomorrow which is true, just not where she would expect," he said.

"Where's Edward now?" I asked.

"I told you Tanya whisked him away and I presume they'll spend the next two or three days locked in her bedroom, mia amore," Thomàs said.

"That's not fair, I wanted to see him too," I said, "Doesn't it depend on the approval of all the parties concerned, and am I not the main party."

"Would you have said no, didn't you encourage this relationship as I recall?" he asked.

"Well that was then and now I'm not so sure," I said.

"You can't turn it off once the seed has started to germinate, Isabella; let them be, you know he'll still love you even if he loves her and you know it's possible to love more than one person, be thankful he's no gigolo as Papa used to be in his youth going from one woman to another. He needs the opportunity to experience more than one woman, would you deny him that? He'll always come back to you if he knows what's best and so what if he doesn't, you'll never be short of lovers."

"But I love him," I said.

"You have Papa, me, Enrique, Marcus, Wolfgang to name but a few; do you love him enough to let him go for a time to let him sow his oats?"

"I love him so much but I don't think I can let him go," I told him.

"He and I talked before we arrived here and he told me he wasn't ready to love Tanya but if you would free him to go to other women who desire him, he would feel less pressure; you know he must do as all of us have been required to do, as _you_ have been required to do, once he and you have played the field, so to speak, you can come back to each other and to Papa and I if you choose to," Thomàs told me.

"We were happy, just the two of us, we didn't need anyone else, why must it be this way?"

"It must Isabella, you know it, we've been through this a hundred times already with you, the prominence of who you are now affects everyone else and this includes Edward; he'll talk to you before we leave here and tell you what he needs to do, it's a difficult step for him to take, please, if you love him, let him take that step."

I knew I must and tears slipped from my eyes onto Thomàs' chest, he lifted my chin to look into my eyes and I tried to hold back a sob but it escaped anyway, I pulled myself from his knee and ran outside throwing myself in the snow beneath a tree. Thankfully no one followed me and I wept until the tears stopped, I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to be back in my home in Dartmouth, just me and Edward loving each other and being happy; no rules, no other men or women to separate us, no Aro, no Thomàs, no Enrique, no children….

It occurred to me at that moment that it _had_ to be this way, it was meant that I should have children who I love dearly and so I needed Aro, Thomàs and Enrique to fulfill my maternal need and that of other women who need me to have children to fulfill their needs too; I knew also that I now _wanted_ to be with my lovers and this included Mr. Johnson, Siegfried and any other man who desired me, I wanted it with all my heart.

I reasoned then that I must let Edward pursue his needs and return when he'd had his fill, maybe we'd both be done together or maybe not, maybe it would take a year or maybe longer for either one of us but I was sure we'd both want each other in the end, I was _almost_ certain…."


	26. Chapter 26

26

SURPRISING CHANGES

Thomàs finally came outside to find me.

"Isabella did you free Edward or do you need more time?" he asked me.

"Yes I freed him, he can leave me if he desires it, I love him Thomàs but I like my new life more than I should, I want men to desire me and then to honor me; I don't know why I feel this way, I want you, Enrique and my son who I accept will soon be my lover, to give me many children, I desire Aro and all my lovers and Edward too so how can I not allow him the freedom to enjoy what I'm enjoying, I want the same for him; am I wrong for feeling this way, Thomàs?"

"You my love are in heat," he said, "And no you're not wrong for feeling this way, I'm pleased you're mature enough to give Edward some freedom; he'll return and love you all the more."

I sighed, "If he doesn't return to me, I accept that, but I'll always love him, he's more than just my husband, his venom runs through me; he and I are joined permanently, Oh Thomàs!" I exclaimed in anguish.

Thomàs pulled me up and held me for a while, he kissed my head and then lifted my face up to look at him, he kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Did you enjoy Papa?" he asked.

"Of course, I love Aro and you know it but I already miss him again and I miss all our children, I'm so homesick but I may need to go with Enrique to Spain if my morning sickness doesn't improve; I feel like it's worse with this pregnancy Thomàs," I said.

"It could be different when a different man makes you pregnant," he told me.

"Could it last longer than a month?" I wondered.

"It could last several months," he said, "We'll see how you're doing when it's time to leave, if it's not any better, you'll have to remain with Enrique and go where he goes."

"Oh Thomàs will I ever see my children again, I miss them so much," I said.

"Of course little one, in the worst case scenario we'll bring the children to you, I know they miss you too."

We had walked back into the house and he pulled me down on his lap as he sat in a chair, he let me lay my head on his shoulder and he put his hands under my shirt so he could massage my abdomen and my breasts, it felt so good to be in his arms again; Enrique had been talking to Irina, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate but then he came over to us.

"Do you want to come to my home now?" he asked Thomàs.

"Yes I thing that would be a good idea," Thomàs said.

We left Tanya's home and went the short distance to Enrique's home, Enrique showed Thomàs around but Thomàs was impressed with the horses and they walked around the stable discussing them; Thomàs had a firm grip around my waist and so I was forced to walk with them, as we approached the male horses, they whinnied at me and both men laughed.

"I think they like you very much Isabella," Enrique said smiling.

I pulled myself free from Thomàs.

"As an independent woman, I think I prefer to wait for you in the house," I told them.

They laughed as I walked away.

Emma was in the living room talking quietly to Tabitha.

"Isabella, the babies are still sleeping," Tabitha told me, "I'll bring them to you if you want them now."

"No I can wait until we go to bed," I told her.

She left me with Emma and Emma knew there was something wrong.

"You seem sad Bella, I thought you'd be pleased to see your family again," she said.

I told her the reason I felt sad.

"I don't know if I can stand not to have Edward close to me, I couldn't stand it when we were separated before," I said.

"At least now you have more men to be with, so it shouldn't be the same as having no one," Emma said.

"I hope you're right, it's just that he's always been steadfastly by my side and I can't imagine him not being there, I love him more than anyone can know and our children will miss him so much," I said.

It suddenly occurred to me, "What about Jenny and our adopting her, will this stop the process?"

"Talk to Edward when you see him, he'll have the answer, Bella, and he won't abandon you completely."

"Emma, I need to talk to you about something else, my independence," I said.

"I already spoke to Master Aro, he told me that I didn't need to watch you as closely as before and so I've been staying away from you unless you requested me to help you; he does want me to be there for you and to travel with you at your request, he told me I would have more free time to pursue romance if I desired."

I hugged her, "Thank you Emma for always being there for me, will you come to Spain with me if it becomes necessary or are you just as homesick as I am?"

"Of course I'll come with you, I miss the children too but Master Aro has been taking good care of them as you know along with Rachel; Master Thomàs will go home to tend to them even if you can't," she told me.

"I can't imagine being separated from anyone for any length of time but every time I become pregnant with Enrique's child I'll go through the same thing, I'll have to travel with him," I said.

"Are you happy to be pregnant with his child?" she asked.

"I think so, or maybe I'm just happy to be pregnant with anyone's child, I hope my sexual cravings and the need to be pregnant will eventually calm down, I'd like to enjoy what I now have and not want more."

"The fact that you're so young may not change the way you feel, you'll never get beyond the childbearing years, so it's good you enjoy it; at least your children will grow faster than human children and therefore make room for more as they become independent and your men can use condoms if your home becomes too crowded."

We laughed and were still laughing as Thomàs and Enrique came in.

"So did Emma cheer you up?" Thomàs asked.

"A little," I said.

"Someone would like to talk to you," he said.

He dialed a phone number and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I enquired.

"Are you angry with me?" Edward asked.

My eyes immediately filled with tears.

"No of course not, I gave you permission and I won't stand in your way," I told him.

My voice wavered but I was determined to be strong.

"I won't go if you want me to stay with you," he said.

"You know I want that more than anything but I need to let you go, Edward, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I have my needs and I'm giving you permission to pursue your needs," I said.

My voice was ready to break.

"I don't love Tanya and I never will but she made me realize that I have to leave you for a while, you can always reach me and when the paperwork comes through for Jenny and I'll appear with you if necessary to finalize the adoption," he told me.

"Where will you go?" I managed to squeak out.

"I don't know yet love, I want to become a doctor like Carlisle and so I'll go to medical school, I'll E-mail you and let you know how I'm doing; my bank account will still be available to you and I'll continue to pay for upkeep on our home, my family will still be your family," he said.

My voice cracked but I spoke anyway.

"Do you want a divorce, Edward?"

"Only if you do, I would prefer to know I can come back to my wife who I love dearly; if at some point you don't want to be married to me any longer, I'll accept that," he said.

"Edward I'm joined to you, that can never be broken; your venom runs through my veins, I'll always love you."

At that point my good intentions broke and I sobbed, I handed the phone back to Thomàs and ran upstairs, the bed soaked a good many of my tears before Thomàs came to me; he held me.

"That was a very brave thing you did, young lady but you'll never be alone as you were before and Edward will come to you if you need him, he'll stay with Tanya until we leave and then he'll pursue his needs or at least he'll be pursued. You may be rest assured, he'll never chase a woman, but they'll undoubtedly chase him as was the case with me and Enrique, when he returns to you and he will, both of you will be free to keep only those who you love."

All the loving in the world couldn't dispel my melancholy even though Thomàs and Enrique were good lovers, Enrique filled me full of his seed and I fed my babies in between making love; in the morning I showered with them and we soon left for the hotel. Tabitha came with the babies and she stayed in Carlisle's room because he was gone to the lectures and Esme took Renee and Emma shopping and sightseeing, this I was informed of later.

Siegfried's room was close by Carlisle's room and Tabitha was told to call me if the twins needed me, Thomàs showed me his room and then left me alone as he was used to doing now; I knocked on the door.

"Come in Isabella," Siegfried told me.

He was reclining on the bed, naked of course, his manliness was in plain view and he wasn't afraid to show himself off, I was used to seeing men's body's by now and I had seen him before so it didn't embarrass me; I smiled at him as he contemplated me.

"I can't believe you remained a virgin for as long as you did with a smile like that," he said.

"I wasn't a virgin when I was changed," I said.

"Close enough, but I understand Edward held you off for two years before he took you," he said.

"I would have let him much sooner but he chose to wait until we were married; now that I must go to so many men I wonder why that was so important and soon he'll leave me too," I said sadly.

"It was important for you at the time, he wanted to save your soul and make your human life flawless, which he did; he thought he could keep you to himself as Carlisle did with Esme and your two sisters in law but he hadn't planned for Aro's desire of you, the beginning of what is now," he told me.

My eyes filled with tears, "I love Edward so much, the idea he's in someone else's arms bothers me."

"Do you think it hasn't bothered him?"

"It bothered him to go to Tanya," I said.

"It also bothered him for you to be taken so many times, as you have been, he knew it wasn't your choice but now you do desire it; if I sent you away from me now how would that affect you?" he asked.

"I would be sad because I want you, I fought it the first time with Wolfgang but then I accepted it because I had no choice, now I long for it and all the men who take me have become my lovers; my human desires have increased three fold, I can't help myself," I said.

"Edward offered to take you away from all this but you refused to let him," he reminded me.

"If it had been a choice between him and everything else, I would have chosen him but it was a choice between everything I loved being taken from me or comply, I didn't expect to lose him anyway," I said.

I had been standing by the door as we conversed and now he waved me forward.

"Undress and come to me," he said.

I smiled again, "And if I refuse?"

"You won't refuse because as we have already established, you want me; if you should play hard to get, it will be a fun game for me but the end result will be the same, I will have you."

I quickly undressed and soon I lay beside him enjoying his advances, the passion arose and my body became his to do with as he pleased, we were soon joined.

"How do you feel Isabella?" he enquired.

"Fulfilled," I told him.

My eyes filled with tears.

"Am I wrong to want this?" I asked.

"It would be wrong if you didn't want it, you're not allowed to refuse me and I'll take what's mine as often as I desire it," he said.

He kissed me and my lips parted to allow his tongue to mingle with mine, our passion arose and he thrust into me with great force, I gasped and almost screamed; my hands clawed his back.

"Please don't stop, I want more," I said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, I won't stop, we have many hours to enjoy and I don't intend to waste one minute," he said.

He didn't waste any time, his passion was great and mine matched his, he was inside me more than not; when Tabitha brought the babies to feed, he continued making love to me and I wanted it, there was no rest and I almost felt like we were stuck together. Finally at the end, we showered together and he allowed me to give him pleasure; when we came out of the shower, Thomàs was waiting.

"I will have her again, she's a most passionate woman and I think we both enjoyed each other, I'll send for her when I need her again," Siegfried told him.

"You'll need to be aware of her schedule once she returns home because you aren't the only man to desire her; she will in all likelihood need to go to Spain for a while because of her nausea and vomiting but once that has passed she'll be more available and I'll let you know when you can have her again," Thomàs said.

Thomas pulled me to him and I felt a great need for him to show his approval of what I had done. I kissed him shyly and he smiled at me.

"What now little one?" he asked.

"Would you show me off now?" I wondered.

He kissed me passionately and I felt him harden.

"I'll always want to show you off, you're my wife and I love you mia amore."

I unfastened his pants and he lifted me so that he could come inside me, I moved myself a little so I was comfortable and then completely relaxed against him and sighed with relief; Siegfried helped me on with my blouse and Thomas held my skirt.

"I don't think the hotel will approve if you're completely naked outside this room," Siegfried said laughing.

"We spend more time naked at home than not and I think this little girl prefers it now, Papa and she are mostly naked around the castle too," Thomàs told him.

"She goes easily from one man to the next," Siegfried remarked.

"No Siegfried, she goes easily to me but not to all men, she still had a difficult time, she wants me to show her off now because she's afraid I don't approve of her enjoying you; isn't that so Isabella?" Thomas addressed me last.

I nodded because I was still shy to speak my feelings.

"Well she did enjoy me very much and I her," Siegfried said.

"I did Thomàs," I said, "Are you angry with me?"

Thomàs laughed, "See I told you," he addressed Siegfried.

"No of course not Isabella, I'm proud of you for making my friend happy and I want you to enjoy what you do."

I turned my head to address Siegfried.

"I did enjoy you very, very much Siegfried, I'm angry at myself for wanting you but I do; maybe the next time you're privileged to honor me, I won't be so angry and disappointed at myself."

Siegfried came over to us and kissed me enough to stir the passion inside me even though I was in the arms of another man, Thomàs felt it and laughed.

"I think the two of us should have a session with her one of these days but we need to go and see Carlisle before I take her home," Thomàs told him.

I was suddenly worried.

"Is it ok for you to show me off then?" I wondered.

"Do you want me to?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said.

"Then let me and stop worrying what people will think."

He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"I love you Thomàs, you're so good to me," I said.

"Well let me be good to you as I see fit."

He held my face and kissed me passionately and I felt his passion inside me and my arms snaked around his neck as I returned his kiss; he pulled away.

"Let's go before I can't," he said.

We left Siegfried and went to Carlisle's room, everyone was there including Renee, and she looked disapprovingly because she could see we were joined; I looked into Thomàs' face and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "its fine."

I felt strangely calm and at ease.

"I know," I told him.

He sat down with me and started drinking from me, I automatically held his head to me and bent mine to kiss him; Enrique came over to us and sat down close enough so he could kiss me, he spoke to me in Spanish as usual.

"Did you enjoy yourself my love, was he good to you?"

"He was very good to me," I answered in his language.

He kissed me passionately.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said.

I giggled as I caught sight of Renee's look of disgust, surprise or I wasn't sure what.

Esme spoke to her.

"This is the way it is Renee, don't disapprove of your daughter, she's doing what's expected of her; all of us are pleased with her," she said.

"It's difficult to get used to something out of the norm," Renee said.

Carlisle spoke to me, "Did you enjoy your appointment?"

"Very much," I said.

I was slightly embarrassed to talk about it and Carlisle sensed that.

"Renee knows your appointment was with a man, we explained you had no choice, I'd like to reassure her that your experience was pleasant," he said.

Thomas raised his head.

"She had a very pleasant experience but she still has a hard time accepting what she does; I'm showing her off because she's afraid _I_ won't approve of her enjoying another man," he said.

"You see Renee, she very much needs _your_ approval of her lifestyle, without it could lead to depression as we explained previously; if you give her your blessing it would help her adjust," Carlisle told her.

"It's hard for _me_ to adjust as well," she said.

Tabitha brought the babies in and Thomàs helped me latch them on to my breasts, we both smiled as we watched them feed and Thomàs kissed me; Renee saw how we loved each other and our children.

"I do approve of the love each of you has for Bella and I can see how she loves all of you, I just don't see how sleeping with other men can be a good thing," she said.

"Have you ever tried it?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not," she laughed.

"It's only bad because the morays you live under prevent you from enjoying many men or visa versa." he said patiently, "If you didn't have to worry about sexual disease or people staring at you in disgust, or the priest judging you and if your husband approved; would that make things better?"

I suppose," she said.

"This is the case with Bella, she has no worries except for your approval to make her happiness complete, don't look at her in disgust because she did what she must do; smile at her and make her feel loved even though you wouldn't do these things yourself, encourage her to talk about her different experiences and eventually you could even offer your advice to help her feel better," he told her.

"Maybe I feel disgusted because I'm jealous that she has so many lovers," Renee offered.

"That could be and anytime you want to join our lifestyle, we would accept you," he said.

"I'm not sure if my husband would approve of me having pleasure with other men and I'm not as young as Bella," she giggled.

"Age has nothing to do with it, Bella has met some very charming women who are much older than she who enjoy their men," Carlisle told her.

Renee looked over to Thomàs and me who were seemingly in a world of our own; in fact we were feeling very sexual although I was actually beginning to feel nauseous and I looked over to Enrique.

"Thomàs I feel very satisfied to remain this way but I need Enrique to sustain me, my nausea has returned."

"Go quickly then, I'll keep my man's tool ready for you when you return," he said.

I could see as Enrique and I went to the bedroom, Thomàs had no intention of covering himself away from Renee's astonished eyes.

"Surely you've seen some of these before Renee?" I heard him remark.

I giggled and could see Enrique was smiling.

"I think she needs a few more men in her life," he said.

We made love and then I pleased him so he could sustain me, the nausea left me. When we were done, he brought me back to Thomàs and deliberately left himself uncovered so that Renee would see him and know what we had just done; I had pulled my blouse back on but it remained unbuttoned and I was obviously naked as well.

Thomàs immediately came inside me as I sat on him and Enrique sat on the chair next to us and reclined with his legs open, he gestured to Renee, encouraging her to look at him.

"Viene aqui?" he asked wickedly.

She realized he was propositioning her and blushed, everyone laughed.

"Enrique has many older women and he's offering himself to you as well, he's willing to make you happy as well as your daughter," Carlisle told her.

Thomàs and I were becoming very passionate and he pulled me up and ran into the bedroom with me, I had vaguely heard the conversation but not enough for it to bother me; I was too intent on Thomàs and I making love which we did several times before our passion had abated.

"Do you still want me to show you off?" he asked me.

"Do you mind?" I wondered.

"Of course not Isabella, didn't I just prove to you how much I love you, why do you persist in thinking the way you do?"

"I guess I need to be continuously reassured, now that Edward left me," I told him.

"Edward hasn't left you permanently, why can't you see that?"

"I feel like a part of me has gone," I said tearfully.

He brought me back into the other room.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle wondered.

"She's having a hard time without Edward and needs to be constantly reassured that the rest of us won't take off and leave her," Thomàs said.

"Edward's having a hard time too, believe me, he can't stand to be separated from her either; I'm not sure this separation will last very long," Carlisle said.

"It reminds me of the last time when they were separated for eight months," Esme said.

"That was very hard on her," Renee said.

"It was hard on both of them but now it's necessary and she won't be completely cut off from him; he's going to medical school and needs to concentrate on his studies, they'll still see each other," Carlisle told Renee.

Thomàs resumed his seat next to Enrique who was still showing off his wares, I put my head on Thomàs shoulder and trailed my hand over Enrique's face; he captured it and kissed it then brought it down to him so I could hold him which I did.

"Do you have any more lectures?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we each have one and then you'll travel to Spain with me," he said.

I pulled a face, "Aren't you coming with us?" I asked Thomàs.

"No my love, I need to check on our other children and then I'll bring them to you, I'm sure Aro misses you greatly though he can no longer be counted as your child," he said.

My eyes brightened at the prospect of finally being reunited with my children but I knew what he meant as far as Aro was concerned; I wondered how mature he'd become.

"You won't wait too long, will you?" I asked.

"I'll come as soon as I get my affairs in order, I promise, you know I can't stand to be separated from you," he said.

I felt him swell inside me and I knew he spoke the truth, we were ready to go then; Thomàs stood with me and was proud to show me off still, Esme put my skirt around me because there would be strangers around and Enrique made himself decent as he winked at Renee and made her blush.

"Any time Renee," he propositioned her in Spanish.

She had an idea what he said because she blushed even more and all of us laughed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Of course we'd love it if you came," I said.

Fortunately we had a limo because our entourage included Emma, Tabitha and the twins, I continued to sit on Thomàs' lap and he remained inside me. When we arrived back at Enrique's home, Enrique whisked off my mother to show her around even though they couldn't verbally communicate and whatever way they did communicate caused my mother to have a deep red face when they came to where Thomàs and I were sitting.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Enrique.

He shrugged, "I only kissed her and let her feel my hardness, I will take her tonight," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Enrique she's my mother," I said.

"So; you should be proud that I think highly of her, she needs more than one man," he said unperturbed.

"She isn't one of us Enrique, you'd better be careful with her," I said.

"I'll use a condom and I promise to be gentle, Thomàs can have you to himself tonight while I take your mother; she'll never know such pleasure as I will give her."

I couldn't believe that the father of my baby intended to sleep with my mother and even though I knew she'd be mesmerized by him, I wasn't sure if she would be pleased with herself later; I on the other hand wasn't the least bit jealous, I was totally mesmerized by Thomàs at the same time and was glad when he took me upstairs and left my mother in the clutches of Enrique.

Thomàs and I were completely enamored by each other and spent a very romantic night, Tabitha brought the babies into me at one point but didn't break our concentration; in the morning Enrique came to shower with us and I asked him how things went with my mother.

"She'll tell you how _she_ felt but for myself, I enjoyed her very much, she's very angry with herself for allowing it but she longs for more and we will have more time together, I think Phil will be jealous but so he should be, Renee's a beautiful woman, almost as beautiful as you my love and almost as passionate," he said.

Thomàs and I laughed.

"Come and get your medicine my sweet, Thomàs and I have to leave soon," he said smiling."

Thomàs left us in the shower and we became passionate.

"Are you pleased I honored Renee?" he asked me.

He was very pleased with himself and I laughed.

"I love you Enrique and I'm proud to carry your child, I like the other women in your existence who I've met and I love my mother; if you can make her happy too, I'm pleased, I don't mind sharing you," I told him.

"I love you too Isabella and you've made me the happiest man ever because you carry my child and I hope there will be many more children, I love that you're not jealous of all my women because they're happy too that you're expecting my child; your mother is an older version of you somewhat but not quite and it's my intention to honor you by taking her, she needs to rid herself of the human weakling and enjoy real men."

I laughed to myself because I had never particularly liked Phil but had accepted him because my mother liked him or at least she thought she did, he was much younger than her and not really an achiever as my men were, he couldn't even play baseball that well. It occurred to me that whenever my mother showed any interest in me, he was never by her side or rarely ever and usually allowed her to travel without a man by her side; I on the other hand was rarely allowed to go anywhere without at least one of my men accompanying me, I definitely preferred the way my men treated me, I relished the attention.

After Enrique and Thomàs had left, Emma came to see me.

"Renee was weeping in her room and I think you should talk to her, maybe Enrique's attentions are too much for her," she said.

Emma showed me Renee's room and I knocked before walking in, Renee hurriedly wiped tears from her eyes and pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked.

"I'm an unfaithful wife and I slept with your lover," she seemed disgusted with herself.

"Are you going to inform Phil?" I asked.

"Phil and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment," she admitted.

"Why is that?"

"He has a mistress."

"And you were going to tell me when?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you, I thought we could eventually work things out," she said.

"Why would you want to work things out with a snake like that Mom?"

"I supposed I loved him."

"Did Enrique please you?"

"More than he should have," she admitted cautiously.

"Isn't that a good thing then?" I wondered.

"For me I suppose, but he belongs to you, you're having his child."

"Mom, Enrique belongs to many women, not just me, he's not a philanderer either, all his women chose him and he's obligated to attend their sexual needs; in my case he chose me and my obligation is to him and to provide him with children, I love him and he loves me, he just honored me by choosing you as well and I'm so proud that he did."

She looked at me in amazement and saw the sincerity in my eyes.

"You're saying that I belong to him now?"

"Yes you do but rest assured he'll take good care of you, unlike Phil; he doesn't like jealous women so you need to accept his lifestyle but you'll never want for anything while in his care, all he wants in return is that you please him in his bed and he told me he _was_ pleased with you," I said.

"It's hard to believe that my daughter's lover wants me too," she said slowly.

"It's hard to get used to but you'll eventually see the advantages outweigh everything else and we can be around each other more than before; you do need to give Phil his marching papers though and the sooner, the better."

"I guess you're right about Phil, and I will enjoy being around you and my grandchildren," she said.

"Will you come with us to Spain, Thomàs is bringing the other children and it will allow you to get to know Enrique better?" I asked.

"I will at some point need to get a lawyer to help put my affairs in order but I suppose it can wait," she said.

"Enrique has studied law and my Wolfgang is a lawyer, if they can't help you, they'll know of someone who will," I said.

"I think I will come to Spain," she said determinedly, "If for no other reason than to make Phil jealous."

"Mom I would think that the more you are given pleasure by Enrique, the more Phil will become a blur in your mind; as Enrique told me, you need to experience a real man and believe me, Enrique is a real man. Why don't you shower and Emma will make you some food," I told her.

I left her alone then and found Emma, we went to the kitchen and made food for Renee to eat, it was ready when she joined us; I had told Emma about our conversation and she too was angry at Phil's treatment of Renee but she agreed that Enrique would be good for her.

I was so in love with Enrique for honoring me in this way and when he and Thomàs walked in the house later, I threw myself in his arms and kissed him as passionately as I could.

"Thank you for your love Enrique, you've made me so very happy."


	27. Chapter 27

27

SPAIN

Our clothes had been washed and packed in suitcases while Emma helped Renee pack hers, Enrique was pleased that Renee had decided to come to Spain with us and he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly; she was embarrassed but allowed it anyway.

I clung to Thomàs, not wanting him to leave me but he did and I was sad to see him go, he was travelling on a commercial airplane going directly home to Italy while the rest of us were going on Enrique's private jet to his villa in Spain; soon all of us were in the air.

My morning sickness seemed to be much worse and Enrique sat with his manliness exposed so I could go to him often, Renee sat close by Enrique and was obviously disgusted by what we did but I had no choice, it was the only way to stop the nausea and vomiting, I sat on a stool at his feet and he rubbed my back.

"Why won't it stop," I wondered.

Renee couldn't keep her eyes from Enrique's male reproductive organs, he saw her interest so he displayed them as much as he could.

"Tell her to come to me when she's ready Isabella," he told me.

She knew what he wanted because he gestured as he looked at her.

"I can't Bella but I want to," she said.

I told him what she'd said a little later and he decided to do something about it, he barked out some orders to his man servant and when the man returned and told him it was done, he rose from his seat, grabbed Renee and took her to where a bed had been prepared in another room but the door was ajar and I heard what was said.

Renee had started to complain but he obviously stopped her speech with his mouth over hers, her muffled speech tapered off and heavy breathing ensued; I heard some struggling with the sound of ripping of cloth and Enrique swearing in Spanish but eventually other than the bed squeaking and some pleasurable moaning, everything was silent.

After what seemed like a long time, Renee finally emerged sheepishly from the room with a sheet wrapped around her naked body and Enrique came out completely naked but smiling triumphantly.

"She's a fighter that woman but she at least knows what it's like to be taken by a real man," he said.

I smiled and Renee looked at me apprehensively.

"Does he always take what he wants?" she asked.

"I believe you may be the first woman to fight him but yes he always gets his way, that's why he's so successful in whatever he does," I told her.

Enrique barked out some more orders to his man servant and soon after ordered me to go with him into the room with the bed.

"I need pleasure with you now, don't give me as hard a time as your mother my sweet," he said.

"Why would I give you a hard time, it's what I want too," I said seductively.

Our love making continued until it was time to land the plane and then I picked up mine and Renee's clothes and went out to her. She found that her blouse was ripped and only her pants had survived so I gave her my blouse to wear so she at least was decent, I wore my skirt and Emma had a huge sweater which I wore out to the limo, Enrique helped me remove it in the car so he could enjoy my body and somehow by the time we reached our destination, I was also minus my skirt; he refused to replace my clothing and carried me into his home naked.

He brought both Renee and I to his master bedroom which was on the first floor.

"This is where we'll sleep together, you're both _my_ women and I'll take pleasure with both of you as I choose, when Thomàs comes he can also share our bed but my other women will receive me in a different room," he said.

I nodded but Renee had no idea what he had just said, I decided to fill her in later, she however, being human, wanted to take a nap.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked.

I returned her to the room he had just shown us and by the sound of the water running, I knew he was showering; she suspected nothing as she lay on the bed and I went to join him in the shower because my nausea was back.

"Where's my other woman, she can take showers with us too?" he spoke possessively.

"Maybe you should ease her into your routine gently, Enrique if you don't want her to fight you, she's human remember."

Something just occurred to him.

"Does she have monthly cycles?" he asked.

"I don't know but I think so, she can't be more than forty, she was young when she had me," I said.

"I was so intent on taking her on the plane with her fighting me, I didn't use a condom, if she becomes pregnant, the pregnancy will be very hard on her," he said.

"I think she probably uses some other form of birth control Enrique since she had no more children since me," I said.

"We'll find out soon enough," he said.

The sex in the shower was pleasant and the water was refreshing, I would have dressed afterwards but he stopped me.

"There's no need to wear clothing now you're here, I have some business to take care of in my office and I'll dress for that but otherwise we can be free from clothing, you may inform Renee but I won't push her too hard so long as she removes her clothing when I request it; no underwear of course and no bathing suits in the pool, for the most part I'll show you off except perhaps when my other women are visiting, I'm not sure Renee's ready for that yet, come to me now young lady."

I went to him and he lifted me so he could enter me but wouldn't let me find a comfortable spot.

"You'll get used to me eventually, as your abdomen enlarges, I'll turn you the other way, now relax your body."

He walked around the villa, showing me where everything was, he had horses here too and of course the stallions whinnied as he carried me past them, he took me into one of the stalls and the horse was given permission to lick me, Enrique encouraged me to talk to this horse to befriend him which I did.

"This horse is yours little one, to do with as you please and I will expect you to take full advantage of him or you will offend me."

I started to object but he stopped me angrily.

"You are mine Isabella, you will carry out my wishes, I will never hurt you so why would you hurt me; if you say to me do this, I'll do it and so you'll do as I say too."

I started to cry but he ignored me and continued to show me the property, he kept me with him constantly and I had no opportunity to vent my feelings, he made phone calls, he answered the phone, he worked on the computer answering E-mails or sending them, he worked on his garden which was his pride and joy along with his horses. When I felt him soften inside me, he stimulated me and he soon hardened again, he kissed me passionately and massaged my breasts gently, when he became roused enough he would push me against something for support and thrust into me as deeply as he could causing me to gasp with pleasure; he was very energetic and rarely sat down. One of his neighbors came by to see him but didn't seem perturbed by our state of undress.

"Who are you showing off now, I don't believe I've met this young lady?" his neighbor asked.

"This is my woman," Enrique said possessively, I chose her but she also belongs to other men, she's carrying my child; you know all the women who own me, I believe they own you too."

"This is true but she's just a filly, can I borrow her?"

"I have to get permission to loan her out but I'm sure it can be arranged, I also own her mother who's human but I can't allow her to be changed blood sucker."

"I don't mind going, Enrique so long as Aro approves," I said.

I didn't want Renee to have to deal with a full vampire.

"Very well, I'll keep Renee happy while you're gone," Enrique said.

He called Aro, vouched for his neighbor and received approval, Aro wanted to speak to me.

"How was your trip to Spain Isabella?" he asked.

"Very stimulating and Enrique insists on showing me off constantly now we're at his villa," I said.

"I'm pleased to hear that; it's one way to keep you under control now that you're independent, Thomàs tells me you like that and I'll do the same when you return home, Cara."

"It has its disadvantages too but I like that I'm worth showing off especially where you, Thomàs and Enrique are concerned."

He laughed, "How's your mother doing?"

"I'll tell you the whole story when I see you but Enrique now possesses her and it's difficult for her, she fought him on the plane but he took her anyway, it will be interesting what tonight will bring and whether she'll comply with his rules," I said.

"I hope you'll comply too my love," he said.

I knew what he meant.

"No Aro I can't, I'll find a way not to, you told me I couldn't be forced," I said.

"We'll see," he said gently, "I'll help you to comply if you need it, Enrique has quite a temper if he doesn't get his way."

"I have quite a temper too, Aro if I don't get my way."

Enrique looked at me but we had been speaking in Italian, he recognized the stubbornness in my voice though and knew what would make me stubborn; he took the phone from me and spoke for a minute to Aro before hanging up.

"You will not be stubborn with me young lady or you will know my temper," he told me, "Now I regret that you must leave me for a while to please my neighbor, Mr. Moreno, he's very good with all my women and you will find pleasure, I'll send my man to bring you home in two hours so don't waste his time by being stubborn."

He lifted me down from him and I felt strangely empty since he carried me around for so long; Mr. Moreno opened his pants, I could see he was already aroused and huge, he lifted me up and put himself inside me to show me off, and then we went to his home.

He continued to enjoy me before we reached his bed and by then I was fully stimulated, he thrust into me again and again and we both found pleasure; I felt very comfortable with him, he was gentle yet firm with me and I liked the feel of him inside me, he reminded me of Wolfgang.

"I like the way you feel inside me Senor, you remind me of one of my lovers in Italy," I told him.

"Good then I'll expect you to visit me often while you're here, I'll pay you well, what's your name child?"

I rolled my eyes, "My name is Isabella and I'm not a child, didn't you just enjoy me?" I asked.

"You most definitely are a child and tight like a virgin, your body is beautiful even though your abdomen begins to thicken with your pregnancy; you may as well accept that you'll always be a child and many men will be pleased to honor you and experience your beauty."

I resigned myself to his analysis of me but I decided it was enough talk and I wanted more of him, he gave me much more and the time past too quickly for me; he kept an eye on the time and when Enrique's man arrived for me, I was ready to leave.

I kissed him goodbye, "I want more of you Senor, call for me soon or I'll be disappointed."

He smiled and I was angry at myself for wanting him but knew my body had a will of its own, I was still in heat and my mind longed for it to end but it didn't seem to want to; how exasperating.

Enrique's man walked ahead of me without speaking, touching me or acknowledging me, I was glad to reach the house now because the sky was darkening; Enrique was sitting in the living room and beckoned me to him, he came into me immediately and I leaned against him content.

"How are you my sweet?" he asked.

"I really enjoyed your neighbor, he was gentle and kind to me but he insists I'm a child," I said.

"I told you he would be good to you Isabella, didn't you believe me?"

"Yes of course I believed you, I trust you Enrique."

He kissed me on my neck and the passion started to build up.

"Enough to do as I ask?" he questioned.

"Not that please Enrique, I'll do anything else," I said.

"Then you don't trust me, do you?"

"You're not being fair if you insist."

"Oh but I do insist," he said.

I kissed him and tried to be passionate with him, I felt him harden inside me but he pulled me to him and stroked my back.

"Lay still!" was his order and so I complied.

"Where's Renee?" I wondered.

"She sleeps, a human needs sleep and after only one round of love making but her passion is good and she doesn't fight me now; I'm pleased with her," he told me.

I tried to raise my head to look at his face but his hand held me down.

"I told you to be still and you can't even obey me there," he said.

"I'm sorry Enrique, I wanted to look at your face, I don't like it when you're angry with me, please don't be angry with me," I said, "I'll do whatever you ask but just give me time to prepare myself."

"How much time do you need to prepare Isabella?"

"I don't know, please don't put a time frame, isn't it enough that I'll do it; I won't let you down, you have my word."

He looked at me and accepted what I said, I vowed to myself that I would do it no matter how hard it was going to be; he kissed me passionately.

"Very well, I have your word and I'll give you time but I need to see some progress towards your goal, some markers."

"Will you help me when the time comes?" I asked him, "Aro said he would but will you please?"

"I can see that this was very traumatic for you but yes of course I'll help you when you're ready."

He picked me up.

"Let's go to bed now and you can make up for your stubbornness."

I was relieved for a little reprieve.

My morning sickness continued as my baby grew inside me, Enrique never tired of carrying me around, in fact he enjoyed it; my body was now turned away from him because my abdomen had become quite large, I was four months along, but still he insisted on showing me off.

He loved Renee very much and she loved him; depending on his availability, he would make love with her at her request and often at night when she was awakened by the love making Enrique and I had together, he would then have a sexual interlude with her. She enjoyed all his attention which was more when I was gone to my men, otherwise he would hold her hand to have her with us when he carried me around; the three of us would swim together and exercise together even though he would usually carry me.

Our bank accounts grew and this was exciting to Renee who wasn't used to having money to spend liberally; Esme would come often to visit us and she would take Renee shopping with her, sometimes Enrique would go as well and bring me with him.

Renee was given much more freedom than I, which I assumed was because of my pregnancy and I accepted it. Renee, Emma and I were free to converse in English even though he held me. Sometimes he would join in our conversations with me translating if he wasn't preoccupied with whatever he happened to be working on; I became sure that he knew exactly what we were saying because he would speak to me in Spanish about what we had been discussing.

"I prefer to let you think I don't know what you say my love, it makes things more interesting," he told me when I questioned him.

Sometimes he would even release me to go to some other part of the villa with them while he was busy and Renee, Emma and I would explore places we hadn't been or tend his garden and bring bunches of flowers into the house. There was a lake nearby and he allowed us to purchase fishing tackle so we could fish, sometimes he would come too and often would make love with us in the grass by the lake; Renee was not as shy now about being naked and would allow it wherever she and Enrique made love. He had a boat on the lake and would take us sailing sometimes; Renee became quite the sailor because he taught her how to handle the boat.

He would take us out to shows, opera's, ballets and we would dress up in evening attire, Emma would come too; Renee never had had so much attention given to her and she felt that she was treated like a queen and she had never been so happy.

"I love it here, I love Enrique, I love the attention and I love being with you so much," she said and smiled happily.

I was not allowed to forget my obligation to my horse and eventually with Aro and Enrique's help, I complied, now every morning at dawn I would go to the stable and allow the horse to honor me, it became a ritual which I could soon accomplish without help and if Enrique came it was just to watch; he was pleased if I became passionate which I tried to do if he was there.

"I'm proud of you my sweet, you're very compliant and I love you all the more because of it," he told me.

Aro visited me much more now and he sometimes brought his son with him, both of them would drink from me and one day Aro left his son with me; Aro had matured drastically and he was proud to show me how much, he walked around naked with the rest of us and now addressed me as Isabella. Aro my husband had obviously left instructions with Enrique because instead of going to our usual bed, Enrique showed me to another room that night and Aro my son was already there.

"Come to me Isabella, Papa said I might not produce seed yet but I can have you when I desire it and I desire it now."

I wanted to say no but there was no one to say no to and I couldn't deprive my son without hurting his feelings so I allowed him; he was very immature and didn't satisfy me or make me passionate but he was satisfied and soon rolled over to sleep. I returned to Enrique and he welcomed me to his bed.

"How was Aro my sweet?" he asked.

"He's not yet a man so I didn't feel passion but he was satisfied for now," I told him.

I continued to go to Mr. Moreno for two hours every day and there were other men who chose to honor me occasionally; the board members would come frequently to enjoy me now I was closer and they were pleased that I was allowing men to honor me on a regular basis.

Wolfgang called me and asked me to go to him as he was in the area and I went willingly, Enrique had some of his women visiting and so the timing was perfect.

I had been calling Wolfgang daily since I left Italy and because of his business he couldn't leave or he was travelling to a different area than where I was so I was pleasantly surprised when he sent for me; he was already naked when I arrived in his room and I threw off my clothes because I starved for him, we kissed each other passionately and hungrily.

"I missed you so much Isabella and so has Priscilla, my wife," he told me, I see you're pregnant again my love and I love your pregnant belly but it's not as big as before my darling child," he said.

"I told you I was pregnant Wolfgang, this is Enrique's child and I'm only expecting one baby this time, don't you ever listen to me?" I teased him.

"You seem overly skinny my love everywhere but your belly, is Enrique treating you well?"

"Yes of course silly, he loves me too, if anything he's overprotective of me and I don't get much exercise because he shows me off more than not," I said.

"How can he manage that with your belly between you?"

I laughed, "He enters me from behind and my back is to him, not my belly."

"Good man, I'll try that later, I want to show you off as I have someone for you to meet; every things ok with Aro so don't fret my darling child."

He reverted back to my body being so skinny.

"Are you getting enough sustenance my love?"

"Yes, more than enough, I go hunting every two weeks; several times a day and at night, Enrique sustains me."

"How so my love?" he asked me.

"I have to stay with Enrique because of my pregnancy sickness which has lasted much longer than with Thomàs' babies, his seed takes away my sickness" I said.

"Come to me my darling, darling child and make me happy," he said.

I went to him and our love making was just as I remembered it, very passionate and very complete.

"One of the men I go to regularly while I'm in Spain, feels very much like you do when he's inside me, he's very pleasing to me too; I feel very comfortably full because you're so big, I believe I like big very much," I told him.

"I on the other hand like small and you're so small, I can't believe I fit into you so nicely, you feel like a tight glove to me young lady."

"I guess we're perfect for each other then my love," I said.

"It seems you're enjoying more men now?" he asked.

"I go to them because I have no choice but unfortunately I do enjoy them very much," I told him.

"Why is that unfortunate my love?"

"I don't want to enjoy so many men but I'm still in heat and I can't help myself, Enrique told me that when the horse stops sniffing at me and licking me, I won't be in heat anymore."

"Ah you have a horse then?"

"Yes, he's a magnificent creature and very gentle, he loves me too," I said sadly.

"He honors you?"

I nodded, "Every morning at sunrise, I must go to him or Enrique will be offended."

"That bothers you, I see."

"More than you can know," I said.

"I think I do know my dear because I know you like a favorite book, you feel the same way about your horse as you did with me at first and that's why it bothers you," he said wisely.

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it Wolfgang."

He laughed and we made love some more and then he looked at the time.

"Let's go next door now; do you care if we don't waste time with clothes Isabella?"

"No of course not silly," I teased.

He lifted me up so he could show me off and we went into the next room, a very young looking man lay on his bed flicking through television channels and he rose to meet us; he was naked as the two of us.

"I want you to meet my very young lover, Isabella and she is as young as she looks but she's very passionate and I know you'll enjoy her for a while; I have a couple of appointments but I'll be back Isabella and we'll continue where we left off."

I nodded and Wolfgang left me with my new man.

"So you're Isabella, Wolfgang told me you were beautiful but his explanation didn't do you justice, you're absolutely ravishing."

I smiled, "And you are?"

"My name's Derek and I also am as young as I look, I'm part vampire and I just grew up; I'm in law school and Wolfgang took me under his wing, I haven't had very much experience with women so he brought me to you, he said you could teach me a lot about sex, do you go to many men?"

"More and more, it seems," I said, "Can we start, I'd like to find out what you know already and then we can go from there," I told him.

We had sex but it wasn't what I was used to with my much more experienced men, he reminded me of Edward when we were first married and neither of us were experienced but we learned together and became very satisfied with each other; I realized that my experience was so much so that I couldn't be satisfied unless an experienced man had sex with me, this was what I needed.

I patiently strove to teach Derek how to make love to a woman, where to place his hands, how to kiss a woman, not just with his lips but his tongue too; I let him enjoy my breasts and then he came down to moisten me before entering me, I showed him how to please me and by the end of the two hours he pleased me greatly to the point that I groaned with his thrusts.

He smiled, "I think I'm getting better at this, I believe I pleased you very well that last time."

"Yes you did Derek and now you can go to any woman and please her as you did me," I said.

Wolfgang came back then and he lifted me so he could show me off.

"What is that you do to her?" Derek asked Wolfgang.

"I'm showing her off, you need to strengthen yourself so you can show off your women and they love you for it," Wolfgang said.

"May I try with her, she can't be that heavy?" Derek asked.

"You can try but she's pregnant and heavier than you think plus she'll relax her whole body onto you."

Wolfgang lifted me down from himself and then lifted me so that Derek could come inside me, Derek held me for a few minutes but I felt him weakening and Wolfgang took me from him.

"Wow that's interesting, how can I strengthen myself?" Derek asked.

"Muscles strengthen when you use them a lot and that's what you need to do with your erection muscles; when you're completely a man and have honored many women as I have, you will have the strength my friend," Wolfgang told him.

"Is that comfortable for you?" he addressed me now.

"It depends, when it was first done to me it was very painful, intentionally so but Wolfgang helped me to enjoy it and now my husbands' and certain of my lovers show me off a lot, I find it to be very pleasurable. Since we came to Spain, Enrique who's the father of my baby, won't let me walk on my own two feet any more, he insists on showing me off constantly."

Wolfgang laughed.

"Enrique has many women and is as strong as an ox, my boy, Isabella is very fortunate to be loved by him because he usually doesn't choose his own women, they choose him, he's indeed a man and very smart."

When we returned to Wolfgang's room I told him about Renee.

"Enrique now has two women who he chose," I said.

"This is very unusual; the other woman he favors is who?"

My mother," I said.

"Well that makes sense but how did that occur?"

I explained the circumstances leading to Enrique wanting my mother.

"She has a husband in Florida but he cheated on her and now she needs a divorce," I told him.

"I know a good divorce lawyer, does Enrique pay her well?"

"Yes, very well, between the two of us we could certainly afford it," I said.

"Maybe I'll pay for it because I'm your friend and you come to me at no charge Isabella," he offered.

"You're more than my friend, Wolfgang; you're one of my very special lovers but you don't have to pay for my mother's divorce."

"But I want to and I'll have no arguments from you little Miss, now where were we?"

"I think you were about to make love to me again," I said.

"Ah yes, my bigness into your smallness," he said.

We both laughed and then made love and it was much more pleasurable than with Derek, I told him so.

"Derek has a lot to learn about women and I'm sure you started him off on the right track my love," he said.

"Aro sends our son to me now but he's very immature, I satisfied him but he has much further to go than Derek," I told him.

"He'll learn exceedingly well from such a beautiful experienced young lady and he'll soon provide you with his babies too."

"I love you so much Wolfgang, you're too kind to me."

"Now you must leave, it's time but you'll continue to call me I presume and we'll arrange more time together, hopefully before this baby is born."

Enrique was pacing when I arrived home even though I was only a few minutes late, I smiled to myself that he cared so much for me and I ran to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I said.

"It's so difficult having my own women, they're a huge responsibility and especially the pregnant ones," he grumbled.

I laughed, "Is Renee giving you a hard time too?"

"No she's very content, I make her happy and she goes off to sleep, you're my problem child."

He kissed me, "Now turn around, I want you on your perch where I can keep my eyes on you at all times."

He placed me where he wanted me.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, "That feels much better, now I can relax knowing you're safe."

I giggled, "You're so silly Enrique, I was perfectly safe with Wolfgang, and he was worried that I was too skinny."

He helped me off with my skirt and blouse then settled us down on a recliner, he moved his hands over my body and I felt him harden.

"I don't know that you're too skinny little one, I think you're getting quite fat and I like it."

The baby started to move and I held Enrique's hands on my abdomen, he laughed.

"This is my very own child I feel, you've made me the happiest man alive Isabella, I want another child as soon as this one's born; Thomàs can wait for one more pregnancy, he already has four and I'd like to catch up."

I laughed, "Thomàs is a very kind man and I'm sure he'll let you."

"I insist that he does Isabella, I'll discuss it with him, and I'll even pay him double for his services if he'll let me be next," he said.

"I don't think that will be necessary," I told him, "At least we now know how to keep my pregnancy sickness under control."

"That reminds me, Renee was feeling a little under the weather this morning but her stomach settled down later, she thought maybe she had picked up a flu bug and so I don't want you to get too close to her tomorrow; I don't want anything to harm your pregnancy, I have some appointments but you'll stay with me at all times until it's time to go to see Mr. Moreno."

I sighed, is this independence I wondered?

Enrique seemed content to lay with me and he picked up a book he was reading.

"Can I read to you?" he asked.

He often read to me, I loved the sound of his voice but I was always interested in the subject as well, this subject was about babies and how to take care of them and as he read I interjected some of my thoughts or asked questions; as he read, his other hand constantly moved over my breasts and my abdomen, sometimes relaxing me but often stimulating me and causing me to gasp, this in turn stimulated him and I felt him harden, I knew he did this so he would stay erect but I enjoyed the stimulation until I couldn't stand that we weren't making love and protested.

He laughed at my eagerness and finally took me to the shower and then to bed; our love making didn't disturb Renee even though we weren't quiet and rolled around a lot.

"Giovanna came today and was sorry she missed you," Enrique told me during a quiet moment.

"I'm sorry I missed her too, I like her a lot," I said.

"She asked how your independence was doing."

"Not very well since I'm joined to you constantly."

"You like it though, I never hear any complaint."

"I do like it and I love the attention you give me and worry about me and the babe, please don't ever stop; if independence means I can't have this then I don't want independence, I just want your love Enrique."

"You'll always have my undivided attention, my love and my babies."

He kissed me and me him then we made love the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

28

POTENTIAL CATASTROPHE

The morning brought some surprises; first of all Renee jumped out of bed hurriedly and ran to the bathroom, Enrique and I heard the sound of her throwing up, Enrique frowned.

"What's wrong with my woman, I think I'm going to have to do some tests to see what's wrong with her, it's not good that she's sick and I don't want her to pass it on to you my love?"

Enrique was very proud of his two special women, the ones he'd chosen as his own and he took great responsibility in their health and wellbeing; my mother and I held that place of honor, we were extremely well loved and cared for, we wanted for nothing and were even paid for his attention to us. I was used to being cared for in this way because I had other men who treated me the same way but this was a new experience for Renee who was still human and unsuspecting of who she was now associating with.

Enrique and I still lay in bed after a wonderful night of love, I couldn't talk because I was receiving my medicine but as soon as I was done, Enrique ran into the bathroom to check on Renee; a short time later he carried her out and laid her back on the bed, she looked pale and he was obviously worried.

"Isabella, come to the shower with me, we'll leave Renee to rest and I'll check on her later."

He bent down and kissed her tenderly.

"I'll check on you later my love and I'll have Emma stay with you."

She nodded and I smiled at his tenderness towards her.

"What can be wrong with her?" I asked as he carried me out of the bedroom.

"I don't know, I'm not a magician but I intend to find out, don't worry I'll take care of Renee," he said and kissed me.

"I'm not worried, I know that you care about her as you do me," I said.

"I do indeed love her in the same as you but I feel a great responsibility to both of you because you are both mine and allow me to honor you; it's my privilege to have you both and I will take care of you."

"I feel honored to have someone love me as you do Enrique," I said.

He took me out to the stable and helped me with the horse, he caused passion inside me and forced me to enjoy what I didn't want, I wept but he wasn't sympathetic.

"You will accept this and eventually want it," he said angrily.

He loved his horses very much and refused to allow me to insult them or him; he took me back to the house and started working on the computer, we were joined as usual and I lay back against him. He was still angry with me but he kissed my head when he felt like it which was often and put his hands on my abdomen when he wanted to feel the baby move which was often and his hands often stimulated my breasts to cause himself to harden, he would even have me lean over the desk so he could thrust into me periodically.

"Can I go and check on Renee?" I asked him.

"No," was all he said.

Eventually Renee came down to us.

"How are you feeling my darling woman?" he asked her.

"The strange thing is, I feel much better now, it was just like yesterday I was sick in the morning but I was fine later," she told us.

"Morning sickness sounds like pregnancy," I said.

I wasn't being serious but Enrique remembered something.

"Were you taking hormones to prevent pregnancy?" he asked her.

"I was until recently, the doctor told me I should stop taking birth control pills because of my age," she said.

"Do you still have monthly cycles?" Enrique wondered.

"I was until I came here, I thought it was because I was going through menopause that I missed my last two periods," she said.

"I'll test you to make sure but it seems I now have two pregnant women on my hands," Enrique surmised.

"I'm pregnant?" Renee was stunned.

I was suddenly worried because I remembered Sara and the horrendous pregnancy we both shared and her death, Enrique looked concerned too.

Enrique stood up with me and took Renee's hand, at the same time a car pulled up in the drive way and we all looked out of the window.

"Ha they're here," Enrique said and we walked out through the front door to meet our visitors.

Standing in front of us was Thomàs and all my children.

"Please, Enrique, please let me down?" I asked.

He allowed it and I ran over to Thomàs as all the children crowded around us, Thomàs held me tight.

"Oh my darling child, I missed you so much," he said as we kissed each other over and over again.

"I missed you too Thomàs, even though Enrique has been taking good care of me," I told him.

I turned my attention to my children and loved all of them.

We missed you so much Mama, Jenny said, "We can't even see Papa Edward anymore."

All of us walked into the house and I sat on the floor, holding and kissing my children, I was still naked and immediately Aro and Little Thomàs attached themselves to my breasts, I leaned against Thomàs who also sat on the floor.

Enrique picked up the girls and sat down in a chair with them, Carlotta was the same size as Aro and she towered over Jenny by now, looking much more mature.

"Look Mama I have breasts now," she said and opened up her blouse for me to see.

Enrique laughed, "It looks like I'll soon have a third woman of my own."

"She'll soon be ready if you want her, might as well keep it in the family but I doubt if she'll give you any children," Thomàs said.

"I have enough women to do that, Thomàs but I still want her, the women in this family are very pleasurable," he kissed Carlotta's cheek and pulled her to him.

She smiled, "I like you Enrique and I want to be your woman as soon as I can, Mama will you tell me what to do?"

I realized Carlotta needed to know about the birds and the bees, strangely the thought of Enrique making love to her seemed as it should be, she could definitely make some worse choices and if he did, it would keep her close to me; I enjoyed the relationship we had with my mother.

Aro let go of my breast, "I know what to do, Carlotta, I can show you."

"No, you will not," Thomàs was adamant.

"You may continue with Isabella but not with Carlotta she's your twin and it wouldn't be a good match, let Isabella teach her until she's ready for Enrique."

Renee listened in amazement to the conversation,

"Carlotta's your daughter; do you really want her to have the same lover as we do?"

"Why not Mom, I can't think of anyone more perfect for her, Enrique is a beautiful caring man and you know how well he takes care of us?"

"But she's so young," Renee said.

"But I want him Grandmamma," Carlotta said.

"He'll be good for her Renee and she'll soon be ready, her brother already is," Thomàs told her.

"Thomàs I have something I need to speak to you about in my office, if you don't mind," Enrique said.

Aro had latched on to my breast again but he started touching me in places to stimulate me and I knew I had to take him to another room.

"Renee please stay with the children while I take Aro with me, we have something to do, tell Tabitha to bring the babies to me."

Aro's Papa had brought Aro to me several times and he was now very good with his love making, I enjoyed him very much.

"Aro you're getting much better, your Papa should be proud of you," I told him.

"When will I be able to make babies, Isabella?" he asked.

"Enrique wants to have three more babies after this, so probably by that time you'll be ready, however you'd better ask Thomàs after that because he may want another baby by then and I'm only one woman."

"If I found another woman, I could have one sooner?"

"Yes Aro but you'd better talk to Papa because he may not allow you to find someone else and even if you do find someone else she may not be able to produce a child," I said.

"Papa says you're a very special woman and I do like to make love with you but I want to be able to have a baby," he said.

"Well now I'm pregnant Aro and I can't make another baby when I already have one inside me, you'll have to wait your turn."

"What about Jenny, can she have babies?"

"Jenny's much too young and her body won't make babies yet, she needs to wait a few more years but she's human and it would be too dangerous for her to have a vampire baby, hopefully she can eventually marry a human male and have babies," I told him.

I started thinking of Renee and what kind of a pregnancy she was going to have, I became worried again and I knew that Enrique had pulled Thomàs aside to discuss her pregnancy and what to do about it.

Aro and I went back into the living room, he remained naked as I was and Renee looked at us but said nothing; her silent question was soon answered as Aro bragged to Carlotta.

"Isabella and I made love again and she says I'm getting better and Papa will be proud of me."

Carlotta came running to me and sat herself on my lap.

"Mama, can you show me how to make love so Enrique will make love to me?" she asked.

"I won't show you but I'll tell you," I said, "You ask me questions and I'll tell you the answers."

She asked many questions; obviously Aro junior had been talking to her.

"So you said the man must come inside the woman to make love?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her, "But there's a lot of preparation before that occurs or it can be painful for the woman."

"Do all men's bodies look like Aro's?"

"Yes although some are bigger or smaller," I said.

"Is Enrique bigger or smaller than Aro?"

"Bigger, much bigger," I said.

"Does he hurt you?" she wondered.

"Sometimes, but mostly not," I said.

"Who hurts who?" Enrique asked.

He and Thomàs had come back onto the room.

"Sometimes you hurt me when we make love," I told him

He picked Carlotta up in the air and swung her around.

"If I hurt her she likes it," he said to her.

"Mama said you're very big, is that true?" Carlotta persisted.

"I need to show Isabella off again so you may see," he said.

He unzipped his fly and allowed her to see him, he was aroused and picked me up so he could come inside me, and this raised more questions and some show and tell.

During this conversation, Jenny and Little Isabella showed very little interest, Little Thomàs wasn't interested in anything other than my breasts; Tabitha brought the twins and they fed much to Little Thomàs' chagrin, he wanted to have me all to himself.

"So you're a man now?" Thomàs spoke to Aro.

"Isabella said I'm doing very well and Papa will be pleased with me."

"Isabella's a good instructor according to Wolfgang, he had you teaching another young man, I hear," Thomàs addressed me.

"Yes but he still needs to learn some more, hopefully with his own women," I said.

Enrique and Thomàs laughed.

"Renee, do you mind if I examine you?" Thomàs asked her.

"No of course not," she said.

When they returned he'd obviously drawn some blood from her arm and had a container with what looked like urine inside.

"I'll wait for the results but I think you're probably right, when we know for sure, we'll have to make a decision on what to do, in the mean time I'll talk to Papa," Thomàs said.

"What decision?" Renee asked, "If I'm pregnant I want to keep the baby and I don't see any problem with that if Enrique loves me."

"Enrique does love you but there are more things to consider and we don't want to go into that yet," Thomàs said.

I would have run over to her but Enrique held me tight, my eyes became teary.

"We'll work something out," he said quietly to me.

It was soon time for me to go to Mr. Moreno.

"I'll walk you over there," Thomàs said to me.

As we walked he talked to me.

"You realize that Renee being pregnant is a potential catastrophe," he said.

"Yes, I remember the pregnancy with Aro and Carlotta," I said.

"Enrique didn't intend to get her pregnant, he said it was an oversight with the condoms," Thomàs said.

"I would never blame him if there was a bad outcome, he loves Renee and he's proud of his women, he cares so much about us," I said.

"If we could talk her into aborting this baby it would solve the problem but I don't think you or she would agree to it, however, if she survives the pregnancy it will be a miracle; we may have to tell her who we are and give her a choice to join us or die, I'll see what Papa says."

"If she was changed, I would want Edward to do it," I said.

"I'm sure that could be arranged Isabella but let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said.

He kissed me and left me at Mr. Moreno's door. Mr. Moreno was pleased to see me.

"How are you child, come to me?" he said.

"I'm good Senor," I told him.

He could tell I was a little depressed but he didn't question me except to ask how Enrique was doing.

"Enrique is fine, he's enjoying his women and is taking extra good care of me and Renee," I said.

"Enrique's a fine man, he's never had his own women but I believe he's very pleased with you," he said.

"He worries about us constantly and he won't let me out of his sight except when I go to see my men; he shows me off constantly and I rarely get to walk anywhere now."

"That's how it should be, you're fortunate to have such a man, you'll never regret that he owns you, is Renee happy with her man too?"

"Very much so," I said.

He nodded with satisfaction and then we made love.

"Do I please you little one?" he asked.

"Very much so, I enjoy being with you," I said.

"That's good because I enjoy you too, I'll be sad when you leave here," he told me.

"It may not be for quite a while because, Enrique wants me to have three more babies after this one, I suppose he'll travel and I'll go with him but I presume his main place is here; of course my husband Thomàs doesn't like me to travel when I'm more than three months pregnant and he's also my obstetrician, I'm definitely here until this baby's born."

"How far along are you now little one?"

"Four months, so I have five more to go and I always deliver around my due date, it shouldn't be too difficult to make love to me when I'm big this time, I had twins the last time and I was huge; my men had a hard time but they managed."

We both laughed and then made love some more, I felt very comfortable with him but Thomàs soon came to get me.

"Hello there Mr. Moreno, are you taking good care of my wife?" Thomàs asked.

"Well Thomàs, hello, I'm pleased to meet you, actually she takes good care of me, I enjoy her very much; she tells me you're also her obstetrician."

"Yes and she can't travel for a few months so you'll be able to enjoy her for quite a while," Thomàs reiterated what I had told Mr. Moreno.

"I suppose all this sex doesn't bother her pregnancies?" Mr. Moreno wondered.

"Not at all, in fact if it did she wouldn't enjoy being pregnant and we'd have to fight her to make it so; now she enjoys the best of both worlds, being pregnant and having sex with her men," Thomàs said.

They both laughed and I scrunched my face up which made them laugh more.

"I take it she has more children?"

"Yes, the twins she brought with her are mine and we have two others together, she also has my father's twins and a little human who she and Edward are adopting; Enrique wants three more before I get my turn again but I don't mind, I enjoy the children I have for now."

"I don't believe I've met Edward?"

"Edward Cullen, his father is Carlisle Cullen?"

"Ah yes, now I know, Carlisle's a very eminent physician as you are and Enrique," Mr. Moreno spoke.

"Well my specialty is obstetrics as you know and Edward plans to become a physician like his father," Thomàs said.

"Oh so that's why I haven't met him?"

"Yes that and he's expanding his horizons with women; Isabella is his first and only love at present but now that he started using his male hormones, he's been requested by several females and is obligated to try them out, he'll be back to Isabella after medical school and his internship, she'll love him all the more following their separation," Thomàs said.

"How long will that take Thomàs?" I wondered.

"Probably no more than two years for medical school and then his internship which can take up to five years; probably a drop in the bucket in comparison to eternity, Isabella, he'll come to visit you periodically, hopefully you'll encourage him to continue and not wish him back too soon Miss," Thomàs was firm.

"Of course I'll only want what's best for him, I promise I'll be good, besides by the time I have Enrique's four children and more of yours I'll be very busy; I wish we could all be closer though."

"We will be closer because I intend to purchase some property and take up practice around here, Enrique and I have already discussed our plans and we'll talk about it when we get home," Thomàs said.

"Well that makes life easier for me now my Isabella will be close to me," Mr. Moreno squeezed me to him.

"We'd better leave," I said, "Enrique will be pacing."

"I'll call him and tell him we were slightly delayed," Thomàs said.

He called and said we were just leaving Moreno's.

I was right Enrique had been pacing and when I walked in the door he immediately grabbed me and placed me on my perch, he sighed with relief.

"I believe she has you hooked Enrique," Thomàs laughed.

"My own women are quite a responsibility and soon I'll have one more along with children, if my hair could become gray it would have already started, Enrique said.

We all laughed and he kissed my head.

"Isabella wants to know our plans, is this a good time to discuss them?" Thomàs asked Enrique.

"Aro will be here momentarily so yes, Renee's fast asleep after one round of lovemaking; she's a very sweet lady, no wonder we all love her daughter so much with a mother like that," Enrique said.

"I agree, I thought of taking her too but the time wasn't right; now apparently it is," Aro spoke because he had just arrived, "Can I have my little girl for now?"

"Yes of course."

Enrique let me down and I ran to Aro who held me on his lap and kissed me.

"Now I have my little girl, let's discuss your plans," Aro said and held me tighter.

"I intend to purchase some property here and open up my practice, the children will mostly be with Isabella but my children will sleep at my home and Enrique's will stay here. Aro can stay with me until he finishes school but he can spend some nights with Isabella," Thomàs said.

"Is he doing well, Isabella?" Aro asked.

"Yes he's doing very well, he's beginning to satisfy me but he wants a baby."

"Bah! He's much too young for that responsibility, he must wait until he finishes school and establishes himself in whatever he intends to do with his life; I'll speak to him," Aro spoke angrily, "I wouldn't have let him come to you so soon but he begged me, mores the pity that I gave in."

"If he doesn't agree to your terms, then we won't allow him to have Isabella," Thomàs said.

Aro nodded, "Good idea."

"He talks of looking for another woman if he can't have a baby with me," I said.

"He won't find a woman to give him a child other than you my love," Aro said.

"He spoke of Jenny but I told him she was nowhere near ready to have children," I told him.

"I'll definitely have to speak to him but let's continue with the plans," Aro said.

"Carlotta will stay here with Enrique, she's probably as mature as Aro and Isabella can continue to instruct her, Enrique will be gentle with her."

"Yes I think that will be fine, she won't ever give you children, Enrique so you don't have to worry about that; is your bed large enough for three women?"

"It is for now but if Isabella gets any fatter I might have to purchase a much larger one and then of course there's Renee, Enrique said.

I pouted and everyone laughed at my expression.

Thomàs continued.

Isabella and the children who are still young will stay at my home when she's pregnant with my child and they'll all stay with Enrique when she's pregnant with his child so she can breast feed all the little ones; of course if I'm out of town or Enrique's out of town this will switch or if we're both out of town, you maybe could take a vacation here Papa."

I'm sure I can arrange a vacation with my love if I'm given enough warning but what about Marcus, he won't leave the castle now and he misses Isabella," Aro informed us.

"We'll arrange for her to spend time with Marcus when she's less than three months pregnant and can travel, Wolfgang may be more available at that time too and the board members; of course she'll be with you mostly, Papa," Thomàs said.

"The board members already see Isabella from time to time, as far as I'm concerned they can continue this way, I don't intend to put myself out for them; life would have been less complicated if they hadn't interfered," Aro said.

"Very well but there are two men Isabella needs to see periodically, one is my colleague, Siegfried, and one is Enrique's neighbor in Denali," Thomàs said, "Sometimes they'll be able to visit here but sometimes she'll be required to visit them."

"Do I have any choices Thomàs?" I asked.

"Isabella you know you don't in this and in my expectations as your physician, otherwise please yourself," Thomàs shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm afraid I also have restrictions as far as Isabella's concerned, as long as she's pregnant with my child which will occur one after the other until I have four children with her, she's my responsibility and will stay close to me as we have already been doing; of course I will let her travel as you have stated but otherwise for this child and the next three, she's in my care," Enrique said.

I sighed and everyone else laughed.

"So much for independence," I said sadly.

"But Isabella you know you like all my attention, you told me so," Enrique reminded me.

"Yes you're right, I do prefer your attention," I admitted.

Now we all laughed.

"I may take Carlotta with me when I travel, she can keep me company, but I don't intend to show her off too much, I want her for myself," Enrique said.

"Well now we've settled everything else, let's discuss Renee," Aro said.

"Well she's already stated that she wants my child and if we try to talk her out of it, she'll wonder why her daughter can have so many and not herself," Enrique said.

"My mother doesn't believe in abortion as I don't and she wouldn't consent to one under any circumstance," I told them.

"That was going to be my next thought to tell her there was something wrong with the baby," Aro said.

"We have no choice but to tell her the truth then," Thomàs said, "You gave Sarah choices and she chose death but we must allow Renee to make that choice, if she chooses death over joining us, then we must do everything in our power to save her and the child; in this case Renee is a healthy woman and Enrique is only part vampire so it may work in her favor but in the end she will know who we are."

"Who are you?"

All of us looked around and Renee was standing there.

"I woke up and no one had come to bed yet, I heard you talking but only the last sentence as I came into the room was clear to me," she said.

"Renee my love, we'll explain to you soon," Enrique told her.

"This has something to do with me being pregnant, isn't it?"

"Mom there's something you need to know; it's dangerous for you to have this baby," I told her.

"I'm no different than you, why is this a problem…?" she trailed off, "I _am_ different than you, I've thought about this a lot, you're not the same Bella since your marriage to Edward and all the changes in your life that have occurred since, your different life style, many men in your life."

"Not my life Mom, my existence, my life ended when Edward changed me to what I am and all of us are what we are; I didn't want to tell you but now we have no choice, now the choice will be up to you. Just know this, Enrique loves you as you are and he wants the child you carry but neither he nor any of us want you to die; this is very possible if you continue this pregnancy but the end result depends on what you want, possible death or to become one of us," I told her.

"I ask again, who are you and why and how did Edward change you to what you are?"

"I'll start at the beginning Mom, when I moved to Forks I met Edward and his family, I knew there was something different about them and you know me, I investigate and then make decisions. I spoke to Jacob and he inadvertently told me what I wanted to know, based on that and certain peculiarities of Edward, I realized they were vampires."

Renee gasped, "Is that what Edward changed you into?"

"Yes Mom but let me explain, Edward didn't want to change me and that's why he left for eight months, he thought I could go on with my life without him and he continue his existence without me, neither of us could stand to be separated so he eventually persuaded me to marry him in exchange for changing me; I persuaded him to change me because I couldn't stand the thought of me getting older and he remaining seventeen, we love each other very much."

"How did this change occur?" Renee asked.

"He bit my neck, it was very painful and Carlisle gave me medication to try to alleviate the pain," I said.

"Do you… drink blood?" she wondered.

"Yes but not human blood, I became a Cullen and they are 'vegetarians' as are some of my men, the Cullen's were afraid I would go crazy when I changed and want humans, they thought it would take a year before I would become a vegetarian like them but I brought some of my human traits with me; as you know I couldn't stand the smell of human blood and it caused me to pass out, now I've changed it's much worse, I get very sick if I'm near human blood. We vegetarians hunt animals only and it really isn't any different than humans eating animal carcasses, we drink the animals' blood and the other animals eat the carcasses which are left; we usually choose wild animals and keep the population reasonable."

"How did this whole thing start with you having more than just Edward?" she asked.

"I can explain that Renee," Aro said, "Edward came to Italy to die because he thought Isabella had died by throwing herself off a cliff in Forks, she did throw herself from the cliff but she didn't die."

"Why would you do that?" Renee asked me.

"I was into extreme sports at the time but I had no intention of killing myself, this happened when Edward and I were separated and I missed him so I found that if I did something extreme, I could hear Edward's voice telling me to stop and that was better than not hearing him at all," I told her.

"This was worse than I thought at the time," she said.

"Isabella came to Italy to stop Edward from dying and managed but she, Edward and Alice came to the castle at my express wishes; I fell in love with her and was determined to make her my own, I waited many months until after Edward and she married and she was changed before I sent for her. She suffered through a horrendous pregnancy and married me too, I'll explain the pregnancy later; my son Thomàs has the birthright to choose my wife if he desired her and of course he did choose Isabella, to all our delight he found could make her pregnant and we have enjoyed their children.

"What about the other men?" Renee was persistent.

"Unfortunately we live in the center of the vampire community in Italy and we have our own laws as Humans have laws, one of our laws insists that men and women must go to those who desire them, it isn't a choice, but in Isabella's case, we, who are her husbands' choose only honorable men for her so she or the man must always obtain our permission; this is how she became involved with Enrique," Aro informed her.

"And I did too, he mesmerized me but he was too eager while we traveled on his jet and we didn't use protection, so now I'm pregnant and no one wants me to be," Renee concluded.

"There's more to explain," Thomàs said, "It's not a question of whether or not we want you to be pregnant; as Isabella explained, Enrique loves you and would be honored to have your child but he doesn't want to lose you, Renee."

"Your life means more to me than the life of a child, Renee, I can have many children with Isabella and I will but I want you in my existence; you're my woman, I do indeed love you and need you by my side, Isabella and I would both grieve if we lost you," Enrique told her.

Renee smiled briefly, "I do love you Enrique and I know you're sincere in your love for me, I've never been loved so well but I can't swap this child's life for my own, if I must die then I must."

I broke down at that moment because even though I knew what her choice would be, I wanted her to live; Aro tried to comfort me and Renee came over to me and brushed her hand over my hair.

"I can accept your way of existence Bella but at the moment I'm not sure if it's what I want for myself, if I die and the child lives I know I'll leave he or she in good hands; if we both die then that's the way it must be, if we both live then I'll continue the way I've been doing with both my children and my love."

Enrique came over to her and held her.

"You're a brave woman and I love you more for it but I wish you'd reconsider."

"I won't allow the child to die so that I can live, but I will consider the rest, I always thought vampires to be evil beings but I know it isn't true and I'm actually not afraid of any of you now I know the truth," Renee said.

"Well Renee, I'm sure you'll have many more questions for us but the only thing left for now is to explain my twin's pregnancy because it will give you an idea what you must bear," Aro told her, "I wanted to give Isabella something special because I loved her so much and I knew money or worldly goods wouldn't interest her, I also knew that neither Edward or I could make her pregnant but there was one way to present her with a child; if I'd known my son could make her pregnant, the solution would have been easy but I didn't and I was selfish because I didn't want him to see her at the time, I knew he'd want her. I searched for a woman who looked very much like Isabella, one who didn't mind bearing my child to give it up and who might die or change."

"That's a tall order," Renee said.

"Yes indeed but amazingly I found Sarah she looked very much like Isabella and was willing to accept my conditions; she suffered from a disease which prevented her from having a normal life, she had no family or loved ones who would miss her and the disease was not genetic so she wouldn't pass it on to my children. Isabella met her and they became friends, she had never slept with a man and Isabella instructed her in order to prepare her for our union which occurred on our wedding night."

"But Bella was already pregnant, wasn't she?" Renee asked.

"Actually no, Carlisle simulated her pregnancy with the help of some baby packs and computer chips so you and others would think her pregnancy lasted for nine months," Aro continued.

"But Isabella's pregnancies do last for nine months," Renee said.

"There's a difference," Aro said, "I'm a full vampire and Thomàs and Enrique aren't, this may be the thing to save your life."

"Please explain?" Renee asked.

"Myself, Isabella, the Cullen's and many others were changed by another vampire into what we are; Thomàs and Enrique were born to us and not changed from what they were born as," Aro explained.

"I don't understand," Renee looked confused.

"Thomàs was the product of me and my vampire wife, I was human when I impregnated her and it was she who later changed me; Aro and Carlotta were born from a human woman who was impregnated by me, a full vampire, and any child born to Isabella is part vampire because of her union with Thomàs and Enrique who are part vampires. We've discovered that only part vampires can impregnate Isabella, strangely enough not even human men have that power," Aro explained.

"I suppose she's slept with human males," Renee realized.

"Not prior to her change but she was forced to have sex with humans during her abduction, it wasn't her choice," Aro said.

"I'm glad to know my daughter was a virgin when she married Edward or did they…?"

"No Mom we didn't but I wanted to, Edward was too old fashioned and insisted we wait until we were married."

"Good for him, I need to congratulate him on holding you off," she said smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"There's no holding her back now though, she's very sexual," Enrique said.

I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed again.

"Believe me, I know how you and Enrique make love, remember we all sleep together although I don't think sleep is the right word, I wondered how you two could make love all night and be fresh in the morning; now I realize it's because you aren't human."

Everyone laughed again.

"I must continue to speak about Sarah's pregnancy," Aro said, she became pregnant and she and Isabella suffered the pregnancy, it was very difficult for both of them, Carlisle had inserted computer chips into both women so that Isabella could experience every discomfort Sarah had; Sarah managed to continue the pregnancy until the babies were ready to come out, it was an added plus that we obtained two children but it made the pregnancy more difficult. Sarah's illness had been in remission but in the end it was the illness that killed her, she'd made me promise to be there at the end to take her life but along with the pregnancy, her illness took its toll on her body and she succumbed as the babies were born; I would have changed her but it was not her desire to continue."

"Do you think she might have survived if she didn't have to contend with the illness?" Renee wondered.

"It's possible, plus she wanted to die and someone who wants to survive has more of a chance; the other thing is, Enrique's only part vampire and as I said earlier, this might be a plus in your favor, the odds are not as bad as with Sarah but it's still a gamble we'd prefer not to take," Aro said.

"I don't want to die, I'd like the opportunity to hold my second child in my arms, this is definitely a child conceived in love and I must take the gamble; if things don't look good for me, I may consider changing but I'd like to try to at least to make sure the child is going to survive before I make that choice, I presume there are enough physicians to help me through this," Renee told us.

"My love, we will all help you to pull through this, Thomàs is an excellent obstetrician and Carlisle will use his expertise having dealt with Sarah's pregnancy, we also have colleagues who can give their opinions; even if your life hangs by a thread, we will save you and the baby but you must fight as hard as you can because it will be difficult, do you promise?" Enrique implored.

"If you love me enough to fight for my life and the life of our child, I promise to fight too," Renee told him.

I wanted to say I'd pray but I didn't know if I was allowed to so I decided there was no harm in trying, I did after all believe that Edward had a soul and he believed he'd saved me, so why not pray for my brave mother.


	29. Chapter 29

29

A NEW HOME

The plans made by Thomàs and Enrique were followed through; Thomàs bought some property nearby and started to build his dream home.

Jenny stayed with her grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, until school ended for the summer and we enrolled her in a school nearby where we now resided, to start in the fall. In the meantime Emmett and Rosalie lived temporarily at our home in Volterra which was maintained by the staff Edward had hired.

Thomàs opened his practice and received the right to deliver at various hospitals close by, he was very busy, he was gone most of the day and sometimes at night because babies came when they wanted to; while his home was being built he stayed at Enrique's home and enjoyed fishing, riding or swimming with us, at least those of us who weren't pregnant that is, during his free time.

Aro came often to see me and the children and gave me reports on Jenny and Marcus, I always sent home some breast 'milk' for Marcus and I talked to him and Wolfgang daily, I also spoke to Jenny every day as well, she would usually call me and she was excited that she would be moving to Spain with us when school was out for the summer but she loved her grandparents and Papa Aro.

Aro the son, Carlotta and the children lived with us and Rachel came too, Rachel continued to care for Little Thomàs and Little Isabella; we now referred to them as Tommy and Belle because it was too difficult to keep up with the same names, we continued to call Aro the son, Aro but Aro the father became Papa to everyone or often Papa Aro by the children.

Tabitha still took care of Michael and Elizabeth but she was preparing to turn over the twins to another nanny who she was training because she would soon have Enrique's children to deal with, Tabitha was definitely the most proficient nanny to care for newborns.

The new nanny's name was Annie, she was also a vampire but very pleasant, all the children loved her and she got along well with Tabitha and Rachel. Rachel and Annie would live in Thomàs' home after it was built but Tabitha would remain living at Enrique's home to care for his babies; Enrique would pay Tabitha's salary and Thomàs would pay for Annie, Edward would continue to pay Rachel as before.

I was constantly visited by the board members who I would go to at their hotel rooms, and I continued to honor Mr. Moreno; Siegfried decided to go into practice with Thomàs and that meant I would see him more often but he still had some things to take care of before he came, his home was being built close by too and he wanted to move when his home was completed, I was happy he would be close by because I missed him.

Esme spent a great deal of time traveling to and from Italy to supervise the new homes being built and Carlisle would usually come too to see how Renee was doing; when Carlisle came it would be on a weekend and he'd bring Jenny, he usually planned it that way so we could see her often.

Sometimes Jasper and Alice would come and on one occasion they brought the horses and the pony with them, Thomàs was having a stable built but in the mean time they were boarded out close by, I refused to go and see them but Jimmy came as well and he lived with the other grooms until he could move to the new stables, I saw him often when I visited Enrique's stables.

Emmett and Rosalie decided they were going to build a home near us too, just a small home for the two of them but they would be close by us and get to enjoy the children which was important to Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle wanted to be near us too but hadn't quite made up their mind which property to purchase, they decided to sell the house in Forks.

We'd let Emma take a vacation to Forks so she and Charlie could decide if they wanted to have a life together, she deserved a long vacation and Aro allowed her to go for three months so she would be back to help me towards the end of my pregnancy, in the mean time Enrique hired a personal maid for me, Carlotta and Renee; her name was Edith and she was a vampire but very proficient, he didn't feel bad if he had to leave us because he knew we'd be taken care of and he planned to keep her when Emma returned.

Enrique stayed with us most of the time and didn't travel, he wanted to be close to his women but particularly he was concerned with Renee, he took care of his business from home in case something happened.

Carlotta had a new role as Enrique's woman, he didn't want to scare her so he was reluctant to take her virginity at present; he kissed her as a man kisses a woman but he wanted to wait until Renee's baby was born before he became sexual with her.

"I have too many things to think about without having a tearful child hurting because she just lost her virginity and hating me for it," he said, "I'll just court her for now and when she's ready then I'll take her, she can even sleep in her nightgown so I won't be tempted."

I on the other hand spent many nights with her very willing brother, he was much improved and very proud of himself; he was still wanting me to have his child in spite of his father's very long talk with him and he looked longingly at Jenny when she came to visit, I was very careful to keep them apart and Thomàs often became angry with his attitude.

"You'll not be allowed to have Isabella if you continue in this way Aro, and Jenny is definitely off limits to you, do I need to speak to your father?" Thomàs roared at him.

"You will not take Isabella away from me, I'm just as entitled as you are to have her, she's mine," Aro answered him defiantly.

"You Sir will learn your place and I'll teach you, Isabella may only go to the men designated by her husbands', you are not one of them and if I take her away from you, it's because of your attitude," Thomàs was livid.

What had happened to my sweet loving son?

"I also have a birthright, just as you do and I'll marry Isabella if I please," Aro said.

"Hopefully you'll grow up first, young man; Isabella's too perfect to have you for a husband, the fact that she puts up with you in bed is amazing."

Thomàs stormed off.

"You will come to me when I desire it and you'll not complain, do you hear," Aro told me.

"You're behaving like a spoiled brat; what happened to my sweet son? I'll come to you so long as I'm not needed by my husbands' or Enrique but be sure to change your attitude, all my lovers up until now are very good and kind to me, and I expect the same treatment from you."

I spoke calmly and deliberately then I walked away from him and he threw something across the room which just missed me.

"If I can't have you give me a child, then I'll have Jenny, you'll see and she'll give me what I want."

He yelled at me as I left the room and I cringed at his threat.

After that he demanded me to go to his bed often and Enrique allowed it because of his preoccupation with Renee; Aro became very demanding sexually and would deliberately take his pleasure without giving me any, as a result sex with him was very painful and frustrating.

"I can treat you as I want to, you're mine and even though you taught me, I'm here to teach you now the way a real man has sex with his woman, it's only important for _me_ to enjoy it not for you," he told me.

I tried to avoid having sex with him and he started to hit me if I refused his advances, I became afraid of him.

I couldn't tell Enrique what Aro did to me because I knew he would kill him, I was however, afraid Aro would eventually harm my baby because his temper became so violent and so I spoke to Thomàs, who was furious and immediately called Aro Senior; Aro's Papa was very angry at his treatment of me and demanded his son to go to the castle.

I found out later that at the castle under his father's eye, he wasn't any better, he was furious that I had told on him and vowed he'd return and force me to have his child; in an effort to make me jealous he seduced a human female, fortunately she didn't become pregnant but by that time, his father had had enough of his son's terrible behavior and shipped him off to the Italian navy.

"I'll make a worthy man of him yet," my husband told me, "He'll learn some manners and how to treat a woman the right way."

"Will he come back to me, Aro?" I wondered.

"I have no power to prevent it, but hopefully when he returns he'll treat you better, he's entitled to marry you and you _will_ have his children. At the moment he's young and impatient, I probably offered him to you much too soon but I wanted to steer him towards you; I thought he loved you enough to treat you well but his immaturity has overpowered his reasoning."

"I'm very afraid of him Aro," I told him.

"The men in your life will not allow him to mistreat you again, it's fortunate that Enrique isn't aware of how he treated you because he would have killed him immediately, I'm thankful you came first to Thomàs but even he won't put up with anymore mistreatment of you and you mustn't try to protect him if he continues to behave the same way. Enrique wants three more children after this one and Thomàs probably wants one or two more next, by that time Aro should be ready to plant his seed inside you and have the children he longs for; if he does well in the navy, he'll be quite ready to support his family."

In the mean time, while all this was occurring, all of us worried about Renee, her pregnancy was not lasting as long as mine but actually it was longer than Sarah's had been; Carlisle thought this a good thing and Renee was doing much better than I recalled Sarah had done. I was two months further along than Renee but she looked ready to pop at any moment, my abdomen was small in comparison; I was by this time six months pregnant and as usual doing very well except for the intermittent nausea and vomiting which still plagued me.

Renee on the other hand was having a harder time but handling the pregnancy very well; she'd been pregnant for four months which was as long as Sarah's pregnancy had lasted but had not had any broken bones and very few bruises when the baby kicked, she also had more energy than Sarah had had, Thomàs and Carlisle were amazed that she was doing so well, Enrique was proud of her and strutted around the house singing loudly with his deep base voice, all the children laughed at him.

"Now children, your Mamas' are going to have the most beautiful babies in the world because they're mine," he told them.

All the children rushed at him and he was soon rolling on the floor with them while they pretended to beat him, Carlotta, who now behaved like a young lady, Renee and I just laughed at their antics.

Carlotta was very helpful to Renee and myself, she was the same adorable child she always had been, so unlike her twin, she would help Edith bathe us and dress us when it was necessary and walk with us when we needed exercise; Thomàs insisted we all exercise and so Enrique was forced to let me walk sometimes, he insisted on walking with us and was constantly worried in case we overdid it.

The three of us were so content to have such a caring man although Carlotta was getting frustrated because he wouldn't make love to her.

"I'm quite ready Mama, I know he'll hurt me a little the first time but it makes me crazy when I see how well he makes love to you," she told me, "I tried to talk to him but he won't allow it, please tell him how much I want it."

I talked to Enrique while we were showering before bed.

"She wants you so much, I remember how frustrating it was when Edward held off from me, just be gentle with her, you can even use a lubricant to ease into her; the first time may not be enjoyable but insist on it after that and she'll feel your love as I do," I told him.

"Are you ready child?" he asked her as he climbed into bed.

She nodded, I could tell she was nervous but at the same time she was determined to allow it, he helped her off with her nightgown and kissed her passionately; he'd handled her body before and kissed her in this way but had always stopped before he would go inside her. This time he stopped only to lubricate himself and she gasped with the first gentle thrust as she felt the pain.

"Shall I continue?" he asked her.

"Don't stop now," she pleaded.

His thrusts became stronger and his kisses more urgent until she cried out, she still clung to him until he released and then she sighed; he looked down at the girl who had just lost her virginity, she lay peacefully in his arms and smiled up at him.

"I think I shall like making love to you," she said.

"I shall like it too my love and soon you'll be as experienced as Isabella," he told her.

"Did I please you?" she wondered.

"There's something pleasurable about taking a virgin, but experience is always the better quality, you my love will always be a virgin as Isabella is but the more experience you have sexually, the better my enjoyment; I may eventually send you out to pasture so you can experience other men but you're still quite young and I like the newness of you," he said.

The next morning she was radiant.

"Do I look different Mama, I feel it, I want to run to Enrique and kiss him over and over again so he'll make love to me again," she said.

I laughed, "Do you hurt?"

"A little Mama but it's a good hurt and it doesn't stop me from wanting more," she said.

"You did very well last night and Enrique told me he's very pleased with you, he expected that you'd fight him when it came down to the wire but you hung in there and let him inside you."

She hugged me, "I love you so much Mama, how many other girls are privileged to have the same lover as their Mama and Grandmamma, I love Enrique so much, I'm bursting with love."

She danced out of the room and I laughed at her energy, something I was lacking at the moment.

It was after sunrise and Renee was still sleeping, I was late going to my horse and so I hurried out to the stables, I prepared myself and called the horse to come to me.

"Here let me help you," It was Jimmy.

"I can manage," I told him.

"Don't refuse the help when it's offered to you," he said.

He proceeded to help me whether I wanted it or not and coached me 'to improve my pleasure'.

"It isn't pleasure for me to do this," I told him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"The way I see it, it is, I've watched you often and I'd say you do enjoy it; I know Beauty here does," he said.

"That's not his name, he doesn't have a name, and he's just horse to me," I was being stubborn.

"Well he responds well to Beauty and I take care of him along with Blackie and Charlie; they miss you too," he said.

"Where are they?"

"They're here, Enrique decided to board them here so you could enjoy them too," he told me.

"I'll never allow it," I said strongly.

"Whatever you want, who do I ask for permission to enjoy you again?"

"Thomàs or Aro," I said.

"Do you mind if I take pleasure with you?"

"I don't have a choice so what does it matter whether I mind," I said nonchalantly.

"Good then I'll ask permission," he smiled.

"You're looking very pregnant; do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, its Enrique's baby," I told him.

"You know that for sure?"

"Enrique's the only one who can cure my morning sickness, so yes I know for sure," I said.

"How does he cure you?"

"I drink his seed," I said, "No other man can do that for me even though I enjoy them too."

"Will you drink mine?"

"If you want me to and if my husbands' allow it," I told him

Enrique came looking for me.

"Are you done Isabella?"

"Yes Enrique," I told him.

"Did you enjoy more than one horse?"

"No, I was talking to Jimmy and I didn't enjoy my horse even though I did as you expect."

Enrique sighed, "Why are you so stubborn little one?"

"I don't want to do this, why are you insisting on it?"

"Don't worry Senor; I'll help her enjoy the horses."

Jimmy spoke in English and even though he didn't speak much Spanish, he had realized what Enrique and I were talking about.

"Who is this?" Enrique asked me.

"His name's Jimmy, he's the groom who came with my horses from Italy," I told Enrique.

"He doesn't have an Italian accent."

"No I met him when I was in Kentucky, he's one of the men who made me have sex with my horses but he helped me to be rescued from the other men and Aro sent him to Italy to work for us," I said.

"He raped you?"

"Yes but he that was before he knew who I was, he wants to have sex with me again and intends to get permission."

Enrique looked at him thoughtfully and nodded.

"He _will_ get permission, I'll see to it."

He picked me up and placed me on my perch and abruptly left Jimmy standing there.

The next morning when I went to the stables, Jimmy was waiting.

He smiled, "I have permission already, Thomàs talked to me yesterday," he said.

"Yes I know, he told me the same thing, you have two hours to do with me as you please providing you don't mistreat me."

"I'd never mistreat you milady, you're too beautiful, I can't believe getting permission was so easy; Zed and Sid would still be alive and enjoying you if they'd just gone through the right channels," he said.

"I told them that but they wouldn't listen; my husbands' are very honorable and Enrique has an ulterior motive for obtaining permission as I'm sure you're aware," I said sourly.

"Absolutely, I have my instructions so me and the horses are going to have a terrific two hours, I was going to use my savings to pay for one session with you but now I get to enjoy you every morning and Enrique will pay you instead."

I knew that, "Well here I am but I have a favor to ask," I told him.

"What kind of a favor are you talking about?" he was suspicious.

"I'll gladly have sex with you but I'll give you extra money if you just make it seem that I'm enjoying the horses," I said.

"Suppose your boyfriend comes to watch?" he asked.

"Then I'll do what he expects but otherwise you get more time to enjoy me and I'll pay you extra," I told him, "He knows you intend to have sex with me so if he comes during that time, we'll either have finished with the horses or we won't have started depending on the time."

"I don't want to lose my job if we're found out," he said.

"I'm not normally a dishonest person but I don't want to do this and I'll definitely own up to it if necessary, I intend to tell him eventually anyway, please do this for me; I love him and I don't want to hurt him but his fixation on doing this is hurting me," I told him.

"For some reason, I trust you and I don't want to hurt you so at the risk of losing my job I will agree to this but you don't have to pay me extra; believe me though the sex will be screamingly good."

He did have sex with me and I persevered with his sex because it wasn't something I enjoyed but it was better than the alternative, I was probably the only one who had very little enjoyment but Jimmy was full enough of passion for both of us and he was very pleased with himself; he forced me to cry out and scream at times which he insisted was necessary to simulate strong passion. Enrique came occasionally and we were able to switch to the horses without any suspicion and he smiled broadly at what he observed.

"You do good work Jimmy, I'm very pleased," was all he said.

Even though he spoke in Spanish, it seemed to me that he and Jimmy understood each other very well and Jimmy winked at me as he cleaned me.

Enrique picked me up and carried me away as usual.

"After this baby is born, I'll take you back to Denali to Mr. Johnson, Jimmy can come too and help you," Enrique told me.

My eyes filled with tears and one big tear dropped on his arm, he laughed as he brushed it away.

"You'll soon know why I insist on this, as you know, Aro approves and he would never do anything without a reason, you do trust us don't you?"

I nodded and he squeezed me but the tears still flowed, I couldn't imagine why this was a good thing.

During the mornings that followed I screamed a lot to simulate passion but I found it hard to admit to Enrique that I was deceiving him; every day I returned to the house tearful because I'd never deceived anyone before, Thomàs laughed at my tears when he was there.

"There are screams of pain and screams of passion and I know what I hear," Thomàs said.

I would have run and hit him with my fist I was so upset but as I was stuck to Enrique, all I could do was scrunch my face at him; he and Enrique just laughed.

"You notice her screams become louder each day, even Mr. Moreno was pleased to hear them, Jimmy's finally getting the results I want; I think it's good I hired him," Enrique said.

I leaned back against Enrique sadly.

"I suppose you think you know me better than I know myself," I told him.

"See how she softens towards me now, haven't you noticed a difference in her love making Thomàs?"

"I have definitely seen an improvement and her stubbornness is directed towards the horses and not to us," Thomàs agreed.

I knew it was true that my sexuality had reached new heights with my men and it seemed there was less reason to be stubborn but it was not completely due to the horses, actually I was puzzled.

Enrique massaged one of my breasts and Thomàs came to the other one, I gasped as Thomàs came into me from the front despite my big belly and my screams were suppressed by his mouth as both of my men thrust into me.

I still hung on to Thomàs and Enrique hung on to me, Thomàs looked at my face but the guilt I felt overwhelmed the pleasure and I burst into tears.

"I know you love us so what's wrong," Thomàs said.

"I know you're going to be angry with me when I tell you but I can't keep it to myself anymore," I said.

"I do go to the horses but not as often as you want me too, I persuaded Jimmy to simulate things so you'd be deceived, I'm sorry but I can't do as you ask; if you make me I'll leave," I said tearfully.

I didn't see the wink between my two men but I did hear their laughter.

"Did you think you've improved as far as lying goes, young lady?" Thomàs said.

"Actually, Jimmy came to us and related your plan," Enrique said, "I wanted to see how long before you couldn't stand to lie anymore, just a few mornings I see."

"How could he?" I was furious, "Do all you men stick together? I put up with his sex for nothing?"

They laughed louder now and I wriggled to free myself from Enrique but he had me stuck fast to him.

"Let me down please so I can run away and hide," I said.

"I'm pleased you have a mind of your own and I'm sorry I humiliated you Isabella," Enrique said, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do from now on but I ask that you stay, will you please?"

I looked at Thomàs and he smiled, Enrique lifted me down and turned me around to face him.

"Are you sure?" I asked guardedly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I knew that I did and he kissed my lifted face.

"Yes I trust you," I said.

That was the end of the horses at least for now and only occasional sex with Jimmy.

During this time I hadn't heard from Edward, I thought about him a lot and I missed him but I'd avoided calling him. I did wonder when we were going to finalize Jenny's adoption and wondered why it was taking so long; I thought he might possibly have some news but Thomàs and Enrique told me to leave him alone, he'd call me when he was ready. The days turned into weeks and then each month had passed and still no word.

I kept telling myself to let him go, I had enough men to keep me happy, what did it matter if I had one less man, one less husband; the last time I talked to him he told me he still loved me but did he or was he just saying that? Why would a man want a woman with so many men when he had just wanted her to himself? Did he find a woman now who didn't have to be shared? If he did that was good, I reasoned.

I was happy with my men and I had no choice, I was forced to allow them to honor me; if I loved him as much as I knew I did, I must let him go even though I knew the big hole would return into my chest. Why couldn't I turn back the clock to where I would have answered the phone instead of Jacob on that fateful day when Edward rushed off to Volterra to kill himself then none of this would have happened? What would have happened? Would I have married Edward? Would I have been changed?

Eventually there were too many questions, too many what if's, I decided I would use my independence as soon as I'd delivered my baby and find him to know for sure if I should let him go or if I should continue to let my heart ache for him; my wrist still held the diamond heart he gave me and my finger had his mother's ring as well as my wedding ring; how could I ever return them to him? How could I ever remove him from my heart? If he found someone more worthy of him then I had no choice, I must.

My pregnancy was coming along well now and even the morning sickness was easing up finally but Renee was having a harder time as each day passed. Enrique carried her around more than me during these days, Renee would have preferred to lie in bed and be miserable but both Enrique and Thomàs insisted she sit out in the sun, well wrapped up because the weather was still cool; Enrique even provided a wheelchair which he himself pushed around so she could enjoy the outdoors. If he had a meeting and couldn't walk around with her, he would insist that Carlotta push the wheelchair; I, on the other hand was not allowed to push the wheelchair but I was encouraged to walk outside and enjoy the mild weather.

"Enrique is the most caring man I've ever met," Renee told me one day, "Even Charlie wasn't so considerate."

Carlotta had pushed Renee to the edge of the lake and was now swimming, I sat beside Renee.

"Did you meet other men Mom?' I asked.

Now that we both had the same lover, it seemed like we were sisters instead of mother and daughter and I felt the same way with Carlotta too, the three of us had a very close and loving relationship, no jealousy, instead we cared deeply about each other; Enrique had a way of making us feel equally loved and satisfied with what we had.

"I met other boys in high school but Charlie was the boy to take away my virginity before we were actually married, I was pregnant immediately and so we married; he wanted to but I wasn't wanting anything so permanent, I didn't feel ready to make the commitment but my parents insisted, of course you know what happened next," she said.

"Did you love Charlie?"

"I don't think I really loved him as I do Enrique, I cared about him but not enough to want to spend the rest of my life living in Forks," she said.

"Then what, did you look for someone else?" I wondered.

"While you were very little, I concentrated on taking care of you, I often regretted leaving Charlie, he loved me, he had a steady job and during the first year or two I seriously considered moving back with him; I knew though that if I did move back, I'd suffocate and want to leave him again so I stuck it out. You tended to keep me on the straight and narrow as you grew up but I longed for a man in my life, I had a fling or two which I managed to hide from you and eventually met Phil," she admitted.

"So you actually tried to hide your affairs from me but I did suspect whenever you were with a man because you became secretive," I told her.

She laughed, "It was hard to pull the wool over your eyes, I agree."

We both laughed.

"I thought I loved Phil, we had great sex but after you left to live in Forks he constantly made excuses of why he couldn't involve himself with your activities; he actually did break his leg but the doctor said he could travel for an important occasion as your graduation, he even tried to get out of going to your wedding with Edward but I put my foot down. It was only much later after the children had come to visit that I realized he had another woman, he actually admitted that he'd been seeing several women at different times and settled on this one who is now pregnant with his child; she's due soon and apparently she's moved in with him in our home in Florida."

"I can't believe he treated you so badly Mom," I said.

"I just wish I'd known sooner, I would have let him go, there wasn't any reason for us to stay together if he didn't love me," she said, "I guess that was payback for the way I treated Charlie."

"But you were young and immature, you didn't know what you wanted; it wasn't that you didn't care about Charlie, you just needed to get away from the small town life and he was happy where he was; he always loved you and still does in a way," I told her.

"I think he finally got over me, isn't he in love with Emma?"

"Actually yes but Emma can't live in Forks, she has to remain with me," I said.

"Why is that, isn't she human?" Renee wondered.

"She is but she knows too much, just as you do now; Aro would never let you or her leave us," I said.

"I didn't realize that," she said, "Not that I have any intention of leaving, I'm very comfortable with Enrique and I love him."

"That's why we didn't want you to know who we were, it's much safer; the less humans who know of our existence, the better."

"Charlie doesn't know, right?" Renee questioned.

"No, he might suspect something as you did but the actual truth is beyond any ones imagination, I know you were shocked to learn that vampires truly exist," I said.

"Weren't you shocked?" Renee asked me.

"I suppose I was, I conducted my own investigation so I think I knew deep down what the truth was, I just needed to prove to myself that this was the case but I was already in love with Edward and knowing what he was didn't change how I felt," I said.

"I knew you two were an item when I saw you in the hospital in Phoenix, I couldn't believe you were so clumsy that you fell downstairs and through a window," she said laughing.

"Actually I didn't," I said.

"What do you mean, I saw you in the hospital?"

"I _was_ in the hospital but I didn't have an accident, I was almost killed by a vampire," I told her.

"What!" she exclaimed.

I related the story of how James tracked me down and how I ended up in my old dance studio fighting for my life and how Edward and the Cullen's found me and saved me, then changed things to look like I'd been in an accident; Renee was stunned and couldn't speak.

"This is why Edward left me the first time, things kept happening to me because I was a human around vampires and he was afraid for me; it was even possible I could have been killed by a member of his own family, I was accident prone as you know and since I became involved with vampires, things seem to happen to me which often put me in dangerous situations," I told her.

"So where does that put me?" Renee asked.

"It's true you're human as I was but for some reason, you don't have the same problems as me; danger seems to look me in the face no matter where I go or what I do, many things have happened to me even since I became a vampire but Enrique watches his women like a hawk, if there were any danger he'd know immediately."

"What would I know immediately?"

Enrique came to see how we were doing.

"I was just saying that if we were in any danger, you would be watching us carefully," I told him.

"There is no dangers while you're in my care, I'll protect you, and I presume you're not planning to leave me are you?" he asked.

Enrique you're the most kind and considerate man I've ever met, I'd never want to leave you," Renee said.

"You honor me Renee," he said, "Where's my little Carlotta?"

She came out of the water at that moment, her naked body streaming with water, Enrique picked up her towel and helped her dry off; his arms enclosed her and she smiled.

"Did you enjoy your swim little one?" he asked her.

"It was very refreshing, the only problem was that you weren't there," she said.

"Do I always have to be with my sweet young ladies?" he asked.

"You don't have to Enrique but we prefer it when you're with us," I told him.

He laughed, "I have to admit I prefer to be with you too but unfortunately it isn't always possible; it's time for you to go to Mr. Moreno my sweet Isabella, he'll meet us on the way back to the house and either Thomàs or I will come and retrieve you at the appropriate time."

Sure enough Mr. Moreno was waiting for me and he showed me off on the way back to his house, my body was naked as usual and I leaned back on him so he could stimulate me, he had me crying out with passion before we reached his bed and our love making escalated to a crescendo as he thrust into me.

"Oh Senor, you please me so much," I said breathlessly.

I gyrated my body around him and he pulled on my breasts as his teeth held my nipples, soon I was screaming with passion, he too became more and more passionate as he once again thrust deeply inside me; my legs held on to him around his hips and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Don't leave me yet, Senor, please I want more," I said.

He laughed, "Did you expect that I would stop, little girl, you're mine for the next two hours."

I did everything in my power to enhance our love making, I pleased him and he pleased me, at the end of the two hours we were still locked together, kissing each other passionately.

"You have definitely improved my life little one," he said.

"And you mine Senor," I said.

We kissed again and Enrique strode through the door.

"Are you completely stuck together or can I take you home?" he asked smiling.

"I think you might have to pry us apart Enrique, this little girl is full of passion," Mr. Moreno told him.

We all laughed and he released me, I felt suddenly empty and must have looked mournful because Enrique lifted me up and placed me on my perch.

"My turn now young lady, he said.

"See you tomorrow Senor," I said.

"I look forward to seeing you, be sure to bring the same passion with you my dear," Mr. Moreno said.

"I hope you have enough passion left for me little miss," Enrique told me.

"Always for you my love," I said seductively.

Both men laughed as we left.

"Thomàs is extremely busy with his practice and can't wait for Siegfried to arrive, unfortunately he can't spend as much time with you as he desires, he had to leave because a woman was in labor and it was one he'd been coaching to labor as he labored you; if she delivers before morning, he'll come to you but otherwise you're stuck with me," Enrique informed me.

"I miss Thomàs very much but I don't mind being stuck with you, in fact I love being stuck with you and I feel very stuck with you already," I said.

We laughed and he kissed the back of my head.

"How are your other two women?" I asked.

"They're beautiful and sex with them is good but they both fall asleep after one round, maybe if Thomàs gets back I can waken Carlotta and enjoy her some more but in the mean time you're mine and I want lots of passion," he said.

"Mr. Moreno always works me into a great passion and I'm still full of passion for you my love."

I moved myself around on him and he groaned as I felt him harden, we arrived home and he took me straight to the shower which was pleasantly refreshing and then we fell into bed already full of passion; Thomàs did arrive later but instead of Enrique waking Carlotta, they both enjoyed me instead. When Renee and Carlotta awoke in the morning, they found me nestled in between my two loves, not asleep of course but very comfortable and still feeling passionate, Enrique pulled himself away because he had meetings to attend but Thomàs stayed with me until late in the morning; Renee and Carlotta left us alone so that we could continue to enjoy each other but we had no idea when they left us.


	30. Chapter 30

30

DELIVERING BABIES

We hadn't spoken much with words but Thomàs looked at me and smiled as the sun streamed through the window.

"This is why I married you, so I could come home after an honest day's work and enjoy you," he said.

"And did you?" I said seductively.

"Did I come home?" he teased.

"No silly, did you enjoy me?" I said laughing.

"I enjoyed you very much and I think you enjoyed me too," he said.

"Not enough," I said seductively, "I want more."

I fell on him and kissed him; he let me but then pulled away.

"I want more too but let's talk first; I don't seem to get chance these days to just talk."

He smoothed my hair from my eyes and looked at me.

"You're so beautiful, you're so very beautiful," he said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I love when you say that to me," I said.

"Don't you believe it mia amore?"

"No of course not but I like that you think so," I said.

His hand trailed over my breast and I gasped.

"You're still in heat Isabella," he told me.

"I know, I didn't want to be this way at first but now I like it, I like that I want to be with a man and I enjoy it," I said.

"I'm very pleased with you and so is Papa," he said.

"I have found one man who I don't particularly like to have sex with," I told him.

He frowned and I giggled.

"No it's definitely not you," I said.

He laughed, "Does this man mistreat you?"

"Oh no, I just don't enjoy sex with him," I said.

"I'm afraid I can't change anything, if he needs you, he can have you my love," he concluded.

I nodded.

"I understand," I said.

"You've grown up so much, I'm so proud that you've accepted the way the law is, because of you, Papa is in a position of greater authority," he told me.

"What does that mean?" I wondered.

"He can change laws or make new ones," Thomàs said.

"Maybe that's what she meant," I thought out loud.

"What who meant little one?"

I realized I didn't want to disclose the conversation I had with Giovanna.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud," I said.

"You think you can put me off that easily Isabella," he said.

He pulled me to him and proceeded to kiss me on my lips and my neck, then my shoulders to my breasts.

"I believe this to be Edward's method of finding out your mind or could you use another piercing?"

He continued to stimulate me but I stopped him.

"Ok I'll tell you," I laughed.

"First I want to find out which woman has been filling your mind with something you'd prefer not to tell me," he insisted.

"I'd prefer not to name names, Thomàs," I said.

"Let's see, it could most likely be Renee," he said.

"No," I said quickly.

"Carlotta?"

No," I said.

"Emma, it must be Emma," he sounded excited.

"No, Thomas, you know Emma wouldn't dare say anything out of line and no it wasn't Rachel, Tabitha or any of the other help; please don't ask me anymore."

"It wouldn't be any of the Cullen women?" he continued.

"Of course not, they're on your side."

"And you're not?" he sounded surprised.

"No that's not what I meant."

He started to kiss me again.

"Thomàs please," I pleaded.

He sat up and looked at me; I smiled my most beguiling smile as I looked up at him.

"Someone suggested that I could use my independence and important position as the wife of the most prominent vampire in the world to make changes in the rules as they stand; that's all," I said.

"So you and this woman plotted to make changes?"

"No, she just suggested that I could try if I wanted to, I thought about it and at the time I wanted to stop being made to go to any man who desired me; it didn't make sense that I was independent if the thing I wanted to dispense with most was the thing I _had_ to do. I never wanted to be independent form you or any of my special men but other men, those who I haven't yet met, the board members, those I don't enjoy being with; those are the ones I wanted to be able to say no to, I'd even cut back to my husbands' and Enrique if that was acceptable," I admitted.

"You said 'at the time', is that still how you feel?"

"As I told you earlier, I feel more accepting of the law now and I've met some wonderful men who enjoy me and I them; you know how I fought Wolfgang and now he's part of my existence, it would be hard to give him up. I wish I could turn back the clock to where I just had Edward or even just had my three husbands', I was very happy the way things were but now I have other relationships which I can't give up; if the law could be changed to prevent other women from being forced to do what I had to do and to have a choice, it would be acceptable to me, but now _my_ choice is to continue as I'm doing now," I said.

He smiled, "You most certainly have grown up little one and I dare say that if you approached the most prominent vampire, he would want what you want, I know he didn't want to put you through multi sexual partners but he had no choice; to be given a choice is certainly more acceptable than a mandatory situation," he agreed.

"If I had a choice, I would certainly say no more but I would want to continue to enjoy those men who have me already just as I think Enrique would want to keep his women," I said.

"Now who was this very wise woman who helped you come to this?"

"It was one of Enrique's women, her name is Giovanna, she lives in Volterra and if I'd been able to go home, we planned to get together often, I'd still like to visit her when I can travel," I told him.

"As I said before, you're beautiful," he said.

We made love some more but then his phone rang and he had to leave, we showered together and then he rushed off; I sat in the bedroom thinking of our conversation. I most certainly loved Edward, I could have spent my whole existence just with him and him alone but that was not to be, now I had two more wonderful husbands, I had Enrique, Marcus, Wolfgang, Siegfried, Mr. Moreno, Mr. Johnson who I considered my special lovers, Enrique being the most special of them because he gave me children; no I liked the way things were and I didn't want anything to change. Enrique came looking for me and I kissed him before he could complain that I hadn't come to him.

"I love you so much," I said in a satisfied way.

He laughed, "Come outside it's time for my loves to exercise."

He picked me up in his favorite way and we went to where Renee and Carlotta were waiting then he set me down. All of us were naked and he loved that we were, not only was it easier to make love whenever we desired but he loved to see mine and Renee's swollen belly completely uncovered; he lay between us in the grass and delighted in watching our belly's move as the babies kicked or feeling the movement inside us with his hands, or having our body close to him when we made love and have the baby kick him.

Carlotta and Renee were now able to speak enough Spanish to communicate with Enrique and so I only occasionally needed to translate, we were laughing at one of his many jokes and he had grabbed Carlotta and was tickling her when Carlisle came up to us, he smiled at our interaction with each other.

"How's my favorite patient?" he asked.

Renee smiled; she no longer tried to cover up her nakedness even though Carlisle was dressed.

"As you can see I'm about ready to pop and I've been having a few twinges that maybe are contractions," she said as Enrique helped her stand.

Carlisle inspected her body for bruises but found none and checked her ribs and her back for broken bones, there were none either.

"I would like to check your cervix; would you prefer to go back to the house?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "No here's fine, I'm not embarrassed anymore."

Carlisle put on a glove and checked her after Enrique helped her lie down on a bench.

"Your cervix is closed but I'm afraid of this baby wanting to come out the wrong way, I'm going to talk to Thomàs and we need to make a decision about whether to deliver you by cesarean section before the baby decides to do his or her own thing, it's becoming touch and go now and if the baby decides to come out the wrong way, we'll have very little time to act plus if this baby grows any bigger, I think you will pop," Carlisle told her.

"I don't want the baby to be harmed because of being born too early," Renee said.

"I want to make sure you're not harmed Renee, you're more important than the baby," Enrique said.

"I feel positive the baby's ready to come out any time and the baby will be fine but I'm not convinced you will be if we wait too much longer," Carlisle said.

"Well you're the doctor, so whatever you think is best," Renee decided.

"Thomàs and I will come up with a decision and let you know," he said, "If we decide to wait, you'll be in a hospital bed for the remainder of your pregnancy."

It was decided to wait for at least one more month and Renee was shipped off to the hospital close to where we lived, Enrique was there with her more than not, he brought his laptop computer and stayed with her in the hospital room; Carlotta and I stayed at the hospital during the day unless I had appointments and had to leave while Thomàs or Aro spent the night with us at the house. Carlotta slept in Emma's bed per Enrique's instruction, he didn't want anyone to be tempted; he needn't have worried though because Aro was her father and Thomàs was her brother so neither would even think to take her, there were certain rules that prohibited immediate family relatives from having sex.

Carlisle and Thomàs were mostly at the hospital too and if one of them left, the other was there; Thomàs would only stay with me if Carlisle stayed at the hospital but I had strict instructions to bring Carlotta and I to the hospital if Thomàs had to leave and Aro wasn't there.

"You will do exactly as I wish young lady," Enrique told me, "I don't want to be worrying about you as well."

"I promise I'll do everything you tell me to, you don't need to worry," I said.

I knew how concerned Enrique was to leave me to drive myself to my appointments and he would have preferred to keep me with him constantly but neither he nor I had choices and so I must go, the passion I felt with my men now caused contractions and he was afraid of my going into labor unless Thomàs or he were there to calm them down. Even Thomàs told me to try not to be so passionate but I couldn't help myself and sometimes I would be in tears as I drove home or to the hospital; of course Enrique knew how much time it took to travel to and from my appointments so he would always call to check on me.

One day I had to pull over to the side of the road to calm myself down, Thomàs had shown me what to do and I was able to do that; of course I was a few minutes late to arrive at the hospital and Enrique was pacing.

"What happened to you my sweet, why are you late?"

He rushed over to me.

"I had to stop and calm down my contractions but I'm alright now," I told him.

He saw that my eyes were wet with tears.

"That's it, little one no more appointments until Renee has delivered, it's much too stressful for all of us; neither Thomàs nor I want you to deliver too soon, I'll have Aro contact everyone," he said.

He immediately got on the phone and even though my men gave me great pleasure, I didn't protest because I knew he was right, it wouldn't be good for me to go into labor yet, my baby wasn't ready, it wasn't time.

Renee was now at the end of her fifth month and I was at the end of my seventh month, she had also been having contractions but they weren't caused by passion, Enrique had refused to make love to her during her confinement in the hospital even though up until now she had felt fine; now she had started to notice her baby becoming much stronger and soon bruising appeared on her body where the baby had kicked her mercilessly, Thomàs knew it was time when the baby broke her rib and Carlisle agreed there was no sense in waiting any longer.

She was taken to surgery the next day and a healthy baby girl was born by cesarean section, the doctors realized that if they had waited even a day or two longer, the baby would have pushed itself through her uterus and abdomen, her uterus which was now irreparable was removed and she would have no more children but thanks to the skill of her physicians she and the baby lived; I could have sworn Enrique was praying as he paced back and forth, I knew I was but as I ran into Thomàs open arms, I knew that all was well.

"She no longer has the ability to have children, Enrique but she's going to be fine, now you can love her all you want without the use of condoms," Thomàs told him.

Carlisle walked in the room with the baby and Enrique took her from him eagerly.

"She looks like me, doesn't she," Enrique said proudly.

We all laughed.

Renee had always been healthy and so her recovery from the surgery was much easier for her than carrying Enrique's baby, she was very relieved to have survived the pregnancy and even more relieved to find she could no longer have children.

"Now I can enjoy Enrique's advances without worrying about becoming pregnant again, I think one pregnancy with his child is enough; I'm quite happy to allow you the pleasure of carrying anymore children he plans to have," she told me.

Enrique was pleased at how well she healed from the surgery but he was still concerned that she wanted to hold and feed his daughter.

"Are you sure you're up to it, I don't want you to exert yourself my love?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Enrique, you can stop worrying about me now and concentrate on Isabella, she's still pregnant remember," she said.

The baby clung to her breast almost continuously and she even slept with Renee holding her, Renee's nipples became sore because of the baby's strong suck and Tabitha finally pried the baby away from her until she healed, when the baby was returned to Renee's breast, Tabitha would remove her after the baby had had her fill and this worked very well.

Enrique had to wait six weeks before recommencing his love making but she was just as ready as he when he finally made love to her again, by that time everyone had settled into our usual routine of walking in the fresh air and Enrique was back on the computer; only I was exempt from my usual routine with my men but I finally persuaded Enrique that it was ok to make love to me now, my baby was due in two weeks and having contractions wouldn't hurt the baby.

Thomàs reiterated what I had said.

"It's ok for her to go to her men now, I called Papa already and he's making the appointments, you and I can have her too, she and I have continued to make love because I know how to calm her down, we're used to her pregnancies as you will be too after this one; the baby will be fine if it's born anytime now."

Finally Enrique made love to me after what seemed like forever but he was still cautious at first.

"Enrique please forget to be cautious and be passionate instead, I need you to make love to me as before," I said frustrated.

I came down to him and took him into my mouth forcing passion in him, he pulled me up and was soon thrusting into me as before, I felt myself contract and knew I'd done well.

"Did I hurt you, I couldn't help myself," he said worriedly.

I smiled, "No of course not silly, I loved what you did and so did your son."

I went to Mr. Moreno the next day and he showed no restraint, the contractions were so strong I could barely walk home but I felt liberated and happy. The baby chose not to come for two more weeks despite the passion I received, ironically it was Enrique's love making which finally sent me into labor and when I told him he started to panic.

"Thomàs went to the hospital to deliver another woman's baby," he told me.

By this time Emma had returned and I told him to call her and to let Thomàs know what was happening; Thomàs wanted to talk to me.

"How are you doing love?" he asked calmly.

His voice soothed me.

"If you were here I'd be better but I'll be fine, Emma's here to help me," I said.

"I'll come home as soon as I can, would you like me to call Carlisle?"

"No I have Enrique and he'll be fine too," I told him.

I hung up the phone and I had Enrique take me to the living room, Emma came too; I persuaded him to lay down with me on a reclining chair and make love to me.

"It's exactly what Thomàs would do and it will calm us both down," I said.

In between making love I encouraged him to massage me, Emma provided the lotion and helped with the massages; we continued this routine until it was time to walk, Enrique was calm by this time and I knew that at some point in his career he'd delivered babies but now he knew that I was experienced enough to know what must be done. We walked outside up and down the walkway until I couldn't walk anymore.

"Tell me if the baby's ready to come, I think it is," I told him.

He put his fingers inside me as I continued to stand.

"The baby's right there my sweet, you can push gently when you feel the next contraction," he told me.

I did as he instructed and felt the baby moving down.

"Is it time for me to kneel and catch the baby now?" I asked.

He checked again.

"Just one more gentle push as before and then you can kneel," he told me.

I did as he asked and then knelt to catch the baby with my next push; he came out screaming just as Thomàs drove up, Enrique grinned at Thomàs.

"You were right our love knows exactly what to do," he told Thomàs.

Thomàs separated the baby from the placenta with the instruments he'd brought and handed the baby to his proud Papa, and then he checked me to make sure I was healing.

"You're fine as usual mia amore, your lover receives the honor first but when I return I want you too," he said.

He proceeded to tell Enrique that I was ready for him to impregnate me again but he'd better make the best of the next few hours until he returned; Tabitha came running out to take her new charge and Emma rushed me inside to the shower, I was soon in bed with Enrique and we made love as I breast fed my new son, the three of us were very content and by the time Thomàs returned, I was sure I was pregnant again.

Renee and Carlotta had slept through my birth and were surprised in the morning to see me suckling my new boy, Enrique looked at me proudly before disappearing into the shower but Thomàs wasn't finished with me; Tabitha returned to take the baby and my female companions left me with Thomàs, we continued to make love until late in the morning.

"So did Enrique firmly plant his seed inside you?" he asked eventually.

"Of course, and I'm happy about it," I smiled.

"You don't care who makes you pregnant so long as you are," he said.

"Well that's not exactly true," I said, "I'm happy if it's you or Enrique but I don't think I'll enjoy carrying Aro's babies unless he's changed."

He kissed me.

"I'm so proud of you little one, you did well," he told me.

"I only did well because of you my love but Enrique did well too after he stopped panicking and of course Emma helped.

"How is Emma has she and Charlie arrived at any resolve?" Thomàs wondered.

"I think so, she seems happy since she returned, I haven't been able to question her for fear of interfering; I don't want Papa Aro to be angry with me, I'm waiting to hear from her but my pregnancy has been taking over my thoughts the past few weeks so she probably didn't want to bother me," I said.

"I don't think it will hurt to ask her, just don't give her any advice," he said.

"I guess I'll ask her today, I imagine both you and Enrique will want me to rest so when you leave, you can send her into me," I said.

"That won't be for a while because I need lots of rest too and I want your calming effect with me," he told me.

"I love that you want me so much, what excuse will you use when they call you to come to the office?"

"They won't call because I already talked to them, I told them my wife just had a beautiful baby boy and needed me for the day."

I giggled, "I love having babies when I get all this attention, you'll make Enrique jealous," I told him

"Enrique's welcome to join us if he decides to, he also knows my plan and I'm sure he'll come eventually but he has two other women to please for now," he said.

"What about Mr. Moreno?"

"He'll keep until tomorrow, I promised him four hours tomorrow instead."

"You certainly have this day well planned out and I like your plans," I said.

"That's good because I intend to have my way."

He kissed me and we made love again.

Emma must have been helping Tabitha distribute the babies and she brought my new little Enrique to me.

"It's time to feed him again Bella, he sure has a good set of lungs," she said.

She handed him to me and Thomàs helped him latch on to me, he started sucking as if his life depended on it; Thomàs laughed.

"I think he likes you just as much as we do Isabella."

"I think so too," I said.

"So Emma how are you doing, I've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to learn how things went with Charlie?" Thomàs winked at me.

"Charlie and I love each other and enjoy each other's company, however there's a problem and I haven't quite decided how to tell you," she said.

"Fire away Emma, what could possibly be so bad?" Thomas asked.

He was in a good mood and was quite jovial when he asked her but Emma didn't laugh and was obviously nervous, she gulped.

"Well… I'm… pregnant," she said.

Thomàs and I both looked at her in astonishment, I couldn't find the words to say anything and Thomàs became thoughtful.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant, it just happened, we used protection but I suppose it wasn't enough," she said tearfully.

"Do you suppose Aro will be angry?" I wondered.

"He allowed this union to occur and all of us knew they're sexually active, so I'm not the least surprised, but the question is what happens now? Are you pleased to have a child Emma?" Thomas asked gently.

"I honestly didn't even realize I could get pregnant, all these years and suddenly I am, I'm stunned myself," she admitted.

"If Aro allows this pregnancy to continue, what will you do?" Thomàs asked.

"I can't conceive of killing this child, I'd rather die myself than have that happen, I couldn't live with the knowledge that I terminated this child's life," she conceded.

"I'm sure Aro wouldn't allow you to die, you're much too valuable but I'm not sure about the pregnancy, does Charlie know?"

"No, I didn't tell him in case I can't keep the baby," she said.

"Thomàs it doesn't seem fair that all of us can have children and not Emma," I said.

"Emma has been fortunate to obtain as much freedom as she has and you've been the one to soften Papa's heart, mia amore," Thomàs told me.

"Thomàs I now have a sister and this child of Emma's will be my sibling too, I cannot conceive that my sister or brother must die, I won't allow it," I said stubbornly.

"This is between you and Emma and Papa, I'm not going to allow anything to spoil my day with you," he said, "I intend to be selfish in that regard."

He had kept his strong grip on me and wouldn't release me from being joined to him.

Emma tearfully left the room.

"Thomàs let me go to her."

I tried to wriggle free from him but even if I could have removed myself from his arms, he was hard inside me and I was firmly stuck, I was absolutely his love prisoner, Thomàs laughed at my feeble attempts to free myself.

"Absolutely not, you're mine today, now pay attention to me and kiss me," he admonished.

"But Thomàs…," my protest ended in him kissing me and I responded.

He began searching my body with his lips, his hands and his tongue to find every sensitive nook and cranny he could and even though I wanted to talk to Emma about her dilemma, he wouldn't allow me to think about anything more than his touch and his need for me; I still being greatly in heat, could not fight his passion.

"I miss you so much," was all he would repeat.

The passion continued to grow inside both of us and it wasn't for another two hours at least before he pulled me into the shower; after the shower we walked naked through the house and then outside until we found the others.

"So you finally decided to enjoy the pleasant weather," Enrique said.

Thomàs threw his naked body on the grass and pulled me down beside him, he still wasn't about to free me; Enrique and his other women were also lying on the grass naked, Carlotta was actually in Enrique's arms and he was enjoying her body, Renee was lying beside him feeding my sister whose name was Ana Maria after Enrique's mother. Renee looked startled as she watched us walk by because my son was firmly latched on to me still, his little hands held my breast as he sucked on me but I wasn't holding him; he just hung on and was quite content, I was used to baby's hanging on to me in this way and didn't think anything of it.

"Doesn't that hurt," she asked.

I shrugged, "No I'm used to it after so many babies, it's very comfortable and it leaves my hands free," I said.

"What if they let go?" she wondered.

"They hold my breast with their little hands but they rarely let go, I've never had one fall yet, I usually have to release them myself or they'd never let go," I said.

"I didn't see you do that with the twins," she said.

"I was always careful around you before you knew about us, my breasts are very strong and don't give when my babies hang on, I'm sure Ana has enough suck to hang onto you and you could probably tolerate it while she's little but it might be a problem for your breasts as she gets heavier, I would suggest you purchase a harness at that time but you won't drop her, she's very strong," I told her.

Renee stood up and let Ana hang from her, sure enough the baby stuck like glue, Renee laughed.

"It feels weird but I think I could get used to it," she said smiling.

She bounced herself with her arms ready to catch the baby if she let go but Ana giggled obviously enjoying the freedom.

"Amazing, I love it," Renee said.

"Good Renee, now your hands are free for me," Enrique said.

Renee pranced around in front of us enjoying her new thing, she no longer cared about being naked around us and it seemed natural to me for her to be that way, she had taken much less time to adjust than I had; ironically it was because of my parents that I had been reluctant to make the changes I had made and yet now with my mother by my side our natural state was perfect.

Thomàs watched her and laughed, it amazed me that he never seemed to desire these other women who were as naked as I, he was content to have only me but I was surprised at myself as I reminisced that it wouldn't bother me in the least if he did have other women; of course Enrique was very possessive of his other women and I was sure that if he had acquired me first, he would be possessive of me too, I smiled.

"What are you thinking mia amore?" Thomàs asked.

"I was thinking how uncomplicated my new existence is now that Renee is part of it, I love our naked freedom but I can't believe you only want me," I said.

"I've told you before, I've found my woman and I'm quite content, just don't ever stop me from getting what I want when I want it because I can be quite a bear," he said.

I smiled, "I'll never stop you, Mr. Pussycat."

I giggled and he made love to me again and once again no one cared or was embarrassed, especially me.

The day continued to be perfect and both Thomàs and I were sad in the morning knowing our special day was over.

"I'll be glad when Siegfried arrives to help me," he grumbled.

I laughed because he never grumbled and that made him laugh too, he dragged himself away from me into the shower and was soon gone but soon after Aro arrived.

"How are you my queen," he asked smiling.

I didn't smile back because I knew why he'd come, I decided to seduce him and that worked very well for a while because he missed me as much as I missed him; he perched me on him and took me outside into the crisp morning air, he found a secluded spot in the grass away from Renee and Carlotta who were also enjoying being outside, I noticed that Renee was using her new found talent of letting her babe hang on to her while they picked wild flowers and they were laughing at something that amused them.

"Renee has adapted well to our life," he noted.

"Yes and I find it has helped my adjustment as well, I can't believe how soon she adjusted," I told him.

"I knew you'd be fine once your mother at least accepted our way of existing, I love that now you're accepting of your nakedness and have even abandoned your skirts, your body is too beautiful to cover up and I won't have it," he said firmly.

"I know it's your preference and I find myself preferring to be naked but I love to see my men naked too, I'm so infatuated with your bodies," I said.

"Of course you are and you should be, we men are very proud to show off our bodies and I enjoy it when you touch and taste me; you're still very much in heat which is a good thing for us and I suppose you're pregnant again," he said, "Which is also a good thing for us."

I nodded because I knew we were getting to the subject he came to discuss but I cuddled myself to him and he laughed.

"Ok my little one, you know why I came don't you?" he asked me.

I nodded not having the slightest idea how to object to what he was about to say and I was sure it wasn't going to be good.

"I love you," was all I could say on afterthought.

"I love you too and I have no intention of hurting you so I've come to a compromise, this is as far as I can go without disobeying rules myself so I'll tell you and that will be the end of it, I'll have no more discussion on the subject, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I said expectantly.

"Emma may carry the child but Charlie must not know, she cannot see him during her confinement and afterwards if he sees the child, he will think it to be yours unless…," he paused, " He chooses to live close by here; in that case we will allow he and Emma to live together with their child and even marry if they choose but Emma will still be under my jurisdiction and obey my rules, the presence of his child must not influence his decision, he must be shielded from that knowledge until we know his plan."

I nodded and he kissed me, then we made love and after telling me to inform Emma of his decision, he left.


	31. Chapter 31

31

LETTING GO

A few days after my newest child was born, I thought of my resolve to find Edward, I made my plans and by the end of the week I was ready.

I had hidden an overnight case in my car and my ticket was purchased as I crept out of the house supposedly to see the horses; I had showered and had an outfit of clothes in the car to slip on. I eased the car out of the garage and down the driveway heaving a sigh of relief as I made it away from the house with no one looking for me.

My destination was Dartmouth, I was sure he was there, it made sense and when I drew up to our home in Dartmouth in a taxi from the airport and I saw his Volvo parked in the driveway; I realized I was right.

I paid the taxi driver and he left, I knew I didn't have much time because once they couldn't find me at home, they'd soon come to get me. I let myself into the house with the key I still owned and heard someone in the bedroom; I knew what to expect but I was still shocked as I saw Edward in bed with a woman through the open door, he was kissing her and then looked up and saw me.

"Why are you here, love?" Edward addressed me.

I knew he wasn't surprised to see me so someone must have called him to tell him to expect me, he obviously wasn't guilty for me to see him this way and I knew he meant for me to see him in the arms of another; the woman looked at me and smiled almost triumphantly, after all she was the one in my husband's arms and I was the one looking on.

"So this is your wife, Edward; she's very young and beautiful," the woman said.

Edward nodded but continued to look at me.

"Why did you come?" he asked again.

Tears sprung into my eyes, I hadn't planned for that to happen but I couldn't stand the thought of another woman in my house and in my bed with my husband; I felt a raging jealousy inside me, I turned to run out but he jumped out of bed and grabbed me.

"I came to see if I could let you go, I wanted to return your heart so you could pursue another woman with the same love you had for me," I told him but the sobs overpowered my words.

I fumbled with the heart and released it from the bracelet before I pressed the heart into his palm and felt an overwhelming feeling of emptiness, the hole had opened up in my chest, I looked up at him and loved him more than ever, as I looked at him his face became distorted as I became dizzy and then there was blackness as I passed out. When I came to, Thomàs was there and I didn't see Edward, I looked around and saw I was lying on the bed in Emma's old room; Thomàs looked at me.

"Do you realize how difficult it is for Edward to stay away from you? Do you know how many times a day he wants to hold you in his arms again and give up his dream to be a surgeon?"

I was angry, "Do you know how hard it was just now to find my husband in my home, in our bed with another woman, he knew I was coming because you told him and yet he was there for me to see."

"I tried to head you off at the airport but I was seconds too late, I wouldn't have let you come," he told me.

"I _had_ to come, if you'd stopped me, I would have tried again; I had to know if I could let go and now I know I can't, he's part of my heart and soul, we're joined and I need him to make me whole again, please let me talk to him, please Thomàs."

I realized that even though Edward was over a hundred years old, he was still a young man to my older men and his parents too; therefore he was being protected as I was too.

"I'll let you talk to him but only that; if the two of you make love, it will be the end of his dream, do you want him to continue or are you going to be stubborn and selfish?" Thomàs said.

"No Thomàs, I promise to be good, I just needed to know if he still loves me and I need him to tell me how he feels; I didn't get to really say goodbye in Alaska and I want to now, please let me."

I started to cry as I looked pleadingly into Thomàs' eyes, he held me and kissed me.

"Very well little one, you can say goodbye but it won't be forever and I think you must know that."

Thomàs brought me out of the room and Edward was waiting, he was now dressed and I saw no sign of the woman.

"Let's go for a walk, Bella," he told me.

We walked to the edge of the forest; tears were flowing from my eyes, I remembered the last time we had walked to the edge of a forest together, supposedly to say goodbye for ever but we did return to each other and I knew now that this wasn't another final goodbye.

"You know I still love you, don't you?"

Edward stopped and held me so he could look at my face; I nodded.

"When I gave you the heart back, the hole came back in my chest, I realize now that I can't ever give you up, I want you to be successful and follow your dream but I need to know from your own lips that you'll come back for me. I don't mind sharing you or even allowing you to love another woman but I can't give you up, please tell me you feel the same way; I'll wait for you until the end of time but I'll never stop loving you, maybe one day it'll just be the two of us once again or maybe not, we are joined aren't we, we do have the same venom don't we?"

"I know now that the first time I saw you, I loved you, you married me even though you tried so hard not to, you gave up your human life for me and the pleasure we had together was wonderful. What we had then and what we still have is a bond that can never be broken, no matter how many other men you must have and how many other women I must have, we still have each other, we love each other and our love will continue to grow and blossom it will never end and our bond will only strengthen. I put my heart on a chain to go around your neck, you will keep it there and when I return to you, if you still love me as I love you now and forever, it will still be there, my heart next to your heart; I can only do what I need to do if you promise to wait for me, tell me you'll wait."

He brushed my hair back from my face and wiped away my tears with his fingers, he fastened the chain around my neck and suddenly I felt whole again; I smiled and he smiled at me.

"I love you so much Edward, I can't stand to be apart from you but I'll count every moment until you return to me now that I know for sure you will," I said.

"Just remember, _you're_ my distraction and my only distraction, for that reason alone I need to do this without you."

We laughed, "Remember I also wear a heart around my neck, the one you gave me," he said and showed it to me.

I smiled, "Thank you for loving me, I don't deserve you Edward."

"No; I'm the one who gives thanks every day that I have you to come home to and soon Jenny will be ours too, the paperwork finally came through, her mother gave up custody and we need to appear in court next month to finally adopt her, Thomàs was planning to bring you, so I would have seen you then," he told me, "I suppose you're pregnant again."

"Probably; I don't know for sure but more than likely, are you upset that I am?"

"No of course not I love it when you're pregnant and I miss all the children, I wish it could be I to make you pregnant but that can't be, at least we have Jenny as our very own," he said.

"Do you realize what a bad father you are not to see her grow up," I teased.

"If you like I'll come to you in between semesters and during the summer but in the mean time you will E-mail me won't you or do _you_ have too many distractions?" he teased.

"I do have plenty of distractions but I risked getting into trouble to come and find you and probably Enrique is pacing as we speak because I'm not in his sight, he's very possessive of me and I'm sure he's angry because I'm not taking care of his son; I left plenty of nectar with Tabitha but I'll get reamed over the coals the minute I arrive home."

We both laughed.

"At least you're well loved and well taken care of, I don't have to worry about that," he said.

"I love all my men but if one of them is gone so is a part of me, you leave the biggest hole," I said.

He kissed me then, gently at first and then passionately until he pulled away.

"I want to make love to you in the worst way but I mustn't, do you understand why I can't?"

"Yes and I promised Thomàs that I'd be good, I do feel better now that I can physically touch you and look into your eyes, I promise I'll E-mail you and send you pictures of Jenny."

I started to cry again.

"And you love, send me pictures of you."

I nodded and then ran from him, I couldn't speak my voice was choked up; I ran until I saw Thomàs standing by a limo.

"Are you ready to go Isabella?" he asked.

I nodded, not daring to speak, he helped me into the car; I looked around for Edward but he hadn't followed me back, I sobbed and Thomàs pulled me to him, by the time we were on the plane I could speak but I still wept on and off and Thomàs continued to hold me.

"I love him so much Thomàs, I can't stand to be separated from him, I thought once he'd finished school, I'd see him much more but now I'm to see him less," I said.

"You will see him soon though didn't he tell you the good news about Jenny?"

"Yes but he won't be around much to watch her grow up; he did say he'd come during semester breaks and during the summer and he wants me to E-mail him. He wanted to make love to me and I wanted him to but I was good Thomàs, I didn't encourage him," I told him.

"You were a very good girl but you'd better be ready for a beating when we get home, Enrique is blazing mad," Thomàs said.

I laughed, "If he beats me I'll relish every strike because I know he loves me and worries about me, as do you; I had to come Thomàs, I feel much better now."

"You're such a silly little girl, how could you even doubt that Edward loves you, all of us have strained to keep you separated, both of you pulling towards each other."

I giggled, "He said I was his only distraction."

Even so my eyes started to water again.

"Don't you know how much you mean to all of us and how much of a distraction you are, for the longest time I couldn't get enough of you and now Enrique's going through the exact same thing; you're having our children, none of us realized we would ever have the opportunity to be fathers' and you made it possible," Thomàs said.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Don't you see, Edward made it possible because he changed me into a baby making vampire instead of a human blood sucking vampire; the irony is that he himself can't make children with me, do you see why I love him so and why I can't be whole without him."

"Yes I do mia amore and I love him too."

He kissed me and I realized why I also loved Thomàs, he was so steadfast and caring; I had to admit I was a most loved woman and I liked it.

Of course when I arrived home, I had to put up with the ranting and raving of my Spanish lover, the father of my newest son.

"How dare you leave me; and the children without their mother, what were you thinking? You will be fastened to me by a chain from now on," I rolled my eyes.

I discovered this was not to be just a threat, a gold chain was wound around my waist and the other end was attached to a bracelet around Enrique's left wrist, it was long enough not to inhibit the use of his arm in any way but short enough that I was very close to him at all times unless I was with Thomàs or Aro when he came to visit.

I wasn't allowed to walk or drive anywhere by myself, I was either driven or walked to visit my men or they would pick me up and drop me off at home when they were done. I was allowed to ride the horses but I was chaperoned in that as well; I knew I deserved this treatment and accepted it without complaint, Enrique was surprised.

"I expected you to give me a hard time with your punishment," he said.

"No I deserved it, I'm sorry I caused you to worry about me," I said.

"Ah, you think that by accepting your punishment, I'll release you?" he was suspicious.

"No Enrique, I don't think you'll ever release me," I said.

I was resigned to his way of caring for me and I liked it.

"You're right I never will release you, when I sleep with my other women, Thomàs or Aro will take care of you but the chain will pass to them," he told me, "Does it surprise you that I don't treat my other women in the same way?"

"No Enrique, I'm not surprised, I accept that I was wrong for leaving without telling you but if I'd told you, you wouldn't have let me go," I said.

"Of course not; did you have any reason to leave; no," he said.

"But you don't understand, I had to leave and now I feel peaceful about my relationship with Edward, I know he loves me."

"We all knew that before you left Isabella,"

"But _I_ didn't know and now I do," I emphasized.

"You young lady need to start accepting and trusting what you're told," he told me.

"I have to know for myself Enrique, why can't you see that?" I implored.

"Bah! I'll never understand women even though I have many of them and you're the most complicated of all women, why did I have to fall in love with this one."

He tried to walk away from me but then realized he couldn't because I was fastened to him, I giggled and he smiled then.

"Come let's check on the babies."

Enrique was such a doting father, he loved all the children but his own were very special and he constantly went to the nursery to make sure they were fine.

"Are they growing as they should?"

"Should they eat more?"

"Are they healthy and not sickly?"

"Are we giving them enough attention?"

"Do you think they'll be smart?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes at the endless questions but he laughed.

"Bella knows exactly how to care for her children, she's had quite a few and she's a natural mother, Renee's also very competent; you have nothing to worry about, your children are perfect."

Of course Thomàs was constantly questioned about _my_ health.

"Do you think she's too skinny?"

"When will we know for sure she's pregnant?"

"Can she handle breast feeding and being pregnant again?"

"Am I overtaxing her, is she strong enough?"

"Do you think I should have her rest more?"

Thomàs laughed.

"So long as you have her chained to you, you'll have no problem with Isabella, she'll do everything you want her to do and never escape."

I scrunched my face at Thomàs but all he did was laugh more.

Aro thought chaining me up was a great idea.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it myself, it would have solved many stubborn problems," he said.

Later when we were making love, Aro asked me if I minded being chained up, I had to admit I loved it.

"I love that he loves me so much and as I haven't needed to escape since he chained me, I love the extra attention; I suppose if I found a reason to leave again and he wouldn't let me go, I'd be upset but as things are at the moment, the chain means he loves me."

"I love you too," he said.

"And you have me chained too, I love that I belong to all of you; the chain around my neck is Edward's way of holding on to me and the chain around my waist is for the rest of you," I told him.

He laughed and pulled me close to him.

"I love your reasoning little one," he said.

It was soon time to go to Dartmouth with Jenny, the plan was to go on to Denali afterwards and Jimmy was sent on ahead. Emma was coming particularly because she was a big part of Jenny's life but she was first and foremost my companion and I refused to leave her behind. Of course Enrique insisted that his two other women accompany him to their obvious delight, Renee yearned to walk on American soil again and of course she should be there because she was one of the grandmothers but Enrique's reason for bringing them was because he again was taking his responsibility as a husband and father to the extreme, no way would he leave one or two of us alone at one home and he certainly wasn't about to unchain me.

All of us coming meant that the babies came along with Tabitha, and Edith our new personal maid now added to the entourage. All the Cullen's planned to be there and so Thomàs and Aro stayed at home along with Rachel to make sure the other children were taken care of; we promised Tommy and Belle that we'd have a party when we returned so they could help celebrate Jenny's adoption and that seemed to appease them.

Edward was pleased to see me so soon and I him, he was greatly amused to see that now I was chained; Enrique transferred the chain to Edward's wrist while we were there.

"So now you're a prisoner?" he asked with obvious amusement.

I smiled, "I told you that Enrique would be pacing and would be angry with me for coming to you, well he _was_ furious and won't let me out of his sight unless he transfer's the chain to another of my men as you see."

"So if I freed you I'd be in big trouble?"

"Don't even go there but I don't want to be freed especially from you, I actually like that Enrique loves me as much as he does; come and see our new babies, they're yours too Papa."

Edward loved the babies and Enrique was so proud to show them off.

"Thomàs tells me that the reason we're able to have babies with Isabella was because you changed her into what she is, all of us are eternally grateful and our babies are your babies too; except of course this one, she belongs to Renee and I but you can share her as everyone does.

"This is Bella's sister?" Edward asked.

"Yes, except I'm the father," Enrique said proudly.

"So you and Renee are…," Edward began.

"We're lovers, I accidentally got her pregnant but as you can see, everything came out well, I have a healthy part vampire child and a healthy human lover who I refuse to share; she's very easy to take care of and so is my Carlotta at the moment, Isabella needs to be watched much more closely, hence the chain."

"I guess I haven't been kept up to date, is Carlotta also your lover?" Edward asked.

"Yes but she's still young, I'm not ready to let her meet other men yet, her love making is improving though," Enrique was matter of fact.

Edward smiled, "And what of her twin," he looked at me.

"That's a long story Edward, just suffice to know he belongs to the Italian navy and is in the process of growing up," I said and rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't seem like a good story," he said.

"It isn't and you'd be angry, even Enrique doesn't know all the details," I said.

"They know I have quite a temper and won't tell me in case I kill the boy which I probably should anyway based on what I do know," Enrique said.

"Let's change the subject," I said, "How are your studies coming along Edward?"

"Very well without my distraction, I'll come to see you at Christmas but I'm not sure I can let you distract me too much; I'll probably stay with Emmett and Rosalie at their new home and visit you but not sleep with you, maybe by next summer I'll be able to sleep with you but not yet love, I miss you too much," he told me.

I managed a smile but my eyes filled with tears, he pulled me close and his fingers wiped the tears as they dropped from my eyes.

"I'm sorry love, the time will eventually pass I promise you and then eternity will still be ours."

Just then the short ceremony of which custody of Jenny was handed over to Edward and I started, Jenny had had her final interview and the papers which had been previously signed by her mother were now signed by us and the authorities; Jenny was now ours.

Her mother had chosen not to be there but Jenny was very happy to really have Cullen as her last name, she hugged her Papa and me also, then she went around to everyone else who gave her hugs; the women who surrendered custody to us were amazed how many family she now had to love her, even our housekeeper who still maintained our home in Dartmouth and who had introduced us to Jenny was there.

"How are you doing Mrs. Cullen," she asked, "I haven't seen you around the house even though the Master's back, I thought maybe you and he had split up because he does entertain other women but I can't imagine why, you two still act like you love each other," Maggie said.

Edward was still chained to me even though he was talking to someone else and she whispered the last words to me, he of course could read her thoughts and turned to her.

Bella will always be my love, we're separated for a while but eventually we'll be back together when my education is complete, she knows of my experimentation with other women but so far I only love her," he told Maggie.

"I'll never understand young people today; you two seemed like the perfect young couple, why do you have to ruin it?"

I laughed, "It wasn't our choice to be separated but things don't always go according to plan, our life is still perfect, we have everything we need or desire but Edward has to pursue his dream and I have my life in the mean time," I told her.

Enrique came over to us.

"We must leave my love our plane is waiting at the airport, you need to say goodbye," he said gently in Spanish.

Maggie looked puzzled but stood by and watched as Edward took me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Until Christmas love," he said.

I bit my lip to stop the sob from escaping as he walked quickly away after detaching his wrist from my chain, Enrique grabbed the bracelet and quickly attached it to his own wrist before pulling me to him and kissing me, next he snapped his fingers to ensure everyone in our party was paying attention, then started calling out directions in Spanish.

I looked at Maggie, even though my tears were falling and my vision blurred, I still saw the puzzlement in her face as Enrique pulled me away to go with him.

"Goodbye Maggie," I said lamely.

Then we left.

I cried all the way to the airport and then on the plane which was Enrique's private jet, Enrique removed my clothes and pulled me on to a reclining seat as soon as the seat belt lights went out.

"I think a little loving will help you," he said.

He proceeded to make love to me and wouldn't stop until I finally smiled at him; he remained inside of me as he lay on top of me and he wiped the tears from my face.

"That's more like my angel child, it appears you still love me," he said.

I lay underneath him with my legs wrapped around his hips; he pulled me up and continued to show me off.

Even with the chain he still did this more often than not but he sometimes showed off Carlotta too. Both she and Renee preferred him to only show me off even though I told them how comfortable it was but Carlotta wasn't convinced she liked it.

He was afraid of injuring Renee, so except for sex with her every night, he pretty much left her alone unless she came on to him; he liked it when she did though and was always eager to respond.

My existence had settled down into a certain order and I was comfortable with the way it was; my husbands', except for Edward of course, and Enrique made love to me more often than not.

I still went to see Mr. Moreno everyday while Jimmy had me occasionally; the board members and Wolfgang were more sporadic but we fell into a routine. Men passing through who were friend's of my husbands' or Enrique or even some of my other men, would request me and I had no problem complying so long as the time was arranged and they had been approved

Siegfried's home was built now but he was busy setting up his practice with Thomàs, as well as setting up his home and hadn't had time to arrange sex with me yet but I knew it would soon happen and I looked forward to it.

My children were well cared for and could easily walk the distance between Enrique's and Thomàs' new home except of course the twins would ride in a stroller Rachel and Annie always accompanied them.

Jenny had finished at her school in Italy and would soon start at her new school with a new language to learn; Enrique and I spoke to her in Spanish only and she had started to understand what he patiently taught her so it wouldn't take long for her to be proficient, she missed her friend's from Volterra so as we planned to go there after Alaska, we said she could visit with them, this pleased her.

Jenny had been chattering to Emma since we got on the plane, she was so excited to be going to a new school in a different country and living in a new house with more brothers and sisters and her grandmamma, she had become attached to Enrique in the short time she'd been around him and he liked her a lot too; she was disappointed Edward was going to be gone until Christmas but I heard Emma telling her that the time would soon pass and she would soon see her very own papa again, I realized that I also needed to hear the same words because I missed my love so much, I knew I would count the days. My heart cried out for him and my hand touched his heart hanging from my neck.

"_Oh Edward how I love you,"_ my mind cried out to him and I hoped he heard my cry.


	32. Chapter 32

32

MORE TRAVELING

Enrique interrupted my musing, he had sat down with me still being shown off and I had laid my head on his shoulder while he was reading a book to himself; he kissed my head.

"We're here my love, are you going to be a good girl for the few days we're here?"

I nodded.

"I intend to send you to Mr. Johnson while we're here and you'll comply with him, I have some business matters to deal with and some of my women will be visiting me so it's best you're under Mr. Johnson's watchful eye and Jimmy will be there too to help you," he told me.

I knew what he and Mr. Johnson had planned for me and why I should comply and 'be good', I didn't feel rebellious and knew there was no point anyway so I just nodded in agreement; Mr. Johnson was obviously intent on me honoring his horses and there was no way out of it.

I just nodded again.

Well I think this chain has more merit than I thought, I was sure you'd give me a hard time," he said smiling.

"I'll do whatever you desire of me so long as you love me and never leave me,"

I put my arms around his neck and we kissed, suddenly I couldn't stop myself and became passionate.

"I love you Enrique, I love you so much," I said.

He reclined the chair and moved my hips with him as he thrust in and out of me, both of us gasped at the end but then he pulled out of me.

"Enough my love, Mr. Johnson will continue to please you for the next few days and then we'll resume where we left off unless you decide you prefer him to me," he said slyly.

I laughed, "Remember I carry another of your babies and I'll soon need you whether I want you or not," I said.

"Ah yes the morning sickness, I certainly look forward to that," he said.

We drove directly to Mr. Johnson's home and he released me from his custody by removing the wrist bracelet from himself and Mr. Johnson immediately attached it to his own wrist.

"She has a habit of disappearing when you least expect it so now I chain her, she also seems more compliant so she shouldn't give you any trouble," Enrique told Mr. Johnson.

Enrique looked at me and I giggled.

"I think she likes the chain so I'm not sure it's a punishment but it's a permanent thing because I don't want to have to worry about her unnecessarily anymore."

"I just love the person who chains me Enrique," I said.

He kissed me and I tried to make him passionate again but he pushed me towards Mr. Johnson and I giggled again.

"I now have two more of my own women but they give me very little trouble, I may send them over to visit Isabella but they're not for you Randy. Renee is Isabella's human mother and the other is Aro's daughter, Carlotta, I may send Carlotta to you eventually but not this time, she's very young and inexperienced; I would have left her a virgin longer but she and Isabella persuaded me and she enjoys our love making," he concluded.

"It sounds like you have quite a bit of responsibility with three women of your own but don't worry I'll keep this little girl in line, don't you have a baby too?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"I have two children and Isabella is expecting another one, Renee gave me a child too," Enrique informed him.

"Your human woman gave you a child?" Mr. Johnson sounded surprised.

"It was an unfortunate accident but both woman and child are very healthy thanks to Thomàs and Carlisle, I used to have to use a special condom when I made love to her but now she can no longer make babies and so our love making is even more special; all my women are very passionate, even the youngest one. Isabella will need to feed my son and so his nurse Tabitha will bring him when necessary, I have to split the nurse between my two children so I can't leave them here, we should manage for a few days; Isabella can also pump out some nectar to send home with Tabitha, be sure to enjoy her nectar, it produces more if you do."

With that Enrique stepped back in the car and they left me with Mr. Johnson.

"I presume you're going to honor my horses this time young lady, Enrique sent Jimmy to assist you, I intend to watch and sometimes I like to join in, my wife usually goes to the stable in the early morning and often Irina joins her," he told me.

_At least I won't be alone,_ I thought; aloud I spoke to him.

"I'm here for your enjoyment and I'll do what you wish but Jimmy receives payment too for his services."

"That's fine we'll have a party every morning but later you're all mine for the next few days and nights," he told me.

"As you wish," I told him.

The next few mornings were unbelievably passionate; surprisingly it was enjoyable to me and the other women, Mr. Johnson had lots of fun too and so did Jimmy. The rest of the days were also very passionate, Mr. Johnson did some things to me of which no one had ever done and every day was a roller coaster ride of sex and passion and more sex and more passion. We showered together often and that was passionate too.

"So little girl you please me more and more," he told me on the last day, "Is there anything you didn't enjoy?"

I knew what the question was directed towards and I knew he would report to Enrique but I was truthful.

"No, Mr. Johnson, I enjoyed it all."

"Will you come again when Thomàs will let you travel?"

"Yes I'd love to," I said.

I had remained chained to Mr. Johnson or Jimmy since Enrique had left me there but now I was chained to Jimmy so he could take me back to Enrique.

"Being chained to you is certainly a powerful feeling, I could take you away and make love to you constantly without having to answer to anyone," Jimmy said when we were alone.

"You know they'd find you eventually, am I worth dying for especially when you can still have me sometimes?"

"When you put it like that, I guess I should be thankful for small mercies," he agreed.

"I think that's why Enrique trusts you with me, because you already get what you want and he pays you well besides, with the money he pays you, you should be able to have any woman you want besides me; of course he'll never approve Renee or Carlotta but otherwise take your pick, the world's a huge place," I told him.

"You are of course right but out of all the women in the world, I choose you, you may be Enrique's woman and have three husbands' as well but you're my woman too; I did you a favor once that proved advantageous to me, don't ever forget you belong to me because I deserve you and I'll have you," he said.

"Yes you did me a favor and I'll always be grateful but I did pay you well for what you did and we're both even on that score, you have me now because Enrique and my husbands' want it that way, the minute they send you away I won't grieve because I don't love you and no you don't own me; you could never pay a price high enough for that, enjoy me while you can but don't get too cocky or you'll never see me again."

I turned and started to walk away but his wrist stopped me, he winked but allowed me to continue at his pace.

"You'll get used to being my woman eventually," he said.

"_In your dreams,"_ I thought.

Of course Enrique was pacing when we arrived and of course I was the reason but I wasn't about to be childish.

"I'm sorry Enrique, we just got to talking and I didn't realize how long it took us to discuss…," I started to say.

"Enrique the woman started to take off and it took all my strength and persuasion to have her come here," Jimmy lied.

Enrique looked at me and didn't say a word other than we needed to leave now, Renee looked at me too and my eyes were suddenly wet with tears.

Later on board the plane, Enrique asked me to undress, I did as I was told and his hand slid around my waist.

"Do you want me to release the chain Isabella?" he asked, "Do you love me enough to want to stay with me, I'll release you if that's what you desire but I don't think that's what you want; I don't believe Jimmy because your skin would have marks of a struggle so I know you didn't fight him."

My arms snaked around his neck and I kissed him.

"Thank you for believing me, I love you so much and I would never leave you, I'm pregnant with your child, I gave you a beautiful son, you promised me many more children and most of all I want to be chained to you and be shown off by you."

I sounded both relieved and grateful that he believed me.

Enrique made love to me then and I sighed with pleasure at his love making and knowing he believed me; I smiled at him.

"Tell me about your conversation that made you so late, Isabella, I have to have trustworthy employees or why would I allow them near my precious gems?" he said.

"I wasn't going to tell you what transpired, I don't like to get people into trouble so they lose their job or die but he's just very cocky and he thinks that because he's allowed to have sex with me, he now owns me; I can take care of him I promise Enrique," I told him.

"The problem isn't so much in what he said but the fact is that he lied to me, I gave him permission to have pleasure with you, now I'm sorry I did; he doesn't deserve you and now I'm not even sure I deserve you for putting you in that precarious position."

He was so gentle with me and brushed my hair from my face with his hand, I closed my eyes from the pleasure I felt as his kisses rained on my lips, my face my neck then my mouth found his and our lips parted as our tongues intertwined; his hands moved gently over my breasts as he teased my nipples, I groaned and soon we were again making love as he pushed deep inside me.

"You deserve me Enrique, you give me the greatest pleasure," I whispered.

"The pleasure is all mine, my sweet little girl," he said.

"What will you do with Jimmy?" I asked later.

He was still inside me and my head was resting on his shoulder, his hand moved up and down my spine and he kissed me often.

"I already took care of Jimmy; I gave him a ticket back to Kentucky and relieved him of his duties in my employ, I didn't believe him the moment your stories differed and then Mr. Johnson called me to say some items were missing from his stables, I searched his bags and found him to be a thief as well as a liar," he said.

Then he smiled, "I would have killed him on the spot but I knew you would object so I let him off with a warning to stay away from you or I would kill him and I _will_ the next time my love."

"So you believed me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You couldn't lie if your life depended on it," he said.

We both laughed because I knew it to be true.

I was thankful to finally be rid of Jimmy although I knew he would be replaced with someone Enrique could trust; little did I know that I was to be pleasantly surprised when we arrived home again but we still were visiting Italy next and my surprise would have to wait for a while.

Enrique had a home in Volterra which was extremely large, it was two stories' down near the beach and had a full complement of staff to keep everything in order, he did of course have stables there too; this home was very secluded from any other and the grounds stretched for miles. In order to get to this home it was necessary to ferry over to the large island where the home stood several miles from the mainland, it was like a fortress but very beautiful and not at all forbidding as was the castle.

One of the first things Enrique did was assign me a bodyguard who would take me to and from my appointments or to visit my friends, the guard understood that only when I was handed over to the man who was expecting me was he to relinquish the chain and to take it back the minute I was released from my appointment; if I visited my friends he was to remain chained to me the entire time no matter where we went and he was neither to speak to me, touch me except for my wrist and under no circumstance was he to listen to my pleadings to be released from the chain.

Enrique counted on his fingers as he instructed me.

"Number one, you will be naked because you're less likely to escape if ever you so choose, number two, if the guard shows any designs on you, you must inform me immediately and number three, I'll send some minimal clothing when you visit your friends if you plan to go shopping or mix with strangers in any way; he then attached a cell phone to the chain on my waist which also hung from its own special chain, the phone was blue, the same blue that Edward preferred on me, there was also an engraved message:

'_Always my love for eternity'_

I looked teary eyed at Enrique.

"He wants you to call him if ever you feel depressed or if Jenny needs to talk, the phone will detach from the chain around your waist but you can also call any of your men if you need us, all of our numbers are in the listing even the board members and you can add any other numbers which might be important to you; don't make appointments though, Aro will continue to do that," Enrique told me.

I suddenly had the urge to hug Enrique and I did, he smiled at me.

"You're not angry with me for making you my prisoner?" he asked.

I giggled, "I love being your prisoner."

He laughed, "I'll remember that when you plead to be released."

It didn't take me long to get used to having my guard attached to me; when I was with Enrique, I was always attached to him but otherwise I was with the guard. Enrique had to attend several business meetings while in Volterra so it was good he had someone to leave me with, as far as I was concerned the guard didn't have a name because Enrique didn't want me to become emotionally attached to him in any way so he was just there.

I was always glad when Emma could accompany me and she did if I went to visit my friends but otherwise the guard and I would sit quietly in the ferry and then in the limo which had been sent for me by the man who desired me on this particular date and time.

Of course I made a beeline to my loves in the castle, Aro was pleased to see me and so was Marcus.

"Who's this?" Marcus wondered.

"This is Isabella's guard Marcus, Enrique doesn't trust her any more since she took off to find Edward so he chains her to the guard or one of us when he's not around; if the guard proves trustworthy, Enrique may let her travel further than just locally and let her use her independence more but she's still restricted at the moment," Aro told him.

Marcus noticed my grin.

"Do you like having a guard and being chained Isabella?"

"I love it," I said.

Marcus and Aro both laughed at my exuberance.

"Does your guard watch you making love?" Marcus asked.

"Of course not silly, if you want to make love to me, you get to chain me to you and then when were done, you hand me back over to my guard," I told him.

"Why don't you take her to your room Marcus and get reacquainted, the guard will wait outside for her and then he can bring her to me later but take your time, I have a great deal of work to do, I'll call when I need her," Aro said.

"Come with me," Marcus said to the guard.

We followed him to the room I was familiar with and then I was released from the guard who then attached me to Marcus; once we were alone, I threw my arms around Marcus and we kissed.

"I missed you so much Marcus, I do love you," I said.

"I missed you too my dear but you look healthy and very well," he said, "Who's this little one attached to you?"

My baby went everywhere with me, he just hung on to my breast and didn't bother my love making.

"This is my little Enrique," I said proudly, "He won't be any trouble, he just hangs on to me, Tabitha takes care of him when we're home but she can't split herself between my baby and Renee's; when I need to leave I bring him with me so I can feed him."

"You're such a good little mother, I suppose you're pregnant again," he said.

"Yes I'm pregnant with Enrique's baby again but it's still early, I haven't started with the morning sickness yet," I said.

"How many babies does Enrique want?"

"He wants four for now and then after Thomàs, I'm not sure," I said.

"I suppose young Aro will get his opportunity then," Marcus reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not looking forward to that," I said.

"He'll be fine once he's grown up, Thomàs had his share of problems when he was young but look how he turned out."

"I love Thomàs so much, he's so kind and gentle with me, I hope you're right about Aro," I said.

"You'll see my dear; he'll be fine, now come to me and let's have some pleasure."

We had so much pleasure, so much catching up to do and so much advice for Marcus to give me; he drank lots of nectar and relished every drop.

"It tastes so much better straight from you," he said.

"All my children agree with you, the boys still like to suck on me, I have a constant oversupply and have to pump often," I told him.

"You keep sending some to me, I haven't had a human in a long time," he said.

We both laughed but the time passed too quickly and then Aro called for me.

"Will I get to see you every morning as before, while we're here?" I asked.

"I believe that's what Aro has planned," he told me.

"I love you so much grandfather," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He opened the door and handed the chain to my guard who took me to Aro's and my apartment, Aro was waiting and took the chain from the guard.

"This seems to be working well little one," he said as he fastened the chain to his wrist.

He kissed me and then took the baby from me, he loved to play with my children and the children loved him; Little Enrique was no exception, he giggled as Aro threw him up in the air but then let out a big burp and we laughed.

He eventually put him in a crib which had been placed by our bed and then he lifted me up onto the bed, the baby slept as we made love.

"How did Emma respond to my instructions," he eventually asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "As well as can be expected, she and Charlie call each other quite a lot, I bought her a cell phone and she pays her own bill, she seems content so long as she can have her baby; she was at least two months along when we learned of her pregnancy and now she's started to show, it took her that long to realize she was actually pregnant and she told us as soon as she knew."

"Emma is a very loyal woman and I'm pleased to grant her the child, we'll treat him or her exactly as one of our own children after the birth and Tabitha will also care for the baby," Aro said.

I kissed him, "Thomàs is taking good care of her too and he tells me she's very healthy, I'm so happy that all of you are rallying around her, she means so much to me."

"Of course my love, but now I have another question," he looked enquiringly at me.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"I believe the Countessa Giovanna is now your friend and she's been filling your mind full of suggestions?"

"Just one suggestion and I think it's a good idea to a point," I said.

"What would that point be my love?"

"Didn't Thomàs tell you everything I said?"

"But I want to hear it from you," he persisted.

I sighed, "Why must Thomàs tell you everything I say, it was a slip or I would have said nothing."

"I _will_ know all your thoughts my love and Thomàs, Marcus, Enrique or whoever will tell me," Aro said.

"Giovanna suggested that I use my power as your wife to make changes in the laws, I don't feel very powerful though and I know you don't always do as I would prefer, I just agreed to think about it," I said resignedly.

"So you thought about it?"

"Yes and I agree it would be better for men and women alike to be able to choose if they want to go to another who desires them, if they prefer just one partner, then it should be allowed; this was what I'd wanted originally and what I still want for others," I said.

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do and I'll let you know but what of yourself?"

I'm happy with all my men who I presently have as my husbands' and special lovers but I'd like to stop now and just enjoy what I have, I don't even want the board members but I'll accept Aro if I must," I told him.

"You must accept Aro, that's a different rule but as far as the board members, I'm not sure if they'll be willing to relinquish you; they might accept everything else," he said.

"I want for others what I couldn't have for myself, so I'll be content with that," I said.

"Thomàs told me you'd grown up and I see you have, I wanted to know for myself that this was so; I will definitely consider your request so you can tell Giovanna of your progress when you see her," he smiled.

"Thank you so much my wonderful love, I think you do truly love me," I said.

He laughed, "It's always a pleasure to do what you ask even if I have to drag it out of you."

We made love then until the baby awoke and it was time for me to leave.

Enrique was waiting for me when I returned and he hugged me.

"Did you enjoy yourself my sweet?" he asked.

"Yes of course, I was with two of my favorite men but now I'm back on time to be with another favorite of mine," I said.

He took his son from me and looked at him tenderly.

"I think you're spoiling him Isabella, he looks too content," he said smiling.

"I've never been allowed to do more than spoil my children and I think it works well for the most part, we've always had a calm household and all of our children love each other," I told him.

"We'll continue in the same way, I love that you're spoiling my son and Renee seems content with my daughter," he said.

"In a few months your daughter and I will have a sibling," I said.

"Ah yes, Emma's baby; this is good, he or she will be well loved and a few months later I hope you will give me my second child, I become impatient for the morning sickness," he said.

I laughed, "Is it the morning sickness or me enjoying you more?"

"I want to have a sign that you're pregnant my love and the morning sickness will prove the child is mine, I'm so eager for you to have my children, I want to see them running around my knees as is the case with Thomàs' children," he said.

I smiled, "Don't be so impatient, you know you'll get your wish, I'm happy to supply you and Thomàs with as many children as you desire."

"I know my sweet but even though I want many children, I want to make sure you remain healthy; you're my greatest pride and joy, thanks to you, I have my other two women," he said.

"I love that you care so much for me," I said.

"Well because I care so much for you, I have decided to have another party and I'll be inviting all my women and my friends as well as your husbands' and lovers who are in town, I want to show off all our children and so Thomàs will bring the other children here with Rachel; I think Carlisle and Esme will also come but I'm not sure about the other Cullen's, you know of course that Edward won't be here," he concluded.

I nodded sadly but the idea of having a party did sound like fun and all my children would soon be here with Thomàs.

"Are you happy with that my sweet?" he wondered.

I smiled, "Yes of course, I look forward to it."

I hugged him and he smiled at my enthusiasm.

During the next several days, the house received a complete overall with servants bustling about cleaning; all of us spent most of our time out of doors so we could keep out of the way of the servants and housekeepers etc. All of us women received a new gown for the party and Renee was surprised at how beautiful and extravagant they were, our children also received a new outfit and Jenny was excited to receive her first ball gown.

In the mean time, I continued with my appointments and I also took Jenny and Carlotta to see Jenny's special friend Emily, at her home, we had arranged it prior so we were expected; Emily's mother was amazed to see how well developed Carlotta now was, in comparison to Jenny who was supposedly the older of the two, and also how much of a young lady she now was, the three girls went off to talk and Emily's mother and I were left to talk together.

"How was your trip, it seems to have lasted longer than two months?" she asked.

It actually lasted three months because we went to visit my brother and sister in law in Kentucky and I learned to ride a horse while I was there, afterwards we traveled to various places in the US; it became necessary for me to go to Spain afterwards and we are now living there, I had another baby while we were in Spain and am again pregnant," I told her.

My son was suckling on my breast inside my blouse and I pulled him out for her to see.

"He's very young and you say you're pregnant again?"

"Yes of course, I get pregnant very quickly," I told her.

"Is the doctor happy you're expecting another child?" she wondered.

"Thomàs is very pleased and so am I," I said.

She seemed nervous to talk to me because my guard was there.

"Don't mind him, I took a trip on my own without anyone knowing and so I have to have my guard chained to me now," I said smiling.

I held up his wrist and she saw the chain.

"Is that necessary?" she wondered.

"My love thinks so and I don't mind, I like that he cares so much for me," I said.

"Which of your husbands' think it necessary for you to have a guard?" she pursued.

"Probably all of them are for it but Enrique is the one who enforced it," I said.

"I don't recall Enrique's name," she said.

"Enrique is the father of this little boy and my pregnancy, he gets up tight if I'm gone longer than he expects, hence my guard," I said.

"Your life sounds more and more complicated," she said, "Maybe it's best if I don't ask any more questions."

She seemed condescending by the way she spoke.

"My life is perfect, yes it may seem complicated to you but myself and my children as well as all my husbands' and my lovers are extremely pleased with our life and our relationship, we wouldn't want it any other way," I was irritated.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Isabella but you must admit, you have a different life than most people," she said.

"I suppose your right but I don't want to have to defend our life to anyone especially when we're so happy, all my men are very compatible with each other and they treat me and our children very well," I said.

Carlotta came and sat beside me.

"Mama I think I'm too grown up for them now," she said.

"You do seem very grown up Carlotta, you seem much older than Jenny now," Emily's mother said.

"I've definitely passed her in maturity but she and I are still very good friends, I spend more time with the adults now since I belong to Enrique," she said.

Emily's mother was about to question what Carlotta had just said but my guard stood up, this was my signal for us to leave and for once I was relieved to do so, I couldn't stand any more interrogation; I was glad I wouldn't see the woman again.

On the way home, Enrique told me to go and see Wolfgang who was home after being out of town; he said to tell the limo driver to continue home with Carlotta and Jenny after dropping me and the guard off.

Wolfgang was very pleased to see me and so was his wife, Priscilla.

"Well, how's my little girl, I missed you," Wolfgang said.

"I missed you too," Priscilla said.

"Now who's this?"

He pointed to my guard.

"He's my guard, Enrique wants me to have a guard now but you have to take the chain from him, I'll explain later," I said.

The guard removed the chain from his own wrist and helped Wolfgang place it on his own; Priscilla took the guard to the servant quarters and then returned to us, she suddenly realized I was suckling my baby and took him from me.

"You take Isabella upstairs, Wolfgang and I'll take care of this little one," she said smiling.

"I suppose this baby belongs to Enrique," Wolfgang said.

"You supposed right and we should be having another one in about eight months," I said.

We walked upstairs as we spoke and when we reached the bedroom he helped me undress, he of course was already naked; he picked me up and laid me on the bed while he lay beside me.

"So now we're comfortable tell me about this chain and the guard," he said.

I told him about my unscheduled trip to Dartmouth and then how angry Enrique was with me.

"So you saw Edward in spite of being told to stay away from him, you naughty girl, and then Enrique was so angry with you that he placed a chain around your waist which is attached to this wrist bracelet and now sends you to your various appointments etc. with a bodyguard; apparently you don't seem the least bit distressed about any of it," he said.

"I'm not distressed, I'm glad I was able to see Edward because now I feel relief that he still loves me, he put this chain around my neck with the heart he had previously given me and he still has the chain with the heart that I had given him; I'm so happy because he still loves me and he's happy that I love him still and Jenny is ours to keep, why would I be distressed?" I said.

"What about the chain, Isabella?"

"I love the chain because it signifies that Enrique cares so much for me, I love that all my men including you love me and so I have a bodyguard at least while I'm here because Enrique has too many meetings and he can't watch me as closely as he'd prefer. Enrique takes great responsibility of his women but more so me because I have a mind of my own plus I'm the pregnant one and he intends to keep me so, he knows when I'm a minute late and I have to account for why I was late, he starts pacing if I'm not where I should be, when I should be," I told him.

Wolfgang smiled, "I didn't realize Enrique was so serious about his women but I can understand his concern over you, you are definitely someone to be concerned about, you are too highly desirable and I'd probably lock you up if you were my responsibility, especially when you choose to make unscheduled trips without a chaperone."

"Now Enrique has three of his own women," I said.

"Wow this is unusual," he said, "He has your mother and who?"

"Aro's daughter Carlotta, she's still very young but Aro and Thomàs decided she was old enough; Enrique held off making love with her at first, he wanted to wait until Renee had her baby but she wanted him and so he finally agreed and she's very happy," I informed him.

"Back up, Renee had a child?" he asked.

"Yes, it was a mistake but everything turned out well because of Thomàs and Carlisle, she's healthy and has Enrique's baby girl; they had to remove her uterus so now she can't have any more children and actually everyone's thankful she can't, none of us, including Renee, want to go through another pregnancy of hers," I said.

"Carlotta wasn't born to you right?"

"No but she was treated as my child because she was born for me, now she's like a sister to me as is my mother, we all sleep in the same bed; we're all very content to have the same lover because he treats us very well."

"What about Carlotta's twin?"

"Aro was sent into the Italian navy by his father because he mistreated me," I said.

"What!"

I nodded.

"I would have killed him," Wolfgang said angrily.

"So would have Enrique but I told Thomàs and he spoke to Papa who took him away from me, I prefer him to be alive even though I'm afraid of him; hopefully he'll be better when he claims me again, the main concern was with regard to Jenny, he threatened to use her even though she's not old enough yet," I told him.

"I think the main concern is with you my dear although I agree Jenny is important; hopefully Aro's only going to get one more chance although if he marries you, it will be difficult to stop his treatment of you, I suggest you put that off as long as you can," he said.

"Can't I divorce him if he treats me badly?"

"There's no such thing as divorce, he either remains with you or he dies," Wolfgang informed me.

"Thomàs made me marry him, I had no choice even though I'm happy he did; we had no ceremony just the rings permanently attached to me so I suppose Aro can do the same thing."

"Absolutely, he has the birthright, all you can do is to try to put him off but you could wake up one morning with the rings already in place; in fact he could demand it be done now and if I were his lawyer I would fight for his right if necessary even though I would prefer to kill him."

I smiled, "You're so sweet, is that why I love you because you only do what you know to be right even if you would prefer not to?"

"I hope you love me for other things too, like the way I feel inside you and the way my kisses feel on your lips and wherever else I want to kiss you," he said seductively.

I giggled, "Well of course I like those things too," I said.

He kissed me, "Well I think I need to move closer to you so I can keep up with everything that seems to occur in your life but for now all I want to do is make love to you; is that what you want too?"

"Very much so," I said.

We made love then which was perfect as always, we still laughed about his big going into my small and it felt so good to me, I sighed with the pleasure I felt while I was in his arms; later we visited with Priscilla and so he showed me off, he made Priscilla and I laugh when he clowned around with me, running around and around the room and jogging me up and down.

"You will come and see me again before you leave, young lady, continue to call me every day as usual and I'll inform you and Aro when I want to see you."

I didn't want to leave but my guard was waiting and I had to go or risk Enrique being angry, my chain was transferred and we left in the waiting Limo.


	33. Chapter 33

33

THE PARTY

I arrived home exactly on time and Enrique smiled as he took my chain from the guard and dismissed him.

"So here you are my sweet, how was your day?"

"I enjoyed being with Wolfgang and Priscilla but I didn't enjoy talking to Emily's mother, it's so hard to explain how perfect our life is, I'm so glad I won't see her again."

"My poor dear, I can see you just don't know how to lie, humans who don't know about us can't understand how we can be happy with more than one man or woman and many children; just be content that _we_ understand each other and are perfectly compatible."

"It actually feels strange to me when I think about it but yet I'm very content except for Edward not being with us."

"Have you called him yet?"

"No, but I'd like to," I said.

"You're free to call him anytime, if he doesn't answer it will be because he's studying or in school otherwise he'll speak to you; if you leave a message he'll call you back as soon as he can, he wants to hear your voice and see your picture as I would if I were in the same position as he, that's why he gave you the phone," Enrique told me, "Now come let me perch you and you can call, it's easier for me to carry you around this way than drag you on the chain, I'll continue with my business while you talk to Edward."

I called Edward and he answered immediately.

"Hello love, how are you?"

"Better now I'm talking to you," I said.

"Tell me what you're doing," he said.

I laughed, "I'm being carried around by Enrique, he likes to show me off, and he says it's easier than dragging me on my chain."

Edward laughed, "I think I'll do the same thing as soon as I can."

"I'm very content with the way I'm treated except that you're not here, are you studying hard?" I asked.

"Very hard but I'm determined I must do this, I promise I have no other dreams to take me away from you but Carlisle and Esme told me that if I do pursue this dream, I must have no distractions; my only distraction of course is you," he told me.

"What about these other women?"

"They're just recreation, they help me unwind; of course they pay me for my attention to them as do your men but as you know I don't have any choice, I must allow them to come to me," he said.

"The woman I saw you with?"

"She's one of my regulars as is Tanya, I'll probably have a few women who intend to remain with me when I return to you just like Enrique does; will you mind?" he wondered.

"It doesn't matter whether I mind or not but strangely I don't mind at all, I don't want to pull you one way when the law says you must go another way, I just want you home with me Dr. Cullen; those women might own you but you own me just as Enrique does and I like being owned," I said.

"I'm a long way from deserving the title of doctor but I'm pleased you're not jealous," he said.

"I am jealous, crazy jealous but that's because they have you now and I don't, when you come home to me in our bed, then I won't be jealous anymore because they have to pay to have you and I don't, that makes me special," I giggled.

"You're such a silly girl, I'm not jealous of you, actually I'm pleased that so many men love you as I do, it eases up the responsibility I feel for owning you and changing you, we all share the responsibility of what can be a serious challenge and you know what a challenge you are, why else would Enrique chain you; I'm surprised that none of us thought of that before," he said.

I laughed and just then Enrique grabbed my free breast with his mouth to suck on me, this caused me to groan and I felt him harden inside me.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Enrique stimulates me periodically so he can stay hard while he's showing me off, he's drinking my nectar," I told Edward.

"I miss your nectar, none of my other women can provide me with that, and how's your newest baby doing?"

"He's snuggled between me and Enrique sucking on my other breast, he's very content, I think Tabitha will take him soon, he needs changing and a bath," I said.

"Are your other children still enjoying your nectar?"

"They are but not as much as Baby Enrique, the twins mostly but of course Little Thomàs comes to me as often as he can and he's not so little any more, he can stretch me into contortions and so he'll grab on to my breast and play with his toys, it's quite funny really, Thomàs gets mad at him when he does that, it doesn't bother me though and my breast pops right back into place just as if it was never stretched out, my vampire body is so amazing," I said.

"Your body is very amazing, that's one reason you're so special to us; what about Aro didn't you say he was in the Italian navy?"

"Yes, he mistreated me and so his Papa took him away for a while to the castle but he wasn't any better there so Aro shipped him off to the navy," I informed him.

"How did he mistreat you love?" he asked.

"He hurt me when we had sex and then when I tried to avoid having sex with him he started hitting me."

"What! Why is he still alive?" he asked.

"I didn't want him to die Edward, he's my son, he'll be fine when he grows up," I said.

"He'd better be or I won't be the only one who wants to kill him," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "He'll be fine," I repeated.

Tabitha came and took the baby and Edward had to leave.

"I have to go to school now love but keep calling me and we'll talk some more, promise?" he asked.

"I promise my love," I said.

We hung up and I didn't weep this time, Enrique was still enjoying my nectar, he had sat down on a recliner with me; I stroked his hair and kissed his head, he let go of my breast and kissed my lips, it wasn't long before he was thrusting into me and I was gasping with the passion I felt.

"Speaking of young Aro," he said later, "He's taking a leave because he needs to see you; he plans to secure you to him and having done that he'll continue in the navy until he graduates."

"What does that mean?" I wondered.

"He probably intends to marry you but I'm not sure how he intends to accomplish that in such a short time, Papa Aro gave him permission."

He shrugged his shoulders as if this was all matter of fact.

"Suppose I refuse?" I asked.

"Isabella, accept the inevitable, if he mistreats you again he'll die so let him have his way for now," he said.

Then he went on to another subject because as far as he was concerned, that was the end of the matter.

"I told you Thomàs has agreed to bring the other children here; Siegfried finally moved into his home and is prepared to take over Thomàs' patients while he's here, I think that will please you," he said smiling.

I kissed him, "Everything you do pleases me," I said.

"I may send all of you home with Thomàs after the party but it depends on the morning sickness, if it doesn't start soon, I'll believe you not to be pregnant," he said.

"I know I'm pregnant, there's no way I'm not," I insisted.

The morning proved me to be right, I started throwing up, Enrique relieved me and we knew for sure this was his child, he was ecstatic and carried me around while he sang in his deep baritone voice, I rolled my eyes but in spite of my nausea, I was happy too.

Thomàs arrived with our children a few days later and he was also pleased I was pregnant again.

"At least now we know how to treat the nausea," he said, "You know of course that young Aro is coming," I nodded.

"He intends to marry you in exactly the same way I did and is enlisting my assistance, he'll bring the rings when he comes," he said.

"Where will they be placed?" I wondered.

"Next to mine, he says that since we both have a birthright he's entitled to have his rings in exactly the same place," Thomàs told me.

"Will it make me crazy again?"

"You know it will, I'll give you some local anesthetic but when it wears off, you'll feel the frenzy for a while until you learn to control it again, I told him to bring himself a ring because he needs to feel what you feel; the rings will of course be permanent with no seam when I'm done," he said.

"I don't need an anesthetic Thomàs, I can tell you if you have it in the right place, Aro can hold me; I want him to know that I'm very willing to marry him and I'm pleased to do this for him."

When Aro arrived he was wary of me at first but I kissed him and let him handle me, then he smiled.

"You want me don't you?" he asked.

"Of course Aro, I love you," I told him.

"You have no objections to being my wife?"

"I want to be yours Aro and yes I'll marry you with all my heart," I told him.

He grinned widely.

"See Thomàs she wants me, let's go and perform the ceremony right away."

He was still childish but I did love him and was prepared to start again with him, I saw no point in fighting with him because he was entitled to me and I accepted that; I no longer tried to fight the rules.

"I have everything ready, Thomàs told him, "Do you have all the rings?"

He gave the rings to Thomàs and we went to where everything was prepared, I lay down on the table and Thomàs proceeded.

"Hold me Aro please," I begged.

He sat on a chair behind my head and held me, Thomàs found the spot which made me the most excited.

"Are you sure you don't need anything for pain?" he asked.

"No I'm fine so long as Aro holds me," I said.

Aro held me tighter and kissed my head as I felt both frenzy and pain while Thomàs placed the ring then there was some pulling and tugging as he linked the engagement ring inside the wedding band, fastened the two ends together and removed the seam, I continued to lie down fighting the frenzy while Thomàs placed Aro's ring; after giving Aro some instructions, he left us alone, Aro pulled me to the bed.

"I think we should consummate our marriage, do you agree?" he asked.

I nodded and he made love to me, he wasn't any gentler than before but the frenzy I felt made up for everything else, I cried out to him to continue, I screamed for him to continue and yet the frenzy wouldn't go away; he was delighted at my response to him but eventually I had to force myself to calm down, he was gentle with me then.

"I'll try to come and see you on my leaves if that's acceptable," he told me.

"I'd love that," I said.

"I'll try to be gentler with you but I can't promise, it isn't in my nature but I do love you and you're my wife now, you belong to me now," he said.

I smiled, "I'm glad that you own me husband," I said.

He smiled triumphantly.

"You'll obey me now and bear my children?"

"Of course, I'll do all that and more," I was sincere.

"I want your next child to be mine, you will persuade Enrique that this is what I want and I as your husband must have my way do you understand?"

I wasn't about to argue with him and I agreed to talk to Enrique, there was eight months to work something out; he made love to me again and once again the frenzy started causing me to scream again, once again he was delighted, he now had power over me and this pleased him greatly.

He only had leave for one day and so he left after reiterating what his demands were and they _were_ demands, I knew I must comply with his wishes.

"How do you feel?" Thomàs asked me.

"The frenzy is hard to get used to but otherwise I'm fine," I told him.

"Did Aro treat you well?"

"He was very good to me and our love making was good too," I said.

"I'm sure he laid down the law, what are his demands?" Thomàs asked.

"That I must be obedient and comply with his wishes, just as it is with all of you," I shrugged.

"What are his wishes?"

"That he can take his leave with me and he wants my next child to be his, hopefully Enrique will allow it, I don't want to fight with him again; I'll be pleased to have his child," I said.

"The question is whether he can afford a child, I believe he took out a loan to pay for the rings, this is something none of us have ever had to do, I'll talk to Papa before you talk to Enrique; he needs to be responsible," Thomàs spoke angrily.

He spoke to his Papa and Aro said he would help his son with the cost of the child, it was decided this was what he needed to settle down, Enrique agreed to let Aro have the next child and I was relieved to call Aro and tell him he _could_ have the next child, he was of course pleased to have his way.

I loved young Aro even though I was deathly afraid of him but he was my child even though I married him and I knew I'd protect him no matter what the cost so if he chose to beat me, he and I would be the only ones to know, he wouldn't die because of me, this I vowed.

I was very happy to spend time with my children and they were happy to see me, of course they all wanted to suck on me and I allowed it, Thomàs didn't like the way they pulled on me but I told him it didn't bother me.

"It doesn't hurt me Thomàs, it actually feels good," I said.

"You give yourself to your children just as you give yourself to your men," he grumbled.

"Shouldn't I?' I wondered.

He kissed me, "I guess so."

He left me alone then to enjoy my children or at least them to enjoy me. We were all sitting in the living room, I was on the floor with the children and Thomàs was sitting opposite me, Enrique was on the chair I had slid from and he had my chain on his wrist; Renee was feeding Ana and Carlotta had placed herself on Enrique's lap and leaned back on him so that he stroked the front of her body. All of us were naked including the children and Jenny, she had become used to the adults, even the men and she didn't stare any more at the difference between male and female bodies, of course the men always relaxed on the chair or the bed with their legs wide open, showing themselves off but no one tried to touch her or any of the children in a sexual way, therefore she was relaxed around us.

Jenny was reading a book and she needed help with something so she went to Thomàs and he pulled her onto his lap and explained to her what she needed to know but then she snuggled into him, he stroked her back lightly.

"This is so beautiful," he said smiling.

We all looked up.

"I love having a family with lots of children, our beautiful wives or lovers and an opportunity to relax with them, this man is very pleased with his lot," he squeezed Jenny to him.

Enrique smiled, "You're realizing this because you've been working too hard, and I've been enjoying this kind of peace for quite a while, at least now that my children are born and my women healthy, but I agree with you it's very beautiful and definitely relaxing."

Renee looked up, "I didn't realize what it was like to be loved and not to have to worry about money, I'm very content, I have my two daughters, my man and all my grandchildren, what more could any woman want, I love my new life."

"Ok Isabella it's your turn," Thomàs said.

"I feel very content, I love everyone in this room and I love my existence," I said.

"Carlotta?" Enrique nudged her, "What do you have to say young lady?"

"I love all my family but especially my lover and having sex," she giggled, Enrique and Thomàs both laughed.

Jenny spoke then, "I didn't like having sex when I was a little girl; will I like it when I grow up?"

"Of course you'll like it Jenny providing you meet the right man to make you happy," I told her.

"When will I meet him Mama?"

"You have plenty of time sweetheart, just finish school and then when the right man comes along you'll know," I said.

"Have you talked to your Papa yet?" Thomàs asked her.

"No, can I?" she wondered.

"Let her talk to Edward, Isabella, she misses him too," Thomàs said.

She jumped down from his lap, I handed her the phone which I had dialed and she smiled when he answered.

"Hello Papa, I miss you," she said.

She then went to a quiet part of the room to talk to him as Tabitha came in with my baby and took Renee's away while Rachel and Annie gathered all the other children and told them it was time for bed; as soon as Jenny finished talking to her Papa she handed the phone to me.

"Papa wants to say goodnight to you, Mama," she said.

"Goodnight my love," I heard in the phone.

"Goodnight, I love you," I whispered back and he hung up.

Jenny and I made a pact then to call Edward every night before Jenny went to bed, of course if either of us had a reason to call him at other times we would but this was to be our main time.

Once the children were in bed I was sitting alone on the floor feeding my new son, things were getting hot and heavy with Enrique and Carlotta; Thomàs could see I needed to be rescued.

"Throw the chain over here Enrique, I'll take Isabella off your hands," he said.

In between kissing Carlotta, Enrique did just that and soon I was deposited on Thomàs' lap with the baby, Renee was reading and not paying attention to the love making that ensued, she knew she'd have her opportunity before she slept for the night and was content to let Carlotta and I have our moment; it was amazing the lack of jealousy between all of us, instead we all loved and cared for each other, it felt right as it should be.

"Well I have to admit, I like your new frenzy, Isabella even if I don't approve of your new husband," Thomàs said while we relaxed after making love.

"It's much harder to control than the last time, I feel frenzy pulsing at me continuously, it's a relief to make love so that I can let go, if I touch my rings accidently it causes the frenzy to increase; if I come to you begging for release, you'll know why," I told him.

He laughed, "I don't think you'll have to beg mia amore."

I rolled my eyes.

"I have another man for you, Isabella, his name is Antonio and he's another of my colleagues, you'll be amazed by the size of him; he's going to join my practice along with Siegfried and you'll enjoy him I'm sure, he looks forward to meeting you," Thomàs told me.

"Thomàs, I don't want any more men."

"You'll like Antonio; as I said Papa is working on what you've proposed but in the meantime, you have no choice."

Enrique and Carlotta had stopped making love and she was snuggled against him quite contented.

"Isabella be content with your men and stop trying to fight it," Enrique said.

I sighed, "Fine," I said.

"Renee did you talk to the lawyer Wolfgang recommended?" Enrique asked her.

"Yes, he said he'd send the paperwork for me to sign and return to him then he'll get back to me; he said that if I let him keep the house, Phil probably wouldn't ask for anything more as there are no children involved at least none between the two of us, I suppose I make more money than Phil at the moment."

"If he were to know how much you now make, he could possibly try to obtain some of it, he sounds like a weasel to me, you could put your money in a trust for your baby daughter so he can't touch it and I'll stop paying you for a while until this is settled," Enrique said.

"That will probably be a good thing, I don't need the money myself anyway," Renee decided.

"You'll probably never need the money as long as I take care of you and it's not my intention to stop, if he weren't such a weasel I'd say give him the money," Enrique said.

"He's just a man with natural instincts, I obviously wasn't giving him everything he needed so he looked elsewhere; in our relationship, you can have any woman as well as me and for some reason it pleases me to share, I get all the love and caring I need with no worries, if you're not completely satisfied with me alone, you can go elsewhere with my blessing."

"I'm very satisfied with you my love although it's true I have other commitments, our relationships are very open and there's no sneaking around behind each other's back; Phil's a weasel because he sneaks and not because he has other women, of course humans don't have the same values as us and so he isn't honorable by human standards."

I visited Giovanna while we were in Italy and brought the children, she had a beautiful home, and it looked like she was treated very well in her retirement by the Volturi.

"Giovanna I'm so happy to see you again," I told her.

"Isabella I'm pleased to see you too, how are you my dear?"

"I'm well," I told her.

"I see you have Enrique's baby with you and all your children, what are their names?"

"Well this is Baby Enrique, the twins are Michael and Elizabeth, Little Thomàs and Isabella and of course Jenny who Edward and I just adopted," I said proudly as I pointed to each.

"Don't you have two other children?" Giovanna asked.

"Not any more, Carlotta is Enrique's woman and her twin brother, Aro is now my husband, he took his birthright."

"Ah so you have one more husband and Enrique has another woman who he owns?"

"He has two more women besides me, Carlotta and Renee who is also my mother and she also has a child by Enrique," I informed her.

"Things have certainly changed drastically in a matter of a few months," she said.

"Are you happy with your new husband, did he give you a ring?"

"Yes I love him, he's very young and has a lot to learn so he's serving in the Italian Navy, he came home to give me my rings but only had leave for one day; my rings are placed in a sensitive place to cause me continuous sexual frenzy and it's hard to control at the moment but it pleases all my men, Aro plans to give me my next child after my present pregnancy," I said.

"Did you think about our conversation?"

"Yes, I thought about it a lot and I'd decided I was too far gone in my relationships to change what I have, however I did talk to Thomàs about our conversation and he spoke to Aro; I was sure Aro wouldn't approve and I didn't want to get you into trouble but he did approve and said he would see what he could do to change the rules for all other women, I told him I was happy with my existence as it was but would prefer not to start any more relationships than what I already have," I shrugged my shoulders, "Of course in the mean time, the men keep coming."

She laughed, "Poor Isabella," she said.

"I'm actually happy with the way things are but I hope the rule changes soon so I have the choice to say no more."

"Who's this gentleman with you?"

"This is my bodyguard, I'm chained to him," I said smiling.

"You don't seem too upset."

"I'm not; this is Enrique's way of keeping track of me and I like that he cares so much."

"You must have done something to deserve this," she said laughing.

"I did, I went to find Edward without a chaperone and without telling anyone what I was doing, Enrique was furious with me and so now I'm chained to my husbands and lovers or my bodyguard," I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously Enrique takes responsibility of his women seriously," she was still amused.

"He worries too much about us, but we're very happy that he cares," I said.

We continued to visit and she enjoyed the children who were very well behaved, the time passed quickly and soon it was time to leave.

"Enrique will be angry if I'm even a minute late," I told her.

She and I both laughed.

"I'll see you at the party," she told me.

We then left for home.

It wasn't long before I saw Giovanna again along with most of Enrique's women and my men who were in town, this included all the board members and their wives and husbands who came to the party.

Wolfgang came with his wife, Priscilla and Aro brought Marcus with him; of course Thomàs was there and all the children were chaperoned by Rachel and Tabitha. Emma was of course my companion and Edith tended to Renee and Carlotta; all of us were dressed in our beautiful gowns and our hair had been washed and styled by a professional hairstylist.

Carlisle and Esme came with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett showed up later. One of the board members, Professor Favioli came to talk to me; Emma had my chain on her wrist so I was forced to have her with me. My gown was deliberately cut extremely low in the front, barely covering my nipples, mainly for the ease of breastfeeding my baby but the professor could neither keep his hands or eyes off me and his hands soon pulled my breasts from their meager covering, I tried to stop him from touching me.

"I'd prefer you take me away from this room Professor, I have a hard time containing myself," I told him.

"All the men here have seen you naked my dear, allow me some pleasure," he said smoothly.

His wondering hands soon found the slit in the front of my gown and his fingers closed on the rings which he turned, I would have screamed out loud but his lips enclosed mine and his tongue muffled the sound; fortunately Thomàs saw my distress and came to my aid, he pulled the professor from me.

"Professor, this isn't a free for all, allow my wife some dignity at least, you can have her at your appointments but otherwise leave her alone to enjoy the party," he told the professor.

The professor seemed drunk and became belligerent.

"I want her now, let me be," he yelled loudly.

This caught every ones attention including Enrique and Aro, they soon came over.

"Leave my woman alone or I'll kill you," Enrique said loudly.

"Professor what's the matter with you, you know the rules demand an approved appointment?" Aro asked angrily.

Signora Bellini, the woman who had interviewed me at the board meeting I attended, came over to see what the fuss was.

"Professor, this conduct is unacceptable by a board member, I demand you resign immediately, you're unworthy to have this young child ever again, she has strived to obey all the laws set out by us and you choose to break them," she said loudly.

Other board members came over then and soon a debate ensued where some members backed the professor, claiming that I must have flaunted myself in front of him so that he thought I gave him permission to have me, my husbands and my lovers knew this wasn't true and so did most of the board members.

"We'll discuss this at our next meeting," Signora Bellini suggested, "but any of you who thought to have a turn with Isabella tonight may leave because she isn't available."

Emma spoke up, "I was with her the whole time and I know she preferred he leave her alone, she was an unwilling participant to his advances but he gave her no choice."

Thomàs spoke, "This young lady was married the other day and had rings placed next to mine by her new husband, she has difficulty controlling her emotions because of the new ring and was therefore determined to avoid any sexual encounters during the party, I know for a fact she didn't encourage it because she wanted to avoid embarrassment."

The debate ended then and some of the board members who supported the professor left disgruntled.

Enrique helped me put my breasts inside my gown; he took the chain from Emma and held me.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer that kind of embarrassment, I'll see that Professor Favioli is disgraced for his treatment of you and that he and the other board members who support him are made to resign from the board; I swear I'll kill the next man who handles you inappropriately."

He wiped the tears running down my face; I smiled through my tears.

"These aren't tears of sadness Enrique, I'm very happy that you care for me so much," I told him.

"You are well loved my sweet."

The rest of the party passed without incident and no more attention was given to the matter in order to reduce any embarrassment to me, all the other guests were eager to enjoy my children as well as conversation between me and the rest of my family; Signora Bellini came to talk to me.

"Aro spoke to me of your desires to allow men and women to have more independence in their choice of who they mate with, I probably would have disregarded your request except you are, according to Aro, happy with your present state and have no desire to change what you have, just to reduce the possibility of more men being attached to you," she said.

"I'm very happy with my life and the men who share it, I have no desire to change what is, I would have a hard time deciding who I don't want any more because I love or enjoy what I have; I would prefer not to become attached to anymore men, I have more than sufficient," I told her.

"You have been very compliant indeed and I do know many women like you would prefer to have no more than one or two men, it was our intention to unearth those who chose not to comply and force it upon them, however, since you've made a plea on their behalf and not for yourself, we chose to listen, I have to admit I prefer to have no more than one man and I suppose I've been fortunate because other men have not desired me as they have you, I see how this becomes a problem if you are desired by many men," she said.

"Thank you Signora for considering my request," I said smiling.

"Oh we'll do more than consider it, we'll change the law for sure but it won't happen overnight and now we have our own board problem to deal with."

"I'm sorry to have caused that problem," I said.

"It wasn't you my dear so don't worry your head, the Professor became a little more demanding than he should have and forgot himself; I don't think Senor Salazar is likely to let the matter rest because after all his own woman was slighted, I think you should be proud of such a man," she said.

"I'm proud of all my men, they all rushed to my aid but Enrique is extremely possessive and protective, he honors me so much, the professor should fear him indeed."

"Exactly and we will have to deal with the professor at our next meeting in such a way that Senor Salazar will be satisfied," she said.

I didn't want the professor to be hurt in any way but I did want him to be reprimanded in such a way to prevent any other woman from being treated as I was; Enrique was still holding my chain but he had been engrossed in a conversation with Carmen, as Signora Bellini walked away, I turned to acknowledge him but he was arguing intently with Carmen.

"Carmen you chose me and I acknowledge that, I will be available to you whenever my schedule allows it but I have other things in my existence which are a priority to me and you are secondary to my needs, I didn't choose you but the women who I did choose are of primary importance to me and I intend to take care of them as I see fit, you and my other women will fit into my schedule or leave me alone; I don't need you to cause disruption in my existence."

"Bah! You're a most frustrating man, I don't know how I became involved with you or why."

She turned and walked away from him, he saw me looking at him.

"My other women are sometimes jealous of the attention I give to the women I chose, Carmen is very jealous of you with a temper to match; I must satisfy her tonight my sweet, she gives me great pleasure and I'd hate to lose her."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me, I smiled.

"You must take care of her; I want you to be happy with all your women, Enrique."

"You're the most understanding woman I know, no wonder I love you," he told me.

He left me with Aro and Thomàs while he went to search out Carmen; they were pleased to see me.

"Are you enjoying the party now the disruption is over?" Aro asked me.

"Yes and even more so after speaking with Il Signora Bellini, she informed me that the board will change the law even though it won't happen immediately, I'm very relieved that other women won't have to go through what I have," I told them.

"Are you sorry you have all the men you have?" Thomàs asked.

"I'm happy with what I have now but I would have preferred to only have my three husbands' if I'd had the choice at that time; you know how I fought Wolfgang and how upset I was when you forced me to go to Marcus, now that I experienced them, I feel different and never want to give them up," I said.

"Do you respect our judgment?" Aro asked.

"You know I do," I said.

"Will you continue to go to a man if we suggest it to be a good thing?" Thomàs asked.

"I don't understand why you would want me to but it's much easier now than it was and so I suppose I will," I was puzzled.

"We just wanted to know if you still respect us," Thomàs grinned.

"Don't worry I'll still go to your big colleague, he intrigues me; anyway the law hasn't started yet," I said.

They both laughed at me.

"We won't be sending too many men your way, so don't worry, it's becoming too difficult to juggle the schedule," Aro told me.

I smiled, "You're both so silly."

"You don't understand how many men I've turned away young lady, you'd be overwhelmed," Aro said.

Now it was my turn to laugh.


	34. Chapter 34

34

SUMMARY

The party ended on a good note, Enrique found Carmen and appeased her, the children went to bed long before the party ended but had very much enjoyed it, especially Jenny who called her Papa to tell him all about it, I was with her when she called and he wanted to know how everything was with me, I told him about my marriage to young Aro and that he demanded that I next have his child, Edward was concerned about this but accepted that I was happy to marry him and I insisted everything would be fine.

"Young Aro won't live long if he doesn't take good care of you," Edward promised me.

I also told him about the change in the law that would take place and this pleased him greatly.

"The sooner that law becomes effective the better, I won't need to go to any more women unless I desire it; I've had some women that didn't appeal to me in the least."

He proceeded to tell me of some of his experiences with women and we both laughed.

"It's so easy to talk to you love, you never get jealous," he said.

After the party I spent the night with Aro and Thomàs because Enrique had to take care of his other women, Renee and Carlotta slept in a different room and in the morning we traveled back to Spain in Enrique's private jet.

During the time we had been gone, Thomàs' home was now built and Esme had just finished with the interior design, the children were excited to claim their rooms, even the twins were now able to talk and say what they wanted, Thomàs' bedroom, which of course was also mine, was beautiful, I had assisted with the decoration by adding my woman's touch and Thomàs was pleased with the result; he vowed to get me into the bed as soon as possible.

"It needs to be blessed with your presence and our lovemaking," he told me.

Enrique's home had changed slightly but it was his three women who added their touch to his home; the bedroom was enlarged to accommodate two beds because Renee decided that after her lovemaking, she preferred to sleep and it was difficult when others were making love after her, it turned out that Carlotta would jump into bed with Renee after her lovemaking if I was spending the night with Enrique or stay and snuggle with him if I was with Thomàs at his home.

When Enrique was entertaining his other women, he would use what he called his second master bedroom, in that case I would either be with Thomàs or one of my other men for the night and Renee and Carlotta would each have a bed to themselves; none of them cared to have sex all night and were content with the sleeping arrangement, Renee being human wasn't even concerned about the sexual part of her life, she was very content to be loved and comfortable.

I was very pleased to see Siegfried again and he took advantage of living close by to enjoy me as much as he could, his home was beautiful too and because I was the closest woman to a wife that he had, he used my feminine input to decorate his master bedroom too; as far as he was concerned, this was _our_ room and not just _his_ room, he did entertain other women though.

"I don't believe in sleeping without a woman in our bed," he told me.

There was another room in his home where I slept sometimes and this was because the third partner of Thomàs and Siegfried's practice was living at Siegfried's home until his own home was built; Thomàs introduced me to him one evening at a party he held to welcome aboard the new partner.

"This is my wife Isabella," Thomàs told him.

The man stared at me for what seemed like an age but it must only have been a moment.

"Isabella," Thomàs continues, "This is Antonio, remember me telling you about him?"

I nodded but was in awe of the size of him, he towered over Thomàs who was by no means short, in fact he towered over everyone in the room; he reminded me of Jacob although I was sure he would even tower over him too, I offered him my hand but couldn't find the words to speak.

His deep booming voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"So this is Isabella, I've heard so much about you, this husband of yours sings your praises constantly; he insists that both his partners share his pleasure and that I'll be well pleased, do you mind if I honor you occasionally my dear?"

"No of course not, I'll do anything for my husband and if he chooses to share me, I'm more than willing to comply; I trust his judgment," I told him as graciously as I could.

I couldn't help wondering that if his body was so large, how large his man's tool was, which he planned to put inside me; I asked Thomàs later about that, he roared with laughter.

"I didn't even think about that little one but he hasn't remained celibate all his life, so I'm sure he has a way to accomplish his lovemaking; maybe you can enlighten me after the fact."

I had the opportunity to find out soon after that, I went over to Siegfried's home with my guard and Antonio was waiting for me in his room; he dismissed the guard and looked over my naked body as I looked at his. His man's tool had risen the minute he caught sight of me and I gasped at the size, even the horses were shrimps compared to his magnificence I was sure.

This giant of a vampire picked me up like I was a tiny doll and placed me on his bed, he apologized to me then for what he had to do, pushed open my legs and rammed himself completely inside me; I gasped and almost screamed at the pain I felt but he stayed inside me then until I was used to him being there.

"Tell me when it feels better," he told me, "I found it better to do this to all my women because they can't seem to concentrate on lovemaking until they've experienced me inside them," he told me between kisses.

"I feel better now," I finally told him.

I really wasn't sure how I felt but I wanted to get this thing out of me, it felt strange and uncomfortable; his love making continued and my rings caused extreme frenzy, especially as I was so stretched out. My body soon softened to his touch as my muscles relaxed and our passion increased, he withdrew from me but only so he could begin his deep hard thrusting in and out of me; the heat of passion crept through me and soon I found myself crying to him amid my screams and gasps of pleasure.

"Please don't stop, please don't ever stop," my passion engulfed me.

Thomàs laughed at me when I saw him because my eyes were incredulous.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"I think you should check me to make sure I don't have this huge gaping hole now Thomàs, I feel quite empty."

Thomàs laughed but checked me for my own peace of mind.

"Isabella you're just as perfect as always mia amore."

I sighed with relief.

"Will you make love to me now just to prove I'm still the same?" I asked him.

He did make love to me and I was relieved to feel just as good as always when he finished.

I sighed, "I love you so much Thomàs."

He laughed, "I love you too my little one, do you agree to go to my partner when he needs you?"

"I will so long as you'll check me out when he's done with me," I said seductively.

Thomàs laughed, "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

I continued to go to Mr. Moreno who was glad to see me again and as usual with him he caused a great deal of passion which left me breathless, I was a little afraid he would cause me to contract which is something I didn't want at this early stage of my pregnancy but my body always did the right thing and protected the babe inside me; Thomàs told me that I needn't ever worry about having a premature birth or any other problem with my pregnancy because I wasn't human and those problems didn't exist for me other than of course, the morning sickness.

The morning sickness had come with great force as before with Enrique's child but at least we knew what to do about it, his seed not only made me pregnant but could also cure the morning sickness and Enrique loved to cure me because I satisfied him greatly.

Enrique was as usual very overprotective of me but he had eventually calmed down as far as my bodyguard and decided to allow Emma to accompany me wherever I went if Enrique or Thomàs wasn't available, this was much less intimidating to my friends and to the school teachers at Jenny's school when I went to help out; Emma knew I would never try to escape from her and so she would allow the wrist end of the chain to be attached to the chain around my waist until we returned home, Enrique was none the wiser and so long as we returned on time, he didn't worry about me.

Aro and Wolfgang came to see me as often as they could but both were extremely busy, Aro could come on a whim and he did, he was pleased to see my life had settled down and I was comfortable the way things were except of course that Edward wasn't there; Aro always took some nectar back to the castle for Marcus and informed me how his son, my latest husband was doing in the Italian navy, the reports were not always good but at least he was sticking it out.

I wanted young Aro to get out all his wildness before he came back to me, he did come to see me when he had his leaves but his lovemaking was still rough on me and very forceful, he didn't intend to please me, only himself and it was more of a power thing he held over me; he somehow knew I would never tell anyone how he treated me, he reminded me so much of Caius and I realized he could be just as cruel, fortunately his leaves were short and I didn't have to put up with him for many nights at a time.

I called Marcus and Wolfgang daily and I loved to talk to them and keep them up to date on everything, it seemed that there was always something new with the children and they would always laugh at Enrique's protectiveness.

"Marcus why don't you come and see me, I miss you so much," I told him constantly.

"I've lived in the castle for many, many years and I've never ventured out, I'm quite content to remain here and see you when you come to visit me, just hearing your voice gives me great pleasure my dear," he told me.

"Very well grandfather but I don't think I'll be allowed to visit you until this pregnancy's over, Thomàs is very strict as you know," I said.

"Just continue to be happy, I'll see you when I can."

I would roll my eyes but nothing I could say or do would convince him otherwise.

Wolfgang on the other hand, decided to move close by and it was actually Priscilla who convinced him finally.

"I miss Isabella and I'd like to see her more often," she told him.

They found a home close by which was within walking distance and Esme helped Priscilla to turn it into exactly what she wanted, they still maintained their home in Italy and would live there part of the time but they would spent a lot of their time in Spain.

Carlisle and Esme finally decided to move close by as well and found some land near the beach but not too far from us, Jasper and Alice came to live there too and we saw them much more frequently than before; Jasper still traveled back and forth to his ranch but he enjoyed the sea breezes here in Spain as well.

Alice had stopped checking on me as much but now she was close, she decided to keep tabs on me again; I wasn't aware of this change but Edward was the one who actually instigated it, even though I spoke to him every night, he worried about me, it was as if he had some premonition that something bad was going to occur and even I had started to have nightmares though I didn't sleep, but I could never remember anything about them afterwards, I just thought it was because of my pregnancy and didn't think anything of it; I had the impression that my dreams somehow connected young Aro but in what way I didn't know and I also knew whatever it was wouldn't occur until he was no longer in the navy, that was not to be for some time.

I didn't tell anyone of my nightmares and as far as I knew no one realized I had them, sometimes I would be covered in sweat or weeping afterwards but even Thomàs who was very observant of me, didn't question me as if I was hiding something, Enrique blamed everything on my pregnancy.

We all continued to live as nudists around our own little community, we didn't mix with the local humans much and especially on warm summer days because of our skins tendency to sparkle but all of our homes were close enough that we could walk from house to house naked and not disturb the local population; Alice had given in to wearing a bikini but would not be seen completely naked except with her love in their room but Jasper enjoyed his naked freedom along with Thomàs, Enrique, Emmett, Siegfried and Antonio who we saw often. Carlisle and Esme were naked in their own home even with Jasper and Alice around but hadn't quite become used to showing themselves off around us and the children.

Rosalie liked to dress up but found it quite refreshing to be naked, she and Emmett even made love as we did and weren't embarrassed, Alice still liked her privacy for that; the two of them were still making money for sex as I was and enjoying it too but not to the extent that they loved any men other than Emmett and Jasper plus they weren't required as much as I had been.

All of us knew we didn't have to go to any more men than what we already had, the law finally changed after two months and we were allowed to say no once again, I was probably more relieved than anyone else but was content to stay with the men I already had; the older board members still came to me when they needed a pick me up but the new ones who replaced the professor and his cronies didn't feel the need to come to me, Marcus, Dmitri and Giovanna were actually some of the new board members and this put Aro in a better position to change some of the old outdated laws, things seemed to be looking up.

Aro and the new board had gained some enemies however, and the dismissed board members had started a movement of their own, these vampires had tried before to get rid of Aro but now were once again trying to cause an upheaval and shift the power; at the moment the movement was small but growing and who knew how soon they would have the strength to act, what they needed was a strong leader and would bide their time until they found one.

Mine and Emma's pregnancies continued, Charlie wasn't aware he'd made Emma pregnant but they both communicated often and expressed their love for each other; Emma longed for him to come to Spain and live with her but he still wasn't ready to give up his job and his friends in Forks, she couldn't tell him about the pregnancy, he had to come and live with her before she could tell him he was a father for the second time in his life, unfortunately he wanted Emma to come to live with him in Forks and even though she would if she could have, she wasn't allowed and Charlie didn't understand why it wasn't possible.

"What was so wrong with Forks, why did his women not like it there?"

None of us could explain to Charlie that Emma lived with vampires and her job entailed being a companion to me, his daughter, a vampire, and my husband Aro, her employer, would be forced to kill her if she ever chose to leave me.; we all trusted Emma implicitly but vampire rules would not allow her that much freedom, this she understood and accepted even though she desperately wanted Charlie to be there when she bore his child.

Christmas was finally here and Edward came, he stayed with Emmett and Rosalie as he had said he would but he spent a large amount of time with us at Enrique's house he was just as naked as the rest of us and just as relaxed; he and I were watched carefully and were not encouraged to be alone together, I tried to avoid making love with Thomàs, Enrique or any of my men if Edward was around but my men decided otherwise and I was sure he wanted me too.

"Thomàs why are you all so mean to Edward by making love to me while he's watching?"

"He put the restriction on himself because he was afraid that if he made love to you, he wouldn't be able to leave but the rest of us don't have the same restriction and will continue to enjoy you whenever we please; do you object to that?"

"No of course not but I feel sorry for him."

"He can have you but only when he feels comfortable letting you go when the time comes," he told me.

The next day I was passed around from man to man as we lay outside enjoying the sunshine and eventually it was Antonio's turn, everyone had made fun of Antonio's size many times before and it never ceased to amaze them that he slipped inside me so easily; I always cried out with the first thrust which usually brought attention to our love making but then I enjoyed the rest.

This day Antonio picked me up and showed me off.

"Hang your legs down," he told me.

I obeyed and moved myself around to get comfortable and then comfortable I was.

"It amazes me Isabella that you can fit that large of a man inside you and yet be comfortable," Enrique said.

"She can be comfortable with any man whether he's big or small," Thomàs said laughing.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as a small man, I haven't come across one yet," I told them.

Everyone laughed.

"I guess that means that none of the men here are small," Antonio teased.

"Is that a good thing Isabella?" Thomàs asked.

"A very good thing," I said, "I like big."

We all laughed again.

"When you first made love with Isabella, did she accept you easily Edward?" Enrique asked him.

"Did you forget? I had a hard time stopping her from the first moment I laid eyes on her, it was a relief for both of us when we were finally able to become one," Edward replied.

"Was it difficult to make love to a human girl?" Rosalie asked.

"I had to show a great deal of restraint, I was afraid I'd hurt her, she was so fragile but wanted me so much," he remembered.

"How did you feel little one?" Thomàs asked.

I grinned shyly, "Very sore," everyone laughed, "But it was a good sore and it wasn't nearly so bad the next time; when I became a vampire our love making was much, much better because Edward could relax and not worry about hurting me."

"Why did you wait to become a vampire?" Thomàs asked.

"I wanted a human experience and I was worried that I would want human blood more than making love, of course that didn't happen," I remembered.

"Does anyone want Isabella next or do I get to keep her, I'm content to have her here with me?" Antonio asked.

"All of us want her but you can keep her a while longer," Enrique said, "I'll take my little Carlotta for now, she pleases me too."

Antonio laid his full length on his back and pulled me down with him so I remained inside him, he sucked on my breast and I felt him harden.

"When are you going to share Carlotta with the rest of us Enrique?" Siegfried asked.

"Would you like that my love?" Enrique asked her.

"I think so, I'd like to have other men as Isabella does, if that's alright," she said.

"Siegfried desires you now, do you want him?

"I want you now but may I go to Siegfried afterwards?" she said shyly.

"Another shy woman but yes I'll wait my turn," Siegfried said.

I giggled and everyone looked to see why I was amused.

"I never thought I could participate in a love making party where I was constantly changing partners and feel so content and happy," I spoke shyly too.

"It's our job to honor you and make you feel content mia amore but I need to satisfy my curiosity, the two of you hold still while I look," Thomàs said.

Thomàs came over to Antonio and I and I felt his fingers around our joining, then he sat down.

"It's amazing to me how Isabella's body stretches so much and then springs back with the same firmness as before, I swear he stretches her larger than a baby's head and yet I've made love to her directly afterwards and she still feels as tight as a virgin; her breasts too stretch into contortions when the children feed from her and yet spring right back, pull her breast up to your mouth instead of bending down to her Antonio and you'll see what I mean."

Antonio pulled hard on my breast and it gave way so he could suck on me without raising his head from the ground.

"Does that hurt?" Renee wondered.

"Not in the least," I responded.

Thomàs moved over to me and decided to carry the demonstration further by pulling my other breast down to his mouth, he sucked on me for a while and then sat up; my breast moved back into place without any effort.

"Isabella your body is truly amazing," Thomàs concluded, "What did you do to change her into this beautifully amazing woman Edward?"

"I had no idea how she would turn out, I didn't want to change her, but now I'm pleased I did and I want to join the partnering now she's been paraded in front of my eyes," Edward said.

"You will go back afterwards?" Thomàs asked.

"Yes I can handle it, I'm sure of it and I'd like to find out how tight she is after Antonio, I'm curious now."

Antonio took his time feeding from me but afterwards I went to Edward, his love making had improved with the experience of different women and I had improved too, we were both very satisfied.

"Oh Edward I missed you so much," was all I could keep saying over and over again.

We were oblivious to all other eyes watching us and he stayed inside me while we talked to each other.

"I'm glad I have other women because I think it's enhanced our love making but you're still the most amazing woman I've ever known and I love you more than ever; I was almost afraid I wouldn't but now I know I do," he told me.

"Edward I love you so much but thank you for bringing me into this world and these new experiences, thank you for allowing me to be loved by others and for not being jealous," I said.

"This child is the most loved woman anyone can know, we all thank you for bringing her to us and you can be sure she will wait for you to return because we'll keep her happy in the mean time," Thomàs said.

All of us laughed.

Enrique had finished making love to Carlotta and she shyly went to Siegfried.

"Do you still want me?" she asked.

"Of course little one, are you afraid?" Siegfried asked.

"A little, will you be easy with me at first?" Carlotta asked.

Siegfried winked at Enrique and Enrique smiled.

"She's ready for you, she'll be fine," he said proudly.

Siegfried kissed her and she responded, it reminded me of when I had allowed Papa Aro to take me but I knew she didn't have the same human hang-ups I had had, she was just nervous to try a different man.

Their love making went well and her eyes shone that she had accomplished it.

"You'd better watch out Enrique, this little girl seems to enjoy different men," Siegfried said.

"I'll allow her to go to any men in our circle except Thomàs of course and her father but only if she wishes it," Enrique said.

"I wish it," Carlotta said.

Her eyes sparkled and she next ran to Edward.

"Please Edward, you're no longer my papa, I want to make love with you."

Edward looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Do you mind?" he asked me.

"No, I'm pleased that we can share each other," I told him.

"Come to me Isabella, I want you next," Thomàs said, "We'll see how Carlotta fares with you Antonio after Edward has his turn.

We stayed outside and made love with each other most of the night and even Mr. Moreno joined us and took his turn with myself and Carlotta; Enrique made love with Renee before she retired for the night and Jasper and Alice left to do some private love making.

In the morning we were still enjoying each other as Wolfgang and Priscilla stopped by, Wolfgang was naked but Priscilla wore a jogging outfit.

"What have we missed out on?" Wolfgang asked.

"We're having a love making party, want to join us, we can stretch it out another day but I think we should shower first," Thomàs told him.

I'd love to, I have some business after our jog but I'll come later, enjoy your showers in the mean time.

Day after day during the Christmas vacation we made love with each other, we lay outside enjoying the very cold weather and enjoying our children; the children were used to seeing love making and it didn't faze them even Jenny was fine with it but she was especially happy to spend time with her Papa.

Renee, Jenny and Emma dressed warmly while we were outside but the rest of us were naked as usual, Jasper, Alice, Renee, Emma and Esme took the children around to decorate the different homes for Christmas and when the rest of us weren't making love, we helped with the decorations too.

Thomàs, Siegfried and Antonio took turns in being on call to deliver babies, if it was one of Thomàs' special couples he would go in anyway; Carlisle shared his call with some of the human physicians and Edward would sometimes go with him to help.

It had been decided that we would draw names for gift giving, mainly because none of us really needed anything but we wanted to keep up appearances with the children, of course the children would benefit greatly because all of us contributed to their gifts.

Papa Aro came on Christmas day with gifts for the children and lovemaking for me, he was pleased to learn from Carlotta that she'd enjoyed other men; her eyes still sparkled from her experiences and she was eager to tell him about them.

All the children enjoyed Christmas but so did all the adults, the children spent what seemed like hours opening their gifts but afterwards instead of playing, all that could came to feed from me; once they'd had their sustenance they went to their gifts to play, all of them shared but none of them fought.

My surprise when we had returned from Italy, was that Jed had come to take care of Enrique's horses, Jasper had reluctantly relinquished him but he was pleased to see me again; he would take me riding and we found the perfect spot to make love, we did this every morning and even though the weather was cold now and he was human, he would still strip down for me.

"It's like taking an ice bath but I wouldn't trade it for anything besides I have enough blubber on me to keep me warm," he said.

I giggled, "I'm sure you can't wait for the warm weather though."

"I missed you when you were gone, young lady so I'll take you any which way I can get you," he said.

We both laughed.

All too soon the Christmas vacation was over and Edward had to leave, I smiled outwardly because Thomàs told me to be sure and encourage him to leave, but inside I cried wanting him to stay; my brave front collapsed as soon as he drove away and when Aro left I was sad too.

"Come here mia amore, let me cheer you up," Thomàs told me.

My melancholy left for a while because he could easily cheer me up but I longed for Edward's return and hoped the time would pass quickly until the next holiday. During the Christmas vacation I thought a lot about my newest husband, I missed him because he was part of my family and I remembered that every Christmas before this young Aro was present with his family; I reminisced about all the things we'd done together as a family and thought about the nights his Papa had encouraged him to explore me which culminated in our marriage, even though I dreaded his lovemaking, I missed him greatly

Little did I know that as each year passed there would be a new set of challenges, physical pain and heartache as well as existence changes and death for some of those I loved. For now I was happy and content with my existence, my children, my family and my men, what could possibly change all that? What lurked around the corner, would we come out of these new challenges as a close knit vampire family as happy as now? Would Emma and Charlie get together? Would young Aro make peace with his family?

All these questions needed to be answered, will the saga ever end?


End file.
